Resident Evil Blood
by DugFinn
Summary: WeskerXChris Yaoi. On a routine BSAA mission, Chris is separated from his group and disappears - but it's no accident! Now, a year later, he returns. Is he still the same Chris Redfield? Or is he... Something else..? And, why has he come back?
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Just a quick Author note: I like RE5, don't get me wrong. But I hate RE5's ending with the fiery passion of the hell gods! As such, this is my version of how the RE series should have continued after RE4. That said, this will be a looong fanfic (spanning around 40 chapters). And there will be lots of character and PLOT development.

Please don't let that throw you off though - there is A LOT of yaoi in this fic. Some is sprinkled in chapters here and there. MOST of it though, does not start UNTIL chapter 10 (which is where the story REALLY starts to shine, yum!) and after - because I like PLOT damned it, and I'm going to develop it.

This first chapter (Chapter 0 - Prologue) is meant as sort of an intro to the story. It gives the setting and some back history of what the RE world is like. So please keep reading and enjoy the ride! I love to hear feed back, so please review too if you get a chance, thanks!

* * *

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except myself and my BRRAAAIIIIINNNNN (ß who says hello by the way). Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to use for my own nefarious deeds such as strengthening my writing skills (ß lies! It's mostly for yaoi purposes).

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 0 - Prologue

* * *

**Somewhere in Paris. Five years after Raccoon City. **

"Chris," a woman's voice sizzled over the radio's static. "Don't go too far otherwi-zzzz-won't be able to-zzzz-that. Over."

_Great. The radios are getting interference._

Chris thought as he brought the walky-talky to his lips. "Jill, repeat. Over." He waited a bit. "Jill? You there? Over." There was no reply. "A-1? Come in. over." The BSAA member still received nothing except static.

_Ah, the wonders of technology._

It wasn't really the radio's fault. It was the building itself, or rather, it was the location in the building he was currently in. It was deep underground, had walls made of sheet metal several feet thick, built to take a nuke it seemed, and basically screamed "secret evil laboratory were your crappy walky-talkies can - and will - fail the moment you stray from your group."

Chris sighed. He shined his standard issue flashlight down a dirty corridor. Although it was evident by the amount of dust and grim built up through the years of obvious disuse, the facility still retained a stark sterilized feel, like a hospital, only far more ominous. The beam of light cut through the dark air, revealing bits and pieces of what had happened here all so many years ago: an over turned chair; a dislodged sofa, filing paper strewn on the floor in disregard… The never ending amount of dark brown, dirty red and putrid black that splashed across the floor, walls, and ceiling. Chris down cast his eyes as his skin prickled. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like, running down that corridor, having just heard that the city was going crazy. Everyone attacking everyone. Absolute panic. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the thought. It must have been a blood bath…

He shined the light further down, slowly taking cautious steps. Suddenly, he caught sight of the familiar hexagon shaped red and white symbol blatantly etched into the wall itself, as if a permanent marker of its own evil.

_Umbrella._

Chris frowned and turned away, continuing to walk down the corridor, doing his best to ignore the still rancid smell of lingering death and decay.

Several days earlier, a reconnaissance team had found the entrance to this seemingly abandoned complex through another seemingly hidden entry way of what appeared to be a seemingly normal office building. Of course, that would have been all been fine and dandy - had the once registered owners of said building not been the Umbrella Corporation.

After the exposure to the American public's eye of Umbrella's involvement in the Raccoon City incident, the US government stepped in and froze Umbrella's assets and accounts until further investigation could conclude a full verdict. This of course led the company's stock and sales to plummet and crash. For all intents and purposes, the multi-billion dollar global leader in medical and pharmaceutical research and supplies ceased to function as a working entity and eventually dissolved.

It would have been nice if that had been the end to the unfortunate story... But, no. That was only the beginning of the end for Umbrella - and the fragile peace the world held in general.

Quite suddenly, and almost without warning, biological weapons of mass destruction began hitting humanity. The first round of alarm bells rang in the down trodden back waters of no-name rivaling countries where political strife was far too commonly associated with violence and destruction as being the norm. And no one paid attention. In fact, too many simply did not care. Violence was over rated. It was too common. Nothing new. But the bells kept ringing.

Soon, in a matter of mere weeks, terrorist attacks began springing up in almost every recognizable area on earth. And people couldn't ignore it anymore. They saw, it wasn't the attacks themselves, or the demands of the terrible groups claiming the attacks, it was the nature of the violence itself. It was the weapons used. It was the death it caused. Massive. Unrestrained. And soon, it wasn't affecting just "down trodden back water no-name places in the middle of who-cares-where" that everyone could simply just read about in the morning paper, make a few comments on "Oh, how terrible. Someone should really do something," and then completely forget about it by afternoon tea time. No. It wasn't like that anymore. The world was different now. Umbrella was no longer there to "control" the mess it had helped birth.

Paris was the wake up call, the world had needed. When the City of Light failed to shine one dark cold morning - it was impossible to deny it any longer. The world was furious. How could this have happened?

The black markets. Normally a wonder filed assortment of every kind of everything you could ever want for anything. From the most basic sources of just illegal foodstuffs to the nastiest and most perverse pleasures, items and things - the black market had it all. If someone wanted something, and he had the necessary currency to purchase it with, then most assuredly, someone else would without a doubt make that good available. And power, is the most coveted item of all.

When Umbrella first took its final dying breath, many of the higher ups realized their time was short. They hadn't ascended into positions of power in a company like Umbrella with out gaining a keen insight on how the dark hearts of men worked. The ship was sinking. It was time for the rats to flee. And take their deadly plagues with them. They held in their current possession access to perhaps some of the deadliest creatures, biological weapons and, most dangerous of all, top secret classified information. It was only a matter of time before it all ended up on the black market.

A large deluge of bio terror and warfare flooded the underdeveloped countries of Africa, Asia, South America and quickly spread to more developed nations, who in turn fought back with newly acquired bio weapons of their own, also acquired through questionable means, only aggravating the assaults even further.

The situations would have not been so severe had the type of weapons used not been so... Lingering. Deadly. And worst of all, infections. Hordes of mutagenic monsters, creatures, plagues and pestilence spread through entire nations. Entire cities were destroyed. A good portion of the world remained unaffected, and most of the damage was contained before it promulgated the aptly prophesized apocalypse of the human race – although, not a single country escaped unscathed. Regardless, there were many high prices paid. And no one likes getting stuck with the bill.

Much like the World Wars of the past, the bout of biological monstrosities unleashed onto the unsuspecting people of the world, most of which directly linked back to the figure head corporation of "Umbrella," created ripples of unease that affected the relationships of existing nations across the board. And at the center, unfortunately for them, it was the United States of America that stood tall as the main scapegoat. After all, Umbrella held its origins in the US, and it was in part due to the mismanaged, slow and sloppy actions of the US government that led most of the contraband from Umbrella to end up overseas in foreign markets of ill repute in the first place. Honestly, to be fair, trade through the black market of illegal Umbrella goods was inevitable, although perhaps not entirely unavoidable, but that certainly didn't keep the world from pointing fingers. The US had screwed up. That much, at least, was undeniable.

In a ditch effort to correct its ever so tarnished image, the US President pledged that he would personally see to the aide, reconstruction and reestablishment of safety in the affected areas of countries in devastation from the effects of bio terrorism. Of course, what this really meant was that he went and yelled at the guys in the department of Affairs to fix stuff, who in turn went and yelled at the guys in the department of Defense to mobilize stuff, who in turn yelled at the men and women in uniform to go grab a badge and gun, and shoot stuff. "Get out there and clean the world up," became the motto. Thankfully, they did one thing right and at least got the correct people to head up the project.

What did this, in the end, all mean? Well, in the big picture, it created the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), which monitors, reports and assesses Bio-organic Weapons activity and responds with quick preventative, evasive and post-active action.

In the small picture? It currently had Chris Redfield and several other members of the BSAA US A-1 Unit running around a seemingly "secret evil laboratory where their crappy walky-talkies could - and did - fail the moment they strayed from the group."

Chris pressed his body against a dirty wall and quickly rounded another dark corner while he kept his flashlight and gun poised in alert. He didn't particularly want to admit it, but… He was lost. Still, he tried every now and then to contact the others. "Jill?" he called once more into the walky-talkie. "A-1, respond, over." Still nothing.

_Crap._

He looked at the radio in his hands and, oddly enough, even in the dimly lit yellow emergency lights of the dark hallway, he could clearly see the common "Made in USA" sticker on the side of the device. Chris couldn't help but sigh again and slightly roll his eyes up as if looking towards a higher power.

_I love America._

Just then, he thought he saw a quick burst of light, as if from a camera flash. It caught him off guard so much so that after a minute he wondered if maybe he had imaged it, but no, shortly afterwards, it flashed again. This time however, he managed to pinpoint a location.

_What is that? A short circuit maybe? _

It was coming from down the hall and past the two small window panels on the far end of the room. Chris, being who he was (and being lost and not having anything better to do) decided, of course, to investigate.

_After all, it might be something important. _

He turned off his flashlight and having his gun already drawn, the former STARS member slowly made his way down the corridor and up to the doors leading into the room with the flashes. Twice more the burst of light shone. Chris reached over and glanced in through the panels of glass on the door. On the other side he saw more of the same: a dark room lit scarcely by dim emergency lighting.

He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open slowly cringing at their obvious squeak. He cautiously walked into that dark room, gun aimed steady, looking around trying to find the source of the bright flashes, when he saw the burst once more go off. This time though, it illuminated the back of a humanoid figure standing at a computer display panel not but a good 15 meters away.

Chris quickly ducked down and to the side, behind a large cabinet.

_Someone else is here?! _

He furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his grip around his 92FS.

_It can't be anyone from A-1. I'd have seen them pass me by now, or they'd at least be with the others. Who can it be…? _

The former STARS member saw another burst of light go off. Now though, being in the room itself, he slightly heard the sound of an electronic beep, like on a digital camera.

_Camera?! Are those bright flashes off of a camera then? Is someone taking pictures? Maybe it's a news reporter that got leaked information. Not the first time that's happened._

Chris thought, trying to calm himself. He didn't know why, but something about the silhouette of that figure made the hair on his neck stand on end.

_There's something wrong, something…_

Another flash went off.

_OK…_

Chris took a deep breath still wondering what that foreboding feeling of dread clinging to the inner most recesses of his mind might be.

_I'm not going to get anywhere just hiding here. _

He slowly rose up trying to catch a glimpse of the person that was standing next to the computer panels.

The vague light seeping off the monitors made it impossible to see the figure as anything other than an outlined shadow, but there was no mistake about it – there was definitely a man there. Chris felt an anchor claw its way up his throat.

_What the hell? Why am I so… Freaked out…? What is this…?_

Chris saw another flash go off. Sure enough, the man standing there was taking what appeared to be photos of something. From the outline of this guy's body, Chris could tell who ever it was looked like he could possibly be military. He was dressed in black, which made distinguishing any concrete detail about the figure all the more difficult, but Chris almost swore he saw a thigh holster and what appeared to be a tactical vest.

_OK, scratch out the paparazzi theory._

Yet another flash went off. Chris was now standing upright and holding his gun out pointed in the direction of the man. Another possibility entered Chris' mind.

_This is an Umbrella facility. Who knows what kinds of stuff they did in here. Who ever this is, he's obviously photographing something. Research? Evidence? I don't know, but whatever it is, one thing's for sure – If it was for something good, he wouldn't be doing this secretly, ergo _-

"Freeze!" Chris shouted as he moved out from behind the cabinet and slowly stepped forwards. "Put your hands over your head and turn around! Slowly."

The figure of the man remained motionless. There wasn't a jump or a startled turn. Nothing. Instead, another flash went off a few seconds later.

_Did he hear me? _

"I said, put your hands over your head and turn around!" Chris waited a few seconds before he began taking a few steps closer. "Hey, I said-"

Another flash went off. Chris was only a few feet away from the figure. His eyes had adjusted enough to the gloomy darkness of the underground corridors, but the light from the monitors still disenabled him from getting a good look at the man. And the constant flashes kept semi-blinding him for a few seconds. He could tell that the man was well built and, yes, he did have tactical gear on.

_Something about it… Is wrong… It's familiar…_

"Put your hands up and turn around!" Still the figure ignored him. Chris could tell now that we was indeed taking photos of something, but he couldn't quite tell what. "I said-"

"I heard you, Chris."

As if a plug was pulled, all of the blood in Chris' face drained instantaneously. His mouth went dry and a violent electrical shock of pure fear cut down his spine. His eyes widened and his body reacted by taking an automatic step back.

_No…_

A bright flash snapped once more and Chris could now clearly see what he was silently praying to any and all gods willing to listen that it might not be.

_It.. It… Can't…_

"There," the figure responded with the last blast of bright light from the camera. " Done." He slowly turned around, not that it mattered. He was still nothing more than a silhouette of absolute black from the contrast of the bright white computer monitor glow behind him. "Now then, you were saying?"

Chris tried to step back again, but his legs refused to react. He could feel the tension in his arms as his fingers clamped into the trigger while all of his limbs trembled and his head shook slightly. The man standing before him languidly stood tall with his weight equally spread on either side. It was undeniable. It was unmistakable. The darkness shrouded the man's features and the halo glow of the monitors hid his expression, but the man's voice alone froze Chris dead in his tracks. He could feel the sickeningly sinking feeling of absolute fear rip his insides down as a nauseous dread took a raging hold of him.

"Chris," the man cracked his knuckles and took a step out of the monitor's white light. "It's been far too long..." he breathed out as if savoring the very air of the dark room and practically licking his lips in seeming anticipation.

Although the room was dark, one thing was certain: Chris could clearly see the man was still wearing his trademark black sunglasses - and one nasty sadistic smirk.

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Whoo, it been forever since I last wrote anything. I hope my writing skills haven't atrophied away into bleh, cho. Well, the first chapter of the RE fic is up. I will add a new chapter each week (or less). I just got done watching RE Degeneration and was like, you know… I should really upload that sexy RE fic I got, yes I should, says I…. And then I should go finish that last page on the YuGiOh fic too, eh heh… I'll build up my smexy writing skills before I do that. Gotta deliver a the bang for the buck, you know. Anyways, this won't turn yaoi until chapter 4, so until then, please be patient. I have to do that annoying thing where actual plot gets developed first. I know, I know, stupid plot getting in the way of perfectly good smut, che.

R/R and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except these super yummy Resident Evil flavored cookies I just baked. Mmmm. Taste like biohazard. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to use for my own nefarious deeds such as building up my type writing skills (I need ink ribbons! I NEEDZ them!).

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 1 – Beginning

* * *

**Somewhere on the East Coast. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

"FUCK!!! Shoot them in the head!"

"Jee! Ya' think!?! There's just too many of them!"

"We can't hold them off!"

"Keep shooting! Shit!!! Don't let off!"

"There's too many of them!!! Oh, God! Oh, God!! Oh, God!!!"

On the left: zombies. On the right: zombies. In front: zombies. Behind: zombies. Everywhere the eye could see: zombies! It was a sweltering sea of moving rotting corpses, and caught in the middle of the undead tempest, vainly firing weapons into the turbulent and seemingly never ending infestation of the flesh eating horde, valiantly stood the remaining members of the BSAA US A-1 Unit.

"God damn it! What the hell do we do!?!"

"Keep firing you jack ass! Don't let them swarm!"

"Fucking too late for that! Shit!!"

The mission had started easily enough: investigate a building with a report of a possible infected hostile. That "possible infected hostile" turned out to be a ridiculously huge deadly swarm of hungry "possible infected hostile_s_". Almost without warning, the undead mob overtook the BSAA team and quickly corralled them into a no-win situation.

In an effort to outrun the pursuing infected, the A-1 unit ran out of the building without first checking to confirm if the outer area was clear of zombies itself. A bad situation became infinitely worse when the outlaying area of the building, from the exit door that A-1 had used, turned out to be just a hop, skip and jump away from another zombie crowd that quickly took the opportunity to do what it does best – devour the flesh of the living. Which, of course, was a rather unhealthy state of current events for the BSAA team.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! I don't want to die like this! Oh, God!" cried out Jeremy Fosture, the newest member of the A-1 unit. "God!!"

"They're everywhere!" Jill Valentine exclaimed as she shot off round after round into the incoming currents of decaying bodies.

She felt Carlos put his back to hers as he let sprays of bullets loose. "Just keep shooting! Fucking Madre de Dios!!! Keep shooting!" he screamed over the sound of automatic gun fire. He had a tendency to revert to his native tongue under times of stress. And the thought of being ripped to shreds by a hoard of undead seemed to fit the bill of being pretty stressful at the moment.

Out of the initial team of five that had gone in, two of them had already fallen. Boyd was the first to encounter the mob of zombies. He died warning the others so they could get a heads up in trying to outrun the swarm. If it hadn't been for Boyd's sacrifice, they'd all be long gone by now. Several crimsons got him before he could make his own escape. Next was Kowalski who stayed at the exit of the building to hold off the sea of death as the others made their way out. He was overtaken by the batch of zombies before he himself could finish exiting the building. Now only Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, and Jeremy Fosture remained.

There was no doubt in any of their minds that no one was leaving this place alive.

From the exit of the condemned building a never ending wave of zombies funneled their way out, while outside another torrent made their way towards the building, effectively pinning the remaining survivors of A-1 against a rock and an infected spot. Regardless of which way they looked, unliving death covered the landscape.

"I don't understand! Where did this many come from?!" Jill exasperatedly cried. "How were they not detected!?!"

"Doesn't matter now," Carlos growled. He cursed again as the zombie waves closed in. He spotted a crimson run out of the pool and head directly towards them at an alarming speed. "Puta Madre! Here they come!!!" He shot directly at it with his AK-47 catching it a few yards before it reached them.

Zombies themselves are relatively easy to take care of. They're slow and stupid. It's easy to run right past them or just plop a bullet in their head before they get too close. By themselves, they're a joke. Problem is, they're very rarely by themselves. In fact, they are usually always together in groups - _large_ groups. And that's when they become a problem. Add to that the addition of crimson heads, aka super zombies, that can move and jump quicker than most humans, and the fun just compiles in on itself.

"Oh, no!" he heard Jill exclaim. Another two crimsons had appeared.

Carlos' swearing was lost in the sounds of his gunfire.

_Great what else can go wrong?_

Suddenly his gun stopped shooting and instead began making that "click-click-you're-screwed-and-out-of-ammo" noise.

_WHAT?! FUCK! Hija de su puta__-__!!!_ He tossed the AK-47 to the side and pulled out two colts.

By the time he looked back up, a pistol in each hand, a shadow was descending down on him from above. One of the crimsons had jumped up and was about to bare down on him with claws larger than a human's arm and a thousand times deadlier than any savage animal.

_Fuuuuck!_

His whole life flashed before his very eyes. He barely managed to lift his guns up when the entire head of the crimson, for all intents and purposes, vanished in a spray of red and black brain matter.

_Qué demonios__-__!?!_

The Hispanic man dodged to the side as the now headless crimson's body fell to the floor harmlessly in the spot where he had just been standing, leaving him baffled.

The other crimson ran at Jill, followed shortly behind by waves of zombies. Carlos turned to look at his partner. She was busy shooting her guns in the opposite direction and thus couldn't see the crimson as it jumped at her. He aimed his colts at the incoming monster as it flew through the air, begging his shot to be on aim, but only a few inches away from swiping Jill with its massive deadly claws, its head similarly exploded into a geyser of brain goo; the carcass landing with a thud at the ex-STARS member's feet.

"Oh, my god!" she yelled as she realized how close she had almost come to getting impaled. "Carlos, thank you!" Broken out of her momentary stun by the reverberating moans of the zombie siege, she turned her full attention back to the pressing matter of survival and started firing again.

Carlos just stood facing her with his guns pointed at where the crimson had just been moments before in the air. "But I-" he started. "I didn't…"

_I didn't shoot. _

The Latino glanced at Jeremy. He was similarly preoccupied at his own end, guns a blazing, too busy to have noticed Jill's predicament.

_Then who-? Where-?!_

He was bought out of his reverie by the more pressing situation of impending doom. He lifted his colts towards the zombie army, determined to at least go out fighting.

_Damned it all al infiernol! _

The hoard had already closed in the gap. The A-1 Unit stood completely surrounded on all sides with the zombies not even two yards away. Jill, Carlos and Jeremy stood with their backs to each other firing vainly into the crowd knowing there was no escape. It might have been useless and desperate, but like hell they were about to go down with out a fight.

"GET DOWN!"

Carlos turned at the loud unknown voice. "Who-?!" Carlos didn't even get a chance to finish his question as a huge invisible blast knocked everything and everyone to the ground.

Jill landed on top of Carlos, Jeremy landed next to them, and several whole and dismembered zombies landed all around and on top of everyone.

"Ahh!!" Jill screamed as she pushed a headless body off of herself. She quickly got up and helped Carlos up. Jeremy kicked a still twitching zombie off of himself and quickly rejoined the others having been pushed the farthest away. The zombies themselves no longer possessed their old human reflexes to recover quickly, so the BSAA team took advantage of the new chaos to regroup. Plus, lots of the zombies were missing body parts now. It made it a little harder for them to get up. Many currently just squirmed on the pavement ground.

"Was that a grenade!?!" Jeremy yelled as he ran up to the other two. He blinked and shook his head as he tried desperately to knock the ringing from his ears.

A huge dent had been busted into the seemingly impenetrable wall of rotting corpses. "Who cares! Move out!" Jill exhaled as she pointed towards the opening. Already the zombies were closing in the gap. "Quick, it's our only chance!"

"Good enough for me!" Carlos nodded as he began running. "Let's go!" He aimed his guns at the recovering horde and began working his way through the now thinned out masses with Jill and Jeremy backing him up. He noticed immediately though that zombie heads were popping left and right all around them.

_Headshots?!?_ _Who the hell else is shooting?! Looks like a whole batch of snipers! _

For the first time in hours, Carlos actually felt a small flame of hope light up inside.

_Did back up arrive?!_

"No good, there's still too many!" Jeremy yelled as he stepped on part of a still moving zombie and kicked it out of the way. "We're getting swarmed again!"

"Damn it!" Carlos cursed as one of his clips ran out of bullets. He heard Jill cuss too as her shooting stopped and he saw her ram a zombie out of the way with the butt of her automatic. _Man, now's a great time for another one of those magical grenades to appear out of no where!_

"GET DOWN!"

This time no one needed an explanation. They all hit the asphalt and, not even a second later, a shock wave knocked them all onto there sides. Immediately, the three remaining survivors got up and started running. The blast had blown away the zombies that stood in their path.

Again Carlos noticed the slew of sniper shots coming from somewhere helping to clear their way. Neither he nor Jill had any ammo left and Jeremy looked like he was down to his last magazine. Still, everything looked far brighter than just thirty seconds earlier when they were guaranteed a nasty death by zombie mauling. At least now it looked like they had a chance with their squad of grenade throwing sniper angels looking out for them.

"OVER HERE!" called out the mysterious voice as three ropes flew over the side of the building in front of them.

_That must be where the snipers are!_

Carlos just now realized that they had managed to run from the old Umbrella owned building behind them to the building across the street. It also just now hit him that the voice seemed vaguely familiar somehow, not that he was about to stop and ponder something trivial like that in his current situation.

_Ad'de ser un bato from the BSAA or something. _

Jill similarly had the same thought run through her head.

_That voice… I know it from somewhere…_

But just like Carlos, she put all of her brain power into running for her dear life.

The three arrived at the building's side and grabbed onto the ropes. A loop had already been formed at the end and they each immediately placed a foot into it and wrapped their arms around the rest, pulling on the slack. "Pull us up!" Carlos shouted out as he turned his head back to witness the zombie mass pulsating towards their direction. "Andale, carbon, ya!!"

"Go!" Jill exclaimed right after him. "Get us out of here!" she cried.

All three ropes began being pulled up at a surprisingly quick rate. The zombies that had been following them had started to move in dangerously close, but they were already higher than even the tallest of them.

Jeremy stopped shooting every few seconds as he simply clung to the rope instead of trying to fight back, especially when they had those mysterious snipers helping them out from afar. "Keep going! Don't stop!" he called out. "We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! Hell yeah! We're gonna make it! Fuck, yeah!"

"Whoo!" Carlos hollered as he pulled out the crucifix at the end of his necklace and kissed it while thanking the Virgin, her son, and half another dozen saints for their impossible escape.

Jill simply closed her eyes for a few seconds not even believing the ridiculous luck they had had in not having died after such a close call. "I can't believe we actually made it!" she shook her head in disbelief. Then again, she'd been in her fair share of close calls. Her mind lapsed to Raccoon City suddenly and she shuddered at the cold unwanted memories.

"Thank God," Carlos agreed also finally taking the time to calm his beating heart. "We made it…"

The building was three stories tall, but the three were easily and quickly pulled up in an amazing twenty seconds. Once they reached the top, they desperately clutched and clung to the brick and concrete ledge and hauled themselves over, landing onto the dirty gravel covered roof top, disheveled on their sides and backs, but honestly thankful to be alive.

Jill rolled over, being the first to actually stand up. Carlos fell flat on his back and stayed that way looking up at the annoyingly bright and sunny blue sky, giving his fried nerves the chance to finally calm down. Jeremy clung to the ledge and refused to let go once he landed onto the roof top's floor. He actually almost kissed the gravel ground as he stood and instead seemed to be the first to look up and around expecting to find a whole slew of other BSAA members packing grenades and rifles. Instead, he saw only one guy.

He was dressed from head to toe in black. On his torso he wore a clean looking black fatigue with matching cargo pants, and a thigh holster that held a 92FS. He had a black mesh pouch attached to his web belt that held two more grenades and an assortment of various other devices. His dark brown hair was slightly spiked upwards and he had on silver framed sports sunglasses with reflective red lenses. Around his neck in stark contrast to the black shirt, he wore a simple chain with a pair of amazingly bright silver polished dog tags.

Jeremy looked a little confused from the lack of other people on the roof. Plus, he completely did not recognize this man.

_Who's this guy supposed to be?_

"It… It… Can't…" Carlos heard Jill stutter. He turned to look at her shaking her head in shock. "I…" She continued. "It… Is it really…?"

Carlos snapped his head immediately to see who had gotten Jill in that state. His own brain slightly scrambled when he saw the guy dressed in black.

_Holy Shit…_

"Are you..?" Carlos asked in disbelief as he got up and stumbled over to their rescuer. He put his hands out and actually paused before finally placing them on the other man's shoulders, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When they proved to be solid, he then immediately grabbed the guy in a bear hug. "No way! It is you!" he laughed. "Chris! Chris Redfield!!!"

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yay! And this begins the first part of the story! Notice that it's been over a year since the last chapter took place in the storyline. I won't give anything away, but Chris has been MIA for the past year. More will be explained in chapter 3, so bare with me if it seems a little confusing. It'll make sense soon. See ya'll next week.

R/R and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 Jeep

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except for my Resident Evil garden outside my window. I planted a hamster, a gerbil, three chickens, two cats and a dog. Yup. With love and a little T-virus, I'll soon be harvesting a bounty of biohazard! Yay! Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to use for my own nefarious deeds such as vocabulary building (Brains. Headshot. 92FS. Dessert Eagle. Yaoi…).

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 2 – Jeep

* * *

**Somewhere on the East Coast. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Carlos snapped his head immediately to see who had gotten Jill in that sudden stupor. His own brain slightly scrambled when he saw the guy dressed in black.

_Holy Shit! _

"Are you..?" Carlos asked in disbelief as he got up and stumbled over to their rescuer. He put his hands on the other man's shoulders, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and then immediately grabbed the guy in a bear hug "Chris Redfield!!! It really is you!"

The new guy just laughed. "Yeah, it's me. Who were you expecting, the tooth fairy?"

"Ah, hell man, at this point I'm willing to expect anything!" Carlos let Chris go and composed himself. "I can't believe it's actually you!" he said still shaking his head. "Who 'you here with? How'd you guys know we were in trouble?! Where is everyone?" he finished looking around the roof top. He didn't see anyone else.

"Actually, it's just me," Chris answered looking away while he began coiling the rope he had used to bring the three BSAA members up the side of the building with. He turned to Jill avoiding Carlos' and Jeremy's surprised looks. She was just staring at him. Her eyes were becoming red and glossy.

"Chris…" she whispered.

"Hey," he answered sheepishly raising his hand to wave and smiled nervously.

"Chris!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around him beginning to cry. "Oh, God Chris! You're back. Where have you been?! I thought you were- I thought…" she broke down crying, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the former STARS member tried to sooth her. "I didn't mean to worry you. It's OK now. See? I'm fine. It's OK."

"Chris…" Jill wiped at the tears still streaming down her face. "I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized again as he took a step back, letting her go, and continued coiling the rope. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with Jill's reaction.

"Uh, guys, I hate to brake up the moment," Jeremy chimed in providing a diversion in the tension between the two. "But we're still technically not out of the woods yet. We still got a bunch of our friends down there," he motioned with his head over the roof ledge. "And they wanna have us over for dinner, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, as much as I wanna chit-chat too, we're still in a tight spot. I don't know how we're gonna get out of here." Carlos directed the question to Chris making his confusion evident. "How did you..?" he crinkled his eyebrows scratching his head. "Where'd you come from? I mean, how'd you-?"

Chris nervously grinned and cut Carlos' sentence short. "Way ahead of you," he answered slightly dodging the question. "Come on," he motioned for them to follow, leading the way across the rooftop to the other side. He pointed over the ledge. "Ta-da!"

"Oh-ho! Nice!" Carlos exclaimed when they looked over and saw a black, sleek, military jeep waiting for them at the base of the building. "Where'd you pull that out of..?" He asked under his breath.

"I think a more important question is, how are we getting down there?" Jeremy asked while looking over the edge. "Building is probably crawling with those zombies-"

"Nope. Cleared them out," Chris interjected. "But that's for plan B. We're still going with plan A."

They all looked at Chris rather surprised. "Plan A?" Jeremy asked before Carlos could ask about how he had managed to "clear out" a building full of zombies on his own.

Chris grinned while he simply tossed the rope he had been coiling over the side of the building again. It unfurled and landed about 10 inches above the jeep's roof.

"Oh. Well," the rookie answered slightly stunned at the utter ease of the escape. "That, uh, that take's care of that, huh?"

"Yup." Chris began to tie the rope end around a ventilation pipe. "That should hold," he muttered while testing the strength of the knot by pulling on it. "I'll go first incase there are any hostiles down there, alright?" he spoke while already climbing over the ledge and beginning to climb down the side of the wall.

Carlos frowned at the way Chris said the word "hostels," but didn't dwell on the matter.

"Chris! Be careful!" Jill quickly called down as she leaned over the ledge.

Chris looked up, nodded and smiled, but didn't say anything as he quickly descended the rope. He landed on the jeep's roof and waved for another to start climbing down.

"You know," Jeremy began as Jill jumped up onto the ledge. "Back at base camp, everyone's got, like, some crazy story about how badass Chris Redfield was and stuff. You know, the guy's kind of like a legend. Personally, I never met him, 'cause he was, like, you know, disappeared before I got there, so I always, like, thought they were, uh, exaggerating and junk, but seriously – that man is a badass. Like," he went on rambling. "He actually is a badass. For real. He is. No joke. Fucking badass."

"Yeah, he's something else alright," Carlos agreed laughing. He sometimes forgot that Jeremy was new to the unit and was, for all intents and purposes, still an impressionable rookie. He saw Jill reach the jeep. Chris helped her get steady on the black roof. "Alright kid, you're up."

Jeremy nodded and flung his automatic over his shoulder as he grabbed the rope. "Kind of makes you wonder where he's been all this time, huh?" the younger A-1 member said nonchalantly. "I mean, you know, he looks fine to me, right? So, where's he been hiding out?"

Carlos didn't say anything in return because Jeremy had already disappeared over the side of the building, but his facial features did show concern.

_Something… Doesn't feel right. _

He couldn't quite put his finger on it. In fact, he kind of didn't even want to. He didn't want for something to be wrong. Everything would be so much cooler if everything was just peachy. He quickly glanced over back to where they had been pulled up on the other side of the building. He could still hear the eerie moan of the zombie masses.

_Wait a minute… _

He wondered frowning as his eyes surveyed the rooftop.

_Hmm… That's odd…_

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a gun shot. "What?!"

"Carlos! Let's go!" he heard Jill shout up as another gun shot was fired.

The former STARS member grabbed the rope and cussed as he saw several zombies heading towards the jeep. Jeremy had his gun aimed out of the vehicle window and was picking them off. From his vantage point, Carlos could see that the loud gun shot had caught the attention of the old zombie mob on the other side of the building and was directing it towards them. "Crap!" he cursed as he climbed down the rope as quickly as he could.

He could see several of the zombies closing in on the black vehicle. "Damned it!" he said as he let himself slide down the rope the last few feet knowing fully well of the awful rope burns he'd have to deal with later.

_Well, at least I'll still be alive and have body parts in tact. _

The jeep's roof made a sharp audible thump as he landed on it with force. "Alright, go!" He yelled banging on the roof with his fist. "Go, go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jeremy stated as he tossed his gun to the side and hit the pedal. The vehicle spun out on the patch of gravel beneath, sending plenty of grit flying at the zombies meandering right behind. It buckled then lurched forwards sharply and took off haphazardly. Unfortunately, the sudden jump in speed from zero to "holy-hell-there-are-zombies-about-to-eat-my-brains-right-behind-me!" caught Carlos off guard before he could get a decent grip on the jeep's roof.

"Agh!" he yelled as he was thrown off the vehicle, the force of gravity landing him on his back, smacking his head rather badly against the pavement. His body rolled several meters on the ground trailing in the vehicle's dust. He lay there unmoving.

"Carlos!!!" Jill screamed as she grabbed Jeremy by the shirt and yanked it hard enough to cause him to veer the vehicle to the left. "Stop! We have to go back!"

Carlos opened his eyes and shook his head dazed from the impact. Of course, shaking his head turned out to be a bad idea. He could feel a mounting tension on the sides of his temple. His hand immediately went up to it and pulled back revealing blood.

_Blood? What..? How? Where..? _

He sluggishly started getting up, coughing from the dust and smoke left behind from the burnt tires tracks. He stumbled slightly, seeing the world through hazy eyes. Everything was slow and heavy.

_Crap... I think I hit my head... A little too hard… _

Two zombies shuffled up right behind him, followed by several dozen others. One lunged forward and on top of him. "Argh!" Carlos yelled, quickly turning around, as a huge explosion of grey matter and rotting flesh sprayed into the air and all over him, followed by a decapitated corpse falling lifelessly on top. "What-?!" He heard a gun shot.

_And there! Another! And another! _

He looked up and saw the swarm of zombies - like a display of putrid fountains, heads exploding into geysers of festering coagulated blood spouting forth from every neck on every body; the infected going limp and falling like puppets with cut strings. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was never ending. A charade of slow motion lawn sprinkles bursting forth with dark brown and black droplets forming black rainbows in the glint of the sky.

More zombies walked up, taking the spots of their previous; dancing on the wind of death, flailing about, moaning a sick chorus to the gun's deadly a cappella. They kept coming, in droves, and kept falling just as easily; just as quickly; the gun's siren blasts not even slowing a single beat to their sorrowful tempo; the blasts now nothing more than bombs exploding from canons ringing in his ears and driving him to cradle his head from their thunderous explosions.

"C-a-r-l-o-s!" he heard a voice. "G-e-t u-p! H-u-r-r-y!" It was Jill. She was calling to him, her voice slow and low in pitch, as if he were watching a movie in slow motion. He drearily turned his head, reeling as the world spun out of control. "G-e-t u-p!" He felt strong hands grab his shoulder and tug him upwards. His legs instantly rose and they were suddenly running, every step feeling like a blow to his brain. The gun shots kept getting louder. "G-e-t i-n!" He was pushed into a dark padded area that smelled like plastic and gasoline and suddenly he felt like a thousand meals would be exorcized from his insides as the world suddenly began playing rollercoaster with his mind and body. "D-r-i-v-e! G-e-t u-s b-a-c-k t-o c-a-m-p! Q-u-i-c-k! O-h, G-o-d, C-a-r-l-o-s! S-t--a--y w--i--t---h m---e!" He could feel someone holding him, touching his forehead, rubbing his face, but it was too blurry to tell who it was.

"W-h-a..?" he barely managed to speak.

"D-o-n-'t w-o-r-r-y, y-o-u-'r-e g-o-i-n-g t-o b-e O-K!" The voice sounded muffled and far away. "D-o-n-'t w-o-r--r--y!" It continued. "S-t--a--y w--i--t--h m--e! C--a--r--l---o----s?" But he had already started seeing other ghosts. He could hear them; a whole army of them, singing moans of loneliness to light his failing eyes. The booming of the cannon had stopped. Or was it that he had just stopped hearing them regardless of their continued assault?

"Carlos!?!" Jill shook him when he failed to respond. "No, Carlos! Carlos!!!"

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yay! So, next chapter will begin to start to make sense of this crazy world. Chapter 4 has yummy yaoi and chapter 5 and 6 will finish revealing most of what's going on in this arc. As for me? Well, I'm doing absolutely amazing, why thank you! I'm building a chicken coop outside (I gotta have those golden eggs, you know) and I'm starting to remodel my room. I need more room and efficiently used space for all my RE gear and cosplay stuff, heh heh. But you know what would make me even more absolutely amazing? If you R/R! Yeah, so... Go do that!

R/R and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3 Questions

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except a AK-47, Beretta PX4 Storm and a 92 FS. And a shotgun, or as I like to call him, My Zombie Repellent. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to use for my own nefarious deeds - to rule the world! I mean… Uh… Bake sale! Yeah. Bake sale (and THEN rule the world!).

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 3 – Questions

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Jill took a white mug between her hands and filled it with bitter brown liquid that she and everyone else had grown used to calling "coffee." It didn't taste all that great, but, it had enough artificial caffeine in it to get the job done. She pressed the porcelain to her lips avoiding the area with the chip in the enamel. Swallowing the vile liquid, she set her mug back down on the table. "It's all my fault," she repeated, running her hand through her hair. "If only I hadn't yelled for you to go, he-"

"No, it's my fault," Jeremy shook his head while wiping away at his brow. "I shouldn't have hit the gas so hard, I mean, I knew he was up there-!"

"Both of you stop this," Chris whispered. "If this is anyone's fault it's his for not holding on better." He sighed. "And mine for making you go through with such a reckless plan…"

"Chris, it wasn't!" Jill snapped. "If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead right now."

"Yeah, you saved us!" Jeremy finished just as a man in a white doctor's coat came into the waiting room.

Jill immediately got up, "How is he?" she asked stepping up to him. Her hand was pressed against her chest.

"Well, the good news is," the doctor began in a cheerful tone, "That he's going to be perfectly fine." Everyone in the room breathed a huge breath of relief. The air itself became less heavy with the news.

"But the bad...?" Jeremy gulped fearing the worst.

"Is he's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up," the doctor smiled. "It's a mild concussion. Got the wind knocked out of him and frankly I think he's just suffering from both shock and fatigue. Honestly, it could have been a lot worst. All he needs now is some rest and relaxation. Obviously, a few days off to-" He frowned. "Actually, both of you look like you could take a dose of what he's getting. When was the last time either of you slept?" He turned to Jill specifically. "Valentine?"

Unfortunately, she halfway wasn't paying attention to him anymore. After he had said that Carlos was going to be alright, she suddenly felt the stress of everything that had happened hit her all at once. Her entire body felt like lead. "Thank god," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "He's going to be alright. Can I see him?"

The doctor didn't say much for several seconds. "Only if you promise to take the bed next to him and get some shut eye." He nodded in the direction of Jeremy. "You too, tough guy."

"Honestly," Jeremy started shaking his head, "I don't think I could stay awake another two minutes if I had a freakin' cerberus chasing me down this very moment." Both he and Jill gave each other a look and promptly excused themselves. They thanked the doctor and walked into the infirmary where Carlos was resting.

Chris stayed outside in the waiting lobby not really feeling too keen on seeing the three burnt out BSAA members. He sighed as he still chastised himself. He had been careless. This easily could have ended up very badly. In fact, he was lucky they had all made it out alive as it was.

_I have to remember... _

He silently lamented.

_They're not like me... _

"Redfield, right?"

"Hm?" he looked up to see the doctor looking at him.

"Chris Redfield?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Chris weakly smiled and nodded. "That's me."

The doctor nodded giving him a sincere smile with a perplexed look as if wondering how to approach the situation. "I, uh, sorry, I guess you could say I'm sort of a fan, heh." He grinned slightly. "I never had the opportunity to meet you before you, um..." he ended not really knowing how to finish the sentence. He quirked his head to the side staring at him. Chris grew apprehensive of the look and wondered at the possibility that maybe the doctor had figured something out. "It may not be my place," the other man began, "But, well, you look-"

"Chris!!!"

The ex-STARS member shot his head up at the unmistakably familiar voice as he stood up. "Claire?!?" he called out shocked.

"Chris!!! It is you!" she practically screamed, rushing up to him and jumping in his arms. "I heard it was you! I can't believe it! I missed you! Oh, God, I missed you so much! Chris!"

"Claire! Uh, What-?" Chris hugged the smaller body lifting it up off the ground and twirling her around. "What are you doing here?!"

"What am _I_ doing here?!" she shrieked as she was twirled around and placed back on the floor. "A year! A fucking year, and that's the first thing you say to me?! Don't you think a better question is, where the _hell_ have _you _been!?!" She continued still holding on to him in an embrace. "They looked everywhere for you! You just-" she shook her hear erratically trying to find the proper explanation. "I looked everywhere… You just _disappeared _one day and… And…" she continued as she broke down into a fit of sobs. "No one could find you! They searched... Chris! I searched…" she shook her head remembering awful days. "Everyone thought you were dead! Do you know how-?! What I-?!" she looked at him directly and then buried her face into his shoulder as her body violently trembled from labored breathing. "God, Chris!"

A small trickle of blood escaped down Chris' throat as he bit into his inner lip and slowly cursed himself. "I didn't... I mean..." he rubbed Claire's back trying to sooth her sobs as he heavily sighed. "... I'm so sorry Claire... I didn't mean to put you through that. Please, I'm..." he desperately searched for the right words, utterly failing. He sighed again. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You jerk! Promise me!" Claire suddenly spoke up. "I can't bare to go through that again! Promise me you're not going to disappear like that again!"

"I pro-" suddenly Chris froze... He knew better. He closed his eyes and let go of Claire taking a step back. "...I missed you."

"Chris..?" Claire frowned and rubbed her eyes utterly confused. "Why..?"

"Ah, there you are." Chris turned towards a slightly gruff voice. It was a man in his late twenties, maybe thirties. It was hard to tell. He looked physically fit though. "So, you're the famous Chris Redfield?"

"Uh," he answered a little on edge. "Yes, sir."

_Here it comes… _

He thought while answering, "And you are?"

"Captain James Overan, A Division," he extended his hand out. Chris looked at it a little weary, but shook his hand regardless. The title "Captain" brought back unwanted memories. "I've heard much about you," he smirked and Chris pulled back his hand, on edge once more.

"Oh? Good things I hope," he played along.

"Nothing but the best," he spoke slowly after a few seconds.

The way that man said those words made Chris' eyes narrow in aversion. He secretly thanked the fact that he was currently wearing sun glasses or else his nasty look of disapproval would be all over the place.

_Who is this guy? I don't remember him. He must be new._

"As you know... Chris," the man went on, "This government does not take kindly to soldiers who defect."

"What!?" Claire suddenly raised her voice. "How dare you! My brother would never-"

"However!" she was cut short by the man's raised hand. "In light of your... Outstanding background," he practically flicked the word at him. "And recent… Accomplishment, the United States Government is more than willing to believe that there is a, as it was put, "good reason" for your disappearance." He paused and stared at Chris. "I'm sure."

Chris didn't respond. He already knew this would happen; that it was coming. Standard protocol. He knew the moment he had stepped foot on the camp ground. He knew the moment he first decided to throw the rope over the side of the building. He knew the moment he first saw Claire... Questions would be asked...

The man continued. "You are scheduled to debrief at 1600 hours. If you will follow me."

Chris still didn't reply, instead he simply glared at the man, not that it was any effective through the dark red lenses of his shades. The other man stood his ground though. He could tell that the Captain was getting annoyed. Chris bit the side of his cheek. "Not now," he finally answered. "I'll go when I'm ready."

The man looked honestly surprised and insulted at Chris' response. "Who do you-? You disappear for over a year, taking with you US property and intelligence, endanger the lives of your fellow team mates, stay incommunicado for the entire duration of that time, and then show up over a year later like nothing ever happened and you expect the United States Government to just continue to let you run wild without any repercussions?! I know your reputation, Mr. Chris Redfield," the man began accentuated the honorific intending it's non-military association as an insult. "And I am severely disappointed. Things around here aren't the way they were anymore. They're different. Times have changed. If you think you can ride this off using your hotshot past service record, think again. A court marshal isn't even in question! Can you even appreciate the severity of your actions? Do you understand the kind of situation you're in?! Who do you think you are?!"

"He's Chris Redfield," another familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "He's perhaps one of the, if not, THE finest soldiers this nation has ever produced and his "hotshot past service record" more than makes up for ANYTHING that has happen," he smirked at the man. "Is that clear. _Captain_?"

Chris could almost visibly see the vain pop on Captain Overan's face. He was not a happy camper and a frown instantly appeared on his young looking face. "Hmmm…Yes, Colonel."

"Alright. Now that that is taken care of, good night Captain," the new man nodded his head in approval.

"Sir," Overan continued. "I've been instructed to escort the… Erm, Chris Redfield to his room, sir."

"Noted." The new man smiled. "I'll take over. Thank you, Captain. You're dismissed."

Chris could tell that Overan wanted to fight back, but at least Chris had to give the man props for following the chain of command. He sighed defeated and nodded. "Yes, sir." And with that he left.

Now Chris turned to the new man standing before them. "Thanks, Bruce," Claire suddenly chimed in surprising Chris.

_So she knows him? _

He said to himself.

_Well, that's actually not surprising. If he's a Colonel, then I guess everyone would know who he is… Colonel, hm? _

Chris gave the man a look over. He looked like he was in his early thirties. In fact, he looked a little too young and… Messy to be a Colonel. His hair was tousled with what looked like blond highlights and an unshaved face. Plus, he wore a simple grey shirt and black jeans.

_I guess things have changed since I left. Gotten more lax, maybe? Wait… Bruce..? _

"Bruce… Bruce McGivern?" Chris slowly asked.

"Oh, you know me?" McGivern asked not surprised, but intrigued. "I'm flattered. Really, I am," he laughed. "Or has your lovely sister been spilling the beans on me?"

Chris grinned at Claire's blush.

"Bruce!" she called out embarrassed.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the familiarity shared between his sister and this guy.

_He seems OK, I guess. Bruce McGivern…_

Chris knew of the man from photos that he'd seen of the Spencer Rain incident. Of course, where he had had a chance to see those photos…

_Hm. So this guy took out Morpheus Duvall_?

Chris found himself thinking.

_I need to watch myself around him then_.

He lowered his eyes slightly saddened by the implication of what had just filtered through his mind. He raised his eyes again.

_Bruce seems like a good guy. Of course, that's because he is a good guy. Maybe… _

"You OK, Chris?" McGivern asked.

"Chris?" Claire returned her attention to her brother, suddenly growing sober at the thought of him.

"Yeah," Chris assured them, plastering a fake smile onto his face. "I mean, yes, sir," Chris reiterated towards McGivern. "I'm just…" he thought about it. He wanted to spend more time with Claire. He wanted to catch up with her and to hug her, again and again. She was part of the reason why he had agreed to... Chris sighed remembering what he had agreed to. Then he thought about Claire. He knew the dangers of the questions that would follow. He needed to find a way to cut the conversation off, regardless of how much he wanted to continue to hear her voice. "I guess I'm a little tired after all."

At that a throat was cleared to grab everyone's attention. It was the doctor. "It may just be me," he started again after having been long interrupted, "but my particular take on this might be that perhaps 3:40 in the morning is not the best time for idle chit-chat, hm? What say we all go to bed and resume this conversation in the morning?"

Chris secretly thanked the man.

"Doctor's orders?" McGivern asked in a casually joking manner.

"Doctor's orders," the good doctor agreed.

"Well, can't argue with that, can we?" he asked the other two.

Claire looked like she was about to raise an argument, but Chris quickly agreed. "No, can't argue with the guy in the white lab coat…" Chris faintly smiled at the secret metaphor created in his mind.

"So, if it's not too much trouble, Chris, may I show you to your room?" McGivern added in a friendly tone.

Again, Claire looked like she was about to protest as she squeezed Chris' hand. Chris sighed, resisting the urge to squeeze it back.

_It's only a matter of time... But at least this will buy me the night. _

"Yes, sir. Thank you. That would be much appreciated."

_It will give me time... It will…_

Chris closed his eyes, thanking the red tinted shades from giving away his emotions so easily. He knew what he had to do. He knew what his orders were.

_Yeah. But… Claire wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to… _

He sighed again, finally giving in and returning the reassuring squeeze into Claire's grip.

_He's not going to like this… Oh, man. What am I going to do? _

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Next chapter starts yaoi! Finally! So, can anyone guess who Chris is talking about at the end of the chapter? I'll give you a hint. He's sexy awesome! No, seriously! He is! In fact, here, go look at his plus +999 to smexyness in action! Copy paste this into your browser and change the (dot) to an actual period. www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=fRl1QFX_Qrw

Anyways, I'm super busy as always, but I'm vaguely keeping up with the whole updating a chapter per week schedule. So far so good. Hope you guys are liking where the story is going. In the next few chapters a lot of confusing stuff is going to make a lot more sense. Oh, also, Dead Aim gets very little recognition, so, cameo by Bruce McGivern! I plan to have all sorts of cameo appearances from the RE Universe, after all, it's a RE fic, so it makes sense…. And I'm babbling now.

Um, R/R please and let me know what you think! Remember, we authors live off of R/Rs like vampires live off of blood. Even if it's a flame, that's good too - R/R and make my week!


	5. Chapter 4 Contemplation

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except a wide-format printer, lots of ink and a really big roll of photo paper. Mm, Mmm! Wesker posters, here I come! Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to use for my own nefarious deeds such as photo shopped yaoi super imposed RE character photos printed out on sticker paper - my school locker looks awesome!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 4 – Contemplation

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Chris sat in his temporary bed in deep thought. He had been escorted to the guest facility by Colonel Bruce McGivern himself. The man had seemed nice enough, but Chris knew better than to let his guard down. He knew Bruce had been a special US SATCOM operative not too many years earlier and that he was mostly responsible for the Spencer Rain mission results. It wasn't surprising really that he would be involved with the BSAA now, or that he held the current rank and position of colonel, but still Chris had not expected him of all people to have shown up, especially at this BSAA location of all places.

_He... He's dealt with... Things like me. _

The ex-BSAA member closed his eyes.

_I have to be careful..._

Chris sighed and laid down letting his eyes stare up at the ceiling through his red tinted shades. He let his mind wander, not particularly interested in continuing the trail of thought on what he should do next.

_I have to be careful... _

He closed his eye lids and tried to clear his mind, trying his hardest to relax. Despite his best effort, his mind, for some reason, kept wandering back to _that_ day...

_I have to… To be careful..._

**Somewhere in Paris. Five years after Raccoon City.**

"Chris," the man obscured in a black silhouette cracked his knuckles and took a step out of the monitor's white light. "It's been far too long..." he breathed out slowly as if savoring the very air of the dark atmosphere and practically licking his lips in seeming anticipation.

To say that Chris was paralyzed in utter fear was an understatement. Thankfully, he had a knack for maintaining his cool even under dire and extreme conditions. It took a few seconds, but Chris managed to snap out of his stunned lock and re-pointed his gun at the other man. "Wesker," he seethed. "What are you doing here?"

Wesker smirked, although the gesture was half lost in the shadowed contours of his face. "Attending to business. You, on the other hand, are an uninvited guest." He paused and chuckled slightly at Chris' obvious paranoia. He grinned. Chris wasn't stupid. It was well founded paranoia. "Allow me then," he took a step towards the BSAA member, "to be so kind," Chris instantly took a step back, "as to extend an invitation."

"No thanks," Chris quickly replied as his now well adjusted eyes searched the desolate room for something, anything, that could give him an advantage. "Got two rules I follow: don't take candy from strangers and don't take invitations from mad men."

"Chris, you wound me." Wesker feigned mock disillusionment as he took another step towards Chris. The BSAA member again took another step away. He mentally cursed as he saw nothing in what seemed to be a beat-up computer command area that could help him out against the approaching menace. "Well..." Wesker broke out in a delirious laugh. "Allow me to return the favor!"

At this the obscured figure quite suddenly disappeared. Chris didn't even have time to blink his doubting eyes as Wesker re-appeared only a few feet away in mid-air bearing down on him. With hair-line timing, the ex-STARS member threw himself to the side and rolled out of the way as Wesker landed with his fist slamming into the ground where Chris had just stood a split second before. The tile floor shattered into a million pieces as the underground concrete itself caved in and broke into huge chunks of smashed cinder block. Chris gasped at the sheer force and sucked in air knowing that very easily could have been him.

Fist sized projectile debris scattered around the floor as the air cleared from the raised dust and rubble. "Quick." Wesker stated as he slowly stood while absentmindedly dusting the sleeves of his black shirt. "As always," he added as an after thought. He turned to face Chris. "I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my men."

"I stopped being one of your men years ago!" Chris suddenly yelled out. "When you tried to KILL us all, you bastard!"

Wesker simply burst out into laughter. He always did know exactly what buttons to push to bring the usually cool Chris into a fit of rage. Nothing stung the boy more than humiliation and betrayal - two things Wesker excelled at in engaging.

"Still holding onto grudges I see." Wesker smoothed his hair out with his gloved hand. "Fine then," he added nonchalantly, as he then unexpectedly rushed Chris and grabbed him by the throat. "I've got a few of those to settle with you too."

Chris grunted as the other man's vice grip tightened around his windpipe. Wesker was fast.

_Incredibly fast! _

He hadn't even seen him dash towards him.

_One second he's standing there, the next, he's crushing my throat_!

"Ugh!" Chris struggled to pry the leather clad fingers from his neck.

"You were lucky last time, Chris," Wesker continued, a twisted scowl marring his face as he recalled the Antarctica Facility. "Don't expect random explosions to save you this time." He half dragged, half slammed Chris up against the closest wall; relishing the man's cry in sudden pain at being pushed against jutting computer equipment so roughly. No doubt, all the tiny little knobs and buttons were harshly cutting into his back and tearing at his skin.

_Really, humans are such delicate creature__._

Wesker couldn't help but muse.

_Hmph__..__. I wonder how long it would take to brake him..? _

As if dedicating all of his effort into just trying to get air past Wesker's grip and into his lungs wasn't consuming enough, Chris suddenly felt his weight shift as he was slowly dragged upwards against the machinery. He felt the knobs and switches tear into his back even more viciously, while his boots lost contact with the floor. His brain suddenly panicked as he felt every vertebra in his neck struggle and strain to carry the overbearing weight of his own body.

_Crap! What do I do now?!?! _

He mentally cursed. He kicked at Wesker, but it accomplished nothing. He could feel himself asphyxiating!

_Shit!! _

The air wasn't getting in anymore! His insides burned and there was nothing he could do about it_. _

_This can't be it! No! It can't- _

"Wes.. Kke...Rrgh..." He unintentionally grunted out as he started seeing black swirls swarm his vision.

Wesker pushed Chris' neck into the wall further, pressing it hard against the machinery, straining every nerve fiber into stretched tendrils of living fire. Chris could literally feel his spinal cord starting to tear as waves of electric bursts shot into his head; one after the other.

_No! No!! NO!!! I won't! Not like this!!!_

He couldn't think anymore. The pressure on his skull was suffocating! If felt like Wesker would pop him like a balloon! He couldn't breath! His feet twitched limply as his eyes started to loose their focus. His right hand desperately shot out and grabbed onto something. He couldn't tell what it was. He clutched on as if holding onto dear life, refusing to let go.

Wesker felt Chris going into spastic shock. His eyes had already started to roll back into their sockets. His face was dark red and slightly swollen with a tinge of oncoming purple. Then Chris shot out his hand and grabbed onto his black sun glasses. Wesker was slightly surprised, but didn't stop him. Chris pulled the shades down his face slowly, more with the help of gravity than from his own conscious will.

Although Wesker in no way, shape, or form technically needed the sun glasses, he still liked to wear them. He had his reasons, but as far as he could recall, only a select group of very few had ever actually seen him without the shades. Chris was one of those special few. In fact, now that he thought of it... Chris was perhaps the only one still alive that even knew what his original human eyes had looked like.

_Hm... _

Wesker couldn't help but feel a sudden spark of kin nostalgia.

_It really would be a shame to kill him so quickly-_

Before Wesker could complete that thought though, Chris, seemingly pulling strength out of reserves even he didn't know about, gritted his teeth and, eyes fluttering back to an active state, kicked his feet against the wall, gaining momentum and swung them up, wrapping both legs around Wesker's waist. With the weight now off his neck, he desperately sucked in a tiny grace of air before he felt Wesker dig his gloved fingers tighter into his skin. Chris clung to Wesker's body with his legs, while his arms and hands vainly attempted to disengage Wesker's death grip.

_Hm. Good. Struggle to the very end Chris. Don't disappoint me. _

Wesker grinned sadistically as he tightened the choke even further. He could see the BSAA member begin to turn a nasty deep blood colored purple while his eyes danced with ever-covering shades of fear. Despite his attempts at loosening the blond's grip, Wesker noted that Chris had yet to let go of the sun glasses. It was a curious note worth making, Wesker thought.

At that point, he felt the younger man begin to violently shake. His eyes once more blinked in pained defeat and retreated into their sockets. He felt the long, powerful legs wrapped around his waist start to loosen-

_Wait… Hm?! _

Wesker suddenly noticed something else very much so worth taking note of. Without another thought, Wesker released his hold on the man's body and let Chris drop to the floor like a rag doll.

It took a few confusing moments and several hacking coughs later for Chris to realize he was still alive.

_Huh-? _

He struggled to sit up; his body feeling like lead and his arms and body shaking uncontrollably. Taking advantage of the wall and propping himself up against it, he tried in vain to calm his frayed nerves and regain a semblance of conscious, logical thoughts.

Parts of his body were failing to respond at all he realized. A stab of fear echoed through his mind, but he shook his head and quickly regretted the physical motion as even more black explosions erupted; dashed with white sparkles as stars danced in his direct line of sight.

_What..? What just happened?_

He felt something in his hand. His vision remained blurry and his head still swam in an ocean of bright red and black colored shells, but he could barely make out what appeared to be sunglasses. His thoughts hardly had time to dwell on such an item though as his lungs attacked the dark room air in heaping bouts of wheezing coughs. He gripped onto the black shades as he closed his eyes and tried desperately to stabilize his no-doubt bruised windpipe.

_Wait-! What-? Where-? Sun glasses?!_

His eyes immediately shot upwards. Towering above him, with the cockiest smirk ever possessed by any tyrant, stood Wesker - eyes blazing with pure, unadulterated evil. There was nothing in this world that Chris secretly feared, and publicly hated, more than those damned demon eyes.

"Well, well, Chris," Wesker spoke in a particularly amused tone. "You always were one to have tricks up your sleeves - Or rather, should I say… Down your pants?"

_Huh? _

Chris blinked, baffled and confused, wondering if he'd actually heard Wesker right.

_What is he..? Talking about…?_

His mind still raced with dazed clouds of near death and it was hard trying to understand words at the current moment, at all, but Wesker speaking apparent gibberish wasn't helping. And then, the ex-STARS member finally bothered to look down following Wesker's gaze.

At this point, Chris near well expected anything - a pack of cerberus to come running in, a Tyrant to show up, even Plant 42 to spring to life underneath himself, but what he had not expected; what did not AT ALL even vaguely cross his mind, was what currently resided between his legs: a huge, engorged, and extremely obvious erect penis straining against the cloth of his pants. "A-ug,wha-shg,huh, wha-..?" He stuttered, so confused it almost broke his brain.

Wesker laughed. Loudly. He was amused. He was very amused. Chris on the other hand wore the most abhorrently stricken, pained face imaginable as he utterly tried - and failed - to make sense of the situation.

From the constant head shaking, eye blinking and random confused grunts, Wesker grew even more amused at the fact that Chris hadn't figured it out yet.

_It's actually pretty simple, although none the less embarrassing I suppose._

Wesker mused.

_Priapism - the phenomenon known as "death erection__.__" It's been attributed to pressure on the cerebellum, most commonly such as that created by the noose in hangings. Spinal cord injuries, again, mostly to the cerebellum, are known to be associated with such reactions and are often associated with priapism in living patients. _

Wesker had to laugh at the pure ridiculousness of the situation.

_It seems I damaged Chris; shoved him into the wall by the neck a little too hard perhaps..? Hm. How utterly humiliating for him. Worse yet, he hasn't a single clue what's going on. Well... No need to let logic ruin a perfectly good humiliating experience before death._

Wesker laughed again.

_I think I'll have some fun with this before I finally dispatch of 'poor' Chris. For good this time._

In the mean time, Chris was beyond baffled; he was down right scared. Sure untimely death was bad enough, but-

_What the hell is this?!?! THE HELL?!?!?_

"Chris," Wesker sneered mockingly. "I had no idea you were like that," he snubbed the other man relishing the absolute alarm that raced through his face.

"Huh?!? What?!? No!!" Chris shook his head and waved his arms, as if he could over shadow the obvious visual fact with overly emphasized gestures. "It's not-! I mean, it-... I, it's- Not," he stuttered, absolutely driving Wesker mad with near-close giddy joy. The BSAA member continued to emphatically try to explain himself - still utterly failing.

_Oh, this is simply just too funny. _

Wesker concluded while deliriously grinning.

_If there is a god - which there isn't - but if there was one, then he is a sadistic aberration of malice design, without a fragment of humanity__._

"Really?" he baited Chris. "Then why get so 'excited' at my..." Wesker deliberately paused for dramatic effect, as he gained the other man's full attention. "Touch?" he added, raising an eyebrow.

Then Chris' entire face burned like a tomato set on fire and it was at that point that Wesker finally noticed something particularly interesting. Chris looked terrified. Not at the thought of imminent death; for some reason that had never really fazed the man much, but at this particular moment, Chris wore a countenance of absolute horrified terror. Wesker knew that look. And he knew Chris. For better or for worse, Wesker recognized that particular 'fear' as being one of unveiled dark secrets. He, himself, had his fair share of them, after all. He could relate.

"Chris..." he spoke in a subdued, quiet tone; practically whispering, as he kneeled down in front of the other man and narrowed his eyes in scrutiny_. _

_What are you hiding..? What has you so…? Hm. _

"...Are you homosexual?"

The wide-eyed response of blazon horror written in Chris' face spoke truth far more accurate than actual words could describe. "N- No!" But Wesker had already seen his initial response.

_And suddenly, so many things seem to fit!_

Wesker mentally applauded himself.

As far as he had known Chris, back in the days of STARS, and even after, as he kept tabs on all of his enemies, there was never a mention of Chris being romantically involved - with anyone. And it wasn't for lack of females trying. He genuinely remembered how Jill had used to flirt heavily with him before she finally gave up and found herself another guy.

_Heh. Well... _

He signed heavily as the sounds of Chris in obvious pain took him out of the past and back into the present. The BSAA member was apparently trying desperately to get his legs to function.

_Hm? I wonder if I paralyzed him...? _

Wesker, being only a few feet away, reached out and grabbed Chris' leg and dug his fingers painfully into the other man's shins.

"Ah!" Chris cried out, as he tried to jerk his leg away. "Don't touch me!" he gruffly yelled.

This, of course, made Wesker smirk.

_Good. It would have been no fun if he had lost all feeling from the waist down. I want him to feel every last bit of suffering I dish onto him_.

"Just checking the status of your condition, Redfield."

"I don't have a condition!" Chris rebutted far too quickly. "Get the hell away from me! You freak!"

A sinisterly thin line drew its way across Wesker's lips as his demonic eyes flashed into view and focused intently on his prey. "Freak..?" he repeated. "Strange. Last time I checked," he clucked his tongue. "I wasn't the one with a mounting hard-on for the man who just tried to kill me."

"It's not for you-" Chris started before he caught himself.

"Oh?" Wesker mocked. "Not for me? Chris, I'm hurt. Who is it for then? Who should I be jealous of?" the man continued mocking as he laughed. "Who, so far more above me, could possibly be preoccupying your mind at a time, place, and situation like this?" With every word spoken, Wesker grew closer. And with every word spoken, Chris grew more alarmed. "Who, or what, on Earth, could you possibly find that much more interestingly arousing that you'd vagrantly display - this?"

"Ah!" Chris gasped in shock as Wesker roughly grabbed him between the legs.

"Tell me Chris," Wesker spit in seething laughter as his fist tightened. "Who is it that inhabits your mind now, hm?"

The other man simply kept his mouth open in stunned silence, shaking his head and trying desperately to get his thoughts wrapped around the fact that Wesker's hand was currently wrapped around his swollen dick. His though processing simply failed to get past commuting that incongruent concept.

The brunette's body stiffened and reacted in discord as nothing seemed to work correctly. Instead a shrieking voice screamed inside his head and, for the first time in his entire life, Chris feared consequences worse than death.

As if reading his mind, Wesker smirked with delirious abandon, letting the glow of absolute evil reflect in the dark of Chris' frightened eyes. Terribly wicked and devious thoughts passed through Wesker's imagination; all inspired and feed by the other's obvious implication.

"Chris..." Wesker licked his lips at the precarious thoughts of torture that flickered through his mind. "When I'm through with you..." he towered over Chris Redfield. "You won't know what to think."

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh! My computer monitor blew up on me! (Yeah, I know, right?! Wha-?!?) It sucked 'cause it was an old school 20" CRT which are slightly hard to find now a days. It took about a week before I got a temporary replacement (which gloriously sucked with is whopping' 17" crappy LCDness). But today I finally found a perfect replacement! A 29" CRT! It freakin' looks like a TV! Whoo! I didn't even know they made them that big! Awesome. Anyways, I was able to get back to work and here we go, bam, chapter finished! So, I should be able to stick to my regular 1 chapter update per week routine. Next chapter we'll finally get to see a little WeskerXChris hotness! Yes!

R/R please and let me know what you think so far! R/Ring makes me want to update more often, so dooo iiiiit!


	6. Chapter 5 Conception

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except an over active imagination and a will to rather write this than do homework. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness because their likeness is super sexy smoking' hot. Especially together.

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 5 – Conception

* * *

_I have to… To be careful..._

**Somewhere in Paris. Five years after Raccoon City.**

_Bad situation_, under these circumstances, was a veritable joke. _Bad situation_ was a blessing compared to the current state of events. _Bad situation_ was a huge and terrible understatement. _Bad situation_ was what Chris Redfield thought he was in.

He had no idea just how _bad_ a _bad situation _could get.

Wesker planned for everything in life. And then he double planned. And then he triple planned. There was nothing in life that he did not have a course of action for already pre-plotted and designed. It was what kept him one step ahead of the game. Always. It's how he lived. Mind you, not that he wasn't above improvising. In fact, he was a master at it. Regardless of the twist of events, he seemingly always had a back-up plan ready to go. Nothing removed him from the game or caught him unaware. Nothing could shake his carefully planned out schemes.

Chris having shown up at exactly the right time on the right day that Wesker had just so coincidentally decided to retrieve data from at an abandoned Umbrella research facility was anything but coincidence.

Wesker _made _coincidence.

It was no secret that Wesker swore painful death onto Chris. It was only a matter of time really. Wesker kept tabs on all of the BSAA's movements. Especially those involving the famous Chris Redfield. He knew everything about Chris. Or so he thought.

The plan had been carefully drawn out. The A-1 unit had arrived on location. Wesker had manipulated their entire mission from the very beginning. Chris thought that he had gotten lost. Wesker had manipulated his path. At every step of the way, he had purposefully separated and controlled Chris' travels through the entire building, including those of his fellow A-1 unit members. Even the radio interference that Chris' walkie-talkie was receiving had been nothing more than icing on the cake all orchestrated by Wesker.

Everything had been planned out. Everything was perfect. Everything, except one thing: Chris Redfield himself.

He, and only he, seemed to be the only man capable of spinning Wesker off his intended course. Not surprisingly though. That was the very reason why Wesker hated him so much. Chris seemed to be the only unknown factor that Wesker could never account for; could never control. Chris was the glitch in the machine. He was the bug in an otherwise perfect plan.

It never failed.

Chris just always seemed capable of making Wesker veer off path, regardless of how well, immaculate and perfectly concocted his plan might be. In this case, it bought the brunette time. It also, unfortunately for Chris, bought him a fate worse than death.

The plan had been simple. And it had been brilliantly executed; the expected results far exceeding their intended original goal. Step one: separate Chris from his team. Done. Step two: lure him into the lion's den. Done. Step three: kill Chris Redfield. It was always at this specific point in the plans that things always went, for lack of a better word, wrong.

And this time was no different.

Wesker had Chris in his grasp. He had him pinned against the wall. He could feel the other man's vertebra slowly giving in against the pressure; his windpipe practically being crushed and his mind reeling from lack of oxygen. The sight of his twitching body gave Wesker chills of pleasure and the act was pronounced even more wonderful at Chris' useless, although amusing, resistance. Killing Chris was not only going according to plan, it was pure ecstasy in and of itself.

And then it happened. Again. Chris changed Wesker's plans. Although, even Wesker had to admit, he never could have predicted or anticipated for something like what happened.

Chris got an erection. Right there, in the middle of being killed, bam - a stiffy. Even Wesker, who had thought of every conceivable possibility and prepared for it, was startled and taken back by the sheer ridiculousness. It was explainable and accountable. Rare, but not unheard of, priapism - the so called death erection. He shook his head and laughed internally.

_Deus ex machina, I swear, every time!_

And to make matters worse, or better, depending on how you saw it, it seemed Wesker had unintentionally discovered a little hidden secret about the former STARS member in the process through keen insight and brazen taunting. "Chris...Are you homosexual?"

"N- No!" The absolute terror on Chris' face made Wesker grin from ear to ear. Plus, it seemed he might have paralyzed the man, so at the moment, Wesker was just feeling wonderfully smug.

Chris' insecurity and his obvious fear was simply TOO good of an opportunity to pass up. In the original carefully conceived plan, Wesker was supposed to kill Chris and not let anything interfere.

_But… _

He simply could not resist taking advantage of the situation.

"Ah!" Chris cried out. "Don't touch me!" he barked as he tried to pull his leg back.

"Just checking the status of your condition, Redfield."

"I don't have a condition!" Chris rebutted. "Get the hell away from me! You freak!"

And that was the line that did it. Those where the words that set in motion the chain of events that would ultimately lead to the current present.

"Freak..?" he quietly repeated. "Strange. Last time I checked," Wesker snidely remarked. "I wasn't the one with a mounting hard-on for the man who just tried to kill me."

"It's not for you-" Chris cut in stopping too late, realizing he had been baited.

"Oh?" Wesker mocked. "Not for me? Chris, I'm hurt. Who is it for then? Who should I be jealous of?" the man continued mocking as he laughed. "Who, so far more above me, could possibly be preoccupying your mind at a time, place, and situation like this?" At every word, Wesker's mind raced. He was busy re-drafting his plan, fixing and adjusting; adding the new data and finally conceiving arguably the worse fate that could ever befall another man, or any person for that matter. "Who, or what, on Earth, could you possibly find that much more interestingly arousing that you'd vagrantly display - this?"

"Ah!" Chris gasped in pure shock as his eyes shot wide open. Wesker had roughly grabbed him between the legs.

"Tell me Chris," Wesker spit in seething laughter as his fist tightened; his thoughts reeling at what he planned to do next. "Who is it that inhabits your mind _now_, hm?"

The look of frantic fear that raced through Chris' eyes made Wesker solidify his next course of action. He bit his lip in anticipation and felt his own heartbeat surge at the giddy realization of his own deviant plans. "Chris..." Wesker licked his lips, precarious thoughts of torture flickering through his mind. "When I'm through with you..." he towered over Chris Redfield. "You won't know what to think."

Wesker dropped on top of Chris, pushing him completely to the ground. Without warning, he sealed his lips onto Chris; driving his tongue into the BSAA member's mouth, sucking the other man's tongue out and into his own mouth and then proceeded to, for all intents and purposes, rape Chris' mouth with his tongue.

Needless to say, it was a mind fuck for Chris. His entire body froze. Before he could even mentally process what was happening, Wesker had already ripped his shirt in two. It was a painful jolt when Wesker licked and bit his left nipple that snapped him back into reality. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he suddenly screamed.

Wesker laughed at Chris' delayed reaction. He laughed even more at the other man's futile attempts at trying to fight his way back up off the floor. It was rather pitiful. The damage to his spine and nervous system was obvious.

_That or he's just terribly disoriented from the trama. Or Shock. Or both. _

Regardless, the blond tyrant easily pinned each arm on either side of Chris' head and simply felt the weaker man struggle uselessly beneath his own stronger body. A surge of power exploded through Wesker. He liked this; feeling Chris squirm beneath himself with fear and confusion; with tearing eyes and trembling lips. It was by far a thousand times more enjoyable than any quick kill could have been.

Wesker made up his mind to prolong the torture as absolutely long as possible. He sneered at the thoughts that next ran through his mind.

"Let me go, you sick bast-amph!" Before Chris could even finish his sentence, Wesker had preoccupied his mouth once more. He felt the other man trying desperately to close his own jaws or to at least bite him. Wesker chuckled into Chris' mouth in amusement though as Chris soon found out that Wesker's lips could easily pry an iron door open if he so felt like it. Resistant flesh and bone were next to utterly useless by comparison.

Chris felt a mounting panic at this realization. Wesker was FAR stronger and quicker than he was, and above all else - there was nothing he could do to stop him. He couldn't so much as budge his wrists a single centimeter and Wesker was literally sucking the breath right out of his lungs. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. His mind was full of raging screams and he couldn't even so much as vocalize them. And to make matters worse, he could now feel Wesker's body, which had been previously held just a few inches above his own, finally descend on him; the weight painfully supplanting any movement of the rest of his limbs.

If fear hadn't already filled his mind and body, it now saturated it. A deep pit of overwhelming despondent panic sweep through his veins and overflowed from his lips as his muffled scream, finally dislodged Wesker's mouth. "Stop it! Oh God! What're you doing?!" Chris yelled in both outrage and obvious fear. "Get off me!!"

Wesker laughed maniacally. His overzealous amusement sent only more shivers of absolute terror into Chris' skin like icicle daggers. He roughly grinded into Chris' hips, adoring the cry of pain and shock that burst forth from Chris' lungs. "Ahh!! God damned bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Chris suddenly shouted without thinking.

"Oh!" Wesker actually raised an eyebrow at the reaction.

_Too amusing!_

"Really?!" he sat up, placing his knees on either side of Chris, straddling the other man's thighs' just below the waist. "Please," he grinned and forcibly brought both of Chris's wrists together over his chest. "Do elaborate."

"Fuck you! God damn psyco!" Chris blurted. He wasn't really thinking rationally anymore. It was a natural reaction; a sort of defense mechanism. The logical part of his mind couldn't really cope with the current given situation and so it had succumbed to the illogical part instead, which unfortunately for him, also came fully equipped with quite an arsenal of filthy words and empty threats. "You're insane!! What the fuck is wrong with you!?! Get the hell off me! Fucking pervert!" And he continued. "Fucking bull shit!! I'll fuckin---!"

"Hmm," Wesker pursed his lips together and frowned. He wasn't particularly fond of Chris' vulgar outspokenness. He griped into the other mans wrist and effortlessly pushed down with his thumb until an audible pop sent Chris into a sudden quick silence. The brunettes' face drained of color abruptly and he tossed his head back as he screamed; his chest rising from the pain. Wesker let go knowing the wrist was now useless.

"Agh! You broke- God!! God!! Ahhhhgh! Oh, fuck!!"

"Stop being so melodramatic Chris," Wesker chastised. "If you're going to get upset over a triviality like a broken wrist," he laughed with a tinge of dark tidings, " then I can't even imagine what you'll be like when I actually get to the good part… Ha hah hahaha!"

Indeed, Chris stopped screaming. He held his arm at his side. It hurt beyond imagining. It brought tears to his eyes in fact, but there was no way to comfort or lessen the pain. Wesker still clutched his other wrist in his grasp and the rest of his perhaps partially paralyzed body was trapped underneath the monster. Chris took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. In all honesty, things did not look good. Things did not look good at all. Things did not look even remotely or even possibly slightly good.

He closed his eyes as he felt Wesker's gloved fingers slide down the side of his face and stop over his neck, then continue running the length of his collar bone, letting them slip past the collar of his torn shirt… "Let's play a game Chris."

"Stop," He knew he was fucked. He knew begging was useless, but still, "Don't do this. Please don't do thi- Ah!" Wesker ripped away the remaining shreds of what was left of his shirt suddenly exposing his bare chest to the cold nylon webbing of his gear. The plastic buckles snapped apart easily, but still remained conspicuously in place. Chris closed his eyes again as he felt Wesker's hands touch his bare chest; leather tracing paths around his well defined muscles.

"Hmm?" Chris heard Wesker mutter as he opened his eyes. "So quiet all of a sudden?" The blond slowly began to pull the military gear back too, leaving Chris without any cover. "If I'd known that undressing you was the answer to that loud mouth of yours, I'd have done this ages ago."

"Fuck you."

Wesker quickly drew his hand to Chris' throat and squeezed at the other man's already sore wind pipe as he pulled in close; his low seductive breath barely audible. "If you insist."

A dispelling cold chill ran down Chris' spine at the sound of Wesker's ominous whisper.

Just as quickly, Wesker let go of him. Chris labored to draw in air again while coughing from the damage. Wesker, in the meantime, moved both his hands down to rip the brunette's pants apart. Brass snap buttons went flying across the room landing with a sharp clink against something in the darkness. The zipper remained closed, but the fabric itself tore easily apart completely exposing white boxers underneath.

"NO!" The BSAA member immediately reacted, instinctively sitting up and moving both his arms to try and dislodge Wesker. Of course, one of them being damaged and all, ended up just causing a lot of pain. "Argh!"

"Oh, so you're not paralyzed," Wesker smirked as he saw Chris choke on his own breath from the absolute pain of having jerked his broken wrist so quickly. "Good. This will make the game far more interesting."

Tears threatened to over flow Chris's eyes as he shook his head in an effort to clear his mind. Again, that resulted in a bad idea that further antagonized his already deplorable headache. "Fucking bastard! This isn't a game!!"

"Wrong, Chris. Life IS a game. And we're playing with yours right now." Wesker let out a dementedly gleeful laugh. "Isn't it fun!"

"Fucking freak!" The BSAA member was rewarded with a back handed slap across the face. It sent him reeling to his side against the cold tile floor. For a second all he could do was focus on the edged sting of metallic liquid flowing into his mouth. His face burned with a drilling throb he knew would only grow in intensity. He coughed, letting the blood drip from his lips as he turned back to defiantly glare at the mad man inflicting this pain.

Wesker feigned a disappointed sigh. "Ah, that's right," he closed his eyes and shook his head while bringing his fingertips to his forehead. "How careless of me. I haven't told you the rules of the game yet, have I?"

"I'm not playing you're fucking gam-!" Chris was sent to kiss the tile floor again as Wesker back handed him once more.

"Rule number one," Wesker smirked. "No talking back."

"Ackh.." Chris hacked a wad of blood from his throat. He had to admit, as much as he didn't want to, his face hurt - a crap load – and he couldn't take many more blows like that. He could feel the blood flowing from his nose too. It landed in a dripping pool on the faux marble tiles next to his face. As aggravating as it was, he held his tongue. It wouldn't do him any good to get his brains bashed in before he could figure a way out of this.

_I have to bide my time until I see an opening… At least I know I'm not completely paralyzed__._

It was a fear that Chris hadn't even had time to explore. More pressing fears were currently in priority. He knew he could sit, but he wondered if he could still stand. At least feeling had partially returned to his legs and with it also returned a small hope of still possibly getting out of this alive.

"Good," Wesker smugly chucked as he observed Chris not verbally responding. "You always were a fast learner. Rule number two-" Wesker abruptly grabbed Chris by the face with his black leathered glove and roughly pulled him up. "You'll do exactly as I say." Wesker grinned, revealing those monstrous fire emblazoned slit eyes close-up. No matter how prepared Chris thought he could make himself, those demon eyes always stripped him of all sense of reality.

"And rule three," Wesker let out in a husky, slow gloating voice that pierced through the other man's defenses like penetrating steel spikes. "You will die."

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

So annoying that school got in the way of me updating (ß lies, it was RE5, but don't worry, that got in the way of school too, heh, heh). Oh man… I'm like watching the cut scenes in RE5 and I'm like… "They SO want each other." And my brother's like, "Wha?" And I'm like, "You heard me." Yeah, it's awesome. Really, it is. If you don't own the game go buy it. If you can't buy it, go watch it on you tube. If you can't do that either, my condolences go out to you. But seriously, the man is just Smexy. (Just pretend the ending never happens!)

Anyways, R/R please and let me know what you think so far! R/Ring makes me want to update more often, so dooo iiiiit!

Rabidminimoose

Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the fic so far. Trust me, the smexyness is just getting started.

Wesker is by far, my all time favorite character of all time. So, when I first found out you-know-what happens to him at the end of RE5, I was so upset. For like a week straight I couldn't do anything! I didn't even go to school that week. I almost crashed twice that day when I was on the road. It was at that point I suddenly realized, I have a perhaps "slightly" obsessive, um, obsession with Wesker. Just a _little_. (ß HUGE understatement!)

But then, that's probably why I'm writing this fic, right. Heh. Honestly, I thought that there would be lots of other WeskerXChris fics, but… I think I'm the only one of MM. Weird.

RE5 would be the best game EVA' if only Wesker HADN'T you-know-what at the end of the game. Don't worry though, I talked to Ken Lally (Wesker's voice actor) the weekend it was released (yeah, you heard me. Even got him to sign my game copy – AWESOME!) and he said Wesker isn't dead. I think he was just messing with me, but I'm going to choose to believe him. For my own sanities' sake.

Anyways, thanks for the RR! I love your name by the way!


	7. Chapter 6 Ultimatum

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except an over active imagination and a will to rather write this than do homework. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to fulfill my internet obligation of Rule 34.

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 6 – Ultimatum

* * *

_It was torture. Pure. Unadulterated. And utterly indescribable._

_It was Wesker. _

_I have to… To be careful..._

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Chris looked up from where he lay on the bunker. It was early morning. Even inside the bowels of the BSAA complex, he could still smell the dew condensing and gathering the first grey glints of fresh white morning light.

Even in this nightmarish future of war and bioterrorism, filled with death and undeath, each morning, the sun rose and shone steadily and brightly. And each morning a distant sweet mingling of bird songs filled the air.

Chris sighed a soft smile. He ignored it. But he knew. He could hear it. Each morning he heard it. And each morning he ignored it…

And there it was. The logic preceded the explanation. It was unfathomable. It was ridiculous. And yet, somehow, it made sense. Wesker's mechanizations had amounted to a cacophony of circumstance held in place by a single spider's web; the strongest filament on earth known in relation to its own size, and yet, a simple touch from a child's fingers could destroy it. But who was the spider that spun the thread? And who maneuvered the fingers of fate that could control destiny?

Chris sighed again as he reached across the empty space and plucked his shades off the night stand. He kept his eyes fully closed until they rested flush against his face. He looked around the room. It still looked exactly how it had when he'd first been escorted there earlier that night.

He'd gotten, what, one, maybe two hours of rest? Not sleep, just rest, and honestly, could it even have been called that? He signed once more, standing up from the small bed letting the standard issue white sheets cascade off the side and pool at the floor.

_Enough of this poetic bullcrap. God. The trash my brain regurgitates in the early morning. _

The BSAA "guest room" was comfortable, but seriously lacking in privacy. As if the obviously "hidden" camera wasn't obvious enough, the second even more obviously "hidden" camera was no better. Not to mention the two posted guards outside the door weren't a total give away to the governments inclination of confidentiality.

_But whatever. Like I can blame them. I'm a ghost. They have no idea where I've been, what I've done, why I'm here…_

Chris thought of his mission. He thought of his alliances. He thought of what he was about to have to do… He thought of Wesker.

He sighed, as though it were the new form of his particular breathing pattern, and let his body go limp. He fell backwards into the bed sheets, inciting a quick squeak from the old springs. He bounced his body on the mattress as he got comfortable and closed his eyes, suddenly tired.

_Honestly…. What the hell am I doing?_

Chris tossed his head back and re-thought of a million and one reasons as to why he should and should not proceed at that point. A billion reasons actually. And yet, despite the urgency and agreement, Chris sighed again and simply lay on the bed. He didn't even bother taking the red tinted shades off this time.

Chris rolled to his right side. Funny, that just now, after the long hours of a restless night, he should suddenly feel exhausted, as if the more he let his mind wander, the more it drained him of his energy. And despite the need for focus, Chris let it go; let his mind wander. It was useless to do otherwise. And it was no surprise that it instantly turned to Wesker.

Chris sighed one last time… He felt a blanket of mental fatigue sweep his thoughts, covering every neuron in a deep pocket of mental turmoil.

_Wesker… It always comes back to Wesker…_

**Somewhere in Paris. Five years after Raccoon City.**

"Ahhgh, ah, agh – Ah! Hagh, hagh, agh… Ah!" Chris slumped to the flood in a dark gelatinous pool of his own blood. Wesker stood over him, both of his fists painted in bright red; the gloves having been long since discarded.

The surreal scene was amplified by the cherry colored liquid's continued presiding assent up Wesker's arms and across his impossibly toned chest. Even his head bore evidence of Chris' blood, staining the man's lips and slashed across his face, matching the demonic red glow of his devil slit eyes.

Chris lay naked and unmoving, crumpled in a pile of his own awkwardly contorted limbs. Wesker wore nothing but his tight black pants and a fiendish smirk – and Chris's blood like a deranged red body tattoo that spoke of impossible deeds. He had removed his dark leather gloves in favor of being able to better physically feel the other man's weakening pulse giving in. Indeed, the tactile touch of Chris' taunt flesh; the stickiness of his spilt and drying blood; the warmth of his breath from his soft split lips, all made Wesker shiver at the impeding culmination of his actions.

But all that would have to wait, as much as it irked him. He needed to finish this somewhere a little less… Public.

_We have guests._

He left the heavily breathing and immobile Chris Redfield for the moment and turned to confirm the computer's display. The screens all held camera surveillance images of the A-1 BSAA unit making their way down the corridor that would eventually lead them towards his current position.

_No doubt they're looking for Chris._

The original plan had called for a quick disposal of the former STARS member Chris Redfield, which Wesker had almost accomplished until the inciting "incident" made for a quick, albeit surprisingly pleasurable, change in plans. Unfortunately, the new plan, AKA: "torture and humiliate Chris until death" plan, now called for an unknown extension of time, which Wesker did not have to spare as he saw the rest of the BSAA team quickly moving to find Chris' location.

In other words, Wesker now saw he had three options: 1. Kill Chris now and be done with it. Wesker immediately dismissed this course of action. He was having FAR too much fun with his former STARS agent to simply end it now. 2. He could go to the trouble of sending BOWs and other such problems in the path of the A-1 unit, in an effort to buy more time. But honestly, that would be so far not worth the trouble really. And it would eventually result in a confrontation, and the timing would be up in the air and, no. Just no. Too random. Too unorganized. So that left option 3. Simply relocate himself and Chris to a new area. And then continue with the new "Torture and humiliate Chris Redfield" plan.

Wesker turned to face the now stirring body of Chris as he still lay slightly trembling on the floor. The other man had proved to be far more resilient than he had expected, but then again, he could never underestimate Chris Redfield.

_Yes, more time spent torturing him would be the best course of action__.__ That would work out quite nicely. I could take my dear sweet time breaking him until he's nothing but a shelled husk of his former self. _

The former STARS captain grinned. He just formed a brilliant strategy.

"Chris!" he shouted and chuckled as he visibly saw the younger man flinch at his distinctive voice. It sent slight shivers up his spine that served to feed his overly developed superiority complex. "Chris, here," he continued as he moved to the side allowing Chris to glimpse into the monitors. "Look familiar?"

Chris raised his body a few centimeters off the ground, as painful as it was, high enough to allow his vision to gaze into the computer screens. Immediately, his eyes widened with hope. It was his team! He could recognize Jill on the screen as she looked from right to left and spoke into the walkie-talkie on her shoulder. They were here! Through his hazy vision, he could recognize the corridor that he himself had passed through not over an hour ago. Finally! He would be rescued!

His vision was abruptly cut short by the presence of the other man as his eyes refocused on Wesker standing not but inches from him. "I can see it in your eyes, Chris. So bright and still so full of life." Wesker smirked. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go so easily?" He laughed. "Hope." Chris saw the other man move his hands up and he immediately felt his heart sink at the sight of Wesker's magnum. "Allow me to crush it for you."

_Shit! No! It can't end like this!_

Before Chris could say anything, Wesker had already appeared next to him, covering his mouth with his large blood soaked hand. "Shhh, not so quick," he explained. "You see, any minute now, your beloved team is going to walk through those very same doors you so carelessly stumbled through. Only…" Wesker bit his lips. "Before they find you, before they realize what's going on, I'll have picked them off…" Wesker lowered the magnum down and traced the monstrous barrel across Chris' shoulder. "One. By. One." He ended the barrel against the other man's head. "I won't kill them though," he continued. "I'll just blast each of their limbs off. First their hands so they can't try anything, then their arms just to see them scream louder," he chuckled sadistically while continuing to trace the gun down Chris' cheek bones towards his forehead. "And then I'll take out their feet so I can see them drop to the floor and flop about like drowning fish," he slowly let the magnum drop to Chris' mouth. He relished the way the other man's trembling lips sucked in air as if afraid any second now would be his last breath.

Wesker leaned in closer and whispered the rest as if it were a secret. "And finally I'll blow off their legs so I can laugh as I see them wiggling like the useless worms that they are. And I'll leave them to wither in pain and bleed to death. Who knows, some of them might even survive. Of course," he smirked absolutely transfixed by the look of utter heartbreak in the other man's eyes."For how long? Well, hmph, BOW do have that nasty tendency to show up at the most inconvenient moments." Wesker didn't bother trying to suppress the Cheshire cat grin that splashed itself across his face as he could feel Chris trying to speak while shaking his head.

"Meanwhile," he licked his lips. "I'll come back for you," Wesker ran the gun's barrel up the side of the other man's cheek bones again and let the cool touch of steel rest against Chris' face. "And amidst your fellow teammate's cries of pathetic agony, I'll show you, Chris, what I'm _really_ capable of."

The momentary hint of desperate hope that had flickered so dimly all but extinguished itself in Chris' brown eyes. And Wesker saw it. He felt it; the slump in his shoulders; the drop in his head; the broken look of utter defeat and uselessness as his body drop it's resistance and fell heavy to the cold, dirty floor. Wesker felt it all. It felt wonderful. It was his first taste of Chris' broken spirit. And he found he liked the flavor.

He raised the magnum to the double doors and removed his hand from the other man's mouth. "Call to them Chris. Go on. Bring them to me; bring them to their death."

Chris didn't know what to do. No matter what he said or what he did, the outcome would result in the same. The moment he spoke out, he knew his team would rush in. They would enter the room and Wesker would shoot them all with lightning fast speed. In the current dingy darkness, it would be impossible for them to shoot back, not that it would matter against Wesker's insane super human reflexes and with his ungodly ability to see in the dark, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Useless…" Wesker mussed as if reading the BSAA agent's thoughts, then suddenly paused as if thinking. "Unless…"

_Unless? Unless what?!_

Chris looked up at Wesker. He knew the man was a spiteful cesspool of venom and lies, but at this point anything was better than the current situation. Anything. And if Wesker was proposing any type of alternative, he was ready to take it. "Unlegh, akgh," he choked on the mess in his mouth trying to clear it. His voice sounded strained and low, but that was to be expected from the damage no doubt tied to his throat. "Unhhless wahat?" he managed to get out.

Wesker's lips curved in a way that let Chris know he was walking into a trap. Still, given his limited options, he was desperate.

"Unless, you give me… _a reason_ to not blow off their body parts."

_Oh. _

Chris had no idea what that meant. Frankly, he didn't care. Anything was better than the death of his team. He thought of Jill and of Carlos. They had survived the horrors of the Mansion and of Raccoon City and of countless missions after that. And he though of the rest of A-1; of Boyd and Kowalski. They were new, but still had their whole life ahead of them. None of them deserved the torture Wesker was about to impart on them.

The decision was simple enough. The ultimatum obvious. Chris could see the end result of this conversation. He could see the trail of thoughts that Wesker was currently moving through. The choice was not pretty, but it was better than seeing his friends massacred in front of his eyes. He knew he was backed into a corner; in front of him a monstrous demon and behind him walls of fire. But it didn't matter. He felt the pain intensify throughout his entire body. With every word he spoke, he felt the open sores on his skin burn and the bruised muscles in his body ache. "What ever… Whatever you want. I'll do…" Chris looked away. "Whatever you want."

"I told you Chris," Wesker narrowed his eyes as his lips parted, the evil mirth saturating every syllable. "I want to play a game."

The room suddenly felt like it dropped 50 degrees as Chris distinctly felt each and every last one of those degrees whip down his spine and across his exposed body, ripping into every wound, and tearing away his resolve for survival. His stomach turned as a wave of nausea hit him and he fought the violent urge to vomit. "You win..." He closed his eyes in resignation. "I'll play your game…"

**Present day**

The sun rose. And the birds sang. Chris sighed a soft smile as he tried to forget that day. He looked away. He ignored it. But he knew. He could hear it. Each morning. He ignored it, but he knew.... He could hear it... Each morning… When the sun came out and the dew glistened, each morning, he could hear it. There were less songs in the air.

Each day; each morning, he could hear it: the bird songs dimmed. And lessened. And faded.

And the sun flickered.

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Not much to say. This chapter was a little depressing now that I look back on it… Oh well, that's how the story goes. Bit by bit, we're starting to learn how Chris got to be were he is in the present day story line. The next two chapters should finish off explaining it (not to mention will have some crazy hardcore yaoi *blushes*). I'll try my hardest to whip out another chapter as soon as possible (in about a week). In the mean time…

R/R please! Let me know what you think so far! Reviewing makes me want to update more often, so the more reviews, the quicker the next update!

PerraDeLaFlorencia

Thanks! Yeah, I read about it in Wikipedia and when I went back to play RE:CV and got to the part where Wesker is strangling Chris I just suddenly thought, "You know…" and that lead to this fic. Oh and trust me, after you pointed it out, I imagined it and, yeah! High-larious! Now, every time I play RE:Umbrella Chronicles as Wesker, I can imagine him going up to every door and using his lips to pry it open, ah ha! I bust out laughing and my brother just looks at me like I'm crazy. Thank you for making RE:UC just that much more awesome!

Mistress Mary D.

Thank you! Yeah, I could never kill off Carlos! I mean, he's too cool for that! Oh, well, if he's your favorite then you'll be happy to know that he's actually one of the main characters in this fic. He doesn't have much dialogue at the moment ('cause he's kind of passed out right now, heh), but give it about two more chapters and then he's going to get a lot more screen time. Hope you like it!

ReidMorgan

What makes you think I'm- I mean, he's not writing it..? Heh, heh. Thank you for the compliment. I try to make my chapters ooze as much as possible. I know how hard it can be waiting for the next chapter to update (I'm guilty of it myself when I read other people's fics too, heh). I'll try hard to have at least a new chapter up every week for you, so thank you very much for reading.

Sc00byD00

BOOM! You have received more! Hope you like it!

Murder Junkie

Thank you for the criticism. It's good to hear that perceptive from someone else. The last fic I dedicated a few years of my life to writing was a YuGiOh! fanfic so, I guess my mind is still sort of stuck on that writing style where the "F" word was utterly unthinkable.. You're right though. RE is more mature and thus requires mature language to go along with it. I've never written anything with "mature" language before so I guess I'm a little nervous about it… I was also taught that using swear words in literature was a cheap gimmick and a no-no, so its hard to disregard years of high school brainwashing. Plus I don't use any of those words in real life, so the thought of typing out so called "bad words" still makes me cringe a little (that part in RE5 when Chris sticks Wesker with the needle and says "I'm so tired of your bullshit!" made my eyes go wide and gasp in complete shock at the level of language RE as ascended to – I'm from the "Jill Sandwich" generation so it's a little hard for me to get with it – not that I think it's wrong or anything, quite the opposite, it fits RE perfectly. It's just, it's still hard for me to get over it, but I'm going to try to regardless). Thank you for helping me make the decision to go all for it and to break the censored curse. I'll experiment with it in future chapters. Thanks for your impute! Please let me know how I do as I go along. I count on reviewers to help me develop my writing, so thank you again!

BloodyPinkRose

Hope you didn't have to wait to long. Here you go and I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 7 Recalcitration

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except Captain Overan, but I'm not very proud of that... Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to further perpetrate the ideal goals of Umbrella and their ideology of world peace! *double checks script* Peace? OK, who's been messing with the script? Chris, I'm looking at you!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 7 – Recalcitration

* * *

**Somewhere in Paris. Five years after Raccoon City.**

"You win..." Chris closed his eyes and sunk his head in resignation. "I'll play your game. Just… Don't hurt them…"

Wesker very slowly inhaled as he in took the other man's declaration of defeat.

_Sweeter words were never spoken truer or sung more beautiful than from bloodied lips and broken spirit. _

The blond gorged on his victory. He savored it and let is body shiver slightly at the implications.

Although he had no way of holding Chris to his agreement, it didn't matter. It was the psychological damaged that he had been after. He could easily spend the next few days, or weeks, or months, or even years tormenting the man – physically, it wouldn't matter. He knew Chris; better than anyone else. Better than even himself, one could say.

He had, after all, hand chosen Chris to be in his special STARS unit. He was the only officer that had caught Wesker by surprise, from the first moment, from the first glance. His ability, his mind, his reflexes, everything about him stood out. Everything. As a human specimen, he was utterly perfect. To an extent, no other creature so like himself - and yet so distinctly different. And that made him utterly and completely desirable to Wesker.

He had tested him, both in and off the field. In every way, Chris always super exceeded each and every trial. In a way, it was both infuriating and, yet, extremely flattering to Wesker knowing that his chosen soldier could never be defeated or kept down. It only served to make these words now spoken by Chris all that much more intensely gratifying.

"You… Win…" Chris let his head flop beaten into the gelatinous puddle of his own coagulated blood. He lay there lifeless as a small trickle of the red liquid continued to ooze out of his nose and dribble over his lips and down his chin. "Please… Don't hurt them…"

"You have my word Chris." Wesker knew that the only weakness; the only sad and pathetic weakness, to this otherwise gloriously perfect mind and body, was the brunette's association and loyalty to those weaker life forms he intermingled with. And that weakness more than made up for any type of remuneration.

_What a waste. _

Wesker scoffed at the bloody pulp groveling at his feet. "Hmph," he raised and walked off still miffed by a slight unnerving tinge of disgust towards Chris.

The man's little "self-sacrifice" ordeal left a bad aftertaste in the tyrant's mouth. Not because Wesker felt bad for being the bastard that had manipulated Chris into that position, far from it. Actually that part had Wesker feeling rather quite smug with himself. No, it was just the blatant display of goodness emanating from Chris that irked him. It was the disregard that man had for his own self worth – and Wesker was one to know about self worth. It annoyed the hell out of him.

He had no doubt that if placed into the position, Chris would easily sacrifice himself to save another life, regardless of how much of a drunken, drug addicted, idiot menace that other person might be. He'd still sacrifice himself for that other person. His one flaw; the greatest flaw that could ever exist: Chris was incapable of putting himself at the top of his own priority list. And it was that flaw that now had him dangling, ensnarled in Wesker's web.

No other person in current existence, according to Wesker, as much as he hated to acknowledge this and would never dare speak it out loud, even came close to being his equal as did Chris Redfield. And Wesker frankly saw himself as being very well near perfection incarnate, dare he say, a veritable god in his own right. And that put Chris high up there on his own pedestal if Wesker considered him to be his greatest rival and closest equal. So when Chris went and did stupid things, like risk his life for the pathetic slobbering masses, and go on about equality and justice for all – it was like a slap in the face to Wesker's dignity. And there was no greater insult than that by far.

Wesker looked back down on Chris. His shamed and bloodied body, even in this current state, as dark bruises and painful cuts covered the entire lengths of his thick and muscular torso and stretched down his still striking naked figure, couldn't subdue the raw power that radiated from with in. His long legs remained surreal and graceful despite the stains of blood that dripped from the evil looking gashes that ran parallel to their length. Wesker growled.

_What an utterly pitiful waste. _

"You have my word." He restated and holstered his magnum, while pulling out a white aerosol can that read 'first aid spray'. "I won't shoot them." He reached down and dug his fingers into the blood matted hair of Chris' scalp. "Now don't scream," he whispered into the man's ear as he pulled his head up off the floor. "This is going to hurt." The blond grinned reminding himself of their little game as Chris whimpered unconsciously. "Not that I'd mind if you did." With that he let the head drop carelessly back onto the dark, dirty floor with a loud thud and sprayed the entire contents onto Chris' body.

A green cloud enveloped the brunette and shrouded his quickly contorting expression as the ex-STARS member fought desperately to keep from screaming. He couldn't let himself make a sound. He couldn't let himself alert his team that he was just in the other room. The first aide spray usually didn't hurt this bad, a slight sting maybe, but never anything like this. Then again, when had he ever been hurt like this? He could feel, actually physically feel, the skin on his body connecting and regenerating, growing and fusing, and the bones as they moved inside his body; realigning themselves and knitting; moving organs and flesh out of its way. It was painful. It was ungodly painful.

"Ah… ggghhh…" Chris clamped his mouth closed and choked back tears as his entire frame tensed and filled with heat from the onset of pain. It hurt like knifes digging into his very bowels and stirring him up like a hurricane with flames of lightning exploding inside. It was unimaginable.

He squeezed his eyes closed and tossed his head back not knowing what to do; how to react. It was unbearable! The sharp intensity threatened to overcome his already exhausted mind. And then, finally, just when he thought he would loose consciousness, he let out a deep breath of stale air as the pain subsided, disappearing as quickly as it had come. His entire body slumped to the floor completely drained of what little energy he had managed to retain from earlier.

"Let's go," Wesker commanded. He knew Chris would be unable to get up. Not after that. Still, he baited him on. "Or would you rather we stay and entertain our… BSAA guests?"

For once, just once, a selfish thought flashed through Chris' mind where he just didn't care anymore; couldn't care. He'd had enough. He knew he couldn't move. His senses were shot. His body, although possibly healed now, felt like every nerve was a frayed wire waiting to short circuit. But… He mentally shook his head.

_I can't… I can't let… Jill. Carlos. Everyone…. _

He knew he had precious little time left. "No," his voice nothing but a ghost in the dark room now. "I'll go, just," he continued to whisper, wondering if Wesker could even hear him. "Just let me…" Chris grunted as he dragged his arms to his side and desperately tried to lift himself up. "Let me…Ugh," he failed, painfully falling back against the cold, hard tile floor. "Wes… Wesker…" he practically cried. "I can't… I can't move."

The blond man simply stood there, studying Chris; watching his fragile, trembling human body. He watched as Chris tried again and again to hoist himself up, but could not so much as lift himself more than a few centimeters off the ground. Each time, he could see the man growing weaker, breathing harder, his limbs at their very limit as they violently began to shake.

_But still you don't give up… Such tenacity! Chris! If only you weren't the fool you are, such power could be yours!_

"Enough," Wesker finally spoke as he saw the lights from the flashlights shining on the door right outside the room they were currently occupying. He quickly pulled a device from his tactical vest that lay carelessly tossed on the floor a few meters away from Chris. Flipping the switch box open from the grenade-sized hand held device, he nonchalantly pushed the red button. Not a second later, there was a huge explosion in the distance followed by another explosion closer by and then yet another and another each one getting progressively closer, until the last explosion sent in jet sprays of air and clouds of raised dusts into the enclosed room that made breathing near impossible.

In the meantime, Wesker had gone over to Chris and with one hand tightly wrapped around the brunette's arm and the other curled under his waist, he easily picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Parts of the ceiling were falling already; grey-white paneling cascading to the floor as computer screens fizzled and zapped on and off.

Outside, frantic yelling could be heard as the A-1 unit scrambled to make sense of the explosions. Already Wesker could see them, their flashlights like monstrous glow bugs zipping around like insane blind rats, scurrying around in the artificial dust storm. Visibility was zero. And Wesker knew this.

_But not for me. _

With Chris secured on one side, Wesker took his dear sweet time recovering his effects: the camera, his discarded gear. He took a look at Chris' torn and shredded dirty clothing, but decided against retrieving them.

_No point._

And with that, he calmly opened the door leading into the hallway. The dust clung more heavy in the air here than it had in the other room. Not that it mattered. It was impossible to see more than half an arms length away, but Wesker navigated the corridor easily with his unnaturally enhanced tyrant sight.

On either side of him he maneuvered around the A-1 members. He smirked as he spotted Jill clinging to one of the walls. He heard her calling over the walkie-talkie for the team to evacuate. Wesker chuckled as the humans clumsily staggered down the hallway; tripping on each other and on fallen debris. He, on the other hand, had already far out distanced himself from them and was already stepping out of the building.

The fresh air was refreshing, but even more refreshing was the prospect of what was in store for him - and for his cargo.

Wesker laughed as his grip tightened around Chris. The other man, he noted, was conveniently passed out. If anything it made it easer to transport him. No need to worry about unnecessary struggling and the like.

Wesker started down the street and stopped in front of a classic black jeep wrangler parked not too far down the road. He carelessly tossed Chris in the back and piled his stuff on top of him, got in and pulled it out in reverse. He looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that the BSAA team was finally making their way out.

"Took them long enough," he condescended, reaching behind the driver's seat and groped around until he pulled out the same detonating device he had used earlier. He flipped a black switch on the side and then pressed the same red button once again like he had done just moments ago. A second later, the entire building exploded in a flurry of flames.

Glass shards and metal frame work went flying through the air landing in flaming piles all around the jeep. The explosion caused windows to shatter for blocks on either side and cars near the building to overturn from the force itself.

Wesker couldn't help but laugh manically. "See Chris," he began, now completely in a good mood. "I kept my word." He put the car in drive and gave it quite a liberal amount of gas as they peeled out of sight. "I didn't shoot them."

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Chris could hear foot steps heading his way. He knew they were destined for his room when he heard the guards on either side of his door stiffen up and shift their rifles onto their sides. Ordinary sounds that he shouldn't even be hearing had alerted him of their actions.

The ex-STARS member scoffed slightly at himself. It sometimes annoyed him how much of a _disadvantage_ the humans had against him now. Or, was it the opposite that bothered him now, of how much of an _advantage_ he had against them. Or the fact that he had just referred to them as "humans"?

"Shit," he spoke to himself while adjusting his shades as he sat up.

_The bastard's rubbing off on me…_

At that thought, the door swung open. Calmly entering the room was Colonel McGivern, followed closely behind by Claire, and Jill. Claire waived and Chris smiled at the friendly sight.

_At least that jack ass Overan guy isn't with them._

There were a few other unfamiliar faces, but Chris didn't care or pay them much attention. Claire had already run up to him and greeted him with a heartfelt hug.

"Chris!" she exclaimed. "How'd you sleep?!"

"Great," he lied, responding with a smile. "You?"

"Barely a wink! I wanted to come see you earlier, but _Bruce_ wouldn't let me!" she shouted purposely while emphasizing the man's name and giving him a playfully mean glare. Chris raised an eyebrow, questioning his sister's sanity at such an outburst towards a colonel, but he reminded himself that she was technically a civilian so-

"Chris?"

"Hm? Sorry, what?" Chris suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "What was that?"

"I asked if you want breakfast," Claire repeated looking concerned now.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure," he quickly agreed.

"Great!" McGivern suddenly cut in clapping his hands together. "Because I'm starved! And _Claire_ refused to go eat anything until we came and got you," he added giving her a playful look also.

Chris frowned awkwardly, but got up anyways and followed the entourage out of the room. Claire at first walked next to him, holding onto his arm while aimlessly chatting about how the base had the best egg muffins from all the bases she'd been to and other such useless banter, until McGivern made some quip comment about being jealous, at which Claire laughed and quickly went to go seemingly flirt with him.

Chris frowned again, but didn't say anything. Instead he shuffled next to Jill who he'd noticed hadn't said a word to him yet. "Hey," he lightly commented. "How you doing?"

"OK," Jill looked at him, but quickly looked away as she answered, "I guess."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between them as they walked down the hallway to what Chris could only guess was the mess hall. The other people that walked with them stayed at a relatively small distance behind. Chris didn't need anyone to tell him that the men were trained soldiers. He could see it in their movement; the way they looked at him... He couldn't help but wonder if their presence here was because of him.

_Good to know the government is still paranoid… They should be._

Claire's giggling caught his attention again. He stifled an urge to growl. She was holding onto McGivern's hand now. Chris motioned towards the two. "Is there something I'm missing?" he asked Jill.

She simply looked at him like he'd spoken in Hebrew, then shook her head while looking away incredulously. "Yeah," she stifled a laugh and gave him a look. "Try a whole year."

Chris down cast his eyes. He deserved that.

"They're together," he heard Jill's voice. She sounded apologetic.

"Together?" he asked unsure of what she was talking about.

"Claire and the Colonel. They're together."

It took a few seconds for that to register in his brain.

"WHAT?!" he responded a little too vocally. The entire group stopped and turned to look at him. Claire still had her hand in McGivern's. Chris absentmindedly noticed the guys trailing behind quickly make their way towards them.

"Chris, are you alr-?" Claire began.

"You're together?!?"

McGivern and Claire looked at each other. "Yeah," Claire started to explain. "Bruce and I-"

"But he's old!" Chris shouted.

"I am not old!" McGivern quickly interjected scrunching up his nose and looking indignant.

"Chris, what the hell?!" Claire shouted suddenly ticked off.

The ex-STARS member was about to argue back when he felt someone take his hand. He turned to see Jill looking at him, giving him the "this-is-not-the-time-nor-the-place" look. He fisted his other hand and swallowed a growl. She was right. "Sorry," he managed to say looking back. "You just," he fought for the right excuse. "Caught me by surprise."

"I'm not old," McGivern restated. His feathers were seriously ruffled. Claire just shook her head at Chris giving him a "I-can't-believe-you" glare and latched onto McGivern more tightly. No doubt to further emphasis her attachment to him. Or to rub it into Chris. Most likely both. "Seriously, I'm not old!" McGivern now turned to Claire, as he raised his other arm and shrugged wildly. "Why does everyone always think I'm old?!"

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Man, I like McGivern. If you don't know who he is, go google him now. I always liked to imagine him as a guy that would die of old age still insisting he was 26. And Claire's the kind of girl that's been through far too much in her life already to let simple age get in the way of her happiness. Anyways, I can completely see them working out together.

Anywho! Yeah! Wesker! He's run off with Chris! Oh, no's! And he would be the kind of cocky guy to just calmly walk out of there with BSAA agents running all around him, and be like, "Pshee, whatever." Explosion! Followed by a maniacal laugh, and then hit the gas. He's SO cool! So, join us Next time on Draaagon baaaall Ze--!!!... I mean, on Reeesident Eeeevil: Blooooood!!!

R/R please! Let me know what you think so far! Reviewing makes me want to update more often, so the more reviews, the quicker the next update!

SweetMarshmallow

Wow, thank you! I'm very happy that I can help you learn about new English words, heh. English isn't my first language either, so I'm very happy to hear other non-English speakers are reading this! When I first went to school in the USA, because I didn't speak English, the teachers automatically sent home an assessment note that said I would have difficulties and do bad in English, Reading, and Writing and that I would need special tutoring and all sorts of other problems. Well, two years later, I was considered the best in all three of those subjects in the whole school, and I practiced by writing fan fics!! So, I guess I'm saying that fan fics are a great way to learn – plus they're fun, haha! Again, thank you and I hope you like the next chapter!

BloodyPinkRose

Heh. I know I'm always desperately waiting for other fics to update so I always feel a little self conscious when I don't update at least once a week you know, haha. Thanks for the support! It really is one of the best motivators for writers to get into groove to write more, heh. I'm so happy that people are enjoying the story. I'm loving writing it, but I'm enjoying responding to reviews almost as much! Whee! Thanks! You guys are awesome!

chojutsuka

Ah, thank you so much! Yeah, I love a sadistic Wesker! I mean… Is his personality anything other than sadistic?! Well, narcissistic maybe. Megalomaniacal without a doubt. Oh, and _insane!_ Definitely insane. But in a good way; an _evil_ good way. *sigh* Oh, he is too awesome. And let's not forget Chris. Heh. You mentioned the red tinted glasses... Good for you. *winks* Those are actually very important… Heheheh. Can you guess why? *grins*

Mistress Mary D.

Wow! That's freakin' awesome! I'm so crazy happy that the chapter was as impacting as you described. Seriously, that the type of stuff that makes me wanna go home and type up another chapter this very second. Oh, look at that! I did! Here you go, have another chapter, heh. *grins* It's reviews like this that make writing all worth while. And yes, I'd pee my pants if I saw Wesker in real life (after possibly fan-boy'ing a bit), but hell, I'd have a heart attack if he pulled a magnum out. I mean… The man is scary enough without a gun, but WITH one… *Trembles in fear… Orgasms… Then keeps trembling.*

Sc00byD00

Heh, I know what you mean. I have a YuGiOh! fanfic that I still need to finish from years ago, but I'm afraid that my style of writing deteriorated from the few years hiatus I took on it. That's actually one of the reasons why I'm writing this RE fanfic. I'm trying to build up my writing skills again. I'm getting there slowly again. Maybe a few more chapters and I'll be up to par again. Hopefully. Oh and as for the Chris being a tyrant hypothesis… Well, heh. I won't confirm it – but I won't deny it either! Let's just say he does wear those red tinted shades for a reason, heh, heh. Oh, and yeah, I'm really not a fan of m-preg either, so you don't have to worry about that happening in this fic. That's just… No. Just no. Oh, but in about two or three chapters, it'll all be revealed, so very soon it'll all be explained. Hope it's not too disturbing how it all plays out... I mean, it is RE and it is Wesker we're talking about here. Heh. I can't wait to write those chapters. Thanks again for the review! You're awesome!

ReidMorgan

Oh, my! Aaaand… *POOF!* Here's another chapter! Because flattery will get you everywhere. Heh. Thank you so much! Seriously, reviewers are the heart and soul of a writer's dreams. Without them, the writer dries and decays into ignominy. So thank you so much for your feedback! Yeah, Wesker is one twisted bastard. There is no getting around this fact. But he's so hot and sexy and freakin' genius and insane all at the same time! It's what makes him so amazing and horribly fascinating! And the perfect character to write about. When I write my- I mean, _his_ dialogue *ahem, readjusts shades*, I try to imagine him actually speaking, in that super sexy hot voice he has, and how he would say it. I can only hope I'm getting him down correctly and doing him justice. And as for the Dangerous territory..? *smirks* You don't know the half of it - I've only just begun! *evil laugh!* Hahaha! I'll be sure not to disappoint you. *lowers shades and winks*


	9. Chapter 8 Martyrdom

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing', except a Magic the Gathering zombie deck - like you didn't see that coming... Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to horribly slander the good name of Redfield in total yummy yaoi goodness!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 8 – Martyrdom

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Claire was right. The egg muffins were pretty good. Quite in fact, the best he'd ever had. Too bad the trivialities of egg muffin sampling were the least of his concerns at the current moment.

Chris Redfield sat at a cafeteria table. Next to him sat Jill Valentine. Directly across from him sat his sister Claire and next to her sat Colonel Bruce McGivern. Also at the table, and around the table, and on the table, and next to the table, and on the floor near the table, and in the general vicinity of and around the entirety of the table, sat pretty much what appeared to be every able bodied man, woman and child (if there were children, they were there too) that resided seeming on the whole base.

In other words, it was crowded. Actually, a smidget beyond crowded; it was infested – and Chris Redfield was the man of the hour. Although, in all honesty, he couldn't help but feel more like the main attraction at a cheap circus.

Everyone was asking him questions and commenting and generally being nosy. Chris did his best to just stay quite and smile politely every now and then, but after a year of being away, it was safe to say that he had developed a slight case of antisocial paranoia. There were just too many people; too many voices - too many questions. He'd never been one for being placed center stage in a crowded mob to begin with. Not that he didn't know how to deal with it, this though, just really took the cake.

After the rather awkward "boyfriend" incident earlier that morning involving Claire, McGivern and Chris' over protective raging brother hormones, the rest of the walk to the mess hall had been relatively silent. All of that immediately broke into total pandemonium the moment they stepped foot into the cafeteria.

It would seem, from what little Chris could gather and make out from the chaotic yammering, that, for all intents and purposes, he was supposed to be dead; at least, that was his current status in the government records: 'a tragic and lamentable loss to terrorism'.

Unfortunately, as Chris saw it, although as flattering as it was, during his absence, his image had been blown way out of proportion. He had been made out to be a chivalrous martyr; a convenient cry akin to 'the Alamo' that the government, he was learning, had been more than willing and eager to use in their fight against bioterrorism.

Chris wasn't too sure on how to feel about that. It strangely felt like he was being used, agreeably for a good cause, perhaps, but still. It was weird. Especially considering he was now viewed upon as some type of legendary hero, the likes of which had reached epic status.

Everyone crowded around the amazing Chris Redfield that had, not only just recently saved the BSAA A-1 team the previous day, miffed the colonel earlier that morning, but had also, apparently, died the previous year in Paris, and had now come back from the dead without a single scratch to boot.

According to some of the more descriptive tales, "A building blew up on yo' ass," finished off an enthusiastic soldier that Chris had never seen before.

"Well…" he began, not sure what to say. Seriously, the attention was starting to get a little stifling. "It really wasn't…" he hesitated. It's not like Chris hadn't not expected to be questioned - he had, but certainly not like this. He had fully expected to be put into a dark room with a lone light bulb flickering intimidatingly overhead while professional investigators sniped him with a full onslaught of carefully conceived questions. He had even envisioned isolation and a full battery of experiments and tests, hell, even torture and beatings for information - but this?! He had no idea how to react.

"You want more muffins?!" asked another random face from the crowd. "They're really good!"

Chris just shook his head and politely declined. "No, thank you."

"Yeah, how'd you get out of that?!" another overly enthusiastic soldier chimed in, followed by a flurry of voices echoing the same questions as before.

Chris was having an increasingly difficult time coming up with ways on how to continue to avoid them. "I'm," he shrugged, looking sheepish, "just that good?"

A carefree slew of laughter dispersed through the cafeteria. "Fucking A, yo. Mother dog here's got the balls! That's how!"

If Chris hadn't been so incredibly tense and in a near panic as how he currently was, then he might actually have found a way to indulge in the overall glorification, but as it was, he couldn't allow himself to relax. One slip up and it could all come crumbling down. One mistake and that would be it. He looked at Claire. She was busy laughing and it near broke his heart that he... Chris looked away. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Then he repeated his mantra.

_I have to… To be careful..._

"Yes, Chris," Of them all; the people sitting around them, the voices chatting, the words flying around them - his voice; McGivern's voice, rang through the clearest. It cut like a sharp knife through the mindless white noise and directly into Chris; his words purposely giving away their obvious allusion. "You are good."

Slight shivers wormed their way down Chris' spine. He knew that voice; that manner of speaking... It was all too familiar...

_This man... _

...Too unnecessarily familiar.

_I have to be careful..._

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

_I was in a daze. I remember the smell of gasoline. I think I even remember what, I'm now pretty sure, was a gas station. Or at least it's roof. Or maybe it was some other roof. It was white. Or was it grey? With red on it. Designs. Red designs. Like a stop sign...? I think it was made of metal. Lots of connecting beams. I think. I don't exactly remember it clearly... But mostly, above all else, I remember the gasoline smell. Oh... And him. _

_Not that any of those memories matter. It was like a dream. My head felt light. Which was better than it hurting I guess. And my body felt heavy. When I did open my eyes, all I could see was a vast expanse of blue. A beautiful baby blue. With small fluffy patches of white. And they're moving. Am I moving? It's like I'm flying..? No, the floor. That's moving. It's jumping up and down and rocking me to sleep. It was too easy to sleep. Gods... I'm so tired..._

"Hm?"

_Is that a voice? Am I dreaming..? _

"Well, hello."

_It is a voice. Is someone there? _

"Hmm. Sedative wearing off?"

_What? Who? Who's there..? Where am I? What's going on..? _

"Don't worry Chris."

_That voice! I know that voice! Agh! A dull sting! Where? My arm? What was that...? No... My eyes... They're getting.... Heavier. My body.... _

"We're almost there."

_That voice..... I know that voice........ _

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Chris had tried a million and one ways to get away from the pestering crowd. They meant well, he knew, but it didn't change the fact that he was five seconds away from his head exploding with their constant bantering. Even his sister was getting to him with her questioning. And they were becoming rather insistent in their demands for an explanation.

It wasn't that Chris hadn't already given them one. He wasn't an idiot. He'd concocted a rather ingenious excuse for his absence. It wasn't that. It was more the tiny details that they wanted. Like, 'what did he eat?' and 'what did he do all day?' And stupid questions.

"Seriously?! Do I have a girlfriend?" Chris grumbled to himself in a low voice, ticked off while in the men's restroom, the only place where he was at least able to find a moderate amount of privacy.

"Hey, you in there?! Is he in there?"

Chris cussed under his breath.

"Is he?" the voice continued, obviously directed towards some other person in the room. "Hey Chris, you in there?"

The ex-STARS member debated simply staying quiet, but figured others in the room already knew he was in there. He had excused himself from the mess hall under the guise of needing to go to the restroom, but much to his cringe, he had been escorted by an entourage of curious fellow soldiers.

"Yeah," he reluctantly replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

_Damn. This human stench is suffocating._

Chris froze.

_Damn! I didn't mean- I mean, I didn't mean to say it like that. Fuck. _

He cursed under his breath.

_He really is rubbing off on me..._

Chris took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then opened the stall door. At least twelve other guys were hanging out and seemingly waiting for Chris to join them. "Jeez, you guys can't give me a single moment alone, huh?" he joked as he made his way to wash his hands.

"Ah, come on man," another one of them said. "It's not like that."

"Yeah," continued another. "Besides, it's not everyday we get a celebrity like you that just shows up out of the blue."

Chris turned the water off and simply dried his hands on his pants as he made his way to leave. Most of the guys trailed after behind him. Chris did notice that a few of them were the same guards that had come to his room earlier that morning with Claire and McGivern. Chris then noticed that conveniently, none of these guys were people he recognized from before he went missing a year ago.

_Strange. If anyone was going to follow me around, you'd think it was people that knew me back then... Oooh! I see. So that's his plan! _

Chris smirked, rather proud of himself for having figured out McGivern.

_He can't keep tabs on me without me noticing if he had kept me isolated, since I would have noticed one person by themselves following me around, but by throwing me at the masses like he did, he can get his flunkies to watch me without me noticing because there would have been too many people around for me to have singled out only one spy. Heh. Gutsy move. This McGivern guy, he's pretty sharp. Probably would have worked too, except-_

"Chris!"

"Hm?" the brunette looked up drawn out of his thoughts.

"Chris!" Jill ran up to him in the hallway just a few meters away from the mess hall entrance. "He's awake!"

"Who, Carlos?! He's awake!?"

"Yeah," she spoke already running down the corridor. "Come on!"

"Right behind you!" Chris shouted as he and a growing number of people starting down the corridor at a quick pace.

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

"Hmm…," Chris moaned as he slowly regained consciousness and quickly regretted it. His head felt like a bag of bricks just played Russian roulette with his brain - and won. His body didn't lag behind as every nerve either burned or ached or did both.

Groaning, he slowly stretched his sore muscles and tried to roll over onto his back, at which point it somewhat registered in the back of his mind that he was completely nude, not that he gave it too much priority at the moment. Even a simply task, like extending his arm or bending his knee, proved to be painful and frankly, being able to move was far more pressing at the moment than being naked.

"Fuck. What the hell… Happened..?" As he spoke, he quite suddenly remembered where he had been and, more importantly, who he had been there with.

Much to his further regret, he wiped his head up and to the sides looking around the room in sudden alarm. A surge of instant dizziness hit him as his vision blurred from the intense pain that struck his head at the sudden motion. "Argh," he cussed again closing his eyes until it passed.

_OK, note to self: no quick motions. Shit, my head is killing me! Damn it, I hurt all over! The hell am I? The fuck is going on? Where's Wesker?!?_

Chris opened his eyes again and took a good long look around the room, slowly this time. The room was big and spacious for one thing. And dark.

_Why's it always gotta be fucking dark?!?_

Despite his best efforts, his eye sight couldn't see the walls or the ceiling of the room, which led him to infer that the place was probably huge. He did make out large drum barrels piled one on top of the other and other such massive storage containers, like the type that are usually on trains and in shipping yards.

_So I'm probably in some sort of warehouse or something… _

Chris cursed again and began to move his legs with the intent of sitting up when he heard that distinctive voice that made his blood run cold.

"Well, well. Looks like you're finally up. About time. I was growing impatient."

The BSAA member quickly turned to his right and sat up as if by natural reaction forgoing the massive pain that hit him in consequence. "Wesker!"

The blond man grinned. He could tell Chris was having trouble with his body. "How are you feeling Chris? Not too sluggish I hope?"

Immediately, Chris put one and two together. "What did you do to me?!"

"You mean besides beat the shit out of you?" Wesker laughed. "Oh, nothing much. You're just feeling the effects of a mild sedative wearing off."

Chris had finally maneuvered himself into a proper sitting position, but his legs seemed incapable of bearing any weight as he tried to stand. A good portion of his body either felt dead and lifeless, or unimaginably sore and painful. He swallowed hard as he admitted to himself that he was not in a good situation. But that seemed to always be the case whenever Wesker was involved.

_OK, I've gotten out of worse… At least my wrist isn't broken anymore. _

He looked up again, settting his eyes on Wesker, as he tried his best to ignore the dull stabbing pain in the back of his mind or the intense cold of the warehouse on his bare skin. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you think, Chris?" Wesker licked his lips and smirked. He could easily tell Chris was on edge and in a terrible spot, but the look on his face let him know that he hadn't lost hope.

_Hm. Oh, Chris. How I'm going to enjoy tearing every last ounce of hope from your cold, shivering body. Again._

"I know I didn't smack your head around enough to cause brain damage," he chuckled and pushed off against the large storage containment unit he had been leaning against. "It's what I've always wanted from you," he answered. Most of the blond's body remained in the shadows, but Chris could still slightly make him out regardless.

"Yeah? And what's that?" the brunette asked more to keep the tyrant talking than because he actually wanted to know. He figured the longer he could stall, the better his chances where at recovering from his current state. Already he could feel his legs regaining their mobility.

_Just keep talking and- Fuck! Where'd he go!?!_

Chris strained his eyes and shifted his head left and right. One second he's staring at Wesker, the next second he's gone!

_Shit! Sit, shit, shit! Where-!!_

"Looking for me?"

"Wha-ughf!!!" Without warning he went sprawling to his side, rolling several meters and almost blacking out as he hit the side of a metal barrel.

"Come now Chris," Wesker practically laughed as he calmly walked over towards the brunette. "At least try to make an _effort_ to dodge."

Chris grunted as he coughed and took in deep breaths desperately trying to keep from loosing consciousness. His head was beyond pounding - it was like a freaking tribal drum dance in there! "Sorry, my bad," he sarcastically replied. "You know, sedatives and all."

"Hmph." Wesker stood a few steps away. "Excuses, excuses." He closed in the space between them in a flash as his boot connected with Chris' ribs, effectively slamming the other man into the drum barrel again, only this time denting the metal and causing them to topple over on top of the brunette.

Chris was only able to brace himself as the wind was literally kicked out of his lungs as he was sent flying. The moment his body hit the metal and fell to the floor, he knew at least one, if not more, of his ribs were shattered. But that wasn't the worse of it. As he bit his tongue to keep from crying out, he heard the collapse of the drum barrel tower and as a split second reaction managed to roll away.

He couldn't help but scream from the pain not just in his side, but from the burning in all his body as large metallic barrels fell on him regardless. Miraculously, he managed to avoid being hit by the brunt of them, although, a few still hit and battered him pretty badly. Ironically, they hurt less than most of Wesker's hits.

Chris secretly thanked the heavens that they were empty or else he'd have been crushed to death for sure. Still, he was having trouble breathing and he could no longer even muster the energy to move his own body so he simply lay prostrate on the cold cement floor partially pinned under a drum barrel.

Not a minute had passed when he felt the barrel lifted off of himself. There stood Wesker, dressed in his usual black motif, holding the large metallic barrel in one hand as though it were no heavier than a feather pillow.

"Careful Chris," the blond joked. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Go to hell," Chris barely managed to say as he sucked in air. He could taste the slight metallic copper in the back of his throat and suddenly realized that he was probably in worse shape than he felt. And he felt pretty bad, so he could only imagine how bad off he actually was.

"Tsk, tsk. Such manners," Wesker carelessly flung the barrel in his hand to the side and Chris couldn't help but wince at the loud clatter it caused as it hit another tower of barrels and made them topple over too. "I suppose I should teach you to respect your superiors."

"Heh," Chris suddenly laughed, as something inside of him finally snapped. Or at least as close to laugh as a person coughing up blood with a broken rib can be. "Superior? You're not superior," he spat. "You're a freak; a monster; a fucking science experiment gone wrong. You can call yourself whatever you want, but you know you'd be nothing without that virus. I killed you! I won. I've shit on every plan you've ever had and made yo-argh!" Chris recoiled from the slap to the face. Wesker had practically teleported over him, straddling the other man's waist, as he back handed Chris again for good measure making him see stars for several seconds before finally spitting out blood.

The BSAA agent turned back to stare at the tyrant. He saw Wesker's face drawn tight as his sunglasses hid any expression he might have shown, but Chris knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Heh, so say whatever bullshit you want." Chris paused and grinned. "You can go fuck yourself."

Wesker stood still for a long moment, as if contemplating those words; as if deep in thought. During which time he didn't move; he didn't say anything; his face didn't react or show emotion.

Chris began to grow nervous, but held his own defiant face even as the pain in his body began swelling and threatening to break his consciousness.

Finally, as if coming to a decisive conclusion, Wesker slightly smirked and let his hand nonchalantly remove his dark shades and toss them idly to the side, revealing those dangerous red serpentine eyes in flaming yellow.

"No," he casually spoke, a twisted smirk on his lips. "I'd much rather fuck you."

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Da-da-dum! Oh, no's! What's gonna happen to Chris now! Tune in next week for - SEX! Yes, finally, in chapter 9! Yaoi awesomeness! I apologize for taking so long in updating this chapter, but I went to Apollocon, a SciFi/Literture con, last weekend and spent both Fri and Sat staying up till 4 am playing MtG in the con suite (and yes I only play zombie decks, hahaha) and then spent all of Sunday at Planet Zero (a Japanese arcade) playing King of Fighters XII! Man, I was so beat, I passed out all of Monday and etc.

Whoo, and I have another con this weekend too! And Otakon and Supercon later this month, followed by San Japan con the very next weekend after that- jeez! I'ma be a zombie myself when this is done! Long story short, if I don't update with another chapter until Aug, you'll know why, but I'll try to get another chapter in sometime in between.

Speaking of which, if you happen to go to Anime Overload, Otakon, Supercon or San Japan anime conventions in the next few weeks, look for me! I'll be doing cosplay panels and/or running the game room! I'm even doing a Fan Fiction panel at San Japan, so if you happen to go, stop and say Yoh! I'd love to hear from you!

R/R please! Let me know what you think so far! Reviewing makes me want to update more often, so the more reviews, the quicker the next update!

And on to the best part about fan fiction - the reviews!

Mistress Mary D.  
Really?! I inspired you to write a fan fic?! Super awesome! If you upload your yaoi-shot, let me know and I'll definitely go R/R! That's like the coolest thing anyone has said to me yet! Thank you! You are too cool! And yeah, originally I thought writing about Chris being tortured and raped would be easy because I hated his guts, but then, the more I thought about him and the more I re-played him the games (and made STARS cosplay outfits) all of a sudden I realized I actually liked him! I was suddenly worried, "Oh no's! Can I still write this fanfic?!" But you know what? It's easy! Because there is an easily crossed fine line between love and hate. In fact, that's the whole premise of RE: Blood (although it's going to be at awhile before it gets to that). So… I can't remember the point I was trying to make, but yeah! Awesome! Hopefully the next chapter doesn't hurt you too much 'cause it's going to get VERY graphic. Yeah.

ReidMorgan  
Oh, man, if you felt sorry for Chris last chapter, get ready for chapter 9, 'cause it's… Yeeeah. It's something else. Even I'm like, "Ooh, ouch, whoa. Just. Oh, man. Whoa." But, well… Chris must suffer for my art. *cough* Thanks! Yeah, the building HAD to blow up! I mean, at the end of every RE game, the bad guy's building blows up! It's cannon! Hahaha! Also, Wesker WAS going to blow it up while the rest of A-1 was in there still, but at the last second I decided it would be better if the team was instead, forever scarred and burned and half way alive so I could later hunt them down and kill them (perhaps in front of Chris even) just to be that much more evil. Heh. Gods, I'm so-I mean, he's so epic awesome. *smirks* Heh heh.

Murder Junkie  
Well, here's my first attempt at integrating swearing. I think it went well. Especially the last line, heh, heh. Yes, that would be great if you could let me know what needs working on. I know I need to work on my grammar a bit (and thank the gods for spell check because when I turn it on, half the page has squiggly red lines and the rest has squiggly green lines. *sweat drops*), but I'll try harder, heh. As for everything else, thanks for reading and reviewing! It's always amazing to hear what others have to say, so thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter and trust me… I'm going to get one hell of a cussing storm in the next one, heh heheheh… *more nervous laughter*

ShivaTheDestroyer  
Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too! It's always great to get reviews so please let me know what you think of the rest of the story! Thanks so much! PS: I really like your handle name. Awesome!

Esskay  
Hahahaha! *throws $19.99 at esskay for the goggles* Are they water proof I wonder..? 'Cause I have a cesspool, I mean, "pool," out back where I grow all my venom and lies in. And crawfish (but that's coincidental). Heh, awesome! Oh, yeah, rule three is the best. And he's gonna follow through with it too. Yup. Chris is gonna die, but… *evil glance to the left; evil glance to the right* Psst! It's no secret, but… We both know no one in RE ever actually stays dead, heh, heh. Oh, yes, I'm gonna take this plot device and drive the hell out of it! Hope you like this chapter, 'cause the next one is CRAZY yaoi. You have been warned! Sweeet!


	10. Chapter 9 Detriment

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing', except a bowl of goat brains for zombie seasoning, mhMmm!... Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to give a deeper understanding of what SHOULD have happened in RE5: WeskerXChris, that's what!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 9 – Detriment

* * *

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

"So you can go fuck yourself," Chris valiantly declared.

Sure, now that he thought about it, that probably hadn't been the smartest thing to say, especially when it was all bravado without a single ounce of bite to back it up, and sure, saying that to Wesker was like begging to be one upped in a, no doubt, terribly insidious way full of malice and a world of hurt, and sure, as if the above mentioned wasn't bad enough, it really probably wasn't a good thing to say when he currently had Wesker on top of his body - his naked body - pinning him down on some filthy desolate warehouse floor, but even then, Chris couldn't have fathomed Wesker's reply.

The blond paused a moment, as if contemplating his next course of action. His eyes never once left Chris. "No," he replied, a sinister smirk slowly spread across his face like an infectious disease. "I'd much rather fuck you."

Chris honestly couldn't really think of a response to that. Sure, he knew Wesker wanted to kill him. And he knew the man was taking his dear sweet time doing it, savoring every last bit of inflicted pain and all that, but none the less, Wesker was still killing him regardless - and doing a pretty damned good job at it so far.

Every part of his body was currently screaming out pain in several colorful words, or had a sign out on the front window saying "out for repair." It was no secret that things did not look good.

As it was, Chris had trouble sucking in air from the stabbing pain in his side from what he was sure were cracked ribs. He also couldn't bring himself to move his legs or arms, but he had no idea if it was the lingering effects of the sedative Wesker had given him, just muscle pain from the nasty bruises that marred his body from head to toe, or if something else might have broken during the small, but effective, beat down Wesker had just performed on his ass.

"Nothing to say?" Chris heard Wesker ask almost surprised. "You were so full of fight just a second ago."

Chris stuttered out some incoherent babble, but stopped in time to try and clear his head. It wasn't that he didn't not want to continue his loosing battle of verbal wits, but more that he simply couldn't. His mind was starting to fade. The dark building and Wesker's shadowy figure were already blurring together and his vision was snapping back and forth as if unable to stay focused. "Go to hell," was all he managed to stutter out.

"Care to ride shotgun?" Wesker chuckled at the obviously disabled man beneath himself. He moved forwards, which made Chris cry out in pain as his weight shifted onto the other man's waist. "Chris..?" the blond chided while furrowing his brow, annoyed. "Don't tell me you broke your ribs again."

Chris, though, was only halfway paying attention. It was awkward having Wesker straddling him, especially since he was naked - a small but nagging detail - but one that was the least of his worries at the immediate moment.

Frankly, the pain was starting to be too much of a distraction. It stemmed from every area of his body and he now seriously wondered just how badly he had been injured. It felt different than his usual trauma, and yes, he had seen his fair share of life threatening trauma. But this was distinctly different. It was colder.

He suddenly wondered if he was dying from having had those drum barrels fall on top of him - plus all the previous damage Wesker had been putting him through. The adrenaline, or shock, or whatever, had probably smothered most of the initial damage from registering, but now it was pretty obvious. This felt serious. And in a scary way he'd never felt before. Had he finally reached his limit?

_Shit._

"Chris?" Wesker called his name again. He wasn't getting a response from the brunette. "Chris?" Wesker moved his hands and harshly jabbed into the other man's side.

"Argh!" Chris snapped back and began coughing. He wasn't surprised when he felt and tasted copper on his lips. That sadly had been a flavor he'd become acquainted with far too often these last few days. "Bastard…" he continued to cough softly as he did his best to take in air and keep from choking on his own blood pooling in the back of his throat.

He distinctly heard Wesker toss out an exaggerated sigh. "Chris! How do you expect me to kill you if you keep trying to die on me? Have a little consideration, please." Wesker harshly got up off of the prone man, eliciting a painful yelp. He moved out of Chris' sight, leaving him to suffer alone lying discarded on the cold concrete floor.

Chris didn't bother wondering were Wesker had gone off to. If the past few days had been any indication of what was coming next, he already knew. At least that meant he wouldn't die any time soon. Not a few minutes later, his suspicions were confirmed when he felt the mind boggling lighting bolts of absolute pain sting his skin and quickly spread, infiltrating every cell of his body restoring his health. "Aghhhhh!!! Gah, ahhhhh!!!!"

"Honestly, you think you'd be used to this by now," Wesker chimed in as he tossed the now empty first aide spray carelessly to his side, and simply reveled in watching Chris' naked body contort and doubled up in pain.

The first aide sprays were a marvel of medical engineering, Wesker knew. Of course he knew. He had helped develop them in the Umbrella medical facilities. Little did Chris know thought that the original use for the first aide spray was to serve as an implement of torture.

The medical concoction healed even serious wounds, but had a nasty side effect of inflicting serious pain as a result - which served as a wonderful double whammy in interrogations and other such situations where immediate death from severe beatings were not an intended result. A commercially marketable version of the first aide spray was later developed in which its terrible bite had been removed through the addition of temporary nerve dulling anesthetics. The version Wesker was currently employing on Chris had no such humane modifications. Chris, in every cell of his body, currently felt the full brute force of Umbrella's original miracle torture drug.

The BSAA operative finally felt the deep stinging shock waves begin to subside and slowly fade away. His body spasmed, relaxed and slumped back to the ground as he panted the last bits of fatigue into the air.

He was healed again.

_Fuck._

"Better?"

"Fuck."

"I agree. Shall we take it from the top?"

_Fuck._

Wesker chuckled and calmly took his previous position kneeling with one leg on either side of Chris' hips. As utterly exhausted and physically debilitated as the brunette was, he was still conscious enough to register the alarm bells that shot through his body at the unexpected contact. "What are you doing?" he asked between gasps, still winded from the agonizing experience of the torturous first aide spray.

The blond raised an eyebrow and slightly smirked. "Do I really have to repeat myself, Chris?" He laughed and then leaned down, practically laying on top of the man underneath himself, placing both arms on either side of his head and practically whispering into his ear. "I'm going to fuck you," he said slowly and clearly. Then, suddenly and without warning, he twisted a hand through brown locks and pulled back making Chris pull up and gasp into Wesker's crushing kiss.

Chris immediately swung both arms up to push the other man off, but he found it was useless. His lips were utterly bruised into the fierce kiss as Wesker's tongue entered his mouth and ran across his top row of teeth and then deviled into the inner recesses. Chris fought to keep his mouth closed, but found it futile again as Wesker easily over powered his jaw muscles and dipped inside.

Despite his pressing struggle, Wesker easily pried Chris' mouth open and raped the weaker man with his tongue. Chris shouted into the smothering kiss while he tried his absolute hardest to knock Wesker off, but nothing worked. He even tried punching the other man in the side, but it simply resulted in Wesker catching his wrists and holding them to his sides as Chris continued to struggle.

Chris could feel Wesker move his tongue down his throat which automatically triggered a gage reflex. Wesker quickly pulled away as Chris heaved and turned to his side while throwing up red gelatinous contents from his stomach. He harshly coughed and heaved again as more blood he had previously swallowed flowed out of his mouth.

"Ugh..." he wiped his lips not sure what to be more disgusted by: the coagulated blood that now covered the floor in a disgusting slimy pool - or at Wesker who leaned down and licked the blood off his lips.

At that moment, Chris let out a piercing scream of frustration as he pushed Wesker away, horrified by the feel of wet saliva and blood coating his mouth and chin. He desperately tried to get up, suddenly feeling a surge of adrenaline coursing through his dilapidated limbs. The tyrant simply grimaced and easily pushed Chris back onto his back.

"No!" Chris shouted as he fought to get back up. "I'll fucking puke on you!" he threatened.

"I'm terrified, I assure you," Wesker commented nonchalantly as he effortlessly pinned Chris in place with one hand over the other man's chest.

"Let me go!" the BSAA member continued to struggle. Every part of his body burned with fatigue and agony. Each muscle felt like it had reached its limit, but the prospect of having Wesker's tongue in his mouth again 'caused Chris to ignore the strains on his body and react. He couldn't even bring himself to yet imagine the prospect of Wesker going past a kiss, but he knew better - Wesker did not joke. And Chris felt a terrible surge of fear sweep through his chest and into his fingertips as he fisted his hands and punched Wesker in the face. "I said let me go, you fucking freak!" He went to strike again, but Wesker beat him to the punch with a backhanded slap.

Chris didn't even get a chance to catch his breath as Wesker again crushed his lips to his. "Mmmph!" He pushed and slammed his fists into Wesker's side, but it was as effective as it had been previously. In other words, not very. "Mmph! Mmphghh!!!"

Instead, he felt Wesker deepen the kiss almost instantaneously, letting his tongue slid over every part of his mouth and over his own tongue that reacted by retreating as far away as it could. Wesker chased it; the kiss, tainted with hate and blood. Chris felt the vile at his throat once more.

The blond purposefully broke the kiss seconds before he forcefully turned the other man's head to the side, laughing as a steady stream of more dark red and black matter erupted from bruised lips.

Chris moaned in agony as his insides clenched and he vomited again. Wesker laughed even more as the other man dry heaved, near tears from the pain that no doubt rocked through his entire frame as nothing would come up anymore.

"Finished?" the tyrant taunted as he quickly slipped his tongue into Chris' mouth once more; the harsh taste of tangy metallic acid still fresh. He could feel the vibrations of the other man's muffled screams as he sucked Chris' tongue into his own mouth and bit it.

Wesker had to admit - Chris' desperate cries were turning him on; the smell of blood, sweat and fear comingling to garnish slight shivers in his loin that let him know he was extremely aroused by this. He let the brunette go, now thoroughly satisfied that Chris knew there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"Agh!" Chris trailed off, swallowing more blood again pooling in the back of his throat from the wound in his mouth. "Fuckin'! God!" His mind was a tempest of conflict as his brain rushed from every angle trying to figure a way out. He screamed in his head, and possibly out loud, as he came up empty handed with each thought.

_NOOO!!! I can't get him off – FUCK!_

"Get off me!"

"Hmmm…" Wesker feigned consideration, rolling his eyes up slightly as if thinking about it. "Mm, No."

"Argh!!! Damn psyco! Fucking fag! Get the fuck off-!!! Agh!!!" Chris yelled out in extreme pain and audible fear as Wesker tightened his constrictive grip around Chris' dick.

"I'm sorry," Wesker asked distinctively, "What was that?"

Chris bit back tears as he held his words. This was not a good turn of events. At all. Wesker held all of the cards. The hell was Chris supposed to do now? Wesker was not one to take lightly, and as much as Chris wanted to deny it, his situation looked bleak. Beyond bleak actually. It looked damned fucked.

Chris swallowed harshly, still tasting the warm copper in his mouth. Immediately he felt his insides churn with distaste. He had no intention on throwing up again and instead let most of the blood flow carelessly down his chin instead of swallowing it. He held his teeth clamped shut as he became distinctly aware that they had begun to chatter, as well as his whole body tremble. He tried to still himself, but it was made utterly apparent from his shivering that he was afraid. He was utterly fucking terrified.

_As well he should be._

Wesker thought to himself. It was a beautiful sight: Chris. The man was muscular and well proportioned. His tone body flexed with every ragged breath and shivered with every passing thought. The gold of his sun-kissed skin marred only by the angry afterimages of dark purple bruises and long forgotten combat scars. And red. Bright, intense red. Smeared in streaks down the man's torso like demented war paint; the blood seeping from his mouth, running down the sides of his lips, cascading down his chin and throat; flecks of it in his hair and cheeks, running down his arms, like coiled crimson serpents; and down his abdomen, running along the chiseled caverns of his rock hard abs, like little rivers of blood, seeping down between his legs. Wesker let his eyes wander.

_Beautiful. _

He had to admit. Chris painted one hell of a sweet picture. He simply lay there, on top of Chris, letting his gaze drink in the image of torturous perfection. It was entirely delightful. "I'm going to enjoy this," he broke the silence between the two. "Though, I very likely doubt you will."

"Wesker…" Chris finally spoke with an unhidden quiver, his voice on the verge of breaking. "Don't do this. Please. Don't do this…"

"Begging, Chris?" Wesker grinned as he loosened and tightened his grip on the other man's cock. He could see Chris furrow his eyebrows and fight to keep himself from making a sound. "It suits you. Go on, beg some more."

"God damn you… Fucking… Psyc-ah! Ah!" Chris clenched his teeth as his eyes squeezed shut. Wesker held his dick in a vice grip.

"You really aren't that smart are you?" the blond tsked. "And here all this time I was giving you so much more credit. Oh well. Although, I have to admit, there isn't much you can do or say now is there. You're quite fucked Chris."

As if the BSAA member needed reminding. Chris took deep breaths trying to calm himself, but a panic rose from the pit of his stomach to his throat once more as Wesker's thumb started roughly rubbing the tip of his head. "Don't!" he cried. "Stop!" Chris tried again to stop Wesker by sitting up and trying to dislodge the blond's hand from his dick, but Wesker easily swatted his effort away.

"Not how you like it? Then how about this?" Wesker relocated his hand around Chris's balls, squeezing them both and laughing at the obvious shock and terror that splayed itself on the brunettes face.

"Stop!" Chris shouted, his hands immediately again over Wesker's in an attempt to make the man cease. "God, stop!"

"Fitting, but flattery will get you nowhere, dear Chris," Wesker jibbed.

"Please, Wesker, stop this!" Chris practically cried as the man harshly kneaded the other man's most sensitive area. "Fuck..!" To say it was uncomfortable, would be an understatement. It was painful. "Ah! Ah, ah! Damned it!" he cried as he desperately tried to get Wesker off of himself. "Fuck!" he made to punch the other man in the face, but Wesker caught his fist and retaliated with an elbow jab to the gut. "Gah…" Chris doubled over completely winded and in systemic pain. Breathing had never been so difficult.

Wesker smirked and stood up off the man as he saw him curl in upon himself in a desperate attempt to ease his own breathing. "Oh Chris… If only you knew how much pleasure you're giving me right now."

Although it was completely unnecessary, and, in fact, rather painful to speak at all, the BSAA member just had to go and antagonize the tyrant further, "Not surprising… For a fucking freak."

Wesker actually grinned. He had to admit, although it was annoying, disrespectful and damned aggravating, he both hated and invertly loved this part of Chris; the arrogant, cocky, never-give-up side of him that, in all honesty, he believed was the only reason why that man had managed to survive everything he had thrown at him. Even now, in the ultimate face of defeat and humiliation, his attitude remained the same. Either Chris was innately brave to a fault - or just plain stupid.

"Fucking son of a bitch!"

_Aaaand the test results point to 'stupid'. _

Wesker couldn't help but laugh. He walked over towards the slumped over man, grinning even further as the man visibly shrank from his approaching figure. "Chris, where _do_ you get your courage from?" he asked shaking his head and chuckling to himself. Then kicked Chris square in the kidney.

"Argh!" the ex-STARS operative cried as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. His lungs burned as his stomach clenched and refused to let any air in. "Ahhh… Ah…" Chris rolled onto his side and turned his face away from the monster, not wanting to give him any more "pleasure" at the sight of his discomfort. Without meaning to or caring, his fore head rolled into the rank shallow pool of coagulated blood that coated his hair in dark black crimson. Every cell in his mangled body screamed and radiated hurt.

_I can't… Breath… Fuck… I can't… I.. Ugh… I.. Wha-..? Damn! I can't- Agh! _

Honestly, Chris didn't know how much more of this he could take. The last few days had already merged into one horrendous long nightmare of sadistic torture. His mind could hardly remember anything from before as it was so constantly assaulted and preoccupied with the ever present threat of pain and death.

Thinking rationally, or clearly for that matter, was now a luxury no longer afforded to him.

Chris didn't even notice when Wesker rolled him onto his stomach, or feel when the other man's hands glided down his ass and spread his legs. He didn't notice as Wesker leaned down over him and pressed himself on top. He didn't notice when Wesker undid his belt...

But he sure as hell noticed what came next.

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Oh, no, Chriiiiiis!!! Ack! And you thought I couldn't write a worst cliffhanger than last chapter – YOU WERE WRONG!!! I'm going to have to pre-apologize for next chapter… It's just… So… Well, the chapter's title is 'Rape'. And it is very aptly named. If you are a Chris fangirl… You'll probably hate me after chapter 10. Yeah… Alot.

Anyways, I had super epic fun at Otakon! Can't wait to go again next year! Did you know they have the largest RE cosplay group meet up of all US cons?! Neither did I! Holy crap, imagine my surprise when I showed up and there were like…6 Weskers! One from each RE game - Oh my gods! It was amazing!!! Argh! I feel like a moron for not having taken my camera, ahh!!! Oh, well…. There's always next year.

While I was there, I dressed up as a RPD zombie officer. This guy asked me if he could film me attacking and getting shot up by this amazing group of UBC cosplayers - Oh! It was awesome!!! The awesomeness! It was too much!!!

Apparently, they're filming this RE movie (fan made and actually based on the games) in Baltimore! I know, right! Freakin' sweet! To learn more about it, go here: ResidentEvilUmbrellaConspiracy(dot)webs(dot)com

I'm one of the zombies in the trailer! (Go watch the trailer! That's me at 1:23! Hahaha, I love being a zombie!)

On Sat. I dressed up as the Merchant. You can not imagine the amount of epic fun! Oh! Such fun!

To see more of my cosplays (although… I really need to update my website, heh heh), please check DigitalDimensionCosplay(dot)com. I've got like twenty RE cosplays made, but I haven't uploaded many of them to the site, sorry! I'll do it eventually…

Aaaand, back to the fic, R/R please! Let me know what you think so far! Reviewing makes me want to update more often, so the more reviews, the quicker the next update!

And on to the best part about fan fiction - the REVIEWS!! Yaaay!!!

Esskay  
*Gasp!* Double gasp!* Triple gasp!* Ah! I.. I.. LOVE that song!!! Oh my gods! I can't stop listening to it! I made all my friends play it and they're all like "Meh, it's OK…" The fools! They have no appreciation for AWESOME! Because that is what that song is: AWESOME! Ah, thank you SO much for sharing that song with me! Anyone that's reading this, go to YouTube right now and go listen to it! Tyrant by The Bravery! OK, now while you're listening to it… Think about this fanfic… Think about WeskerXChris in general… The scary part, is that that song foreshadows EVERYTHING that's going to happen in this fic, it's actually scary! So epic! I'm listening to it right now! Damn! I LOVE this song! Esskay, you rock!

Hina-86  
Yeah, heh, poor McGivern. He's so cool, but like, no one even knows who he is. I mean, the man took out a Tyrant boss all on his own (with slight assistance from the Asian lady), while on a boat! Come on! It's not like that's easy! But, oh well. He seemed like a good match-up for Claire. Like, I can easily see Claire being attracted to him. She strikes me as the kind of girl that wouldn't let age come between herself and love… Also, off subject, am I the only one that's noticed that Wesker is like 50 years old in RE5? I mean, damn! Talk about aging well. Sexiest 50 year old eva'!

ReidMorgan  
Ah, thank you! I'm trying really hard to convey how the characters are feeling. To me that's really important for the story to make sense, especially as we get into the next 10 or so chapters (you'll see what I mean when we get there). Also, it's such fun to describe what Wesker is thinking. I mean, the man is pure evil, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And poor Chris is all sorts of awesome to write about his feelings. This chapter (and the next two chapters) are the hardest ones to write about though. Mostly because Chris is going to go through some heavy traumatic stuff. At first I wasn't even sure I could write it, but… I hope I've done it justice. Thank you for giving me support. I'll do my best to not disappoint you! Oh! You went to Otakon! Did you go see the RE Cosplay meet up on Fri and/or Sat!?! It was epic!!!!

Mistress Mary D.  
Yup, more Chris rape. And, oh man… Next chapter it gets… I want to say sexy hot, but… Ah… Well… It gets bad for our hero. Real bad. Honestly… I'm still surprised I was able to write chapter 10. Eee. Hope you'll all forgive me, but, it had to be done. Let's face it: Wesker is such a douche bag….. Such a sexy douche bag. *sigh* Anyways, thanks again for reading. Please don't disown me for the next chapter! *hides* It gets way better after it, I swear!

ShivaTheDestroyer  
Thank you! I don't know if I've mentioned this yet, but you're name is freakin' awesome! If you liked the last chapter, then I hope this one was OK too. Next chapter is going to be something else though… *feels bad for Chris* Poor Chris. Poor, poor, Chris. *sits on a lawn chair and grabs a bowl of popcorn* Munch.

esskay  
Two reviews for the price of one! Wheee!!! Heh, oh man, Otakon was freakin' awesome! I'll definitely be going back there next year. Oh! You should volunteer, that way, your badge ends up being free! That's what I did. If you go next year, go to the RE cosplay meet-up! It's epic! I got one of the Chris' and one of the Weskers to do a yaoi pose with each other (so sexy!) but alas, I had no camera, noooooo!!! Grr, next year! For sure next year! Ah! Thanks for the correction! Yup, I meant to type quiet, heh. As always, you're epic! *sings the Tyrant song*

Sc00byD00  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Heh, just wait till the next chapter. It's Chrisalicious! Hahaha!

theeskimo1986  
Krauser, is that you behind that amusing screen name? Heh, *Wesker mode* well, it's not too difficult to write about how Resident Evil: Code Sexy Chris should have been. Honestly, if Capcom had simply listened to the original layout instead of doing that silly god awful double rocket kill move at the end of RE5, I'd, I mean, Wesker would still be on the payroll. Hmph. Fools. But Wesker will be back… I always come back, mwahahaha!!! And thank you for the compliments on the writing. I got the style from writing letters to Birkin. I'm sure you can imagine what kind of letters, heh.

BlueShark  
Or you'll what? Or you'll what!?! Oh no! You left me with a cliffhanger threat! Well, this chapter's evil cliffhanger is dedicated to you! Heh, heh. Enjoy! I'm so glad you like the fanfic. Oh, I know what you mean, when I find a good fanfic I just spend the rest of the day reading the whole thing in one sit down. Then, if it's just that good, I read the whole thing over again when it's updated again hahaha. Fan fiction; the spice of life!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
Oh! You'll love how this story ends then, granted it's still a LONG ways away from the ending, heh, heh, but it's good. Yeah, the beginning is supposed to be slightly confusing. Basically, one year ago, Chris disappeared while on a mission. Everyone thought he had died (because the building went boom and all). Then, one year later, he shows up out of no where, seemingly perfect and fine. This is the fanfic of what happened to him during that one year while he was MIA. And what's going to happen now that he's back... Hope that makes a little more sense. Don't worry, by chapter 15, you'll completely understand everything, just bare with the suspense a little bit longer. Oh, here, have some yaoi in the meantime, heh. Yaoi. It makes everything better!

Kage Mirai  
Of course I'll never die! I mean, Wesker will never die! He's far too sexy for that! Besides, I have a contract with Capcom for another 10 years. Heh, I'll be seeing Chris in RE: Darkside soon, hahaha!!! And thank you future leader for the fanfiction compliment. It's always appreciated!

Automne  
Oh no! Don't let your brain explode into gray zombie matter! It's impossible to clean that stuff out of the furniture. Trust me. I've tried! Heh, wow, your review is epic amazing! Thank you so much! I read it like five times going, oh man, this is going to be epic to respond to, hahaha!!! Ah! I got your PM too! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to respond. I've been so busy with the cons, cosplay, tournaments and going out of city I completely forgot to reply! I actually did write you a reply, heh, but my computer unexpectedly quiet and it was lost. I was so devastated (because it was a super long post) that I lost all motivation to type it again, for that, please forgive me! Oh my yes, Wesker is just so amazing! That's actually one of the reasons why I started writing this fic, because every Wesker fan ficton I read just was too short and I wanted more! But it's so hard to find good WeskerXChris were their personalities are realistic and in-game like, so I figured, ah well, screw it! I'll write my own. Thank you for the praise! It really is very kind of you and I greatly appreciate it! I love hearing from other Wesker fans, so please feel free to email/pm me when ever you like! I look forwards to it! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter – and trust me! You'll love the next chapter, heh heh. *winks*


	11. Chapter 10 Rape

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing', except a sweet Chris Redfield action figure. I play doll with it all the time... Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply using and abusing Chris Redfield and the other RE guys because *sings it!* "It's so delicious!"

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 10 – Rape

* * *

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

_Has it been days? How many? How long did Wesker keep me sedated? Where is he? How did all this happen? Why? Why is he here? Why do I hurt so bad..? Why do I feel so… So much pain..?_

Chris snapped back to attention. He blinked a few times seeing a big slab of red cement two inches from his nose. It made for rather awkward positioning. And gravity felt weird.

_Backwards..? No, wait… I'm backwards? Wait… No..?_

The BSAA member looked up, or down, or actually directly in front of him, since he wasn't really sure of his 'gravitational positioning'. To say that he was confused about his surroundings would have been an understatement.

His mind was desperately trying to get it together, but it was having more than a bit of difficulty. It was the preoccupation, albeit, with the exorbitant amount of pain that was currently flooding his senses. It made it hard for him to get his bearings. Behind himself he could also feel weight; something pressing up against him, holding him in place.

_What..? Where..? Huh?_

That's when the strong putrid smell of metal, dirt and acid rose into his nostrils and assaulted his already weakened mind with rank foulness. It caused him to push away from the liquid as he discovered it coated the entire floor, glistening with faint traces of reflected light. His shaking limbs almost slipped in the disgusting goo, but he caught himself before smacking directly into the ground. The dark red stuff was everywhere. His hands were entirely red from contact with it.

_What..? Blood..? Whose..? Mine?! Wait…_

At least now he knew which side was up as his disorientation started to lift. He could still feel something hovering over himself... An ominous presence.

_Wait… Wesker!!_

As if a curtain had been lifted from his mind, Chris suddenly remembered what had transpired the last few days. Especially, in the last few hours. And he felt his heart clench is terror as a shock wave of panic over took him.

He could feel the hot breath of another on the back of his neck and the heat of another body pressed up against his own. "NO!!" he screamed as he dashed an elbow behind himself. "Fuck, NO!"

The brunette didn't even give it a second thought as he heard an annoyed curse as his elbow made contact with something and he quickly dashed forward. His movements were spastic and disoriented, but damn was he fast with the fear of rape put into his mind. He felt the weight slightly pull off as he crawled out from under it and desperately made to put some distance between himself and the tyrant.

Wesker, on the other hand, growled at the attempt. He _allowed_ Chris the ability to scurry away only so far before reaching out and grabbing onto the other man's ankle and reeling him back in like a doomed fish on a line, laughing at the cry of surprise and protest.

From the force of the pull, Chris slipped and fell onto his side into the rank pool of blood as he was slid easy back towards Wesker. "Going somewhere?" the blond asked menacingly as he tightened his grip on the other man's leg.

"Let me go!!" Chris screamed and made to swing his other foot to kick Wesker in the face, but the tyrant caught his other foot and instead pulled Chris even closer, with one hand on each ankle, throwing Chris' legs on either side of himself.

Chris slammed onto his back and roared in anger at the futility of escaping Wesker. The blond simply smirked in amusement.

"Wesker!" the BSAA member cried in frustration, "God damn it!! Let go!" he screamed as he tried his best to sit up and dislodge his legs from Weskers grip. If he hadn't been covered with blood before, he certainly was now. And all of the struggling certainly was doing a good job of coating him even more.

From head to toe, Chris looked more like a blood bathed zombie now, than an actual human. It mildly occurred to him that that was probably the reason why he felt so weak and lightheaded: from the blood loss and all. Oh, and from the consecutive blows to the head Wesker kept giving him.

_Yeah, that too, probably. _

As if to accentuate the dilemma, Wesker let go of Chris' feet and immediately grabbed onto his knees and pulled him towards himself even more. The force of the pull knocked Chris onto his back again and slammed his head onto the concrete yet once more with a very loud and resounding crack.

The stun from the impact immobilized Chris as his vision blurred and fluttered into a thousand twinkling black stars. "Augh…" he moaned as he felt Wesker release his legs and push them up, effectively lifting his hips.

He wanted to move and fight back, but his body hurt so much and it all seemed so utterly pointless. Wesker was too strong! He didn't want to admit defeat or give up, but…

_What the hell am I supposed to do?!?! Fuuuuck!!!_

Chris felt as Wesker grabbed him by the thighs and positioned his knees over his shoulders. "No.." Chris weakly shook his head. He wanted to scream, but his voice caught in his throat as all he could do was watch and tremble. It was fear he felt. Pure and utter terror, unlike any he had ever encountered. It was one of desperate and complete helplessness.

He had tried for an exhausted amount of time to fight back, but it was a losing battle. It had been since the beginning; from the moment he had first seen the flashes of light in the dank underground Umbrella facility and walked into the room, since then; since that moment, when he first engaged Wesker, his fate had been sealed. He could only look up now and cry as the tears, he knew now must be flowing, cleared a path on his face; as they mixed with the dirty blood and washed his eyes free of filth – only for him to see Wesker's fire demon eyes staring right back at him.

"Chris," the tyrant smirked, narrowing his predatory gaze. "Finally given up, I see." He laughed, his voice low and mean. "But, Chris," he said as he leaned over and chuckled as the other man gasped and shook his head in panic at the contact the other man's dick made with his ass. "The fun is just beginning."

"NO!" Chris finally managed to yell.

_To hell with pain! To hell with not being able to fight back! To hell with Wesker! I'll be fucked, if I'm about to give up to the likes of this jack ass! Literally!_

It was probably the adrenaline, or the endorphins, or maybe the first signs of Chris just slightly going off the deep end, whatever it was, it propelled him forwards with a resounding battle cry as he smashed his forehead into Wesker's face; every last ounce of desperate strength the BSAA member had left dispersed into one single effective blow.

"Argh!"

This sent Wesker back just enough, so Chris could dislodge his legs and kick off of the blonde's chest, like a stepping stone, as he turned his body and rolled onto his hands and knees, using the blood as a lubricant to slide away. A sudden wave of delirium hit that threatened to knock him down, but he ignored it and simply closed his eyes as he forced his screaming body up off the ground and onto his feet.

It felt like he hadn't walked in ages as he nearly tripped and fell like a sack of lead while he clumsily side peddled away from Wesker at an agonizingly slow pace. He didn't have a single clue where he was, or where he was going, but anywhere was better than where he had just been.

He dodged left into the shadows behind another tower of drum barrels in his mad dash to elude Wesker.

Unfortunately, adrenaline could only advance Chris so far before the reality of physics, and massive blood loss, set in. Only a few meters away, Chris stumbled and fell as his body seized in shock and his mind reeled in vertigo. The BSAA member gripped onto whatever vestige of reality his eyes allowed him to retain and pulled himself up using an over turned drum barrel as leverage, but already he could feel his limbs freezing up.

_No! Not now!_

"CHRIIIIIIIS!!!"

_FUCK! Shit! Not now, damn it! Get up! Agh, get up!!!_

Chris willed himself to stand once again, but he couldn't run, regardless of how much he demanded it of himself. He was already way past his limit as it was.

_God, no! Get up__,__ damned it! Get up!_

"Ah, there you are," he heard a disgruntled voice call out. He couldn't tell from which direction it was coming from anymore. The large structure they were in amplified the echoes and made it impossible to discern. "I must admit Chris," the voice continued. It was louder. It was closer - _he_ was closer.

The brunette swallowed and looked up and around, but the tears in his eyes blurred his vision as all the shapes and colors comingled with the darkness and mixed into a terrible cacophony of distorted reality.

"I'm impressed with how much you've managed to endure up until now", the disembodied voice continued.

Chris tried again to steady himself and stand.

_Can't give up..! I have to escape… I have to get out of here! I need to go! I have to get up, damned it! Get up and move! Fucking, move!!_

Despite his pleads for his own body to respond, he remained immobilized. Every limb felt dead and the only substance now flowing through his veins was made of liquid fear and burning agony. His body itself was already shaking from exertion and fatigue, and no matter what type of private cajoling or fake goal he fixated his mind onto, his body had long since done what was slowly sinking into the rest of him: defeat.

_No… No… Please… Please, move! Get up…_

"You must know by now Chris," he felt Wesker's hand lightly caress the side of his face. Chris stiffened at the touch, but didn't do anything against it; couldn't do anything against it. He closed his eyes and felt the heat of tears stream down his cheeks, as a slow disjoined breath slipped past his lips, along with the last subtle bits of defiance that escaped him.

"Resistance is futile."

There was a momentary pause of blinding white. Sound stopped. And all the room seemed to distort, freeze and then reappear on its side. Chris realized at that moment, it wasn't the world that had collapsed, but himself. Or maybe Wesker had smacked him to the ground. He honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Either way, for a brief few beautiful seconds, he felt no pain. It was a sweet numbness that lived its glory in the lack of sensation. But like a dream, it fluttered dangerously on the realm of reality and disappeared in its cruel wake. The now too common anguish flowed back; a deluge of wretched agony that threatened to destroy and collapse the very vessel it inhabited.

And Chris took comfort in knowing that he no longer had to fight it. It was over. He had lost.

He didn't resist Wesker as the man rolled him from his side onto his back, or when the other man spread his legs again, or when the tyrant leaned down into him. Chris was done fighting. Even if he still wanted to, his body now refused to acknowledge him. It clammed up and refused to respond. It was difficult enough just to keep a clear head, not that Chris was doing a good job of that either – not that he particularly wanted to keep a clear head.

Wesker didn't say anything. He had accomplished what he had set out to do: break the man's hope. There was no need for further antagonizing. It was both unnerving and satisfying seeing the hotshot Redfield in such a compromised position.

Wesker couldn't help himself. The fact that the BSAA member now chose not to resist; almost like a pliable life-sized doll, made him take the opportunity to kiss his STARS marksman. He had found he rather enjoyed the taste of Chris. His lips tasted like blood and victory all rolled into one, as he enjoyed the slow passionate kiss.

The brunette closed his eyes as Wesker ravaged his mouth and silently pleaded for a quick end, even though he knew better than to expect that. Not with Wesker. Not now.

His body lay limp in the man's grasp, but each cell that wasn't busy trying to outdo each other with the torment of their own suffering, was instead feeling the revulsion of Wesker's heat. If it were possible for Chris to vomit again, he probably would have.

Instead he had to endure the stinging bites as the tyrant left mark after mark running down the beaten man's torso; Wesker relishing the soft moans of torment that escaped his captive's throat at the wrath of his teeth.

It was probably just in his head, but Chris could swear he felt the burning sickness of Wesker's saliva as it stung his skin on contact like alcohol dripped onto a festering wound. It made him cry out in pitiful gasps as he was continually bruised and roughly manhandled.

Wesker was a far cry from gentle and, unlike before, he now took his time in further prolonging the agonized existence for Chris before finally propping up the other man's legs onto either side of his shoulders. Chris braced himself as he again felt the lingering pressure against his ass as the monster raised his hips. An alarm shot off, but there wasn't much else he could do. Nothing though, could prepare him for the blinding cry that suddenly tore from his lungs as Wesker harshly shoved himself into him near full hilt.

It actually took a split second for the rest of Chris' mind to catch up with his screaming as his body fizzled into nothing but an embodiment of indescribable pain. It was beyond anything he had endured; beyond anything he had encountered; beyond anything he could have fathomed. And Chris was no newbie to pain.

Even Wesker was surprised by the level of force he had to exert to fully impale the man. Without a shadow of a doubt, he had uncompromisingly done some very effective damage to Chris' insides. As if the amount of blood that trailed out, along with his dick as he retracted, didn't give it away, the mad cries of ire and demented pitifully wailed agony certainly gave him a pretty good gauge to go off of.

Honestly, if Chris had had a gun, right then and there, he would have shot himself point blank in the head - no questions asked.

It was a mind blowing perforation that burned and sliced into his very soul. Every nerve became incinerated with scorching hot embers as Wesker thrust into him again, eliciting another desperate scream of pure anguish. No thought could form or pass as nothing worked anymore in his mind other than the pain receptors as they flushed, pulsed and vibrated with uncanny reception.

Chris flailed to the sides, more out of a violent natural reaction, but he couldn't get the monster to give in any. Wesker mercilessly pulled out, a surge of blood streaming out as well, as he pounded into the once vestal, soft flesh again and again. Chris screamed a river of despondent tears, but it fell on deaf ears.

Every angle, every phase, every possible shift only brought more derision and ever-increasing torment. A pain so keen and intense, that it increased in uncanny rapid succession, spreading through his body like a wildfire; like razor sharp shockwaves from a beacon cutting into his flesh.

It was hell. And Wesker was the devil.

The monster increased the tempo, furiously thrusting into the other man as if demon possessed, his nails digging trenches into supple skin and letting even more blood flow. The blond had expected a perhaps pleasurable experience in raping Chris, for himself that is, but frankly, this was beyond bliss. It was madness, and rash, and fervent. The ardent hot abandon that fueled his seemingly now frenzied lust accelerated a thousand fold with each impassioned stab; each piercing scream tore from _his_ prey's succulent throat; a multitude of displaced halos shattering with every impact their bodies made.

It was hot. It was damned hot.

And Chris prayed for death. He begged for it. He screamed for it. Every vocal cord in his chest cried for it. He had never wished for anything so dearly. His words desperately pleaded for Wesker to stop, but if anything his pathetic sobs only intensified Wesker's urge to fuck him harder.

Chris howled and cried at the rape, a steady and never ending flow of salty wetness surrounding his eyes, until his voice ran low and hoarse; his incapacitated body, nothing more than a rag doll in the tyrant's arms, swayed back and forth in the unhinged passionate throws of his sadistic assailant.

He wished for an end to it; for an end to himself. He was breaking. His beaten body useless and destroyed. And the last final refuge of reason locked deep away in his mind; the final high strung thread upon which dangled the fragile remnants of his tattered sanity, cracked and dissolved into the mindless sea of void chaos.

At that moment, all sounds ceased. Even Wesker suddenly stopped as he quickly assessed why the loud desperate cries had dissipated, before ignoring it and continuing. Chris breathed in ragged short bursts as he lifelessly stared up at the blank darkness. Any hint of rationality gone; his eyes mindlessly devoid of anything.

And Wesker fucked him.

The time was lost on them. If it was for minutes or hours, it didn't matter. It seemed like eternity all the same. A long euphoric hallucination of pain and torture, tread on only by the cold reality of its morbid climax.

Wesker closed his eyes as the final strands of release hit him. He let out a low guttural growl as he emptied himself into Chris, riding the intoxicating glow of the aftermath. He no longer felt any presence from the man underneath himself. He slowly opened his fire-rimmed, yellow cat-slit eyes and looked down on the strangely calm face of his old STARS recruit.

_Oh. No wonder__...__ He's dead. _

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Yeah… Um… Not much to say here. Chris… He's dead. Even though, I'm the one who wrote this, I'm… Still in slight shock. Like… Damn. He's dead. *mind blown* I still have to let this sink in… So, I'm gonna go work on cosplay now. And listen to sad music. Poor Chris. Death by rape. But really, realistically, this couldn't have ended in any other way.

Oh, did anyone else catch all the allusions to RE5 I threw in there? Yeah, because as far as I'm concerned, this fic's my brain's sad attempt at replacing that horrible RE5 ending with something waaay better.

The next chapter is… Still depressing, but not as much. It's back in the present. And Carlos is in it! His Latino cockiness auto scores even the most depressing chapter a score of no less than 7 on the funny charts. Heh. And no, not to worry, I'll not be killing any other main characters. Personally, I hate character deaths. *grins*

Ah! So Please, R/R! Let me know what you think! I really adore reading reviews and they fill me with such gusto which makes me go sit down and write more! So please R/R! Thank you!

And to the reviews! Yaaay!

CarrieChaos  
Yes. Yes he is. Wesker is very evil. I mean, sure we fan girls tend to romanticize the villains and all, but really: Wesker is evil. He is also sex on a stick, but it's an evil stick. Like, if you saw him in real life, you'd run to the nearest airport and get the hell out of that city 'cause chances are, bad stuff's gonna go down… But… … … Mmmm… Evil stick.

BlueShark  
I usually tend to update on Sunday, so you can look forwards to new chapters on that day. Thanks so much for the review! Yeah, cons are fun! Cosplay ftw! What country are you in that you don't have them? That sucks.

Ultimolu  
Eep, this was even more brutal. Yeah, I'm not even sure if this can even be called yaoi, heh. Well, I mean, it will be that in about five more chapters, but for now… Rape! Poor Chris. He so did not deserve that… The next two chapters get progressively more fun! Alright! Time to advance the story plot, ouh riiiight! I'm glad that you liked the fic! Thank you for reviewing! Love reviews! Love them!

Automne  
*Throws Automne a lollipop* It's rainbow flavored! Well, actually no. It's only cherry flavored. And by cherry flavored I mean BLOOD flavored! Mwahahaha!! "I hope it's not… Chris' blood!" ß RE1 quotes are epic! Yeah, I just try my best to think of what the RE characters would actually say and then write the dialogue. It's perhaps one of my favorite things about RE: the super ultra awesome cheesy lines! (Jill Sandwhich!). Like, you know, in RE1 the BEST line EVA' from Wesker is, "I'm sorry for my lack of manners, I'm not used to escorting men." Bwahahaha!!! Oh, I just LoL at that so hard. I was like, wait.. What?! Ah… Good times, good times!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
Yaoi is the spice of life! Rape is the cayenne pepper! I love cayenne pepper! Thanks for the review! Hope you like the next chapter too! You're awesome!

Sc00byD00  
Oh, I hope you liked this chapter! It's about as nitty gritty as I know how to get (well, I held back just a smigget, heh). Ah! The next two chapters will finish telling the story of what's up with Chris and then the plot will start to move forwards with what's gonna happen now. Every now and then, I'll flashback to yummy scenes that lead up to where Chris is in the current story (and by yummy I mean Yaoi of course! Yay!)

Nuki Yin  
I went on! You like? Yeah, I'm so gonna fill the fic up with strangely out of place lines like this that ironically fit the situation. Like ALL the dialogue in RE1. Pure. Gold. I would kill to have that entire game on sound bites, heh. Well, keep enjoying and thanks for the review!

YaoiSongstress07  
You got it friend-buddy! Oh, wow! Thanks! You're really too kind! Thank you so much for that review! Epic! Well, all I hope is that people enjoy the story I gotta tell and that they get enjoyment out of it. So, seriously, thank you so much! Please do let me know your thoughts on the rest of the chapters, but seriously, thank you so much for the praise! Awesome, you rock!


	12. Chapter 11 Deceit

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing', except a lovely bunch of coconuts... Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply using and abusing Chris Redfield and the other RE guys because *sings* "It's so delicious!"

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 11 – Deceit

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Chris opened his eyes. He let out a long tired sigh. He hated remembering the past. The waiting room, the white walls, the smell of antiseptics… It brought back too many unfond memories.

_Too many… _

Jill anxiously paced as they both waited for the doctor to return. She verbally cussed in frustration and slammed her fist into the wall. "What's taking so damn long!? If he's awake, we should be able to go in and see him." She made a face, which on any other day might have passed as a cute pout, but at this moment, her eyes were far too tired to give it any sweet overtone. "This waiting is making me sick," she mentioned to no one in particular right before finally slumping down in a nearby chair.

"Calm down," one of the other guys mentioned. "Don't wanna give yourself an aneurism, do you?" he said giving her a playful smile trying to cheer her up.

"It's cool, Jill. The doc will be out soon and then we'll get to see Carlos."

_What was his name..? Jeremy? He was the new BSAA A-1 member… My replacement… _

Chris didn't recognize many of the others.

_So many new people__..._

All around him, they sat in waiting chairs. He could hear several other people quickly making their way down the corridor towards their location. The word had spread quickly about Carlos waking up. He could faintly make out Claire's voice in the distance chatting away.

_All these people, they all care about Carlos. About Jill. About each other. _

The people he cared about-

_CARE about._

He quickly corrected in his mind, slightly disgusted at his slip.

_I still care about these people. Present tense: STILL care about them. _

He reminded himself, perhaps a little too forcefully. Since when did he have to remind himself that he still cared?

_I still do… I do care…_

He let off slowly, allowing his mind to wander in other directions. He didn't want to think right now. He didn't want to be here… He hated the smell of medical faculties.

"Can we see him now?!" Jill quickly sprung up from the hard plastic chair as the doctor entered the patient waiting room. "He's awake, right? Is he alright? Can he talk? Can we see him?"

Chris couldn't help but faintly smile, even if sadly. The injuries Carlos had sustained, as far as he was concerned, were his fault, for being so reckless with his teammate's lives. Honestly, if anything irreparable had happened to Carlos, he would never have forgiven himself.

_And that's exactly what I need at the moment: more guilt__...__ As if I don't have enough of that already… _

He thought as he saw Claire walk into the room. Along with her followed that McGivern guy and quite a few others he didn't recognize. He watched as she made her way towards Jill.

"Jill!" his sister asked, catching the other woman's attention. "Can we go in yet?"

"That's what I'm asking," she answered slightly exasperated and turned her attention back to the man in the white coat. "Well?! When the fuck can we see Carlos?!"

Chris had to laugh at that, as did a few others.

_She's a true friend__.__ Jill. If only everyone could be so lucky as to have a partner like you… _

The smile quickly faded, as a deep sadness spread through his thoughts.

_I bet you don't have to remind yourself that you still care… _

He glanced at her and saw as she turned beat red and the doctor laughed and they both shares sighs of happiness. Their words were mute as the sounds all faded out and he could see nothing but their joy. As Jill's eyes lit up, a visible weight lifted from her shoulders as she looked up and mouthed a 'thank you' to the heavens.

Chris' eyes narrowed behind his red tinted shades and he felt a small, but sharp twinge of hate and jealousy at that exact moment run like electricity through his heart. At Jill. At Carlos. At Clair. At himself… At…

_Wesker. _

"Chris?" Jill called again. "Chris, are you listening? Come on, we can see Carlos now!"

Chris remained emotionless. He didn't respond for a few seconds before finally getting up and following her into the next room. "Yeah, I'm coming." He forced a smile on his lips to reassure Jill, but dropped it the moment she turned around.

Thank goodness the shades hid his eyes or else she would have seen the evident pain. The irrational hate. The misplaced jealousy. And the utter self-loathing. He mentally cursed as he had to remind himself once again.

_I still care about these people. I do__..._

**Unknown Location… One week ago.**

"I don't know if I can do this," Chris looked up at the man sitting at a computer display reverently typing.

"You can. And you will."

"But-"

"This is no longer up for discussion, Chris."

The brunette lowered his gaze and looked away.

"You leave tomorrow 0600. Take the black jeep. I've already assembled your gear."

Chris swallowed, still hesitant. "I don't…" he started then stopped. "What if-?"

The blond suddenly turned. "Chris," he spoke slowly. "You do understand what's at stake?" he asked rhetorically.

The ex-BSAA member bit his tongue and nodded.

"Then stop making pathetic excuses. You will do this."

Chris simply starred at the man now, for a few seconds, both of them making eye contact; their glares shielded behind red tinted shades and black sun glasses. He wanted to feel hate. He wanted to feel fear. He wanted to feel anger. He wanted to feel something; anything. But he didn't . He just felt empty... He felt dead. "What if they find out?" he whispered in a voice so low he wondered if the other man had even heard him.

"If they find out, then they find out."

_Simple. _

Chris closed his eyes. He wished life could really be that simple.

"Yeah." He slowly took in a deep breath and calmly let it out. "Guess that's life…"

_What little we have left of it…_

**Present Day**

Carlos was doing one hell of a magnificent job in milking the nurses for all they were worth. The doctor assured everyone that it was nothing more than a mild concussion and that he should be out of there by morning and yet still, somehow, Carlos was still garnering attention from everyone like he had one foot in the grave.

"Aw, darling," he called after some pretty nurse. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. I might just need your help with my sponge bath later today."

"Hee-hee!" the girl giggled. "Carlos! You're incorrigible!"

"That's not all I am," he growled while smacking another nurse on the ass playfully.

"Ah!" she yelped as she, and several of the other nurses, all bust out in a fit of giggles. "Not in front of everyone!" she squealed as she saw several visitors entering the room.

"What this?" he asked feigning surprise and shock. "Oh, trust me honey, this ain't nothing like what I got planned to do to you tonight."

"Eee!" she giggled harder and excused herself, quickly walking past Jill as she entered the room.

"You meanie!" cried another one while still smiling. "What about me?!"

"Hell, you're already invited! All the pretty ladies are!" Carlos exclaimed. "It's the Carlos-get-well bash of the century! And I need all the get-well-ing you can give!" he grinned.

"Ahhh!" the gaggle of nurses all swooned.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jill deadpanned.

"Uh oh!" Carlos quickly composed himself. "The parentals have arrived."

"You jerk," Jill smacked him on the head jokingly. "And here I thought you were actually hurt."

"Hey, not the face!" Carlos made to cover his head. "I need that to make a living!"

"Obviously, you must be talking about your looks, 'cause heavens knows you don't have anything inside your head worth any value."

"Oooh," Jeremy howled at Jill's comeback. "Buuurn."

"Naw, Jeremy," Carlos waived it off. "See, she just complimented my amazing good looks. I knew it was only a matter of time before you couldn't resist my Latino hotness."

Everyone busted out laughing. Jill just face palmed. Chris actually found himself smiling and in a lighter mood. He missed this. Being with the people he loved, joking around, having a good time. He truly missed this. And as badly as dark thoughts wanted to burst his bubble, he kept them at bay with the wonderful trick called "ignore," which Jill was currently implementing on Carlos' stupidity.

"Moron," she shook her head as she hugged him. "I was so worried."

"You know it'll take more than that to keep me down," he reassured her. "I'm fine. Really. We've been through worse, right?"

Jill rubbed some stray tears out of her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah, just… Boyd and Kowalski…"

Carlos immediately looked down, but didn't say anything. The mirth immediately gone from his face.

"That wasn't ya'lls fault," Jeremy quickly added. "We all know the risks." He put his hand on Jill's shoulder and spoke clearly to them both. "There wasn't anything else we could have done."

Neither Jill or Carlos responded, but Jeremy was right though. There wasn't anything they could have done. They went into the recon mission with limited knowledge – faulty knowledge actually, and they had paid the price for it. Chris knew that such a grave mistake was unlikely of the BSAA. And it was far too unlikely that just coincidentally both Jill and Carlos were sent into such a fated botched mission that was preemptively intercepted by himself? No. It was too perfect. He had just the right gear; the timing was just too good. A rescue by the long lost hero Chris Redfield, where he is reunited with his long lost comrades and is welcomed back home with open arms… It reeked of manipulation.

_They were set up._

Chris frowned as he realized this. He knew who the puppet master was. It ticked him off that he was just now figuring it out. He hated being manipulated like this, but he hated it even more that the plan had gone off without a hitch.

_What's an arbitrary death or two if the grand scheme plays out perfectly, right? Fuck. _

The brunette cursed mentally, silently berating himself for having been taken in so lightly. He couldn't have a single moment of happiness. He hated being here, being with his old partners and teammates. Because he now knew it had come at the cost of two innocent lives.

Chris silently watched as countless visitors paraded in front of Carlos. They laughed. They joked. They cried. And they laughed some more. Chris himself smiled and nodded every now and then. He laughed when the others did, pantomiming their actions, but he felt nothing except hate and reviled disgust at himself; at the others; at… That man.

Flowers of every color slowly seeped in and were arranged around Carlos; his bed pretty soon more resembling a sort of funeral arrangement than an actual hospital bed. The wild flowers, carnations, daisies and babies breath mixing and mingling with the smell of disinfectants, creating an over powering stench of unbearable magnitude that only Chris seemed able to detect. It smelled like a grave.

And the never ending flow of visitors only served to further ingrain into Chris' mind, just how much this reminded him of a wake, with people coming in and stepping out, letting him know just how much Carlos was beloved by everyone. Jill never left his side.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, the doctor entered the room and hustled everyone outside, telling them that they'd done enough damage for the day and that they could see Carlos again tomorrow morning when he'd be discharged.

"Hey, doc, hold up," Carlos called out as people started to leave. "Come here for a sec," he motioned for him to come over. "I need to talk to McGivern for a bit," he spoke catching the colonel's attention. "If that's OK with you?"

"You need your rest," the doctor reminded him.

"Ah come on, we both know I'm strong as an ox," Carlos waived it off. "Besides," he suddenly became serious. "It's important."

McGivern nodded and glanced at the doctor letting him know that if he objected, he'd simply be overruled.

"Fine," the doctor sighed as he turned to leave. "Try not to take too long."

"Carlos, what's this about?" Jill asked. Carlos didn't answer, but instead turned to look at Chris with a lingering glace that spiked alarm in the back of the brunette's mind, but he did his best to disregard it.

"Carlos?"

"It's nothing Jill, don't worry. The colonel and me just got some talking to do before he takes off," Carlos gave his best no-problem smile and laughed. "Damn, you guys must be hungry by now, huh?" he quickly changed the subject. "What time is it? I'm starving! Jill do me a favor? Can you take Chris to the mess hall and get me something good? They got this policy about only giving crap to patients and I need me a decent set of chicken strips, you know."

Jill frowned. She wasn't stupid. Neither was Chris. They both knew they were being sent on a fool's errant. Jill looked ticked off because she didn't like being kept in the dark. Chris, on the other hand, simply kept up his stoic mask. He wasn't one to judge. He was keeping things from them too. He knew Carlos wasn't a fool. He also knew McGivern was sharp. Both had had their brushes with Umbrella and BOWs and honestly, Chris wouldn't have been surprised if they both suspected him already. Jill though, was also a trained professional, and she knew subterfuge when she saw it. Unfortunately for Chris, her loyalties stood with her partner… Her new partner.

"Yeah," she answered, still miffed. "Sure." He could hear the distaste in her words and see the frustration on her face. But she trusted Carlos, evidently enough to play the part of decoy. "Come on Chris," she spoke as she started to leave the room. "Let's go."

Chris nodded and mentally sighed.

_And so it starts… Fuck._

"Claire, can you go with them?" McGivern turned to ask the other woman. "Bring me back a cheesecake?"

"But Jill can-"

"Please, Claire." McGivern added sternly, giving her a pointed look. "I'd really like it if you got me a cheesecake."

Claire frowned, but she wasn't stupid either. She knew what was up. "Fine," she answered making an annoyed face.

"Hey," As she stood up to go, he reached out and caught her by the hand. "Thanks. I love you."

A smile immediately plastered itself on Claire. "Yeah," she responded as she leaned over to quickly give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Me too. Play nice," she warned both him and Carlos. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," McGivern replied with a smile.

When everyone except the colonel and Carlos himself had left, he turned to look at the recovering BSAA member. "Alright," he stated in a serious voice. "What was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow's debriefing?"

"Sir," Carlos began, not sure how to continue. "It's about Chris."

McGivern responded with suddenly more interest and slowly asked as his eyes keenly narrowed, "What about Chris Redfield?"

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Hey guys! I wanted to post this on Sunday, but I had a friend over from Jersey (I'm in TX). We had a big Smash Bros. Brawl tournament on Sat and I was housing several players from out of town so, I had to wait until today. Ah, I love tournies though! So much fun!

Please, R/R! (read and review)

Let me know what you think so far! Reviewing always makes me happy, so please R/R!

Wolfy  
Yeah, but Wesker winning in the games is like cannon… Or at least not loosing… At least not dying! Damn! I'm still upset that Capcom did that, che. Hmm… Well, I'll still just pretend that RE5 ending never happened. Like the ending to Gundam W, and Magic Knight Rayearth, and Fushi Yugi, and YuGiOh! and (etc). Just pretend it didn't happen, heh. Ah, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far, heh. Yeah… In about two more chapters you'll understand everything about how Chris is still "alive." But, yeah, it's something kind of like you might be thinking, heh, heh. Something like it… *grins*

Ultimolu

~_^

Tee-hee! Awesome!  
I won't be able to give you another shock until, ummm… I think it's like 2 or 3 chapters away. Well, slightly. Not as shocking, but still good. Yay! I love your review!

CarrieChaos  
No, good Wesker, good! I'm sure that's what you meant to say, heh. Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like the next one!

Amon2  
Thanks! Yeah, I'm super happy with how it came out! Supper happy you liked it too! Hope you like the next one!

snarryvader81  
Carlos!! Yeah! He's so cool, and very under represented. My mission: rep Carlos. Mission accepted. Heh. Yeah, you're right. RE does have some very unique writers that do the fandom well. Death by rape! Eee! Well, that's the first and probably Last time I'll write that. Too troublesome to write. Too hard to get in character, you know, heh. Ah, Chris. So epic!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
Maybe! Mwahahaha!!! Yeah, hmm… Yes and no! Wah! Heh. *high fives back* Hell, yeah, Wesker is amazing! *sigh* One day the world will know of his epic! Ah, so glad you like the chapter. Hope you like the rest! Yay!

Sc00byD00  
One liners. That's what RE is all about! Ah, thank you! I'm so glad you like the chapter! I hope you like the upcoming ones! Till next time! You're great!

Nuki Yin  
Yay! Creepy! That's exactly what I was gunning for! Awesome! Glade you like the chapter! This chapter isn't creepy at all, but I believe the next one will be pretty well along those lines, heh. Thanks! And hope you like the next one!

Forneus  
At the end of RE5, Wesker gets gayed out by Chris with a Rocket Launcher. You don't need to play the game to know that the ending sucks. And the boss battle with Wesker was SO lame once he transformed with Uroburos. So. Gaaaaay. And NOT in a good homo kind of way. At all. Bah! Well, that's why this fan fic exists. Heh. Think of it as the better RE5 version, in a good king of gay! Yum!

Automne  
*catches Chris blood lollipops* Mmm, taste like rape! Oh man! Thanks! I love your review! So awesome! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter. I tried to get the atmosphere right to convey the correct emotions. I think I did an OK job, but then I go and read something written by other authors and immediately always think "Oh! So much better than me! I need to improve!!" Heh. Oh, yes, I agree that Capcom needs to get a little more fresh blood into their group. I mean, RE games are always so innovative and the story is always so amazing that RE5 really did disappoint a lot of people. Especially the ending. *sigh* It reads like a badly written fanfic, actually. So sad… Oh well. As far as I'm concerned, my fic is the RE5 I was waiting so long for. *sigh* Wesker…. So epic!


	13. Chapter 12 Contravention

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except a bunch of computers with smexy RE wallpapers, mMmm. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to fulfill my fangirl/boy duties and sex them up.

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 12 – Contravention

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

_Another night. Another morning._

Chris lay in his bed deep in thought.

_Tomorrow… That's when…_

Earlier that night, when he, Jill and Claire had returned from their wild goose chase from the mess hall, McGivern had promptly excused himself. Claire said her good byes and left with him, but he could tell that the man had serious thoughts on his mind.

Carlos himself chatted for a few minutes nonchalantly with Jill until the doctor came in and quickly shooed everyone out. He assured everyone that Carlos would be up and ready at the crack of dawn and out of there, so they could come back for him then, at which Carlos suddenly reminded everyone that they would have their mission debriefing at 8 am sharp.

Chris could swear the man said those words for him, and him alone; their eyes lingering on each other, ever so slightly.

_He knows… Something. Tomorrow… Or rather, in a few hours, I'll find out just how much._

Chris took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He went over his story, the same one he had already recounted countless times the day before when Claire had come for him for breakfast. It was a simple story, but it effectively explained what needed telling.

He could remember the annoying questions from that morning…

"_But, how'd you escape the exploding building?"_

"_I didn't. I wasn't in it to begin with."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My radio was malfunctioning and I got lost. I thought it would be best if I got out of the building and went to the rendezvous point to, you know, meet-up with the rest of A-1 when they got out, but the building exploded before we were able to meet up."_

"_Well, why didn't you meet up with them afterwards?"_

"_When the explosion happened, I was across the street. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think I got knocked out by some of the flying debris or something. Either way, when I woke up, no one was around. I had a terrible head injury and I was partially buried under a bunch of ruble. It's still a little foggy, actually, but, well, when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything and I had no idea how long I had been there."_

"_What do you mean you couldn't remember?"_

"_Exactly that. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. Why I was there, who I was, what I was supposed to do; it was all gone."_

"_You mean, like amnesia?!"_

"_I guess." _

"_So what'd you do? Where'd you go?"_

"_Well, I was scared, cold, and hungry. I wandered around for awhile until I found a vehicle and took off."_

"_Took off? Where?"_

"_Don't particularly remember. Didn't have anyplace in mind. I just sort of drove around. I was looking for something to eat."_

"_You remembered how to drive?"_

"_I didn't forget that. I remembered most things, just nothing about who I was."_

"_Wow, that's awful! What about your ID; your dog tags? Or the gear you where wearing? It's got the BSAA emblem on it."_

"_Yeah, I had the dog tags still on me, but I didn't know what they meant. I never found my ID. Don't know what happened to it. My clothes were destroyed in the explosion. When I woke up, I didn't have much on me. Not enough to go off of anyways. And not many people in the area spoke English, so that made it even worse." _

"_Damn, that must have sucked."_

"_Yeah… It did."_

"_Then what? What'd you do?" _

"_Not much actually. I spent the next few months wandering the country, getting odd jobs, here and there. People… Well, there weren't that many people left around Paris, so when I did find some of them, they were generally happy to have extra help, especially since I worked for food not money. And I seemed to be good at doing hard labor, and there was always plenty of that around."_

"_Wow. So, what happened next?"_

"_Well, bit by bit, I started to remember. Little things mostly. Eventually, I made my way back to the US and here I am."_

"_So you remember everything now?"_

"_Mostly. I think so. Maybe not everything, but enough to know who I am."_

"_Wow. You really are amazing!"_

"_Um, if you say so…"_

Chris remembered the conversations from that morning quite clearly. He had a solid story, although, perhaps lacking in minor details. Still, he could always attribute that to the head injury or the amnesia. Plus, his story also accounted for any alterations in his current behavior.

_I got this. I don't have to worry. The story is good. _

He told himself as he shifted and turned in his bed. Indeed it was. If anyone asked for details about what towns or cities he had gone to, all he had to say was that he couldn't figure out how to read the names in French and he couldn't communicate well enough with the local people to find out.

_I got this…_

The lights were turned off in his room, so he had decided to remove his shades. They stood on the night stand next to the mattress. Chris hadn't bothered with the bed sheets and instead simply lay on top of the comforter. He remained fully dressed.

_Just a few more hours and it'll be debriefing time._

He had this. He had practiced for this for days…

**Unknown Location… One week ago.**

"Remember, answer only with material that we've covered. If they ask you anything else, just answer that you can't remember. They will try and trick you by asking meaningless questions meant to force you into contradicting yourself. Under no circumstances are you to make up anything on the fly. That's how they'll catch you. It's how they work."

"I know how they work," Chris stated annoyed that this man was treating him like a child. "Remember? I used to work there."

"No," the blond corrected him. "You worked for the BSAA, not for intel. You were brute force, not intelligence, and forgive me for being blunt Chris, but these are trained experts. You're not exactly known for your superior intellect."

"Shut-up, Wesker," Chris interjected. "Or I'll fail this mission on purpose and blame my stupidity on it."

"Hah," the tyrant chuckled. "And then what will you do? Break out, guns blazing?"

Chris didn't answer.

"Don't do anything stupid, Chris," Wesker chastised. "You know how important this is," he added as an afterthought suddenly becoming serious again.

The brunette closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. Just, give me a little credit, will you? I know what I'm doing."

Wesker's furrowed eyebrows softened slightly. "I know you do." He let the back of his hand gently caress the other man's cheekbone. "I know you'll perform flawlessly." He leaned in, letting his hand drop languidly around Chris' neck, pulling him in. "You always do. I just worry that you'll get caught up in the moment; that your loyalty might shift; make you act… Regrettably."

Chris smiled. "You like it when I act _regrettably_," he answered, placing both his hands on Wesker's hips and letting them slide onto the small of his back as he press his body against the man.

"Hmm…" Wesker raised an eyebrow at the contact. He licked his lips. "I like how you're acting _now_."

"Well," Chris purred, melting into Wesker's warmth, letting his arms encircled the monster. "I know you'll like it even more when you make me _regret_ how I'm acting _now_?" He let his lips fall as feathers onto the other man's mouth.

"Trust me," Wesker growled as he lifted the BSAA agent off the ground and slammed him onto the desk while passionately kissing him. "I'll make sure you regret life itself, my dear Chris."

**Present Day. **

Chris found himself in a small, but nice looking conference room. Nothing fancy or big, although it looked rather comfortable, with a large oval oak table in the center and plush black arm chairs surrounding it.

Chris smirked to himself as he noticed the apparent lack of windows or exits.

_Heh. Only one entrance, hm? Only one exit then. And a convenient stash of armed guards positioned outside? My. How convenient._

Chris wondered if any of the others had noticed the strategic layout of the room, besides himself.

_No, probably not. They have no reason to..._

A plentiful tray of donuts, fruit and coffee adorned the center of the table. That certainly got noticed though.

"Oh, perfect, just what the doctor ordered!" Carlos and Jeremy both agreed as they immediately headed for the sweet pastries.

"Oh! Jelly filled! Score!" Jeremy grinned.

"Oh, please, you two are like five year old kids," Jill exclaimed, taking a red apple as she sat down in one of the plush black seats.

"You want anything, Chris?" Jeremy offered.

"No thanks," Chris replied as he also took at seat next to Jill.

"You sure? They got plain and glazed too?"

"No, that's OK," he reassured. "But thanks anyways."

"My brother refusing a glazed donut?" Claire suddenly spoke as she entered the room. "I'm in shock!" she laughed.

Chris grinned as he stood and opened his arms as his sister hugged him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," she saluted in mock annoyance.

Chris chuckled, "Good morning," he re-stated his opening statement.

"Good morning," Claire replied, suddenly sunshine and butterflies again. She greeted everyone else in the room, while plucking a plain donut and serving herself some coffee.

"You came to see Chris before the briefing?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, but actually, Bruce asked me to sit in on it," she replied as she took a spot next to Chris.

"He did?" Jill frowned, looking slightly suspicious and turned to look at Carlos who sat across from them. He just shrugged at her. Chris could tell she was still apprehensive, which meant that she still didn't know what McGivern and Carlos had spoken about.

_Hm… It's usually against regulation for civilians to be present during debriefings. Claire is probably here as a safe guard. If anyone can catch me doing something out of the ordinary, it'd be her. And I'm less likely to try and pull something if she's around. _

Chris had to admit. It was a good move on McGivern's part.

_Except I'm not going to do anything out of the ordinary, so it's not gonna work__.__ Nice try, though._

He mentally smirked as he took the cup of coffee Claire handed to him. "Thanks," he told her as he took a sip. He didn't particularly like coffee anymore, but he wasn't about to mention that.

"Hello people," McGivern suddenly announced, quickly entering the room and taking a seat across from everyone. He heaped several folders onto the table before spotting the tray of goods in the center. "Ooh, those look good," he commented as he reached out to grab a donut.

Everyone had stood when he had entered the room and McGivern nodded as he told everyone to take their seats. He took the cup of coffee Claire handed to him and smiled at her. "Thanks." He now turned his attention to everyone else in the room. "Everyone comfortable? Everyone good? Yes? Great! Let's begin, shall we? Olivera," he began as he opened and scanned one of the folders, "Why don't we start with you?"

Carlos nodded, "Yes, sir." The dark haired man cleared his throat and quickly glanced at Chris, letting his eyes linger on him just long enough to let Chris know that something was up. The brunette didn't quite know why, but he suddenly got a bad feeling that rose up to his throat and sunk down to the pit of his stomach.

_Carlos… He knows something. I'm sure of it!_

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

It was quiet. A despairingly eerie quiet. A far cry from the loud mechanizations of anguish filled screams that permeated the room not but moments before.

The air reeked of sweat, blood and vomit.

At it's center, in a now undisturbed pool of coagulated dark black blood, a distorted vision of what might have once been a man, lay crumbled in a contortion of battered limbs and broken skin.

Around him, flies buzzed and bugs crawled, landing occasionally to lap and the drying blood and crumbling flakes of crusted flesh. Rats scurried by, slowly approaching; investigating and tasting the horrid mess.

It had been a little under an hour since the blond man had walked away. He had gotten up, dusted himself free of dirt that clung to the blood on his sweat saturated skin, dressed, and left, leaving behind the remnants of his terrible victory.

Chris Redfield had fought to the very end. Perhaps even past the very end.

As Wesker left, he had paused for a single second over the destroyed corpse of his once loyal follower. For a single second, the man realized that he had finally won. Chris was dead. And although the triumph had been even more deliriously sweet than he could ever have imagined… The truth was: there was a strange emptiness to his now hollow victory.

It was then that he realized, albeit with an annoyed grasp of its reality, that Chris, although a constant pain in his ass, had been, for lack of a better word, exactly that: his constant. And that now, without his rival's ever present annoyance constantly pestering his life with his righteous existence… He felt empty... Lonely… Lost.

Perhaps the worse of it was knowing that if given the chance to do it again; to kill Chris once more, he would gladly jump at it. His life, he realized with a glaring start, had succumbed to a sadistic desire to kill that man; an obsession to make him suffer, and now that he was gone, a coldness blanketed his mind as it finally seeped in that he was now wandering in a world where he had achieve his ultimate desire – he had killed Chris Redfield.

_So why the fuck do I feel like life has now lost all meaning, damn it?! I did what I've always wanted, what I've dreamed of doing for years! I finally killed him – and it was absolutely glorious!_

Yet it didn't change the fact that Wesker felt that discordant hollow grasp of cold emptiness pluck at the tendrils of his mind.

_What now? Take over the world? Cleanse it of its putrid filth?_

It would be easy enough, but strangely, the thought no longer radiated its once magnetic appeal.

Wesker stood now, motionless; thoughtless, at the edge of a barge, overlooking a thick blanket of fog creeping over dark murky water. The giant ship lay docked in the graveyard of ancient vessels that surrounded it; behemoth monsters that floated over dead seas transporting cancerous cargo across the oceans from wasteland to wasteland. In the distance, howls of its brethren ghosted by invisible on the night waters.

Inside its festering bowls, Wesker had left the remains of his victim... The man of his insatiable desire, he now realized. It had been his demanding dream; his demented goal to kill him, that man, but it was the _act_ he desired, not the outcome.

Wesker looked up at the vacant starless night sky as the clouds descended on him like the enigmatic depression that subtly followed.

He longed to kill Chris Redfield once more…

And inside the cargo ship, countless flights deep within the stagnant rank of the vessel's womb, unknown to anyone except the flies, the insects and the rats… Emerged a tiny gasp…

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

And thus Wesker finally begins to fully understand the true nature of his royally F-ed obsession with Chris Redfield. Yes!

The next two chapters contain perhaps my most anticipated and favorite scene possibly out of the whole fanfic (except for that rape scene, that was just damned sexy). You'll see what I mean when I post the next chapter later this week…

In the mean time! Cho, cho, cho. I just spent the last three days editing all the previous chapters of RE Blood, so hopefully they are error free now. Please let me know if you find any grammatical errors sos I mayz fixes them, cho, cho, cho, cho! Damned, re-reading my own fanfic, I'm like, "Jeez, I wrote this?! WooOOoooOOooow, hahahaha."

~~~Also, I have a REQUEST for everyone!!!~~~ 

I love music, as do most people, but my knowledge of music is very limited. I want to find a "perfect" song for EACH chapter in this fanfic. I would like to ask everyone reading RE Blood to please find a song that fits one of the chapters and to post it! With everyone's help, we can make the "Perfect RE Blood Soundtrack"!!!

So far, Esskay has submitted _Tyrant_ by The Bravery (which is epic beyond words!!!). My brother, D-Mon, has given me _Hey World (Don't Give Up)_ by Michael Franti, and, _What Do They Know?_ by Mindless Self Indulgence.

Let's hear what you guys have to suggest! You can submit as many songs as you like!

Oh, and please don't forget to R/R! I loooOOOooove reviews! I eat them, like, nom, nom, nom!

And now, quickly! To the review's mobile! Away!

Ultimolu  
To do what?! Ah! Don't leave me in suspense! To do what?! Certainly not betray his whole team from before he- er, I mean… Nothing… *cough* Ahem. Lovely weather we're having, eh?

CarrieChaos  
Oh! I love cookies! I'll have another chapter for you this Sunday sharp! Well, Carlos used to be pretty naïve. He used to also work for Umbrella. After they used him and basically abandoned him to die in Raccoon City, he got far less naïve. As a result, he's pretty much become suspicious of anything out of the ordinary involving anything that might have anything to do with Umbrella and BOWs. It's one of the reasons why he joined the BSAA, but all that will be covered later in the fic. Hope that makes sense.

DeathAngel90  
Thanks! Hope you like next two chapters too! (Chapter 13 and 14) It's got one of my favorite scenes in it!

livxuponxhope  
What-?! Are you a mind reader!?! Agh! Stop reading my mind!! Agh!!! *runs away* Heh. Honestly, Wesker and Chris could never love each other. It is a physical, mental and emotional impossibility. Thankfully though, this is the internetz, and I'm a fanfic writer and in this place we don't have to obey the laws of reality. Or physics. Or common sense. And so! This fic was born! Dum-dum-DUM! Heh. You'll love the next two chapters then… A lot.

2ScarletRibbons  
Ah, thank you! I'm glad you like fic so far! Yeah, from here on out, there is going to be a lot more WeskerXChris stuff randomly inserted every now and then. Hope you like that too!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
I know right! So awesome! *licks lollipop* What some?! *throws a lollipop at xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx* Heavens knows Wesker makes Chris bleed enough for me to afford to give these out like candy! Oh, wait… They are candy! Chris Blood lollipops for all! Wheeee!!! Oh, heh, yeah… But the question is… WHY is Chris doing what he's about to do in the BSAA camp? What could possibly be the reason on why he'd possibly betray his old friends? Hm… That's the good part! Oh, and yeah, Carlos used to work for Umbrella. He trusted them, and they left him to die in Raccoon. As a result, his personality became very loyal to those he cares about, wanting to protect them, and suspicious of those who don't quite "fit". Over all, though, Carlos is such an awesome character.

spoonring

Heh, really?! I keep thinking that the first chapter is, well, long and boring. Wow, thank you! Seriously, that's so amazing to hear! Thank you so much!

brilliantmemories  
Ah! Thank you so much! Yeah, I spent the last few days going back in and fixing up the old chapters so that hopefully there are no grammar errors anymore. Figure I'll do this every 5 or so chapters from now on. And yeah, I changed the word censoring. Heh. I wrote an epic long YuGiOh! fic a few years ago and it got deleted by FF because it was too "mature" and had too much "adult content", so I was a little scared the same thing might happen again. Especially since this fic has WAY more "adult content." But I guess FF has eased up maybe on their policies about content? Hope so. Oh, and thank you for the awesome review! Yeah, I love WeskerXChris fics, but most of them are so OOC it just keeps ruining the mood (not that a good smut fic for the hell of it isn't awesome every now and then, heh, heh). I wanted RE Blood to be as accurate to the characters in the game as possible. So, I'm trying to slowly build up to HOW it's possible that a WXC can even happen, if at all. Hopefully, I'll work out. *crosses fingers*


	14. Chapter 13 Discrepancy

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except an over active imagination and a will to rather write this than do homework. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to fulfill my internet obligation of Rule 34.

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 13 – Discrepancy

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

"Alright, please begin by explaining what exactly happened during your mission." McGivern opened one of the folders to the first page. Everyone else grabbed a folder too, even Claire, although she didn't bother opening hers. "Please feel free to jump in," he motioned to the others seated around the table, "if you feel the need to clarify or add to the report." He turned back to Carlos, motioning with a hand. "Please. Proceed."

"Thank you," Carlos nodded, as McGivern uncapped his pen. "Well," he began. "Our unit was ordered to investigate a suspicious building and we responded with the intel that we were given."

"According to the report," McGivern questioned as he skimmed through the first few pages in the folder he held, "It was a possible sighting of an infected. Correct?"

"Yes, sir," Carlos nodded. "That's correct. That city had already been evacuated since it's outbreak and the rest was already swept, so there wasn't supposed to be any remaining BOWs or possible hosts for infection."

"I see," the Colonel answered. "Continue."

"We went in with minimal gear and weapons and…" Carlos suddenly stopped as he took a deep breath and slowly continued. "We secured the area around the building and then proceeded in. There was nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. We checked out the first floor and then went up to the second floor. Boyd remained downstairs as lookout. He…" Carlos paused again, slowly shaking his head.

Chris could tell he was having a hard time with this. He didn't blame him. Boyd was a good man and had been a good friend to them all.

"We received a warning from Boyd. Verbally. We later discovered that there was a problem with our radios."

"Problem?" McGivern asked.

_A radio frequency jam. _

Chris already knew. It had to be that. He had been in that exact same position before… A year ago…

_Of course. It was done to prevent A-1 from calling for back up._

He mentally cursed Wesker.

"Yes, sir," Jill confirmed. "The radios weren't working properly. There seemed to be some type of interference with the frequency."

"Boyd had to shout the warning," Carlos added. "Loud enough for us to hear him from downstairs. That's why…" He paused again. "That's why the swarm got to him first. If it hadn't been for him, sir, I don't know if we would've been able to make it out in time."

"In time?" McGivern restated.

"Before the swarm got to us."

"Where did this swarm come from?" the Colonel asked frowning as he scanned the folder. "There shouldn't have been anything anywhere near that kind of magnitude there."

"No, sir," Carlos agreed. Chris could easily detect the anger in his voice. "There shouldn't have been."

"We don't know where the infected came from, sir," Jill hopped in, giving Carlos a few seconds to calm down. Chris couldn't help but marvel at her ability to save her teammates, both on and off the field. "All we know, is that there were easily over three hundred of them in the building alone. And another two or three hundred waiting outside."

"Waiting outside?" McGivern asked suddenly confused. "How did you get into the building in the first place without noticing several hundred zombies?"

"When we went in, sir," Jeremy replied this time, "the place was clean. They didn't show up until after we got inside."

"I see," McGivern nodded, but looked troubled. "Please continue."

Carlos nodded. "We managed to vacate the premises by using a stairwell on the opposite end of the building. It was the only other way out."

_Of course. Wesker would do this in a building where he could control the team's movements. From the moment they had entered the structure, they were already trapped. _

Again, he knew. He'd been in that position already… A year ago…

_They never stood a chance. Damn it._

"It led us back down to the first floor and to an exit. That's where…" Carlos sighed as he closed his eyes for a second before continuing. "That's where Kowalski stayed behind to cover our rear as we exited. He held off the swarm long enough to let us get out. He didn't make it out himself. I suspect he got overtaken by the Crimsons in the group."

"There were Crimsons?" McGivern asked both surprised and disturbed.

"Yes sir. Several of them," Jill said in a low voice.

_Fuck. What was Wesker thinking?! A normal swarm, OK. He could expect that, even understand that. But not Crimsons! No doubt that's probably also what took Boyd out. Fuck! What the hell was Wesker thinking!?! By throwing Crimsons in there, how could he not have expected casualties-!_

And suddenly it became clear to Chris.

_He WANTED casualties. Ah! He wanted casualties, so that more attention would be paid to them and their death, and less attention would be paid to me! Damn it!_

Chris didn't know what was more infuriating: Wesker's lack of human decency and respect for his old teammates, or the fact that his plan had actually worked. Everyone had been too busy preoccupied with Carlos' injury and Boyd and Kowalski's deaths to pay much attention to him in retrospect.

_Fuck! _

"When we got outside," Jeremy continued this time, "we got locked in as another swarm hit us from the front."

"That's the swarm I mentioned that was waiting for us outside," Jill clarified.

"Hm…" McGivern seemed lost in thought. "And then what happened?"

"Valentine and myself were the first to run out of ammo," Carlos picked up again. "We had managed to make it a little ways to the building in front of us, located across the street, when we were overtaken."

"That's when Chris threw a grenade and gave us cover!" Jeremy tossed in.

"He threw a grenade?" McGivern asked not at all surprised.

"Yes, sir, from the top of the building that was in front of us," the younger A-1 member elaborated.

"Three story building in front of us," Carlos cut it, suddenly turning to look at Chris, who frowned at the glance.

_He looks… Smug. What is he thinking..?_

"Before that," the Latino man continued, "he sniped several head shots."

"Oh, yeah!" Jeremy nodded quickly. "You should have seen it sir," he turned to McGivern. "It was insane! Taking them all out! Every single shot was right on the money!"

"Right on the money?" the Colonel re-stated.

"Yeah," Jeremy answered enthusiastically. "A head shot! Every single shot was a freakin' head shot!"

McGivern didn't say anything. Neither did Chris or Carlos, although the man's eyes never left his mark on Chris.

_Shit. _

Chris mentally cursed. He had him. He knew Carlos had found his flaw.

"So Chris had a sniper rifle?" McGivern asked the group.

No one answered for a few moments as they all thought about it. "Uh, no, sir," Jill finally answered. "Not that I saw…" she looked confused.

"What weapon did he have?" McGivern asked, still to the group in general.

_Fuck. _

Chris suddenly knew what was happening. He knew how this was going down.

_Fuck!_

He'd stepped right into it!

"A, um, a 92FS, standard issue, if I remember correctly," Jill answered again, even more confused now. It was finally starting to click into everyone's mind.

"I thought you said Chris was on the roof of the other building. A three story building? Across the street?"

"He was sir," Jill answered slowly, suddenly turning to stare at Chris. She looked both confused and terrified. Everyone else was also staring at Chris. They all looked equally as perplexed. And not without hints of fear.

"What?" Claire looked around. "I don't get it. Why's everyone quiet all of a sudden?"

"Because," Carlos finally responded. "That type of aim and accuracy is _impossible_ from that range with that gun. Especially at the speed he was shooting."

Claire raised her eyebrows as she suddenly got it. But she smiled and laughed, "Well, that's Chris for you!" she grinned trying to break the tension. "Come on Jill," she said catching the other woman's attention. "You know Chris has amazing aim!"

"Not like that, Claire," Jill shook her head, her eyes filling with uncertainty. "…Not like that."

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

An empty void. Cold. Dark. Desolate.

There was no light. There was no tunnel. There was no warmth. Or shinning brightness at the end leading to a promised heaven. There was only cold. And darkness. And emptiness.

Forsaken tendrils stretching to wrap around the thoughts of what might have been, floating in a sea of eternal chaos on an endless expanse of oblivion. Nothingness. All around. A sea of eternal nothingness.

And in the middle of that vast stretch of emptiness, Chris wandered.

Thoughts refused to form; memories nothing more than broken fragments of refracted light glaring off sharp obsidian waters. His mind stretched into frayed threads, each pulled taunt against the undercurrent of existence. A wind; a nameless ripple, ghosted through the darkness, surrounding each metaphysical body part, tugging and suckling at him.

Pain. It flowed like shocks of electricity, swarming the encompassed plane, like thorned vines, cutting and squeezing, until nothing but the static of its presence sizzled and exploded. Pain! Loud and indescribable! And Chris screamed into the darkness, begging for light, for feeling, for anything!

Visions whipped by, clouding the empty void like halo projections of lost moments in time. A strange and random circus of images and thoughts conglomerating in a turbulent and meiotic whirlpool of insanity. He screamed again, his desperate pleas to any god willing to listen drowning in the destruction of his senses.

He arched, his mind breaking, flowing into tears of mental anguish at his forlorn fate, feeling his body dismember into black dust as the threads of his sanity snapped, riveting in discord like hair slow falling in the wind, disappearing in the gloom of nothing… Leaving emptiness behind.

And Chris ceased to be.

Wesker turned suddenly, having heard an impossible cry bellowed from the depths of the barge. Standing on the top deck, his long black leather trench coat flowing in the night wind, he narrowed his eyes as he questioned what could possibly have made that pitiful moan.

Not one to take arbitrarily strange noises made in the dead of night for granted, the Tyrant languidly walked towards the cabin entrance and descended the multiple flights of stairs downwards. With each level advanced, his pace quickened though, as he quite suddenly realized that the cries were emanating from the area of the ship where he had left Chris.

Then, at a mad dash, he raced down the corridors that lead to the storage hull, stopping abruptly as the sounds disappeared all together. This only intensified his excursion as he practically destroyed the hatch leading into the vast storage complex.

Kicking it to the side, he calmly walked in, his heightened sense of smell having already picked up the strong copper tinge mixed with the acid salt sting of the ocean's residue. Blood and salt. Lots of it.

Wesker's tyrant eyes scanned the dark area, not bothering to draw his 92FS. He found nothing, save the usual dull grime of unused containment units and dirty metal drum barrels piled high in dangerous stacks. Instead, he turned to his keen hearing and scoured the room.

He could hear the constant drips of slow leaks long abandoned and the eerie groaning of the ship's desolate age made evident. The scurrying of rats was contrasted to the scampering of roaches and other vermin as they all moved in and out of the way in Wesker's presence.

The Tyrant ignored them in favor of a strangely delicate although loud sound he couldn't quite put his finger on. It thumped on a mismatched rhythm of synchronized beats; each pulse becoming stronger yet fainter all at once.

And then Wesker saw it. And he understood what the noise was. There lay Chris, hunched over in a fetal position, unmoving on the dirty floor, a vacant expression on his face, utterly lifeless. But Wesker could hear it, loud and clear - the beating of his heart.

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

So, I jumped the gun so to speak. The good stuff I was talking about in the last chapter isn't actually until chapter 15, my bad. The next chapter (14) is good, but it's going to have a WTF cliffhanger (have you guys noticed I really love those, yet?) that will lead into glorious OMG WXC SMUT in the following chapter. So, chapter 15 is the next SMUT fest scene. Chapter 14 finally answers a very important question, though, so that's good too. Can you guess what it is…?

Ah! I got back wonderful songs from you guys! Thank you SO much!

If you're new to the fic, basically, we're all working together to come up with a **play list for Resident Evil Blood! **(one song for each chapter) Feel free to submit your song choice! I'll post a list for reference in the next chapter! Great song options guys! I'm loving them all! Keep them coming!

R/R please! I drink reviews like Mint boba tea!

dolly-cola  
Thanks for the review! Oh, yes, many NIN songs wonderfully for WXC. They have a good feel for it. Yup, song added to the list, thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy the fan fic!

DeathAngel90  
Heh, yeah. I always get excited over new chapters, even when they are my own, heh heh. I'm glad you like the fic so far and I hope you like the rest too! Oh, yeah, chapter 15 is awesome! Chris is gonna get owned soon! Shhhhhuuuu!!!

ShivaTheDestroyer  
Ah! Thank you! Yeah, this one and the next are meant to set up chapter 15 which is finally gonna be yummy yaoi! Yes! But, yeah, I'm glad you like this chapter and I hope you like the next one too! As always, it's a pleasure to hear from you!

2ScarletRibbons  
Great recommendations! I'd never even heard of Skillet before, but I'd heard some of those songs! I had no idea who sang them. Wonderful choice! They've been added! Thank you so much and I'm extremely happy that you're enjoying the fic so far. Yes, you'll enjoy chapter 15 especially! It's delicious!

Automne

Hahaha! You rock! Yeah, I loooove cliffhangers! You'll see, when you least expect it… I'm'a hit you with three cliffhangers! Whoo-pah! Heh, yeah, I think zipping back and forth from past to present can lend an interesting perspective to story telling. All my favorite movies do it, so I figured, ah, hell, why not do it in fanfiction, right? Oh, in Chapter 14, it actually comes together to twist into a super nice cliffhanger that hits you from both the past and the future! You'll see… Damn! I love cliffhangers! Ah! But, at least, you'll always get a lovely fic once a week, so the wait isn't too unbearable I hope! Heh. Yes! Give me your music selections! If you'd like, just post one or two songs each chapter, that way, it's not too many. Oh, and yeah, Chris… He's still alive… Or is he…? Dum-dum-DUM! *kills the cliffhanger* Yes, he is. Heh. PS: Hahaha, at the teacher part.

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
Oh! Oh! Oh! I adore Luis! He's my favorite from RE4! Ah, but if I could put him into this fic I would, I assure you! But he's… *sobs* Whaaa!!! Why do all the hot ones die! (Wesker is ultra hot!) No! I musn't think like that! Wesker isn't dead, no! Never! Capcom will bring him back! They have to! I mean, he's Wesker! They can't kill Wesker! They tried in RE1 and you saw what happened! A volcano can't stop him! Nothing can stop him! Mwahahaha!!! *gets smacked with a lolli* Ow… Thanks, I needed that. Heh. Oh, thanks for the song! I've added it to the list! Super awesome! Hope you like the next chapter too!

Ultimolu  
Heh, yeeeeeah. Can you guess what's gonna happen next? Like, why Chris is there? What he's gonna do?! Oh! The choices! Heh… By chapter 17, you'll find out exactly what Chris is there to do… I wonder if you can guess it before it happens… I'll be sure to drop you some clues in chapter 15 and 16! Just for you! Heh. I hope you liked this chapter and the next. Just wait… It's gonna get crazy once we get past 14, oh man! Ah! And yeah, that song is high-larious, heh.

tntfriday13  
Solved! Chris is actually alive! Oh, wha-?! But… *gasp* What could this mean?! Ah! You'll find out in the next chapter! Heh, thank you, and I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review! Yay!

Nuki Yin  
Turmoil, YES! Such fun! Turmoil is to characters, as cliffhangers are to readers! YES! Heh, thanks! It's always great to get reviews from you. I like saying your name in my head, hahaha. It sounds amusing, thank you for that! I hope you like the next chapter too! You rock!

Sc00byD00  
Oh, man! You want WXC? Just wait until chapter 15 – lots of it! And after that, at least every other chapter is gonna have WXC all over it, YES! It will be epic! Ah! But yeah, thank you for the review! Heh, yes, college, been there. I share your pain! Fics are so fun to come to after school and be all like, "OK, did my homework – it's rape time! All right!" Hahaha! I'm glad you like the fic, hope you like the next chapter too!

livxuponxhope  
Ah, thank you! I'm so glad you like this fic! I hope you'll like the rest too! Oh, wow! So much music! And they're already attached to particular chapters?! Epic!! Oh! I'm going to have the best time ever listening to all that! And it's from groups I've never heard of before, so it's even better! I love listening to new music! I've already started right now! Thank you so much!


	15. Chapter 14 Contradiction

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except the flu that currently resides inside my mucus membranes. Yum. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing them to keep my fever induced delirium happy and content until further notice.

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 14 – Contradiction

* * *

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

_Impossible. _

Wesker stood several feet away from a pile of bloodied and destroyed flesh. No, not destroyed. Not anymore.

_Impossible!_

Chris, for all intents and purposes, was whole once more. His body, although still painted red from his own spilt blood, was smooth once again. Where the blood had dried and peeled away, there, revealed, like cracks in an egg shell, was the unmarred peach of the brunette's delicate sun kissed skin.

_How?! This is impossible!!!_

And as if to accentuate the accuracy of what he was witnessing, a low moan escaped and Chris stirred, slowly twitching and shivering.

_Absolutely impossible! I killed him!!! _

"…Agh… Hnh…"

_I know I killed him! _

Wesker practically flew at the body on the floor with lightning speed and turned Chris onto his back. The brunette frowned and groaned softly again; his eyes remaining tightly closed, but fluttering as though he were dreaming a horrible nightmare.

_How is this possible?! _

The blond shook his head and his eyes traveled down the other man's body in complete awe at the transformation. A torso that should have been covered in welts and long gashes was smooth and taunt. Legs that had legions of cuts and deep-raked wounds with exposed raw flesh and swollen muscle tissue were magically healed and perfect once more. Skin that had been beaten and bruised; once a swirling deep shade of purples and greens, now glowed a healthy radiant tan hidden under the grime of dirt and dark brown crimson.

_Chris…_

Wesker slowly swallowed and took a deep long breath. Not but moments before, he had been begging for a second chance to kill Chris Redfield, and here the opportunity had taken on full manifestation. All for the taking!

_But… This shouldn't be! … Unless…!_

"Chris?!" Wesker suddenly kneeled down and pulled the brunette onto his lap, cradling his head in his arms. "Chris? Can you hear me?" He saw the man twitch his eyes again and visibly shiver in his grasp. "Chris? Wake up! Chris?!"

"… Wes…"

A slight arrow of surprise shot through Wesker's chest as he heard Chris mutter the beginning of his name. It was… Unnerving. And Wesker didn't know why, which made him feel even more uneasy about the current situation. He didn't like being confused and certainly not feel like he wasn't in control.

Chris was supposed to be dead. That had been the plan. And it had worked. Even with the slight modification, and extension in time, the plan had still gone off without a hitch. Why then, was Chris still breathing?

_Chris… How do you always manage to survive?! How do you do it?!_

Wesker marveled at his marksman: his body, his attitude, his tenacity to live… It was absolutely perfect. All of it. And Wesker finally realized that it was a sort of relief that he felt settle in his mind; an overwhelming satisfaction, as if the ultimate test that had once separated him from any other being on Earth had finally been passed by another – that he was no longer alone in his status, but now had another to share in his fate; another who was worthy; another that had been chosen by him.

He felt an already deep connection with this man grow and expand, circulating his thoughts and judgment. As if he had been proven right, through all the trials and tribulation; through all the tests and attempts on his life – Chris had survived. Even now, thrown into the dark maw of death, he had still managed to come out alive.

Chris, Wesker realized with a glaring epiphany, was in fact his perfect soldier. The world Wesker sought to create, one in which only the strongest and most fit genes would transcend the destruction of their weaker counterparts – Chris was the embodiment of that perfect being. And Wesker couldn't help but take an insurmountable amount of pride in the knowledge that he had chosen him from the very beginning; that his chosen creature had proved strongest and most resilient.

_You should have died – No, you did die! But you live still. My Chris! Which can mean only one thing…_

"Chris… Open your eyes!" Wesker called once more as he held Chris closer. "Let me see your new beautiful eyes…" he whispered. "Chris!"

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Everyone's eyes were trained on Chris. Carlos had caught him on a technicality. It was impossible for him to have made so many consecutive head shot at that range, atop a three story building, across the street, with only a simple hand gun. Impossible. At least, it was _supposed_ to be impossible.

The group remained in silence until Chris finally broke it. "I had a rifle," he said simply.

"You did?" Jill exhaled. "Of course," she relaxed a bit, letting out another deep breath. "He had a rifle," she laughed nervously as she turned to the others. "A rifle! He can make shots like that with a rifle!" It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than the others though.

"I didn't see a rifle," Carlos stated as he kept his eyes still on Chris.

_It doesn't matter. It's 'impossible' for me to have made those shots with the 92FS, right? So I 'had' to have a rifle. You're logic made it so that I HAD to have one. _

"You must have missed it," Chris nonchalantly finished. "Come on, how else was I supposed to make those shots? I'm a good aim, but come on. I _had_ to have a rifle," he smirked, having completely turned the tables.

"Yeah," Jeremy laughed. "We must have just not seen it, that's all."

"Alright ," McGivern interrupted the conversation by clearing his throat. "For now let's assume Redfield had a rifle." He received a general consensus as everyone nodded their heads and agreed. Carlos did so reluctantly, but returned his glare towards Chris. He didn't loose his cool though, which worried the ex-STARS member a little.

_Phew. Dodged a bullet there. Still, damn, that was close. Gotta keep my guard up__._

"Alright, so you left off where Chris threw a grenade, was it?" the Colonel looked back into his file.

"Yes sir," Jill affirmed, glad that the colonel had stepped in before this turned into a nasty argument. "The grenade provided the sufficient cover needed which allow us to reach the building where Chris was."

_Honestly, Chris had to have had a rifle. He had to have. I mean… Otherwise, how was he able to make those head shots… Right? _

Jill smiled at Chris as those thoughts lingered in her mind.

_It's as simple as that. Why is Carlos even questioning him?_

McGivern nodded. "What happened once you arrived there?"

"He let down three ropes sir, and pulled us up to safety. He saved our lives sir."

"Heroic," McGivern aptly approved.

Chris secretly thanked Jill for her gracious rendition. It was sweet and short, but it got the message across. It really was hard to try and turn a bad spin on the man that had just saved your life. He glanced at Carlos only to see him smirking.

_Shit. What now?_

"It must have been hectic waiting for your turns as Chris pulled you each up," McGivern continued.

"Uh, no sir," Jill clarified. "We were all pulled up at the same… time."

_Fuck!_

Chris yelled at himself inside his head. Carlos was grinning like a madman.

_Shit! He got me again!_

"I don't understand," McGivern frowned. Chris could tell it was an act. He was baiting Jill into this! They were working together, him and Carlos! "How is it possible for one man to pull three grown adults, three stories up, at the exact same time?"

"I… Uh…" Jill blinked a few times before quickly turning a questioning stare at Chris once more. "I don't know. Sir."

"Redfield?" the Colonel caught Chris' attention. "Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, Chris. How'd you do that?" Carlos added.

All eyes turned to stare at Chris.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"I…" Chris started not really knowing where to go with his explanation.

_Fuck! How do I explai-?!? Wait! A pulley! _

"Well, it's actually quite simple sir," Chris smiled as he turned to face everyone. "See, both Carlos and Jill were out of ammunition," he began, suddenly far more confident. "I knew that if I didn't get them all out of there at once, none of them would make it. I couldn't afford to pull them up one at a time, and I refused to let two of them get eaten alive by those monsters, so it was all or nothing."

"Go on," McGivern nodded.

"My adrenaline was soaring and I had very little time to think. Luckily, there was a plumbing pipe sticking out of the floor, not too far away. I leveraged the ropes around it and used it like a pulley to get everyone up at the same time."

"Bullshit," Carlos slammed his fist onto the table. "I surveyed the area. There were no pipes of any kind anywhere near you."

Thank goodness Chris had his shades on or else everyone would have seen the nasty glare he shot the hispanic. "It was a small pipe. You must not have seen it."

"Right," Carlos crossed his arms. "Just like I didn't see the rifle." He turned to face Jeremy. "Let me guess, you didn't see the pipe either, right?"

"Uh, actually," Jeremy answered as he fidgeted in his seat. "I wasn't really paying attention to that, 'cause, you know, um… Pipes didn't seem like they mattered at the time," he answered apologetically. "Sorry."

"Of course," Carlos grimaced. "And I guess you missed it too, didn't you Jill?"

"Carlos…" Jill cautiously responded. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm not," the Latino answered. "There wasn't any pipe. I surveyed the area before we left. It was completely clear. I'm sure of it."

"It was small," Chris restated, still remaining calm. "You must have missed-"

"Shut-up, I didn't miss anything! You're fucking lying!"

"Carlos! Enough!" Claire suddenly shouted drawing everyone's attention. "He saved your life! What does it matter how he did it?! Who cares!?!"

No one said anything after that. But the seeds of doubt had been sewn. Chris could tell by the uneasy tension that permeated the air.

"It matters," Carlos finally said. "Because Boyd and Kowalski are dead."

Chris felt his throat clamp tight and his fingers twitch ever so slightly.

"What does that have anything to do with Chris?" his sister asked completely confused, taking her brother's hand protectively in her own.

Carlos looked like he was about to respond, but McGivern cut him off. "That's enough," he spoke up, effectively ending the conversation. "I think we need a little break. To cool off. Perhaps get a new perspective?" He glanced at everyone in general, but let his eyes rest on Chris specifically. "I'm sure you'd like to get some fresh air," he suggested to Chris, although it wasn't so much a suggestion, as it was an indirect order.

_Carlos was about to let a cat out of the bag and McGivern stopped him… And now, he's trying to get rid of me… He knows more than he's letting on. _

"Actually, yes," the brunette smirked mentally. "I could use some fresh air. Sir, with your permission?" Chris rose as he walked towards the entrance.

"Excused," McGivern approved, nodding at him. "Meet back here in 10 minutes."

"Wait, Chris!" Claire suddenly stood up, "I'll go with you!"

"No, it's OK," Chris grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. You stay here, OK?"

"But-" she started to protest, as Chris opened the door to leave.

"Wait, Chris," the Latino called as he suddenly sat up in his chair. "One last thing."

The room tensed as everyone visually stiffened at his words. Chris could see even McGivern's face make a slight twitch of apprehension.

"Yeah?" Chris swallowed, bracing himself.

Carlos made a head gesture towards him. "Nice shades."

Chris didn't react to the statement - at all - which made Carlos falter slightly. "I've been meaning to ask," he recovered quickly enough, "why you haven't taken them off since you got here?"

Chris grinned like a fool. "'Cause they make me look cool."

The Latino man also grinned. "Mind taking them off?"

"Actually, I do mind," Chris chuckled. "Then I wouldn't look cool anymore."

"Indulge me," Carlos smirked, suddenly dropping the falsely cheerful attitude and becoming serious. "Take them off."

**Unknown Location… Five years after Raccoon City.**

A cold void. Nothing and empty.

Chris subsided in this desolate place and floated in it like a sea of eternal darkness. He felt his sanity dissolving and wasting away as though blown like sand granules by an invisible gust of wind. And as he slowly gave up and resolved himself to atrophy and wither into the endless emptiness, a distant voice called out to him.

At first, he dismissed it as another cruel trick of this dark place; as another futile attempt to further pull his memories forth and taunt him with them, but again the voice rang out. Louder this time. Calling him. And this time, Chris paid it attention.

The voice was indiscernible, but familiar.

_So familiar… So very familiar…_

And suddenly Chris found himself in a kaleidoscope of sounds and shapes. Smells and feelings overwhelmed his once neglected senses and he did his best to close himself off, but he felt something touch his face, and call to him once more.

_So familiar…_

He took a moment to try and calm himself as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed up to see a man with blond hair softly speak to him. The man was smiling and his voice radiated a warmth that drew Chris in, and after the cold harshness of the depths of death, Chris instinctively reached out and tightly grasped on to the only thing he had since encountered that seemed even vaguely concrete and real.

"Chris?" Wesker asked shocked and surprised as the brunette suddenly reached out and wrapped both arms around his neck and buried his face into his shoulder.

_I did see it right? I didn't just imagine it?! His eyes!_

Wesker smirked as he slowly pried the trembling man off himself. "Chris, it's OK. It's over. You're alive." His words seemed to have no meaning as Chris refused to let go. "It's all right," Wesker chuckled, finally giving in. He remembered when he had first come back from the dead at the Spencer Mansion. The cold hand of death… How it had refused to let go of him too… It was something he would never forget.

The man soothingly placed a hand on Chris' back and softly stroked the other, as though petting a cat, until he stopped trembling. All the while, Wesker spoke to him. Nothing in particular, but he knew words would help bring Chris out of the shock of having died, he could only hope, without any permanent damage.

But he knew Chris. He knew nothing could stop him. Nothing could hold him back. This was the final step and Chris would prove to finally be as close to his equal as ever before possible. And Wesker was estatic!

_I'll take you, Chris! To do with as I please! To kill as often as I want! Because now… Now dear Chris…_

Wesker let his fingers push their way through blood crusted strands of hair as he fisted and harshly pulled back on brown locks, earning him a slight whimper. He greedily crushed his lips onto Chris and ravished the man's mouth, taken completely aback when he felt the other return the kiss back just as passionately.

Pulling away, the monster narrowed his eyes, smirking devilishly as he flicked his sun glasses to the side. Chris slowly opened his lust glazed eyes as he looked up into deep pools of flames and slits of darkness. The eyes of a demon. The eyes of a Tyrant. The eyes that now exactly mirrored his own.

_Chris! You are mine!_

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

"Take off your shades, Chris," Carlos restated.

Chris simply stood in the doorway glaring at him. If he hadn't been wearing those red tinted silver framed sports glasses, then everyone would have easily seen the nasty look he was sending the Latino. But it didn't matter. Chris grinned, wiping the cocky ass smirk off of Carlos' face once more.

"OK," he smiled. "If it'll make you feel better." Chris carelessly pulled the shades off and blinked a few times while glancing around the table at each person still seated. Lastly his eyes came to rest on Carlos who did not wear a happy countenance at all. "Don't know what all the fuss was about Carlos, but is this better now?"

Indeed, Chris smirked again and stared directly at Carlos; stared directly at him with his lovely brown eyes.

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh! I have the flu, yaaaay. Achoo! *mutter*mutter*grumble*grumble*

So can anyone tell that I've been playing a CRAPLOAD of Phoenix Wright Ace Detective? This chapter sounds like some terrible court case in there. I can so imagine Chris going "Take that!" and Carlos yelling "Objection!" Hahaha! Ah… Such an awesome game.

Anyways, so yeah! Finally, revealed! Chris is a Tyrant! *Le gasp!* Seriously, who didn't see that coming? But wait, if he has Tyrant eyes in the flashback, then how does he have his normal brown eyes in the present? Dum-dom-DOM! And how exactly did that even happen?! I mean, how'd he get infected?! You'll just have to find out in the next exciting chapter of Resident Evil: Bloooooooood!!!

Oh, and yes, I know that some say Chris has blue eyes. Yeah, well in all the games I've played, his eyes look brown, so, you know what? His eyes are gonna be brown in my fic, damned it! End of discussion.

Ah! Such wonderful songs are being submitted! I should have a preliminary list ready for the next chapter! Until then, keep those awesome songs coming!

Don't forget to review please!

2ScarletRibbons  
Skillet is awesome, agreed! I'm so glad you pointed me in their direction. Oh, and don't you worry! The end of this fic is FAR away! So far, the story outline I made has it plotted somewhere around 40 chapters (but I have a lingering suspicious that it's going to end up being more, heh.) Oh! But sure enough, there will be plenty of climaxes through out the fic (chapter 15 is smut, but chapter 16 is actually quite exciting! We finally see Chris do what he's been planning this whole time! Trust me, no one is gonna see this coming!... And then chapter 17 is probably going to be smut again, hahaha! Yes!)

Ultimolu

Oh, you got that right! Chris is a Tyrant! You go it right on the nose! In chapter 16, you'll get your bundle of clues as to what Wesker and Chris are planning, so I expect lots of theories from you! It's so awesome to receive guesses from you as to what might happen! Yay! And yes, it's ultra dark – the way RE should be, heh.

CarrieChaos

Heh, heh… What makes you think he isn't already found out and that this is all a conspiracy to oust him and try to get Wesker's location? Dom-dom-DOM! Oh, that secret government agenda. McGivern is so slick. Just you wait until chapter 16, lots of stuff is gonna be revealed in that chapter, ah! I hope you like it! And thanks for the review!

DeathAngel90

Heh, this chapter was a double cliffhanger with multiple contradictions! Hmm, so now the audience has to figure out, which one is the real story and which one is the made-up lie. I'll give you a hint, Chris is not lying completely, but he certainly isn't telling the whole truth, that's for sure! Eee, things are gonna get real good in the next few chapters! So thanks for the review, and look forwards to seeing what you think!

ShivaTheDestroyer

Double cliffhanger! Wa-BAM! I have to be honest, cliffhangers are perhaps my most favorite literary device. Before this fic is over, I swear I will pull off a triple cliffhanger! Or, maybe even the elusive quadruple cliffhanger *le gasp!* Hahaha, but yeah, don't worry, the next chapter is cliffhanger free… Or is it…? *ominous wind*OoooOOOooohh!! Heh. I'm glad you like the fic and I hope you like the next chapter too!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx

*smacks self on the forehead* Of course! How could I have been so blind! A kiss makes everything better! Well... You know what..? I wasn't planning on this… And I'm not sure how the hell I'm gonna do it… Or if it will even work… But I'm gonna put Luis into this fanfic! Congratulations! You inadvertently talked me into it. Yay!

livxuponxhope

Yay, songs! Oh my, yes! That Rasputina song was wonderful! Good choice! Heh, yeah, don't worry, Chris is all about staying with Wesker… Or is he? Or is he orchestrating a double backstab against both Wesker and the BSAA? Hmm!? How many licks does it take to get to the center of an anti-T virus serum vial? The world my never know! But yes, I do look forwards to seeing what other songs you select! And thank you for the review! Yay!


	16. Chapter 15 Respite

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except a few N1H1 cells inside me! Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am just busy making them get down and dirty, yum, yum!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 15 – Respite

* * *

**Unknown Location… One Week ago.**

Chris took in a deep breath as he slowly fingered the grip of his 92FS, inspecting the piece, before finally holstering it. The rough texture of the blued metal felt strangely comforting yet uncharacteristically harsh against his heightened tactile touch.

_Just a few more hours__...__And then it'll be time to go… _

Lowering the weapon back onto the desk, he let out another sigh. He knew what had to be done. But damned if he really didn't want to do it.

He had already gone over the files Wesker had procured for him. He had memorized the details, the area, what he was supposed to do, etc. The files were vague though, and of course, Chris knew why: Wesker was keeping information from him. Not that it surprised him. Information was power. And above all else Wesker valued power. By controlling the flow of information, Wesker gained control over that power.

Chris couldn't help but downcast his eyes. He removed his shades and looked at them, twirling the silver frames in his hands, watching as the florescent white light glinted off of the reflective red lenses.

_And gained control over me…_

But despite how often Chris tried to convince himself that their arrangement was strictly based on forced control, he found it each and every time more difficult to admit to that fallacy.

Wesker had a way of manipulating people. He was good at it. Chris couldn't deny that fact, but more and more, he found himself wondering if it was even a manipulation that held him to that mad man.

_Is it even a manipulation if you know it's happening? If you let it happen?_

Chris swallowed as he felt the cold hard lump of reality tighten in his throat.

… _Or that I… Might enjoy it?_

He shook his head slightly and took another deep breath, closing his eyes, as he quickly turned around. Unfortunately, his mind had been elsewhere, obviously, as he slammed right into something hard that caught him. "Wesker?!" Chris gasped in surprise, as his red tinted sunglasses fell, clattering against the floor.

The blond simply raised an eyebrow at the lack of stealth in his soldier. "Distracted much?"

"Uh," Chris laughed nervously, glancing to the side, wondering if he should pick them up. "Yeah. I guess."

"Having second thoughts about the mission still?"

"Not really," Chris answered as he pulled away from Wesker's grasp. "I know what I gotta do."

Wesker disregarded the man's attempt to leave and held on to him. "Having second thoughts about something else then?"

Chris instinctively opened his mouth to answer, but remained silent. Slowly he looked away. Hesitating for only an instance, he dropped his reservation and allowed Wesker to pull him closer, so that they shared the same circle of personal space.

Wesker smirked. "I see," he spoke under his breath.

They simply stood there, unmoving. Wesker holding onto Chris, both hands at the other's sides, and Chris pressed against Wesker's body, willing himself to not respond. But that was the control Wesker held over him; the control Chris _allowed_ Wesker to hold over him.

Bit by bit, second by second, Chris eased into Wesker's firm grasp until he lay planted against the other man's chest; his arms loosely draped under his shoulders and his head snuggly tilted into the crook of his neck. Wesker's scent was intoxicating. His eyes closed and he felt the last touches of resolve leave him absolutely.

"Is this what you have second thoughts about?" Wesker whispered into his ear.

Chris unwillingly nodded, adoring the feel of Wesker's skin against his cheek.

Wesker let his hand run up Chris' arm and draw a line across his jaw bone, before cupping the man's chin and raising his head up to meet his gaze. He spoke now in a softly seductive husky tone that made shivers slide down the other man's vertebra. "Then allow me to persuade your thoughts."

The brunette willingly closed his eyes and opened his mouth as their lips met and Wesker slowly let his hands trail down Chris' back, firmly pressing them even closer as they danced back a step. Chris felt something sharp dig into the back of his thighs, as the loud screeching of the desk being scraped along the ground resounded in the enclosed room.

Without missing a beat, Wesker pushed the other man on top of the desk, breaking the kiss to pull the ex-BSAA agent's white shirt over his head. Chris had no objections, as he raised his arms and spread his knees, letting the blond inch closer.

Carelessly tossing the shirt to the side, Wesker roughly pulled the other man into another passionate kiss to which Chris eagerly responded. He felt the blonde's tongue inside his mouth and quickly reciprocated by sucking on it and simply enjoying the taste of his partner's warm flesh. A moan escaped as Wesker let one of his hands slide between them and thumb an already erect nipple.

Wesker broke the kiss once more, allowing them both a chance to catch their breaths, as he made quick work of the offending zipper. Chris managed to pluck Wesker's black sunglasses off right before the other man reverted his attention back up.

It always sent a sobering, yet now nervously exciting escalation in passion, seeing Wesker leering at him seductively with his hungry demon eyes. It always made Chris catch his breath as if the thought of engaging in forbidden acts with this monster would fully finish damning his soul. But, that bridge had already been crossed a long time ago. And damned if the grass was greener on the other side.

"Mmm," Chris moaned as he tilted his head to the side exposing delicious flesh for Wesker to lick while he lifted his hips allowing the other man to easily slide his pants off.

It was common now for Chris to walk around in nothing but a pair of pants, and sometimes a shirt, with nothing else on. Too often Wesker seemed to sate his lusts with Chris as the main course for him to bother anymore with shoes, or underwear for that matter.

With practiced ease, Chris found himself completely nude with his legs curled around Wesker's mid section, being pushed onto his back. He shifted uncomfortably as guns and other gear caused him slight discomfort as he lay on top of them. Wesker didn't pay it much attention as he unzipped his own pants and let his already hard member flip out. Firmly grabbing both his and Chris' dick in his hand, he quickly began to frot them as his mouth descended on a pink nipple that begged to be sucked.

"Ahhh…," Chris panted as he bucked into Wesker's hand and moaned. "Agh, hmm, oh… Wesker, ah!"

Chris arched his back, dropping the other tyrant's shades, as his own hands found their way into Wesker's hair, loudly moaning, thoroughly relishing the way Wesker tended to bite at his flesh then sooth it with gentle sucking and teasing licks. His fingers trailed through the blond hair completely leaving the other man looking as though a windy storm had wreaked havoc on his hair style. Not that Wesker minded. He quite enjoyed the feel of Chris massaging the nape of his neck and scalp with his now experienced hands.

"Ah, Wes… Wesker!" Chris panted as he pulled the Tyrant up to meet his lips once more. He let his arms fall over the smooth fabric of Wesker's skin tight black shirt. "Mmm!"

As much as Wesker enjoyed the taste of lips on his own, he soon separated from the other man, standing up, much to Chris' cries of protest. He had more pressing matters at hand. His dick demanded a tight heat he knew only the other man could give him. "Where do you want me inside you?"

Chris couldn't help but smile at the statement. He knew the game. And although he knew it was ridiculous, he couldn't help but get a sweet thrill from Wesker allowing him to decide in which manner he wanted to be violated. "My mouth," he grinned, lightly sucking at one of his finger tips. "I wanna taste you when you come," he responded laughing as he sat up eagerly and scooted off the desk. He dropped to his knees in front of Wesker licking his lips, and giving Wesker a few quick pumps, as the blond repositioned himself leaning against the desk.

As for Wesker, honestly, he didn't care how he fucked Chris, so long as he did. There was something primeval and sensual in the other Tyrant that drove a spike of lust through Wesker's brain unlike anything he had ever experienced. It wasn't just controlling Chris, both physically and mentally, or the feel of his incredibly delicious body, or even the fun of sex for the sake of having incredibly hot sex. It was something more; a strange desire for the other man; for who he was and who he could never stop being, that made him ravenously infatuated.

Over the course of a year, Wesker had seen Chris hit the foulest recesses, cling to desperate self destruction and loose hope completely as he begged for annihilation, but at the same time, in seeing that; in seeing the progressive death of his greatest rival; in seeing him loose himself, he had seen a paradoxical shift in himself. It was something else entirely. And it made him completely desire the man known as Chris Redfield more and more, each and every day.

It was awe encompassing, and stranger yet, it was baffling that the other man should feel a similar taste in predilection for him as well. They had grown attached, as if in their lonely fate, they had become magnets: equally attracted to each other, but with just as much force in their existence to equally oppose should circumstance arise. But, the moment the two Tyrants had accepted their mutual propensity, their unlikely relationship had unfurled into a fast paced festivity of one long sexual high.

Regardless, every now and then, Wesker would sometimes find Chris drifting and it bothered him to no end that the man still kept close regard to the fact that, after all was said and done, he still felt a smearing loyalty towards his old life; towards his old partners and ideals, and towards his old grudges. But although now they no longer manifested as anger, instead making themselves evident as a distant sort of sadness, the fact that they were still there, irked the blond indefinitely.

Wesker closed his eyes as a mellow sigh escaping his lungs; his uneasy thoughts of frustration quickly dissipating. He felt the velvety heat of Chris' tongue tease him and the soft lips that laid butterfly kisses along his lengthened shaft thereafter. Chris teasingly sucked at one of Wesker's balls and made the other man audibly exhale. "Mmgh," the blond groaned as he let one hand fall over Chris' head and slowly guided him back towards his cock.

Chris followed and began working his mouth over the head, teasing at the slit with both his tongue and fingers. His other hand went to the base and began massaging the blond's balls as he engulfed the throbbing penis bit by bit, until the entire length lay in his throat.

"Aghhhh," Wesker cried and let his head fall back as Chris hummed loudly causing vibrations that rocked the blond Tyrant's world and made him see stars. Chris, he had pleasantly discovered a while back, was surprisingly good at this. "Ohhh," he moaned as the brunette began bobbing his head back and forth in a quickening pace.

Already Chris had secured his own dick and was furiously jacking himself off as a thin sheen of sweat glimmered on both their bodies. Wesker glanced down and felt himself get pushed that much closer to the edge as he saw his brunette kneeling with his legs spread wide, enthusiastically pumping himself while deep-throating him. It was beyond delicious, as each muscle flexed and glinting from the accrued sweat. Both eyes were closed to partial slits allowing slight glimmers of fire red to flash through as Chris moved his tongue back and forth. Wesker could tell from the steady buck in his hips and the way he spontaneously moaned into his dick that Chris was precariously close. Wesker swallowed. So was he.

The blond repositioned himself to get a better standing as he pushed away from the desk. He moved both of his hands to grasp either side of Chris' head and began actively thrusting into the other man's mouth. Chris leaned in, steadying himself with one hand on the floor. He relaxed his mouth and allowed Wesker to take control of the momentum. They were both so very close.

"Agh! Fu-aghh! Ah, ah, ah!" Wesker grunted as Chris again began loudly moaning into his dick. The vibrations of his voice carried on like electrical currents, over flooding his internal circuit breaker.

"Mphhh!!" Chris cringed as he came in his hands and opened his mouth wider to voice his pleasure.

It was all Wesker needed to throw him over the top as he thrust deeply into the other man's throat and came. "Agh!"

"Mwgh-!" Chris suddenly opened his eyes in alarm and quickly squinted them closed again. His hands dug into Wesker's thighs, fisting the dark fabric tightly as he fought the gag reflex that begged to activate while Wesker came directly into his esophagus.

Both Chris and Wesker knew that half the stunts they pulled while engaged in sex, for all intents and purposes, where well past sensible, or even capable, by regular humans. Chris himself couldn't even begin to recall how many times he would have had to have been sent to the hospital had he not had super-human regenerative abilities. And Wesker couldn't even begin to count the many times he had taken advantage of this fact. Much like now.

Chris had to freeze his breathing while Wesker grunted once more as he finished empting himself into the other man. "Ahhh…" he breathed out slowly, suddenly feeling that deliriously exquisite sated feel of completion wash over his body. He let go of the brunettes head and leaned back against the desk.

Chris immediately swallowed, but couldn't help cough a few times. He grunted while trying to clear his throat and eventually sat back as well, lazily looking up at Wesker from the floor. He smiled as he watched the blond taking deep breaths, completely enjoying the after glow. His dick was hanging out of his pants, still semi-erect, while his eyes were mostly closed as he basked.

Absentmindedly, Chris laid back resting his body against his elbow, letting his other hand trail down towards his own cock. Wesker opened his eyes slightly as he glanced at Chris. "What are you doing?" he asked amused as he saw Chris stroke himself languidly.

"I think I made a mistake," the brunette answered with a smug grin. "About you fucking me in the mouth."

Wesker tilted his head as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mm-hm," Chris nodded as he spread his legs further apart and continued jacking off in front of Wesker. Much to his cocky delight, he could see Wesker's dick start to swell slightly.

"And what mistake might that be?" the blond asked feeling the fervor already begin to pool between his legs.

"Well, what I _meant_ to say," Chris chuckled as he licked his hand and continued masturbating, "Was that I wanted you to fuck me in the ass."

"Oh," Wesker nodded, laughing as he understood exactly where Chris was going with this. "Yes, I can see that being a dilemma."

"Think you can do anything to fix it?" the ex-STARS member coyly pouted, as he seductively laid back and bucked into his hand while moaning softly.

"Hm, yes," Wesker smirked as he pushed off the desk and started towards Chris. "I'll see what I can do."

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Chris smiled at Carlos as he slipped the red tinted shades back onto his face, naturally smirking at the other man's annoyance. "See you around," he chuckled and left the room.

The door hadn't even fully closed before Jill quickly turned to scream at Carlos. "What is your problem?!" she demanded as she slammed her palms onto the table, rattling the coffee mugs. "Ever since we walked in here you've done nothing but accuse Chris of- Fuck! I don't even know what the hell you're accusing him of?!" she said hysterically waiving her arms in the air.

"Valentine?" McGivern calmly stated, but was promptly ignored.

"I mean," Jill went on, honestly too enraged with Carlos to hear the Colonel. "After a whole year of being missing, and after everything he's gone through, we finally get him back and you're all psycho crazy paranoid on his ass?!"

"Valentine?" McGivern tried again, but Jill was too hyped up to pay attention.

"What is wrong with you?! Making a big fuss over stupid things like pipes and crap!" she yelled as she stood up and slammed her fists down again. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Is that how you treat a fellow BSAA member after he's suffered so much! Jesus! What is your problem?! He _saved_ our lives!"

"Did he?!" Carlos suddenly yelled out, also standing up and facing Jill. Until now he had been pensively stewing from the mocking jib Chris had hit him with right before he left, but Jill drew the last straw. "Or was he the one that put us in danger in the first place?!"

"What?!" Jill frowned, completely taken aback. "What are you talking about?!"

"Colonel," Carlos turned to McGivern. "Request permission to debrief the rest of the team. Sir."

Everyone turned to McGivern with perplexed expressions. Jeremy actually had a scared look on his face. He'd never seen Jill and Carlos go at it like this. The man seated at the front of the table nodded and extended his hand with the flick of his wrist. "Granted."

"Debrief?" Jill asked cautiously. "Debrief about what?"

"About Chris Redfield," Carlos answered, his eyes drawn in and serious. Despite his aforementioned squib with Chris not but moments ago, he honestly took no pleasure in what he was about to do or say. He looked up at Jill. "About where Chris has really been all this time," he paused. "What he's been doing." Carlos pursed his lips and hesitated. He knew how much this was going to hurt Jill, and Claire, and it made him suddenly hate Chris that much more because of it. "Our mission wasn't blotched Jill. It was sabotaged."

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

WOW! So many reviews! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update for about three weeks. Remember that "flu" I said I had gotten during the last chapter update? Turns out it was Swing Flu and it took me out for a really long time, cho. And then I thought I was getting better, and then it relapsed, bleh! But I'm all better now! Yay!

As for chapter 16 – it's one hell of a cliffhanger! Think of it as the season finale for season one! Chapter 17 will start back at the beginning (Wesker takes a recently revived Chris home with him, ooh!) and will progress from there up until the current present! So basically, chapters 17 to 30-ish are all about what exactly happened during that "one year" Chris was with Wesker. As you might imagine, it's full of rape and sex! *super happy idiot face*

Heh, it actually took me a whole day to write all the replies to the reviews, hahaha. It was deliriously fun! Thank you all for the wonderful responses! Seriously, you made my miserable existence so much better with your comments! Thanks! I also really loved your song recommendations too! Don't stop submitting, please! They are all so wonderful!

And now, without further a du, I give you, Reviews! *and the crowd goes wild!*

CarrieChaos  
Thank you! Yeah, Chris got Carlos good. Although, in the next chapter you find out that Carlos actually has a reason to be suspicious... Oh! Next chapter actually starts to set the plot in motion! Eee! Excited! I hope you like it!

DeathAngel90  
I looove cliffhangers, heh. Next chapter you'll find out finally why he has brown eyes now and tyrant eyes in the flashback. For now, I hope you enjoyed the smut! Also, next chapter you finally get to see just how much Chris has changed. You'll see what I mean, but I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

Amon2  
Possessive? Hahahaha, you don't know the half of it, oh boy! Try stark raving crazy obsessive possessive, bwahahaha! You'll see... But, it's in a good way. Um. If that's possible, heh, heh. Poor Chris, he's gonna go through some crazy stuff first though, that's for sure. And contacts you say... Hmmm...? You'll find out next chapter! I'm sure you'll like it! And hell yes! Chris looks super hot with tyrant eyes! (I tried it in photoshop and it's super smexy!)

tntfriday13  
Congrats on being right! Ohohohohoho! How did Chris become a tyrant, you ask? Well, that will be fully explained in chapter 17 or 18. Hopfully you like it! It's high-larious! Like in a "Really?! D'uh!" kind of way, heh heh. Don't worry, I'll try to stick to my update schedule (Sunday updates) from now on... N1H1 look me out for two week, though, cho. I'm good though, and your review helped get me better! (-- me sucking up) Hahahaha! Thank you! I really appreciate it!

ShivaTheDestroyer  
Swine Flue for the win! Boo! It kept me from updating for three weeks, aw. But I'm good now. Did you get over yours fully too? I still have a lingering cough, grr. Oh, well. See, I'd a been happier with the T-virus. No lingering cough, you know, hahaha! But yeah, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like the next one too! Chris finally puts Wesker's plan into motion! *le sexy gasp*

Ultimolu  
Planning "something"? Oh my yes! They are definitely planning something. Chris finally sets the plan in motion in the next chapter! Trust me it's gonna be a "Oh my god(s)!" kinda chapter! In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed the smut! Yay! Smut! Heh. Kiko, eh? Who might you be, yo?

2ScarletRibbons  
Selfish reader? Heh. Don't worry, I'm quite a selfish writer, hahaha! I crave reviews! And your always make me ultra special happy, yay! Yeah, sadly N1H1 took me out for a few weeks, grrr. But I'm back and I'll buffer up more chapters so I can update ever Sunday! There's a lot of plot I gotta get out there, heh. So much! I keep getting distracted in class by images of WXC and damn is it hard to pay attention, hohohoho! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Today was smut, next week the plot thickens! Chris starts Wesker's plan, oh no's! Dum, dum, DUM!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
We have that technology! We have that power! Mwhahahaha!!! Next chapter you find out how his eyes are brown in the present time. Will you be right? Find out next week, hohohohoho! *Le gasp!* Yes! Wesker and Luis are my favorites too! Eeee!!! I have his outfit, heh heh. Luis, I mean. Mmm, sexy Luis cosplay. Hahahaha! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is going to be the beginning of Wesker's plan! Ooh!

Forneus  
I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Yeeeah, I try to have an update ready every Sunday, but these past few weeks I got taken out by N1H1, cho. It's OK, I got to play Pheonix Wright more, heh, heh. Joke's on you Swine Flu! Hohohoho! Oh, yeah. Naw, tyrants can't control most of the mutations that happen to themselves. Wesker is the only tyrant (in canon, so far) that has NOT mutated into a crazy looking monster (until RE5, but that was because of Uroburos, grrrr). Most people infected with the T-virus turn to zombies. A select few with a special type of DNA marker turn into a Tyrant. Birkins made a special T-virus variant specially for Wesker, and that's why he responded differently to it. Only his eyes mutated, but honestly, Wesker didn't really know what would happen once he injected himself. In the Wesker files (special RE:Code Veronica X edition), you can hear Wesker explain that after carful observation, he believes that the the mutations caused by the T-virus variant (Duval, Sergai, himself, etc) are a reflection of that person's mental perception on themselves. In other words, they mutate into how they see themselves on the insides to be perfect. Soooo, in other words, the fact that Wesker didn't physically mutate to look different means he pretty much sees himself to already "be" perfect. Damn. Talk about ego, hahaha. Ahhhhhh, he's so EPIC! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like future chapter too!

Brain Drain  
STD! Yes! Bwahahaha! I mean, if a zombie can pass the T-virus on through biting, blood and body fluids, then isn't it technically an STD?! Oh, how high-larious! I love technicalities! But yes, that's how Chris "caught" the same variant as Wesker. Oh, the irony! I'm glad you like the story up until now! I'll throw in a bit of smut every couple of chapters from here on on, don't worry. But just wait until the plot gets rolling in the next chapter. Hope you like it!

livxuponxhope  
Wow, you hit 'em right on the nail! Good guess! Yeah, Wesker's smexy sex "saved" Chris from total oblivion, hahahaha! Good thing too, 'cause Wesker was really regretting not being able to kill him more, heh! Now he can "do it" all the time, hohoho! And yeeeah, contacts, heh. You'll find that out in the next chapter, heh. Oh, I'll go check that song out for sure! Yeah, I got N1H1, but hopefully you stay clear of crappy flu variants. Heh. Thanks for the review! I hope you like the next chapter too!

Automne  
Hahahahaha!!! …. Bwahahahahaha!!!!! …. *snorts and busts out laughing again* Hahaha, ah, ah, OK, OK, sorry, it's just that… That happens to me too ALL the time, hahaha. I'm trying to do homework and I'll read ANYTHING that has to do with ANYTHING and I'll suddenly start thinking about zombies or Wesker. Heh. I'll be in class, and it'll drag on and on, and my brain is like, "This is boring! This sucks! Oh! You know what else sucks? Chris sucks Wesker, that's what! Ahahaha!" and then I'll spend the rest of the class fantasizing WXC. *huge sweatdrop* Heh. So distracting, I'm sorry, cho. Oh! English is my second language too! Wow! But, hopefully you managed to get a good amount of homework done while I was out with the swine flu… Grr, stupid swine flu. It kept me from being able to update, chooo.  
Anyways, yeeeah, contacts. Good guess! I once wore lavender contacts and this guy actually thought it was my natural eye color. I was like, "Haven't you ever heard of contacts before?!"  
Yeah, Carlos noticed the lack of anything on the roof back in like chapter 3 (or something), but it's actually McGivern that made his suspicions take full effect. You'll find out why in the next chapter, and you'll be like, "Oooh, I get it now." But yeah, I was thinking about doing a chapter from Carlos' perspective, but decided not to. I only want to do it from Chris and Wesker's point of view.  
Oh! The movie with the time jumps is called _Memento_. Go here to see the trailer (just copy/paste the link into your browser and re-type the (dot) as and actual period): youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MbTMAffb0CA  
Other good movies I'd recommend with interesting transitions and multiple storylines happening at the same time are _12 Monkeys_. Watch the trailer here: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=322uZ5OO-WE  
Another good one is _Donnie Darko_ youtube(dot)com/watch?v=b6LkdL8THFo&NR=1&feature=fvwp  
And my favorite is _Requiem for a Dream_ youtube(dot)com/watch?v=UKJpWfSHEs4  
WOW! That video LIPDUB - I Gotta Feeling (Comm-UQAM 2009) is freakin' AWESOME! That's so cool! I wish my school would do something that epic! Too cool!!!

Nuki Yin  
Heh, thank you so much! Yeah. WXC anything is awesome, heh. Hope you liked this chapter too! Starting somewhere around chapter 18 or 19 it's going to pretty much be WXC for a loooong time, so you should like that, heh. I know I will, hohohoho!

Desert Starr  
Hahaha! You're review(s) are too funny! I couldn't stop laughing at the "batshit insane sadistic psycho who deserves to rot in hell" description, hahaha! Too epic! Yeah, he's a bastard, alright – an EPIC bastard! Whoo! Yeah, I liked Scream by Avenged Sevenfold .Good stuff.  
Oh man, thank you! You're review is so flattering, thank you, really! (Trust me, I read it way more than just three times, heh.) You're Muse has good taste in yaoi, hohoho! And yes, all logic should bow down before every ludicrous yaoi pairing, heh, because this is the internet and rule 34 takes precedence over all! Heh.  
I'm trying hard to make the story believable (well, as believable as a WXC fanfic can get, hahaha). That's why I'm writing things from both the past and present tense so the reader can see a progression on how the hell a realistic WXC relationship is even possible. I hope I'm doing it right, heh, so thanks for the confidence boost. Starting around chapter 18-ish and forwards, I'm concentrating on developing that relationship and taking the story from the past to get caught up with the present. Whew, I hope I do I good job. I hope you like where is goes too. Again, thanks for the review! You rock!

FraRosa  
Heh, thank you! Yeah, I sort of forget to update on MediaMiner, d'oh. Ah, yes. Why Chris responds like towards Wesker is explained in chapter 17 and 18. Basically, he'd gone through so much mental strain and deprivation while being tortured, killed, and revived that he's in shock when he comes back and his body sort of just responds to stimuli. So since he's cold, his body reacts by wanting to be closer to warmth; and if someone kisses him, his body responds by engaging in the act because it feels good and _anything_ that feels good in a state after what he's been through is like being in heaven, even if for just a little while. Anyways, it'll all be explained in the story, so don't worry. Thank you for pointing it out though. I might go back in and try to write it a little more clear. I'll see. If it's still confusing after chapter 18, let me know so I can go back and do some re-writing. I love it when readers let me know where I need to improve. Thank you! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one! Thanks!

This is L  
Sorry for the long update wait. I got taken out by the Swine flu. Pooh. I'll try to stay on schedule from now on (update on Sundays). Oh, thanks! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like the rest of it too!

riridono  
Hahaha! Yeeeeah, Wesker will do that. He got a Honorary Masters Degree in F***ing up People's Lives! In fact, he graduated Mega Cum Load (ß PUN! Bwahahaha!) Thanks for the review! I'm flattered that you decided to give me a review, especially since you say you usually don't leave them. Thanks! Feel special now, heh. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far. Eep! Japanese text! I got a friend of mine to translate it, but now I can't remember what he told me, cho! *sad face* I'll have to ask him to translate it again, eh heh , cho.

KitsunesEmber  
Heh. Yeah, that game is too good. I'm still playing through the second one, though, heh. Ah well. I'll finish it soon enough, yup. Thanks for the review by the way. It's always fun to hear from reader! Thanks!

esskay  
Yoh! I was wondering where you'd run off to, heh. Thanks for popping back and continuing to read. I'm glad you still like it! And thank you for the review! Yeah, trust me, the next chapter really gives a new meaning to the word "plot twist," big time! Oh, yeah, Carlos is acting like that because he knows something the other didn't know. McGivern told him stuff while in the clinic, but in the next chapter the others are going to find out too. What did McGivern tell him? Heh, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! (oh no! I just cliffhanger'd in a review, d'oh!) Oh, Chris is nom-ing away because after going through days of hellish torture and hours of agonizing death and then being stuck in mind-destroying limbo while he became undead, he sort of went into shock. So basically, his body is responding to outside stimuli of anything positive, like a natural reaction to get close to something warm if you're cold. Or something like that… Don't worry, it'll be explain better in chapter 17 and 18. Wha-?! Jelly, better than glazed!? This is madness! This is blasphemy! Everyone knows blueberry flavored flour is the best! Ohohoho! Heh.


	17. Chapter 16 Subterfuge

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except pants. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to "Zelda, Zelda, UGH!"

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 16 – Subterfuge

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

"Colonel," Carlos turned to McGivern. "Request permission to debrief the rest of the team. Sir."

Everyone turned to McGivern. "Granted," he acknowledged, nodding.

"Debrief?" Jill asked confused. "Debrief about what?"

"About Chris Redfield," Carlos answered, his eyes drawn in and serious. "About where Chris has really been all this time," he paused. "What he's been doing." Carlos continued. He knew this was going to hurt Jill, and Claire, and it made him suddenly hate Chris more for making him do this to them. "Our mission wasn't blotched Jill. It was sabotaged."

"What?" Jill shook her head looking to McGivern and then back to Carlos. "What are you talking about?"

"Chris was involved in the sabotage of our mission," He restated.

"I heard you the first time," Jill snarled suddenly angry. "But what the hell makes you say that?!" She riled up. "Just because some stuff is strange doesn't mean he's suddenly some kind of terrorist-"

"Whoa, hold on," Carlos cut her off. "First off, I'm not the one saying this," he explained while motioning towards McGivern.

Everyone in the room immediately turned to stare at the Colonel. "Sir," Jill began, still evidently angry. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, sir, but what the hell is going on here?"

After McGivern took a deep breath he leaned back into his chair and sighed. "No disrespect taken, Agent Valentine. I can empathize with your frustration, but," he paused motioning for Jill to take a seat. "What I'm about to tell you _is_ classified, so you must understand the sensitivity of the matter."

"Sensitivity?" Jill spoke out slowly. "What matter? What is going on?" Jill asked completely confused and irritated. She hated being in the dark. This obviously had something to do with what McGivern and Carlos had spoken about yesterday.

"Sir, perhaps you should start from the beginning," Carlos suggested. "Like how you explained it to me."

McGivern nodded as Jill sat down. He glanced around, suddenly slightly concerned as his gazed fell to Claire. She was quiet and looking down with a frown on her face. "Claire," the Colonel asked softly. "You OK..?"

"Um…" the girl waivered slightly, but cleared her throat and looked up. "I want to hear what you have to say about Chris."

McGivern's lips pressed against each other in indecision, but he nodded regardless. "You have a right to know," he agreed. "Let me start off by saying, I personally admire Chris Redfield. I do. His track record has been nothing but spectacular and-"

"Please," Claire held up her hands to the man. "Bruce… Don't patronize me," she begged, her words without malice. "And just tell me what you know about my brother." He could see a definite disturbed fear in her eyes.

"Alright," McGivern conceded. He turned back towards everyone. "As some of you may know, I was once, and still am, a member of the US STRATCOM. Before the BSAA ever existed, we were the ones that monitored and tracked the movements of terrorist groups, such as Umbrella and those affiliated with that organization. When the BSAA was formed, the US government saw it prudent to pool resources, as well as members, along with the BSAA in an effort to form a more effective anti-bioterrorist front. For all intents and purposes, the effort was quite successful. Together, with its resources and amassed intel, and the experience and general knowledge found in the BSAA, it was only a matter of time before we picked up the trail of arguably the single most dangerous person on Earth: Albert Wesker." A noticeable plunge in temperature ghosted through the room as McGivern dropped the name like a silent time bomb that forced a sudden shift in the room. He was well aware of the significance that man had played in the lives of every person in that room. And of how devastating his afterimage still haunted their minds. He could see it in Jill's eyes, as her skin paled and her breathing near ceased. When he spoke now, there was no question of a doubt, the conversation had entered a new realm of seriousness.

"Russia, several miles south out of Petersburg, we picked up a rather disturbing… Photograph," he ended, not really knowing how to put it. "Trust me when I say that Chris Redfield, as well as you Agent Valentine, are both well known figures. Heroes even. Which is why, a few months ago, when this image was taken, we were all quite shocked at its implication." McGivern didn't even bother turning in his chair as he clicked a wireless projector remote and the room went dark as an image flashed onto the large screen located against the far wall behind him. It was of a bland looking rooftop. Snow had obscured many of the details as well as covered the vast area in the background around the building. A sharp contrasting figure dressed entirely in black stood alone amongst the falling white ice; his outfit strangely fitting in the dank atmosphere of that cold place. Although, his body was cloaked behind black cloth, it was quite easy to see a startling resemblance, especially when the silver framed red tinted shades sat so precariously perched on his face. There was no mistaking it – the image was clearly that of Chris Redfield.

"Chris…" Claire whispered, confirming everyone's thoughts.

"Our investigation led us here," McGivern spoke, his voice holding a flow of sadness back as he resisted rushing to Claire's side. When he had first met with the Redfield female, it had been under order to retrieve any possible leads she might unknowingly still have. The second time he had meet with her, had been under the guise to continue the conversation, coincidentally over dinner at a local fine restaurant. And the third time he had procured her presence, it was no longer a blatant excuse, but now an obvious intent to further ask her out. Not that Claire minded. She had found herself liking the man. Despite the age difference, she particularly enjoyed being with him. And from there, their relationship had grown. And here now, McGivern hesitated continuing talking as he frowned at the evident pain that washed over Claire's features. "Claire..?" he softly called to her.

"What was he doing there?" her voice whispered again. It was distant and devoid of feeling. McGivern had never heard Claire sound like that. So cold. And detached. "What was he doing in Russia?"

The man parted his lips. He hated what he had to say next. So he didn't. Instead, he simply clicked the wireless control and another image flashed onto the screen. It was the same as the previous one, except this time, there was another man entering the viewing area. Another man dressed in black as well.

McGivern clicked the remote again, and again. And again. A series of photographs splayed out a pictorial movie, like a stop frame animation, of a moment in time on that rooftop. A man dressed in black entered the scene, he as well as the other man, wore shades on his face, but his were black. And he had blond hair. He was unmistakable. He was Albert Wesker.

* * *

Outside the room, down the hall, and around the corner, past the few guards that stood outside the debriefing room and next to the few guards that stood languidly around him, Chris stood leaning against the wall. He shifted his weight as he brought down one leg and calmly placed the other back against the wall. It wasn't a secret anymore. He'd been right. McGivern did know more than what he'd let on. Chris was just honestly surprised at how much more. He hadn't expected this level of intel. His cover was quite thoroughly blown. Completely.

Again, Chris cleared his mind as he continued listening in on their conversation. He heard Claire whisper his name and ask McGivern what he had been doing in Russia.

_Shit. _

He remembered exactly what he had been doing in Russia.

_Shit!_

He could hear the clicks of the remote control the Colonel was using to convey what was most likely incriminating photos. Of what, he had no idea, but he knew it must have been something terrible because after a moment of silence the heartbeats of the people in that room drummed out a cacophony of chaos that Chris thought they were all having heart attacks.

_Damn it!_

He could only imagine what might have been on display. Honestly, there was only one thing that could garner that type of reaction from everyone.

_Wesker._

So his cover was absolutely completely undeniably blown.

Hm… This is it, then.

Chris sighed, as he suddenly became quite ticked off, gritting his teeth in evident anger. He hadn't wanted it to end this quickly. Not like this. He still had so much more that he wanted to do. He still wanted to spend time with Claire. And catch up a bit with Jill. Hell, he even wanted to hang out with Carlos and maybe pretend to get drunk and just have a fucking good time – for once! He fisted his hands, his nails biting into his palms, as he fought the urge to slam them into the wall.

_Damn it! _

The few guards around him hardly took notice as Chris hid his frustration and heartbreak behind his shades. It wasn't fair. After everything he had been through; after everything he had done! All he wanted was a few days of happiness… All he had wanted was a few days to forget what he was… And what he was going to do…

Chris took in a deep breath. And slowly exhaled. He let his anger dissipate. The pain and disappointment slowly dripped out of him, like a lifting fog, replaced by the cold empty void he had grown so familiar with. His nerves dulled and his insides fell numb.

_All I wanted were a few moments of happiness… _

He dipped his head and closed his eyes as he lowered his leg and pushed off against the wall. He turned to face the direction of the debriefing room. He took another deep breath and began walking up to the guards that nonchalantly watched over him.

…_Even if I know I don't deserve it__._

* * *

McGivern stopped the slideshow on an image of Wesker and Chris standing side by side on a nondescript platform surrounded by machinery and snow. Finally he spoke. "A day after these photos were taken, there was a BOW outbreak in the more impoverished area of St. Petersburg's slum district." He quickly continued after receiving an alarmed look from his audience. "The outbreak was minimal. Don't worry. The authorities received a distress call far in advance that allowed the containment and evacuation of the local area. There were miraculously, zero casualties. But that's besides the point," he redirected their attention to the screen.

Clicking on the remote once again, McGivern now showed them an image of Chris still dressed in black, only this time in a tank top, standing next to what appeared to be a dilapidated old structure. "An outpost in Kenya, near the Kijuju district." He clicked the remote again. Another image of Chris popped up. This time he was again dressed fully in black from head to toe; always the shades on his face. "This one while in northern Ethiopia." Another click. "South Greece on the island of Crete." Another click. And another. And another. "The list goes on," McGivern sighed, finally stopping on an image as bleak as the first. It showed Chris walking down a busy street covered in ice and snow. People around him dressed in long dark coats with cloaks and fur hats. "This photo was taken only two months ago, again in Russia, this time northern Moscow. Since then, we've had reported sightings of increased activity from both Redfield and Wesker. Often times, in conjunction with each other and usually preceding a BOW outbreak. We don't know what they are planning, or even what the purpose of the small scale exposures are about, but suffice to say, it can't be anything good."

McGivern stopped again as he let the information sink in further. He wasn't surprised to discover that, with the exception of Carlos, the rest of the team appeared too shocked to even speak. The look of disbelief that rocked their features set in stone both fear, pain, anger and, most evident of all, betrayal. "I'm sorry to say," McGivern clarified, just in case. "But the evidence does point in the direction that Chris Redfield has teamed up with-"

"No," Jill finally answered as she shook her head. "That's not possible," she added in a weak voice. "He could never- would NEVER - work with that monster!" She looked away from the screen. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't.

"Jill," Carlos commended sadly. He, better than anyone, understood her relationship to Chris. They had known each other since before the world had gone to hell. They had both worked together in STARS and they had both escaped the horrible Mansion together. They had both vowed vengeance against Umbrella and particularly on Wesker. They had founded the BSAA and together they had fought the evils of bioterrorism and the groups that permeated its existence and that constantly threatened to destroy their very lives. There was no one on Earth that Jill trusted more than Chris, so to hear that he had given up and, worse, had actually joined up with the enemy – with Wesker of all people! – it was a mind fucking slap to the face that she just couldn't deal with.

"It's not true," she said again. "It can't be true."

A shift in light announced that McGivern had clicked the remote again. This time it showed an eerily familiar structure. Jeremy visibly shook as he realized what it was. "That's…"

"Yes," the colonel nodded. "The building were your team was at not even 72 hours ago." He clicked the remote again and the image zoomed in to show a close up of the roof. It became very apparent why this photo was so important. It completely confirmed Carlos' claims that there had not been a single structure that Chris could have used to pulley the team up.

"No pipes…" Jeremy voiced as Jill continued to shake her head in denial.

"No," she whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Why would he…? I don't understand," she gasped, trying to control her breathing.

"Our operatives have already found evidence to suggest that this mission was actually planned from the start as a ruse. Several small explosions inside the building occurred shortly after your team evacuated. Upon closer examination, they appear to be what we believe were the remains of signal jamming devices. It's impossible to tell for sure though. It appears they were destroyed via remote control as a safeguard to keep us from tracing their origin," McGivern scoffed. "This of course implicates Chris as having an accomplice."

Jill still shook her head in disbelief as the colonel continued.

"There were also a few holding cells," he stated as he clicked the remote again and a far off aerial view of the area showed four holding tankards strategically placed around the building. "Each of these was filled with infected hostiles. They were released via remote signal, presumably once your team had entered the facility."

"No…" Jill covered her mouth as she viewed the tankards. She remembered them clearly in her mind. She had inspected them herself along with Boyd. They had been closed and sealed shut. They hadn't seemed unusual or suspicious at the time. In the photograph, the tankards glinted in the sun, clearly open. "It can't be…"

"He set us up," Carlos finally cut in. There was an evident rage to his voice. One that came from having been betrayed more than once by people he thought he could trust. Ghost images of himself, of his UBC team being mauled to death by legions of undead, fluttered past his mind. Carlos near snarled at the haunting memories of Raccoon city. Umbrella had not only left him to die in that god forsaken hell hole, but had actually planned it in advance. That he could accept and come to terms with. They were the bad guys after all. But not this. Not from Chris. He had trusted him. They all had trusted him. "Hijo de su puta madre - set us up!"

"We also found evidence of manipulations with the internal computers of the BSAA headquarters. The type of which can only be gained through intimate knowledge of classified security codes," the colonel glanced at Jill. "The kind only a BSAA agent such as Redfield, or yourself, are privileged to, Agent Valentine. Further analysis of the current records, verses a comparison to backups, revealed that the specifics of this mission in particular had been tampered with."

Jill buried her face in her hands again, no longer able to convince herself against the notion that Chris might possibly have thrown himself into lots with the enemy. "Why would he..? It doesn't make any sense! He hates Wesker! We all do!"

"Obviously not anymore," Carlos growled, leaning back in his seat.

"That brings me to our next point, although…" McGivern slowed down his trail of speech as if thinking things over. "It's known that Wesker is no longer human," he turned to glace at the others, gauging their reactions. "It's possible…"

Everyone realized exactly what the man was hinting at seconds before his voice trailed off.

"You think Chris turned into a monster like him," Carlos finished for the colonel.

"You mean," Jeremy suddenly spoke up. "You mean that he's infected with whatever Wesker's got?!" He had heard the rumors and the stories, about how Wesker had given up his humanity that night in the mansion; that he had injected himself with a virus and had turned into a super human freak. But he thought it had only been a rumor.

"It…" Jeremy contemplated. "It would explain how he pulled all three of us up at the same time. And how he did all those head shots and-"

"No!" Jill quickly called out, standing up for Chris one final time. "No, you all saw his eyes! They don't look anything like Wesker's!"

Carlos looked like he wanted to argue, but Jill had a point. Chris had flashed them his unmistakably big brown eyes. They had all seen it. How could he argue that?

No one said anything. It was then that Claire finally broke the silence. "Those…" she started in a faded voice, as if not really wanting to speak. "Those aren't his eyes…"

"What?" McGivern quickly asked, finally giving in and sliding his chair over to hold Claire's hand. She looked pale and out of place. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and comfort her; to tell her that everything was going to be OK, but he knew he couldn't say that. Not to her. Not right now. He knew better. "What do you mean those aren't his eyes," he gently questioned.

"They're…" Claire looked up as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know my brother's eyes. Those aren't it," she shook her head involuntarily. "They're the wrong shade of brown."

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

OK, you lucky readers you, I was gonna make this the last chapter before I go back into the past and cover the "what happened one year ago" part of the fic, but surprise! I'm going to do ONE more chapter before I do that. So… Chapter 17 will be the last chapter before I go into the past. The consequence? It's going to have one HELL of a cliffhanger, bwahahahaha!

Anyways, I wanted to update yesterday, but I was at a convention again. Did anyone else go to Onicon? It was meh, but I made a Pedobear outfit and damn, that proved to be LOADS of high-larity! I spent the rest of the time dressed up as a BSAA agent. And I helped my brother record a few scenes for his student film. It was fun overall.

And now I'm back to my regularly scheduled program, heh. I'm going to be crazy busy in the next few weeks. I got a tournament next weekend in Houston, then I'm heading to New Jersey for another tournament the weekend after that, then I got another con after that on the next weekend in Dallas called Yulecon and then I got to go to Mexico for Thanksgiving and then it's back to another tournament in Houston on the first weekend of December and…. Yeah… Busy schedule, heh. So… If I miss an update or two, you'll know why, hahaha…. Damn, tournaments are fun!

Oh! And don't forget to submit your song selections! I love hearing your choices in songs! Lots of fun!

And as always, please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys! Ya'll are so great!

On to the reviews!

2ScarletRibbons  
Oh, I can so completely relate! Yeah, my cousin and brother got the H1N1 and they gave it to me, heh. But honestly, it wasn't that bad. Like at all. I mean, it was like three days of high fever that seemed to not want to break, but the whole time, we all felt like, whatever, no big deal. *shrugs* Maybe we just have a good immune system, heh. Are you feeling better? I remember you saying you weren't feeling too good. Ah! But yes! I can't wait to write the "past year" chapters… They are hot. I mean, no, REALLY hot. Like… Super delicious WXC every chapter hot. *awesome grin* Trust me… It is so good. Ah! Can't wait! I'm sure you'll like them, heh.

terracannon876  
Oh no! Now everyone knows what's going on not just Carlos! What's gonna happen now?! Doom doom doooom! Heh. I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Desert Starr

What does not kill me only makes me stronger – Hohohoho! Yeeeah, I licked that N1H1 like it was a small child being bullied by a slightly larger child, mwahahaha! But anyways, yup. Let's just say that Wesker has Chris "trained" now. Took a while and lots of effort, but he's just how he likes him now, heh, heh. Oh, my yes, you do flatter me, heh. Thank you for the awesome review! I'm so happy that you like the chapter! Next chapter is the last one in the present tense. Starting chapter 18, it's all about what happened during that one year span in the past. Oooh, it's gonna be gooood! Eee! Can't wait to write that delicious smut!

snarryvader81  
I'll try not to blow you too hard next time, heh heh. Ah, thank you so much for the awesome review! Yay! You are too kind! This chapter isn't too amazing, but I hope you can put up with it. I assure, the next chapter is much more interesting, and after that, mmm!! It's a gold mne of deliciousness to come! Wheee!

esskay  
Heh, this chapter was kinda story relevant, but not too much smexyness. After chapter 17, we'll get back to the hotness! And yeah, Wesker is cold blooded, but when the blood gets flowing, he heats up with the sizzling smexy. Heh. Don't worry, we'll see lots of that in the next batch of chapters to come. Yum!

DeathAngel90  
Heh, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, the sexy was turned up to lvl 9, yum. Ah, in the next chapter you're going to get to see just how much Chris has changed. It's… Yeeeeeah, you'll see! Hope you like it!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
Hahaha! Yeah, sometimes, when I squint reeeeal hard, I can pretend that Salazar didn't thrust into Luis in the bad way and instead Saddler thrusted into him in the, well, still bad way, but the slightly less life threatening bad way, heh, heh. I have an epic Saddler outfit. I'ma dress up as Louis to Otakon next year, find me a Leon and show Ashley just why Leon turned her down for r&r, hehehehe. Oh, but yeah, it's at least another 15 or so chapters till Luis is gonna come out. I still gotta figure out a way to work him in to the plot, heh. I got this, yo.

Ultimolu  
Hurt when they find out about Wesker and Chris is an understatement. I dare say they'll flip their lid and then get reeeeeal damn angry. I honestly can't even imagine them forgiving him. Frankly, they shouldn't. Wesker is a bastard and he has no hope of rehabilitation. So, it's going to make for a very interesting conflict. Hm. This is gonna be fun to write, oh yeah!

FraRosa  
Yay! I'm very happy that you liked the chapter! This one wasn't too amazing, but the next chapter is going to be the stuff OMGs are made of, heh. Yeah, at the point Chris is at right now, he will choose Wesker, but honestly he has no choice right now. Since he's infected with the T-virus variant Wesker has, he can't go back to the BSAA. Especially because… Well, there is actually a BIG reason why he can't leave Wesker, but that reason is a secret right now. Heh heh. You'll see! It'll be revealed in the past tense chapters! Hope you like them too!

Mistress Mary D.  
Yeah, I'm groovy now. Cho cho! Good to go! Oh, wow! Thanks! I don't know if I'd consider it the best WXC scene ever but wow, really, thank you so much! I'll do my best to write an even more delicious WXC scene in a few chapters! Yes! Wesker is ALL about manipulations. It's his thing, heh. Well, for all intents and purposes, Carlos IS right. He's basically trying to protect Jill and the others. If he thinks that Chris has gone over to the dark side, then potentially he is now a danger to them. Sad thing is, at this point, Carlos might be right for all we know. You'll find out in the next chapter just how far Chris is willing to go. Dum dum DUM!

Hina-86  
Oh, trust me! I'm very cool with double posting, heh. I mean, hell, feel free to quadruple post! I love reviews! Yay! Heh, H1N1 was easy. Pshew. I don't know why people are making such a big fuss. I got this. Now, the T-virus… That'd be a little harder to survive for sure, heh. Hmm… Blond..? But my natural hair color is such a lovely shade of purple, cho. Heh, well, I hope you liked the chapter. Things are about to get real in the next one!

CarrieChaos

Heh, yeah. You'd be surprised at the things Wesker can get away with saying in lust filled situation, heh heh. I plan to quite thoroughly push the envelope with that exactly, cho cho cho. *nods* I'm really looking forwards to the chapters from what happened during that missing years, whooo! Ah, now I just need to find more time to type, heh.

livxuponxhope  
Ahahaha!! Yeah, Oh! I remember all the crazy times I had in French class too! Let's see if I remember our class' favorite saying… J'aime le foque et le cock. Bwahahaha! And the teacher was like, "Ugh, I hate the learn the animals part of this class." Hahaha! Ah, such a good time! Hope you like the next chapter too. It's the last one before we go into the past – which is full of yummy WXC all over the place! Yay! Ah, I really liked that youtube video! Awesome! Check out the two videos on youtube called "Chris Has Something to Show Wesker... [RE5]" and you HAVE to watch one called "The Ultimate Butt Dance" (ß trust me, this is high-larious!) Chris is SO damned funny in it!

this is L  
Heh. Your name is this is L (kiddin', I know it's L, heh). Oh, don't worry, I'm groovy now. H1N1's got nothing on me, yo, hohohoho! I'm trying to stay on schedule with the updates but this upcoming weeks are gonna be crazy, chooo. I'm gonna try though! Thanks for the review! Yay!

Harteramo  
Indeed! I can tell you they ain't gonna be happy, that's for sure, heh. But next chapter will have a little on their reactions. Mostly it's about how Chris reacts, then I'm gonna go back in time to what happened during the year that Chris was missing, sooooo it's gonna be a while before we get back to this point in the story. Still, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you like the rest of the chapters too! Thanks for the review!

ShivaTheDestroyer  
Mwahahahaha!!! I am the king of cliffhangers! Ahahahaha!!! You think that one was bad? Pshawhahaha! Wait until you see chapter 17's cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHA! It is the most evil thing eva'!

T  
Hahaha, oh, the slang. Yeah, I know no one actually talks like that, but some black kids at my school talk like that for the lols and the rest of us just join in and do our best to jack up the slang and it's just high-larious! Basically, it was just to make fun of the random stupid stuff the characters where saying, heh heh. Oh! I know! I can't stand how RE5 Chris looks! Bleh! Just imagine RE1 and RE:CV Chris for this fic. As far as I'm concerned, RE5 was a mistake and that ending never happened! Exactly! Wesker can't be gone. Besides, Capcom has a habit of bringing their bad guys back after they're supposedly destroyed, heh, so I'm not worried. Oh, I played RE5 on the PS3. You? I don't think there was a difference in the release.


	18. Chapter 17 Mission

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except delicious PumpkinCheeseCakePie! Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to create the ultimate RE fanfic! Behold! Part ONE – Complete!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 17 – Mission

* * *

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Six years after Raccoon City. Present Day. **

Chris calmly walked down the hallway and turned the corner into the clinic's waiting area.

Not just yesterday, a slew of people had been expectantly preying for Carlos' safe recovery in here, but now the room seemed eerily empty in comparison. The off-white walls and plastic chairs appeared dull as Chris remembered a certain _other_ medical facility with stark bright white interiors and cold metallic fixtures. Memories overflowed as the smell of recent paint and antiseptics struck a negative cord in the man's chest that made him furrow his brows and wrinkle his nose. Chris hated medical facilities.

The BSAA member walked in past the assortment of beige seats, completely ignoring the small statured lady behind the receptionist counter.

"Uh, hello? Excuse me," the elderly woman called out, detaining him. "May I help you? Do you have an appointment?"

A long pause preceded the brunet's answer as he contemplated on how to respond. "No," he finally spoke not really bothering to turn around. "I just need to get something."

"I'm sorry," the lady continued. "You can't go back there without an appointment."

Chris now simply glanced at the woman; his shades hiding the blank expression on his face. He didn't bother retaliating with a response and instead continued walking forwards.

"Um," the receptionist raised an eyebrow, while slightly sitting up. "Would you like to schedule an appointment?"

Chris stopped. Another moment of silence passed as he remained pensive, thinking about how to proceed. "For right now?" he slowly asked.

"Well," the lady answered. "I don't think there's a slot for right now, but if you come back tomorrow-"

"No," Chris calmly responded. "I won't be here tomorrow."

"Oh," the woman nodded, slightly unnerved by the man's strange demeanor. "Well, I _might_ be able to get you in for this afternoon-"

"I won't be here this afternoon either," the ex-STARS member cut her off.

"Oh, well. Um," the older lady frowned, pursing her lips, and adjusted her bifocals. "In that case…" she looked down and scrolled through the appointment book. "I'm really sorry, but we're completely booked for this morning."

Chris chided the middle aged woman with a slight look of disdain and turned back towards the closed doors leading into the examination room. "No one's out here," he implied, nodding towards the waiting area.

"Well, the doctor isn't seeing anyone yet," the older woman explained as she kindly smiled and tapped her chin. "Actually, if you're willing to wait a few hours, there might be a no-show and the doctor can see you then?" She shook her head and smiled again. "But I can't guarantee anything."

The man closed his eyes behind red tinted glasses and let out a slow exhale as he calmly stood there, debating his next course of action. He couldn't wait any longer - that much he knew. He only had about 30 minutes or so before they'd notice… Again he glanced at the elderly woman. He knew what he had to do, regardless of how distasteful it might be.

Past the double doors, he could make out the footsteps of a lone individual. "Is the doctor in the clinic already?"

"Um," the receptionist nodded. "Yes," then quickly added, "But he's busy right now. He can't see you."

"That's OK," Chris pressed on in a sinister whisper, as he turned towards the woman. "I'll just go see him."

* * *

"Not the right shade of brown?!" Carlos exclaimed as he stood up. "What do you mean?!"

Claire sniffed and shook her head, clearly distraught by the concept that her brother might be… That they were saying that he… "No, but…" she spoke as her lips trembled, still shaking her head. "It can't- I mean… There has to be- he- he-" Her mind couldn't take it as she collapsed into McGivern, crying loudly. "But he's Chris! He has to be!"

"Shhhh, it's OK," the colonel tried to sooth the girl's shivering frame. "It's OK, Claire. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put you through this. It's OK, calm down. I know it's hard, but listen," he spoke, secretly hating himself for having to further interrogate the woman, when all he wanted was to hold her. "You have to be strong, OK?" he added pulling her away so that her face was level with his. "Can you do that for me? Yeah?"

"Yeah, I…" Claire nodded weakly, sniffing as tears continued to slowly trail their way down her cheeks, but she clenched her teeth and dried the liquid from her face with her sleeve, all the while feeling her heart fragment into pieces. "Yeah."

"This is very important," McGivern stressed. "What did you mean by it's the wrong shade of brown?"

Immediately, Claire's face quenched into a mess as she broke down sobbing again at the rekindled thought; all her mustered resolve failing miserably. McGivern swallowed hard as he fisted his hands, resisting the urge to give in and comfort her. Claire looked up at him, the pain evident in her eyes sending pangs through his chest.

_Fuck that. _

He told the militant part of his brain that demanded he remain strong until he got the information he required at all costs, and pulled the girl into himself. "It's OK," he spoke, gently rubbing Claire's back and holding her tightly. "It's OK. You don't need to answer. Don't worry about it. It's OK. Everything's going to be fine. You don't have to think about it anymore."

Jill and Carlos had both stood up and approached slightly, but froze in their places as Claire's voice rung out, obviously in distress, but still clear enough for everyone to understand. "They're too light. His eyes," tiny hands gripped into McGiverns shoulders as she buried her face in his chest. "They're too light. That's not…" Her words where muffled, but still definitely understandable. "Those aren't my brother's eyes!"

* * *

"Excuse me," Chris called out as he abruptly entered the room.

"Oh, Jesus!" the doctor jumped while holding a hand to his heart. "Oh, my God…" Taking a deep breath, he nervously laughed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Chris apologized, but his words rang hollow. "I need you to take a blood sample from me."

"A what?" the doctor asked suddenly very, extremly confused. "Wait," he added as his eyes furrowed with concern and he glanced towards the door leading to the receptionist's desk. "You shouldn't be back here. Did Ms. Asphen let you in?"

"You mean the nice lady outside?" the brunette asked as he made his way towards the doctor.

"Yes, her," the doctor nodded and continued. "She shouldn't have let you in. I don't start until-"

"It's an emergency," Chris explained.

"What is?" the doctor quickly frowned again. He obviously didn't like being the last to know about emergencies. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, nothing like that," Chris slightly smiled at the good doctor's instinctive response. "No one's hurt. I just need you to take a blood sample."

Again confusion graced the older man's features. "I don't understand," he honestly admitted. "How is that an emergency?"

"It's for McGivern," Chris answered cryptically. "I need you to take a blood sample from me." Chris reached the doctors side and extended his arm out. "Please proceed."

"For McGivern? Colonel Bruce McGivern? Wait…" the doctor squinted his eyes as he suddenly started wagging a finger at him. "You're Chris! Chris Redfield right?! Oh, yes, yes! I remember him telling me about you!"

Suddenly it was Chris' turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" he asked, curiosity suddenly getting the better of him.

"Oh, yes! But you're not scheduled for an exam until later today," the doctor replied. "It's still too early. Or has something happened?"

"Yes, something has happened," Chris chucked at how easy it was to manipulate the doctor. "You'll need to perform that exam immediately," he added, obviously patronizing the poor man. "That's why I'm here. You need to take a blood sample."

"Uh, yes, of course," the doctor agreed, completely failing to register the sarcasm in the other man's voice. He motioned for Chris to follow him. "But let's not jump the gun here. Let's get the basic exam done first, you know," he laughed. "You sure are anxious for me to get the needles out, huh?"

"Hm," Chris didn't say much as he followed the doctor to the examining table, quietly looking over the contents of the glass cabinets as he walked by. There. There it was. He found what he wanted.

"Please take your shirt, pants and shoes off," the man said as he pulled a small cart over, on it, the generic set of examining tools. He instinctively took out his pen light and popped Chris' sunglasses off his face while shining the light into his eyes. "Oh, I'll need you to take out those contacts-"

"I'm in a hurry," Chris growled, grabbing his shades back and dismissively brushed past the doctor. He walked over to the cabinet where he had found that item of interest and quietly stared at it for a second, then at the lock. "I'm not here for the full exam yet, remember? That's scheduled for later today." Chris sinisterly grinned as he glanced at the other man. "Right now you just need to take a blood sample."

"Oh, but I thought-" the doctor started until he was cut off again by Chris.

"You thought wrong," the brunette corrected, looking over his shoulder to drive home his point. "Please take the blood sample so I can get back to the meeting."

"Oh! You're in a meeting? Yes, the colonel did mention something like that," the doctor scratched the back of his neck as he stepped away and headed towards the cabinets. "That's why I thought it was weird you were here right now."

Again, curiosity got the better of Chris once more. He checked his watch before he spoke; taking in the current time he had left. "Tell me, what exactly did McGivern tell you about me?"

"Oh, just that I needed to give you a full exam," the doctor spoke casually, not bothering to look at Chris as he rambled on.

Chris in the meantime, reached up and easily pulled the cabinet door open, utterly bending the metal and destroying the lock along the way.

"X-Rays, CAT scans, tox screen, blood work - basically the works. Not that I'm surprised." The doctor suddenly stopped talking, as he placed a plastic hub and vacuum tube on the counter in front of himself. "He told me you lost your memory, right?" he turned, giving Chris a surprised and baffled look coupled with great concern. "Wait, was that like that?" He pointed at the now broken cabinet on the wall in front of Chris who simply shrugged, not bothering to respond.

"Hmmm?" the doctor frowned. "I'll have to report that. I never even noticed it until now." He groaned annoyed, "Argh, must have been the same guys from a few weeks ago. Ugh. They're always breaking in here, trying to steal the drugs, you know. It's such a pain!" The doctor growled as he turned back and opened another cabinet drawer, pulling out a long thin latex rope.

Chris also swung the now broken cabinet open, masking its sound with that of the doctor opening his drawer. The brunette took hold of the medium sized glass container, and quickly turned to walk back towards the man in the white coat.

"But, never mind that," the doctor shook his head, waiving it off. "Anyways, the scans will tell us if there's any permanent damage to your brain, or if it's just a psychological thing, you know, 'caused by the trama." The doctor pulled out a hypodermic needle from the nondescript drawer. "Ah! Here we go," he stated and gathered the other needed accessories from the counter top along with it.

"Actually, I never lost my memory," Chris confessed, as he popped the lid off of the glass bottle.

_Good. I can finally get this over with._

"What?" The doctor immediately turned to look at him with confused wide eyes. "But you said-"

"I said a lot of things. Most of them lies," Chris spoke in a still monotone voice, as he shook his head slightly and calmly walked right up to the doctor, leaning against the counter. "Please let McGivern know I didn't mean to deceive him." Chris swallowed hard. "Or my sister. It was just…" He paused while looking at the ground and slowly let his eyes rise, before he took a small, conveniently placed nearby, white towel and poured some of the contents of the glass onto it. "Necessary."

"What are you doing?!" the doctor suddenly asked baffled as he took a step back. He could clearly see the bottle labeled as Chloroform. "Where did you get that?!" he demanded. Suddenly, all around them, a screeching siren went off, piercing the quiet of the once calm room and engulfing them in a cacophony of noise. "What-?!"

"Code Red, repeat Code Red! This is not a drill!"

"What's going on?!" the doctor near stuttered as he looked around.

Chris took advantage of the doctor's distraction and reached out to grab the man before he could run or scream. "Sorry," the BSAA agent apologized, as he swung the man around and placed the towel over his mouth and nose. He could hear the muffled cries of the doctor as he struggled to pry Chris off, but it was useless. The brunette easily overpowered the older man. Soon, the doctor fell limp in his grasp amidst the harping wails of the alarm. The brunette simply picked him up and carefully carried him over to a nearby bed, pulling the courtesy curtain around it, obscuring the doctor from plain sight.

Still ignoring the screams of the emergency siren, he made a beeline for the countertop as he took up the materials the doctor had once held. Chris turned to go, tucking the still chloroform drenched towel in his pocket along with the other supplies, before he stopped and glanced back at the drawer.

_There are other needles in there… _

Chris narrowed his eyes at the comment... His breathing slowed to a stand still as his mind whispered secret thoughts into his brain.

_This... This is it! This is how- _

He turned back to glance at the door leading to the receptionist area. Any minute now, the room would be flooded with guards. He didn't have much time. His eyes returned to the drawer. He fingered the crinkled plastic wrapping of the needle now in his pocket and looked at the door again. He knew what he had to do, but… Still…

His eyes fell back to the drawer.

* * *

McGivern slowly rubbed Claire's back as he leaned over her, knowing this motion helped calm her down. Although it was only temporary, as he knew, sooner or later, she would have to face her brother - or at least whatever that thing was that was parading around as her brother. He truly hated it, whatever it was. Not just because it was their enemy, and not just because it was working with Wesker, but mostly because it was causing this much grief to his beautiful Claire.

Thankfully, Jill had gotten over herself much quicker. "We don't even know if this guy is the real Chris or not," she stated. "As far as we know, he might just be some…" she searched for the right word, but Carlos finished the sentence for her.

"Some monster cooked up in that bastard's lab?"

"Yeah," Jill nodded.

"No way," Jeremy muttered to himself, more in shock from his hero's sudden role reversal, than from actual disbelief.

"But why go through all the trouble?" Carlos asked in honest confusion. "What's the purpose of getting him to come here and act like the real Chris?"

"I don't know," Jill frowned as her eyes darted towards Claire. Seeing her go through the pain of loosing her brother – again – only served to cloud her mind with anger. If this was just a look-a-like-Chris brewed up by Wesker, then she was going to teach it a lesson it would never forget. And if it happened to be the real Chris… Then she'd make him pay, twice fold for betraying them all. "But we're going to find out. Now."

"Agreed," McGivern stated as he turned to look at the three BSAA agents. "I trust you all can take care of this?"

"Yes sir," Carlos smirked as he received Claire's nod.

Jeremy still seemed a little tipsy, but the young man was a trained agent. He quickly nodded at Carlos letting him know he was onboard as well. "Let's do this," he replied.

Jill took the initiative and walked towards the doors. "He doesn't know we're on to him," she explained as she opened the door. "So we should be able to surprise-" she stopped as two guards lay crumbled on the floor, draped over each other. Down the hallway, more sets of bodies littered the ground.

Without hesitation, McGivern quickly hit the emergency alarm located under the desk near his chair and grabbed his radio transmitter. "Code Red, repeat Code Red! This is not a drill!"

"Looks like he figured it out," she heard Carlos state as he took out his gun and cocked it. "So much for the element of surprise."

**Unknown Location… Three Days Ago.**

Chris noticed a particular squeak in his right shoe as he walked. He wondered if it was the contact of the rubber sole against a particularly smooth surface area of the corridor as he turned the corner. This corridor did have particularly smooth floors after all.

_Must have been. _

He thought to himself as the sound stopped. Then again, he wondered if it had even been there in the first place. "Hm," the ex-STARS member shrugged as he let the passing thought go. It wasn't the first time he had imagined things that weren't really there. Not that he liked to constantly remind himself of his rather 'inconsistent' state of mind.

_Gotta stay focused here. I have a mission to complete. _

As the brunette entered the key activated lift and pushed in the numerical sequences to begin the rise towards the surface he couldn't help but entertain random thoughts of doubt as they fluttered by, taunting him with feelings of insecurity and worry.

_No, I got this. I can do this. I know exactly what I gotta do and… It's fine. I can do this. I'll show him. He doesn't have to worry about me. I'll show him I'm good- _

At that moment the lift came to an abrupt stop as it faltered and powered down, having reached its destination. Chris pushed the command for the doors to open. On the other side, much to Chris' surprise, he saw Wesker waiting for him.

"About time," the blond said as he turned and started walking towards the exit.

Chris sprinted behind as he knocked the momentary confusion off and joined Wesker. "I thought you were still below."

"I came up a while ago to make sure everything was in order," he replied.

It was a little touching to Chris that Wesker would worry about him enough to double check the preparations, but it still bothered him slightly that he still treated him like he was made of fragile china. "I already checked the Jeep out yesterday," he pouted. "I have everything ready. I know what I'm doing. You don't have to keep worrying about me, you know." There was a slight pause as Chris looked at the floor. "I'm better now."

Wesker kept his eyes trained straight ahead, not bothering to answer, until they reached the access door that led them outside into a large hanger. "I know," he finally stated. His voice sounded strangely tired and Chris couldn't help but place a hand on the other man's chest.

"Wesker..?"

The blond waived him off and continued towards a black late model Jeep Wrangler. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but hesitated every time Chris saw his lips move as if to speak.

"Wesker?" Chris finally asked again as they arrived at the vehicle. The other tyrant turned to look at him, but still said nothing. The brunette searched his face for something, anything, but the other man had long ago perfected the art of the perfect poker face. Chris sighed, knowing it was useless. He turned, opening the Jeep's door, as he made to get in.

Without warning, Wesker suddenly stepped up to him and roughly pulled him into a fierce kiss that threatened to smother any sense of reason from the already taxed mind of the BSAA agent. Not that he cared, as he let the blond tyrant near asphyxiate him in a crushing embrace, while wrapping his own arms around Wesker, ferociously returning the kiss. Their tongues danced in sweet accord as nails desperately scratched at black cloth.

Finally, Wesker broke the kiss, pulling away, but still languidly allowing Chris to cling to his body, as they both rode out the fading high of the deliriously spontaneous kiss. Passionately, Chris breathed in the unique scent he knew he would miss for weeks. "I won't disappoint you," he whispered, almost pleading, as he nuzzled into the other man's neck, begging for closer contact.

"I know you won't," Wesker smirked as he let his hands slowly glide across the small of his brunette's back, pulling him in closer, completely relishing the enjoyable sensation of feeling his once most hated rival's delicious body against himself. "You've never once disappointed me Chris."

**East Coast, BSAA Field Camp and Training Facility. Present Day. **

They found the receptionist Ms. Leticia Asphen unconscious behind her desk. The doctor as well was out cold inside the clinic. They found him in one of the patient beds passed out. Thankfully, neither seemed permanently hurt.

_How could we have been so blind?_

Stumbling through one of the corridors, Jill couldn't help but question herself.

_All the signs were there… How..? Then how..? _

She sighed. It was true. All the signs had been there. All the evidence and warnings, but they had all chosen to ignore them. No one wanted to believe it; not that…

_That Chris might… That he… _

A slight misting sting rolled down Jill's cheek. Not too surprised, she quickly wiped the tear away. She didn't have time for this. Not now. Not when a dangerous criminal was roaming the grounds. A dangerous criminal she once called her closest friend.

They came to another corridor. The well trained BSAA agent nodded as she pressed her body against the wall and motioned for the team behind her to advance. A group of four other BSAA agents quickly made their way forwards as they similarly flattened themselves against the wall around a closed door. Two agents stepped in front of it, both their AK-47s poised to shoot, as a third agent on the side, violently swung the door wide open.

With a mechanical ease of practiced motions the team, entered the room and efficiently cleared it of any threat. Nothing. Jill's mood soured. She knew they wouldn't find Chris like this. Not like this. He wasn't some BOW they could just sneak up on, he was-

_Is! He is! _

She corrected herself.

_He is… Or… At least, he was… One of us… He might still be. I mean, who knows what Wesker did to him. Maybe he, like, brainwashed him or something… _

Jill looked down and took a deep breath. She couldn't be distracted like this. Not now. Not when they were…

A firm pat on the shoulder alerted her of her comrades still in the room. "Yeah, got it," she nodded. "Let's check the next one," she ordered, ignoring the looks of worry that spread through her team's faces. She couldn't let personal feelings get in the way. Not right now. Carlos and Jeremy were each heading up a different team as the agents all over the based scoured the facility, so she had to keep her wits up about her. Her team depended on it.

To try and ease the tension, she flashed a quick smile at the other agents in the room. "Don't worry, guys," she said, stepping out of the room. "We'll find him."

"You already did."

"What-?!"

Without warning, Jill felt a crushing grip finish pulling her out of the room, and sent her head first onto the ground. The immense magnitude of the force sent her skidding several yards away, across the smooth floor as though she were nothing more than a rag doll. Her body forcibly slammed into the wall on the other end of the corridor with a resounding thud.

"Agh," she cried as she desperately forced herself to recover and look up. The door that was once open, was now closed, but on the inside, she could hear screams and shouts. And gun shots. "What?!" Her eyes dashing from side to side, searching for her gun, but it had ended up, several feet away. Quickly clambering towards it, she noticed an abrupt cease in fire and lack of noise.

_What the hell is going on!? Was that Chris?!_

Immediately, her hand went to her radio. "Back-up! Requesting back-up! This is-Ahh!!!" She cried as she shielded herself from the splinters that shattered through the air as the wooden door exploded into fragments. Without missing a beat, Jill rolled to her feet, picking up the gun along the way and cocking it, aimed directly at where the door used to be. Inside she could faintly make out the crumpled bodies of her team lying on the floor. "No," she gasped, then gritted her teeth as resolve set it. "Come out you bastard!"

As if under direct command, Chris stepped out of the room. Jill felt her heart utterly disintegrate. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't. But, here, in front of her, here he stood, without any apparent emotion or regret to speak of. "How… How could you..?" she begged, tears, along with memories of her friend, resurfacing and boiling over. "How could you!?!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking directly at her. "But…" Chris slightly hesitated before continuing. "I can't…"

Jill was about to speak, hoping the hesitation was some type of signal that the real Chris was still in there somewhere; still alive, but without warning, the tyrant dashed at her with lightning speed. She didn't even have time to gasp as she found a towel held up to her mouth. "Mmgh!" she screamed, trying to kick Chris off, but he held on to her with an iron grip, slightly lifting her off the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, as the woman slowly felt the chemicals take effect; the world around her starting to go dark. The last thing she felt was Chris slowly lowering her to the ground.

"I'm sorry," his words sounded slow and distant. Jill wondered if it was just the haziness of her mind, or was there pain in his voice? "But… I can't disappoint Wesker."

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Ahh!!! Part ONE of the story is COMPLETE! Yaaay! Phew! I'm so happy!! Thanks to everyone that stuck around long enough to put up with my long winded chapters! So now, Part TWO will begin! It goes back to what exactly happened one year ago and will bring us back to the present bit by bit! You know what that means?! That's right! You guys have to live with this chapter's cliffhanger for as long as it takes to get the "past" caught up with the "present"! Ahahahahaha!!! But on the other hand, it means chapters full of WeskerXChris SEX are about to come up! So… YES!

Anyways, my crazy November month madness is done. (Tournaments, cons, and cosplay, oh my!) December will be a little more calm (a little anyways), so I'll get to update more regularly. Look for new chapters on Sunday as usual (or at least it'll be more usual now, heh).

In other news, while writing reviews for this chapter, my brother decided to play RE:Darkside Chronicles in the background. It's so awesome! Everyone! Go buy it! Go play it! It's so much fun! (I kinda didn't like the personality they gave Alexia, but, meh, oh well.) At least Wesker's hot. (Oh so very hot!) ….. Heh– Ah! So distracting! ….. Leon, you gorgeous man, you! Manuela is hot, heh, but not as pretty as Leon, grawr! ….. Ah! My brother's tempting me by asking if I wanna play. Gghhhhhahhh!!! …… Hahaha! Now my brother's dancing from excitement while playing the RE2 part going, "I can't waiiit to get to the police statioooon!!!" It's too funny. (My brother is 22 years old btw, so this is high-larious!) …… Ah! This game is too good!!!

Anyways, don't forget to leave your song choices in your reviews too! I love all this new music you guys are suggesting! Coming up with a playlist for this fic is so hard! A song my cousin suggested was _Feel_ by Robbie Williams. It reminds me of how Chris feels at the moment. My cousin hasn't read the fic yet, and he doesn't plan on it (not into yaoi, hahaha), but he picked the perfect song. Awesome! Go YouTube it!

Ah, and most importantly! _Please Review!_ Pretty please! Reviews keep me going! Responding to reviews is so much damn fun! Yaaay!

terracannon876  
Yeah poor Chris. He really did what to catch up with everyone and just pretend that he was a part of the gang like in the old days. Too bad for him. But really, it makes you think… Was it all a coincidence that McGivern was there? That they found out about him? Do you really think that Wesker would have left such an obvious "paper trail." Heh. Wesker planed all of that… Wesker is such a bastards. Gods he's so awesome! So yeah… Chris… What's he gonna do to Jill?! Hm?! Too bad it's gonna be like another 20 chapters till we find out, hahaha. Longest cliffhanger ever! Don't worry, I'll leave clues as to what's going on throughout the next dozen chapters, heh.

Harteramo  
Indeed! Get out of this mess?! Heh, what makes you think the mess wasn't planned? Wesker never does anything without planning for it. Sucks for Chris though. Oh! What's he gonna do to Jill?! Oh no! It's a massive cliffhanger though! You'll have to wait until we get back to the "present" tense to find out! Hope you like the fic so far! Thanks for reviewing!

DeathAngel90  
Yeah, this is a little preview of how much Chris has changed. A lot has happened to him in the last year being with Wesker. The next several chapter about what happened to him during that year, so I'm sure you'll like that. It will show his gradual change into what we see in this chapter. It makes you wonder… Is he still good or has he actually become a real badguy? Hm…? It should be fun, hope you like the chapters! Thank you for the review!

Desert Starr

*Takes aim… Shoots!* Cliffhanger!!!! Raaawr!!! Heh. But I love cliffhangers! Bingo! Yup, Chris' cover was indeed meant to be blown. You got it. Let's face it, Wesker would lever leave such an obvious paper trail. So begs the question… Why was his cover meant to be blown? Hmm? Guess we won't find out until we get back to the "present." And what's gonna happen to Jill?! Is this all part of Wesker's master plan?! (Yes.) Amazing songs by the way! I listened to them all! Yeah, def gonna use some of them! I Almost Told You That I Loved You by Papa Roach for sure! Thank you!

Kage Mirai  
Hate cliffhangers, huh? Heh, heh… But that's like 27% of this entire fic by mass content, hahaha! Sorry, but I love writing them. Please bare with me, cho. I'll try to make sure I update once a week to not make it so bad, heh. I hope you like the story anyways, and please forgive me for the epic cliffhanger from this chapter. It's gonna be at least another 20 or so chapters until we get back to the "present tense" and continue the story from here, eh heh. Thanks for the review though! I really appreciate it!

T  
Yeah, my friends and I always joke around with accents since we're from TX and have outrageous accents ourselves, heh. Oh, I went to NJ for a tournament two weeks ago and met up with some guys from NY. Damn, ya'll talk strange, heh. I kept asking them to say stuff and it was just too much fun! I usually just play with my brother, but I guess I should do on-line play, huh? My gamer tag is DigitalDGaming. We mostly stick to Blazblue and RE5 for on-line play. Wow! You're in Japan, super cool! I wanna go to Japan one day! Ah, yeah, I agree, poor Chris. He really didn't have much of a choice in the whole Tyrant thing. Wesker really is amazing at manipulating people. You'll see just how much in Part TWO (starting next chapter) when we find out exactly what happened during that missing year. And yeah, it's mostly WeskerXChris smut every other chapter – YES! Hope you like it!

ShivaTheDestroyer

*Adjusts Meanie badge* YES! *strikes a pose* Heh. Don't worry, lots of WXC smut is coming up in the next dozen or so chapters so hopefully that'll make up for it, heh. Hope you like!

Ultimolu  
Eep! Don't worry! My updating will become more stable from here on out! (At least until the next time I go tournament and con crazy, heh.) Yeah, themz BSAA types sure don't take kindly to thoz trader types, nope-sir-ee. *spits* But it was actually more heartbreaking for Jill and Claire than anything else, cho. Poor Chris! Caught in the middle! What ever will he do?! *holds up sign saying "Wesker"* Heh, heh. Thanks for the review! Yay!

2ScarletRibbons  
It's all good, yo! Yeah, I always try to stay stress free. It's good for you! Looks like the N1H1 is turning out to be paltry in comparison to what they thought it was gonna be. Meh. Just another overblown scare, che. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Next batch of chapters are about what happened during that year Chris was with Wesker. In other words, smuuuuuut! YES!

Hina-86

I know right! Wesker's so hot! I mean, the only other 50+ year old guy that's still damn smexy's gotta be Professor Oak. That man's trippin' balls, yo. Hahaha! Get it? Ball? Pokeballs? Bwahaha! *shakes fist* Laugh at my stupid pun, you! Heh. Oh, wow! I'm sorry if I made you cry, although it sort of makes me all puffed up with pride that my writing was able to get such an emotional reaction. Damn, thanks! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. And yeah, the next batch of chapter's is gonna be deliciously delicious, yum!

FraRosa

Ah, thank you for the review! Yeah, things are getting very interesting! I'd say about 1/4th of the fic's plot has been told, so it's got a long way to go. Lots of plot still left to be revealed! We just found out that Chris was wearing contacts! I like wearing contacts too (lots of fun colors), but I noticed that they don't sell dark brown contacts! Only light brown, like Amber and Honey colored, heh, so I guess Chris couldn't find dark brown either, hahaha. Really is too bad for Chris. He just missed everyone so much and just wanted to pretend, even for a little while that he was back home and normal. Too bad it went so wrong, but yeah, Wesker planned that from the beging. Wesker is so devious! Just wait till you find out what the whole plan is! Wahahaha!! Oh, and yup – spoilers… Lots of characters are going to show up in this fic… Lots of them… Like… Steve, Luis, Leon, just to name a few, ohohohohoho!

xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx  
Yup! I'll be at Otakon 2010. I'm going to try to cosplay Tyrant 002 (I have to make it first though, heh heh). I might take my Saddle outfit with me too, but transporting his tentacle staff is such a pain. I'd like to see THAT get through airport security, bwahahaha! I'm going with a bunch of RE friends of mine from Houston, so it's going to be WAY too much fun! Ah! I can't wait! If you go, make sure to contact me and we can hang out! And yes, I'm taking my camera this time so I can get photos (of WeskerXeverymalecharacter, heheheheh). In the meantime, I got this fic (and cosplay) to work on. Hope you like the chapter!

Forneus  
*breeds cliffhangers like lab rats* Heheheheh. Yeah, poor Chris. But I think he secretly knows that Wesker is behind the utterly f-ed up way he got discovered. It'll be talked about later in the story (like 20 chapters from now, hahaha, when we get back to the present tense). Oh, yeah, heh, no, I'm not into sports at all (although I go to the GYM a lot, heh, gotta keep up mah sexiness, yo, hahaha). I go to video game tournaments, like Super Smash Bros. Brawl and stuff. I host them actually. I'm one of the top hosts in my region (Southwest). Um… Go to youtube and type in WHobo and watch the first two videos that pop-up. I hosted that event. It'll give you an idea of the types of tournaments I go to. Honestly, they're just TOO much fun! Heh, yes! You should review every chapter, hahaha! That way I can reply back to you more often, heh. ^ ~

In The Name Of Cake  
Yoh! Glad you found this fanfic! Hope you like it! I read that fanfic you told me to read, but I can't remember if I reviewed it or not, heh. *smacks head* Ah, so I hope you like this story so far. Let me know what you think. Did you get to chapter 10 yet? Ah, Chris rape is too good! Well, thanks for the review! Hope you like the rest too! By the way, your name is just too cool!

CarrieChaos  
Hmm… What indeed! A better question is, why is Chris even there in the first place?! Dum-dum-DUM! Mysteries! And you have to wait 20+ chapters to find out! That's OK, I'll entertain you with some WXC SMUT in the meantime! YES! My update schedule should be on Sun from now on and hopefully I'll be able to stick to it for awhile. My next con it's till New Year's, so Dec is looking pretty good! Yay! Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like the next one too!

Clarice125

Ahahaha!!! So I'm not the only one that was like "Oh, he wants it hard!" when I was playing RE4! "Ugh! Not so rough." Best. Line. EVER! Ah, Luis. So hot. I made a Luis cosplay, eheheh *sweatdrops* Made my brother wear it, but forgot to take pictures, che. *double sweatdrops* I'll do that later, heh, while I'm wearing Saddler's outfit, heheheh. But yeah, Wesker SO wants Chris. It's obvious. Even all my straight guy friends are like, "Yeeeeah… They're homo for each other. It's true." So, there, the end. They're yaoi meant to be, heh. Ah, but yeah, thanks for the review! I hope you like the next chapter too!

riridono  
Ah! How awesome! I probably stopped by your booth (out of cosplay, heh) and we didn't even know it! So cool! Are you gonna be at Ikkicon in Austin? I'm running the game room there in case you wanna stop by and say yoh! I was at Yulecon last weekend in Ft. Worth/Dallas and had all sorts of Resident Evil yaoi scrolling through my laptop in the game room, hahaha! I'll be at San Japan in San Antonio too! I think I might be a cosplay guest, heh. DigitalDimensionCosplay. Oh, no, unfortunately, I don't use MySpace (yet), heh. I have a rarely used Facebook, heh: DugFinn Shabranigdo. I mostly use my group's forums at DigitalDimensionGaming(dot)com(slash)forums. See you there maybe? Oh! Yes! I saw the Weskers! Hahaha! I was dancing with one of them at the rave at Oni, hahaha! And the otherone I got his email along with the Jill and Hunk. We were all playing Darkside Chronicles for a good long time at Yulecon. The Jill gave me a Sock Owl (an Owl made from a sock, heh) and it's currently hanging from my rearview mirror. Long story short, we gotta meet up at a con one of these days. I'll introduce you to all the RE cosplayers, heh.

Nuki Yin  
Thank you! I love suspense so I guess it shows in my writing. Ooh! What's Chris gonna do to Jill?! What's Wesker's plan?! Why is Chris even there?! What will the BSAA do now?! Ah! So many questions! So few answers! Well, we'll take a break from that and go into the past (AKA, smutfestlandia), heh. I hope you like Part TWO of the fic too! Starting next week, we start to find out how Chris became the way he is! Yay!

theeskimo1986  
Heh, thank you so much for the awesome review! Well, I've actually had this idea for a long time now. After a year of fiddling with it in my mind, one day I sat down and wrote out the outline for the whole thing (well, the beginning, the end and a good chunk of the middle). Now, I'm just writing the chapters following the outline, heh. Just to give you an idea of the fic's length, so far it's taken 18 chapters to finish Part ONE ( the beginning). I'm about to start typing Part TWO (the middle, which is twice as long as the beginning). Then I'll write Part THREE (the end, which is just as long as the beginning). Soooo, yeah, expect lots more chapters! But on the upside, Part TWO is FULL of HOT sweaty WeskerXChris DELICIOUS yaoi ACTION, oh, YES! So soooooon there will be yaoi in almost every upcoming chapter, ahhh, I can't wait!

animeobsession  
Sorry, sorry! I'll update more frequently now that my crazy Nov schedule is done! Part TWO starts next week on Sunday! It's all about what happened during that "missing" year that Chris was with Wesker! So, yeah, it's FULL of steamy HOT guyONguy SEX! Wheeeee! YES! I hope you liked this chapter too, and you won't try to kill me for my three-week lack of updates, heh. Thanks for the review! You make me happy!

Jjkkss  
I utterly love long reviews! Heh. Gives me more to read. Ah, yeah, now that I think about it, you're right. Chris shouldn't be able to speak so easily after Wesker damaged his windpipe that badly, hmmm. I'll go back and edit that a bit, yup. Make it more realistic. Thanks for the suggestion! I appreciate it! Ah, thank you for the huge boost in ego! I try really hard to keep the characters as close to the original RE characters as possible, which is hard, considering it's freakin' yaoi, hahaha. So thank you so much for that! It really does give me a huge sense of relief, heh. Yeah, I tried to hint as many times as possible that Chris was a tyrant before I actually flat out revealed it, but as to how he got infected… I've been hinting at that too, but it'll be completely explained in the next two chapters. Wesker is gonna do that thing he does where he explains everything scientifically. *siiiigh* He's so amazing! And no, hell no! As far as I'm concerned, Excella died in her mother's womb before birth! She doesn't exist in my fic (because I hate that woman with a fiery passion!) Oh, and as for the injections that Wesker needs to keep the T-virus inside himself from going crazy… Sort of… But… I'll get to that when it comes to it in the fic (in like 15 to 20 chapters from now). Agreed. Wesker is not dead. Of course not. That's preposterous. It's actually explained in my fic (in like 15 chapters) on how it's impossible for Wesker to have died in that volcano (and I use actual evidence that's cannon! So no one can say I'm lying, heh), but that'll come later… Oh, and yeah, English is my second language too. That's why I started writing! So I could practice getting better too. So you can do it! I couldn't even notice from your review, so good job! Oh, hahaha, actually I'm rather flattered that you thing I'm a guy. I am often told that I am one, heh heh, considering everything I do, heh. But alas, I'm female (I know, I'm disappointed too, hahaha.) And yes! I'll have a brand-spankin' new chapter up and ready by Sunday! I usually update on Sundays, so check back every week for one! Hope you like the rest of the fic, and review any time you wanna say anything! I love responding to reviews!

esskay  
Heh, you had to wait two days from your review to get an update, awesome! Hahaha, hope you like it! Yeah, turns out Chris was wearing contacts! Raise your hands if you guessed this way back when? *hands raise* You're so smart, heh. But yeah, now Chris doesn't have any cover and it's all or nothing! Ah! What's he gonna do to Jill?! Too bad we won't find out for a long ass time! That's OK, in the meantime, Part TWO of the fanfic which covers the "past tense" of the story, will be full of YUMMY yaoi, so AWESOME! Hope you like it too!


	19. Chapter 18 Induced

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except Zombie scented Massage Oil! Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to spread the RE goodness throughout the universe, ohohohohoho!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 18 – Induced

* * *

**Unknown Location… Unknown Time...**

_The comical part of life is the mistaken belief that we have control over it – over life. Over ourselves. Over others. Over the choices that shape and define our very existence in this life. The ironic twist is that sadly, oftentimes, we do - only, not in the way we often envision. Or hope to._

_Sometimes..._

_Sometimes decisions are made for us. And how we react is just as significant as the decision itself. But did you ever stop to think that sometimes, somewhere, something went terribly wrong? That one little decision from long ago could ever lead to a series of events that would eventually end up in a future one could never possibly predict? That the flurry of life altering decisions would one day culminate in an epitaph of unimaginably graceless restitution?_

_And did one ever really have a choice then? Or now?_

_One little change. One tiny little change. And it would all be different._

_Is it regret..? Is… that… What I'm… Am I feeling regret? Is that what this is?_

_Images. Muted photos floating down like black and white confetti, teasing me with their sweet nostalgia of lies and cherished friendships. I can taste their blank words like liquid quicksilver, poisoning my tongue and driving me deeper into this state of dank madness._

_I looked up to him. I did. Actually, I won't lie, I more than looked up to him. He was… My Captain. I trusted him. I wanted… To be him… I wanted… To be like him. To be with him… I wanted…_

"Chris…"

_One tiny event; an insignificant speck in the grand scheme of existence._

_What if I had never gone into that room; that room with the stark bright flashes? Or walked down that dirty hallway? What if the walkie-talkies had worked? What if I hadn't split up with Jill and the others..?_

_What if I hadn't gone on that mission, just that one mission. Just that one day. For once, choosing to neglect my self-righteous self appointed duties to protect others. What if I had opted to protect myself? Just that one time; just one little moment of selfishness? Would that have been so wrong? So undeserved?_

_Or, what if I'd never formed the BSAA?_

"Chris…"

_Or joined STARS? What then? What if I hadn't disobeyed orders? I'd still be in the Air Force. I'd still be flying. I'd never have joined STARS. Or been in Raccoon City. Or met the others… Or… Met him. And… I… I'd never have met him…_

"Chris..?"

_What if I had told him? What if… I could have reached him? What if..? He'd responded…? What if……_

"Chris!"

"Hwagh?" Chris suddenly felt his heart leap into his throat as zero gravity struck from behind. A sinking feeling magnetized his insides as he quickly descended, his head bashing into a white tile floor. "Agh," he moaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Chris, are you hurt?" A seemingly concerned voice called out.

"Ah, yeah, no," the ex-STARS member blinked, opening his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair looking up. Generic white ceiling tiles with generic yellow No. 2 pencils stuck into them greeted his sight.

_Huh?_

Chris squinted at the sight.

_Wait… That's familiar._

He continued to frown at the familiarity. It unnerved him.

_Just a little too familiar. When I was bored, I used to fling pencils up there like that back when I... Was in..._

He jerked his head down to look at himself. He was sitting in an over turned rolling chair with a clunky black metal desk looming up at his feet. "Eh?" And he was wearing his STARS uniform. "Huh?!?"

"What?" the eerily familiar voice spoke again. It was now closer though. "Here, let me help you up." Chris felt a strong hand descend on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Suddenly, the fog hovering around the brunette lifted as though he had just snapped out of a dream and he knew then unmistakably who that voice belonged to. "Wesker?!" he growled out and flipped out of the chair as he reached for his side arm.

_Shit! Not there!_

Chris gritted his teeth noticing that his holster was missing.

_Fuck!_

"Chris?"

"What are you doing here?! What is this?!" Chris demanded as his attention focused on Wesker. His eyes went wide.

_How... Dare he?_

Chris growled in very evident and unrestrained anger; pure rage boiled up through his lungs, sputtering over like a wild geyser.

_How fucking DARE he?! _

Wesker stood seemingly nonchalant with his head cocked to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. But what had Chris raging was the fact that the blond was wearing his STARS outfit. No doubt about it. That was his original STARS uniform.

"Fucking bastard," Chris seethed.

Wesker snapped his head back shocked, raising an eyebrow quite taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Before Chris could further spout profane comments from his lips, the door to the office opened and a head poked in. "Heard a crash. Everything OK?"

And Chris felt the world warp before his very eyes. Enrico. It was Enrico. Enrico was standing there. Alive.

"I'm not sure," Wesker responded. "I think there's something wrong with Chris."

The brunette staggered back as Enrico fully opened the door and walked in. "Why? What happened?"

"You're alive?" Chris practically shouted.

"Uh…?" It was the Bravo leader's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"How are you alive?!"

Enrico turned to glance at Wesker utterly baffled.

"He fell over in his chair when I walked in," Wesker explained. "Hit his head."

"Oh," the Hispanic nodded as if that explained everything.

"Wait, what's going on?" Chris quickly demanded as he saw how chummy the other two men were conversing. "This can't be happening. You're dead. I saw you die!" he declared pointing at Enrico.

"Whoa," Enrico put his hands up trying to calm Chris. "Take it easy there, pal. No one's dead."

"That's the problem!" Chris started shaking his head. "You should be!"

"OK," Enrico frowned and turned to Wesker. "Just how hard _did_ he hit his head?"

The blond as well had a worried look on his face. Which only served to aggravate Chris further.

_This isn't right. This can't be right!_

"What the hell is going on?!" Chris practically screamed as he lunged at the open door and fled down the hallway.

_No! It can't be!_

It was the same! Everything was the same! Chris only paused a second to notice that he was in the RPD station. Everything was the same! The colors, the smells, it was all perfect!

_How!? How did he-?!_

Chris shot a glance down the hallway that lead towards the archives room. If he went left, he'd head for the foyer.

_If I go right, I'll run into-_

"Chris!"

Turning, the brunette saw both Enrico and Wesker rush down the hall after him.

"Chris come back!"

_Fuck that shit!_

Chris made a beeline mad dash down the right as he slammed into the far end wall turning a sharp corner. He had to find out what was going on. Only one thought permeated in his mind.

_If Enrico is alive – no he can't be! But if he is, are the others' – no they can't be! Are the others alive?! This can't be happening?! This has gotta be some kind'a dream - or hallucination! Or something! This can't be happening!_

At every turn, every wall, every door, every sound, every smell – it was all so damn real!

"Chris! Stop!"

_His voice. Wesker's voice!_

But it wasn't Wesker! This wasn't the Wesker he knew! Rather – This was the voice of the Wesker he _had_ known – This was the voice of the STARS Alpha leader.

_It's the voice of my Captain!_

"Redfield, stop!"

It took every resilient ounce of unfettered strength to keep his limbs from locking up and freezing at his superior's command to halt.

_Dear God… Can it-? Noo! It's a trick! This can't-!!_

Chris reached the end of the hallway and exploded into a huge room full of people. People he knew. Joseph. Jill. They were talking over a desk. Brad's desk. He was sitting and laughing with them. Barry noticed him and smiled as Forest gave him a what's up chin nod from the other side of the room. Rebecca was carrying a huge stack of papers next to his desk. Forest quickly reached out to help her as she almost stumbled and fell. They both grinned and laughed.

Chris shook his head, staggering back.

_How…? How did he do this? How did…_

"Chris!"

The brunette felt strong arms catch his shoulders in a firm grip as he was spun around to face a man with strong features and slicked back blond hair. Dark sunglasses obscured his face, but his voice carried over evident concern.

"Chris, what's wrong with you?!" There was no anger in that strong voice. Not a single bit of malice. Just concern. And worry. There was a distinct warmth to it. And… Something else. "Chris..?"

The room had gotten quiet all of a sudden and Chris could tell that everyone was staring at them. Without thinking, Chris reached up and pulled the sunglasses off of the man holding him. He nearly felt his heart implode. There were no vicious serpentine eyes glaring back at him; no fire or burning coals full of pure unadulterated hatred spitting venom through piercing daggers.

_It can't be…_

Instead, a pair of glistening cool grey eyes shone back at him, showing only deep intense worry. "Chris?"

The brunette felt his knees give in as his mind reeled from the onset of shock. He could feel a wave of heat followed by a shower of cold splash against his insides and send his body into turmoil.

_It can't-! He..._

"Chris!" The last thing the ex-STARS member remembered before he semi-passed out was someone catching him and holding him up. Wesker had wrapped both arms around his body and was currently sustaining him upright. "Chris?! Snap out of it!" But it was too much. The heat from his Captains body shocked his senses into vertigo as the warmth served only to confuse his already scrambled brains.

_It can't..._

Chris thought as he felt the all too familiar onset of darkness shroud his mind.

_It can't be..._

"Chris?!" he heard the distress in his superior's voice.

The last thing the brunette felt were strong arms lifting him up and the soft warmth enveloping him again. It was delicious and all too easy to fall prey to it's inviting heat. And Chris closed his eyes, giving in to that warmth; to the heat of another's body. He was starved for it; for any type of contact, but never had he expected it like this. Not from this person. Not from Wesker.

"Captain..?" he managed to mutter as he felt the lightness of his own body rise and fall.

"It's alright."

And for the first time in far too many years, Chris breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that his Captain had his back once again. That Wesker had him. A thought that under normal circumstances would have caused him panic and anger, now seemed to sooth and calm the ex-STARS member.

_STARS..._

"How?" Chris sighed loosing himself, his eyes already failing him, as his mind soon followed. "How did... You...?" And that was the last Chris spoke before he succumbed to darkness once more. He hadn't even tried to fight it; already far too accustomed to its relieving cold void of nothingness, being deceivingly lulled into it's sweet embrace through the arms of his greatest weakness.

"Don't worry Chris," Wesker closed his own eyes, as the corner of his lips upturned. "I have you now."

**Unknown Location… Unknown Time...**

There was strange warmth. It was all encompassing. And... A lack of... Sense. There was no feeling. Chris tried to swallow, but he felt something obstructing his throat. It made it impossible to move his tongue. And his arms. His body! He couldn't move his body! Slowly, as if the very choice of opening his eyes were not his own to make, Chris willed his dreary lids to rise.

_Yellow..?_

Everything was yellow.

_Or... An amber red._

The brunette struggled to make heads or tails of the pigmentation. Actually he struggled to make heads or tails of anything. Where was he? What was going on? He couldn't even formulate those questions. His mind felt numb. As did the rest of his body. And he still couldn't swallow.

_There's... Something on my face?_

He realized as he once again found it useless to move. Everything was a hazy blur. He couldn't even form substantial questions of his surroundings or of his situation.

_Why is everything yellow...?_

He fought to clear his mind and to focus on the important things at hand. Unfortunately, his brain cells refused to cooperate.

_Movement?_

The BSAA agent tried to lift his eyes, but found the task just as useless as swallowing. Or moving his tongue. Or his fingers. He tried shifting his body, but nothing responded. Nothing at all, as though his entire body where paralyzed.

_Paralyzed...? I was...?_

The thought struck him for a second as familiar, but then it vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving only a waning gap of terribly confusing emptiness.

_Why..? Why can't I...?_

But the movement caught his attention again. The man tried again, fruitlessly to raise his eyes. It was a blurry dark smudge against a pallid amber background.

_Ugh. Not far enough... Why...?_

Chris struggled to raise his eyes, but nothing worked. He doubted he could have closed them again if he had wanted. It seemed an accident in the first place that the lids had even opened the crescent slivers that they had.

_What is... What...?_

And then the strange blurry dark smudge came closer. It grew in size as it neared, gaining much desired clarity. Chris did what he could and simply waited for the mass to take shape. And it did. A figure.

Soon Chris realized it was a figure, with arms and legs, and a head too. But that part stayed out of visual range. Chris couldn't raise his eyes, no matter how desperately he screamed at his dilated pupils to listen; no matter the urgency of dread that now began flowing through his veins as the shape neared. He couldn't see who it was, who was standing just inches away from him – who had just now placed their black gloved hand onto the... Glass.

_Glass..? A Window. Is that a window between us? Why is everything yellow? Amber. Why is everything Amber? Who...? Who is that?!_

Again Chris struggled to swallow. And then he suddenly realized, with a startling realization that made him freeze in his tracks.

_I'm not breathing._

And then the figure began to slide down, tracing his long delicate fingers toyingly along the smooth cool surface of what had to be glass. He lowered his body slowly, giving Chris another distraction from the already pressing matter of his chest not in-taking air. But a poor fool's mind can only take in so much at once. Chris became enthralled by the dancing of the digits along the crystal glass surface.

_Who...?_

And then he saw the man that snapped his eyes wide awake as if an electric jolt had passed through the amber liquid surrounding him. Chris barely had time to ponder that strangeness though, not with the visage that had crept into his sight; a face that sent terror into his very soul as he involuntarily jerked his motionless body back. And then the exSTARS member felt a very strong, very deliberate plunge of numbness flow through his body as his eyes immediately slid shut... And his thoughts faded. And disappeared like ghosts in a sea of nothing.

"Don't worry Chris." Wesker closed his own eyes, as the corner of his lips upturned. "I have you now."

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

And so Part TWO begins! This chapter might be confusing, but bare with me, it'll all makes sense by the end of chapter 19.

Oh dear me oh my! Has is REALLY been THAT long since I last posted?! Ahh!! It can't be! Argh! Please forgive me readers of this humble fic, chooo! I did not mean for so much time to pass! Ahhh! I'm in Mexico right now! Wheee! But I'll get back to the USA sooOOOooOOOooon! I've been crazy busy since I last posted, I swear! And it's all to do about RE, promise! In fact, I've actually told a few of ya'll about it...

See, I'm part of this really groovy RE cosplay group now. And back in Jan we got this wonderfully smashing idea. We decided to film a RE web mini-series! Yup! And your truly is one of the writers for the scripts! Whooo! How epic is that?! Our group's name is RERF (Resident Evil Residential Files). So far, we've tested out our outfits and stuff in a few teasers (the 3rd Teaser is coming out on May 9th). They're on youtube - go check 'em out. Or you can visit our website and see the Teasers and the Episodes (once they're released) on there too!

REResidentialFiles(dot)com

FYI: In the 3rd Teaser I play Alfred Ashford! Hahahaha! Well, hope you guys see it when it comes out later. We start filming again on May 8th and that's when I'm going to get super busy again, so I won't have that much time to dedicate to this fic, but trust me - I'll keep writing and posting when I can! I'll stick to this fic till the very end! Hohohohoho!

So, p_lease Review!_ Let me know what's up with ya'll?! It's been so long, let me know what's been happening! Thanks! You guys are all so amazing!


	20. Chapter 19 Anthesis

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except a lab coat and biohazardous gummy bears! Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to spread the RE goodness throughout the land!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 19 – Anthesis

* * *

**Unknown Location. ****Unknown Time.**

_Is it… Regret…?_

Chris snapped his eyes open. His mind sharpening in an instant as he jerked up, fully alert although completely confused.

_What-?_

Chris looked left and right, his mind in an instinctive state of paranoia. His eyes strangely focused on everything at once, nearly blinding his senses with an information overload. Everything seemed particularly clear. Too clear. His lungs choked as his nose burned from the over powering smells that assaulted it. Alcohol, disinfectant, plastic, metals and a thousand other chemicals he couldn't even fathom, all gathered and swilled through his insides causing him to reel back nearly blacking out. He quickly closed his eyes and covered his face trying to clear his mind. He breathed in slowly, letting his sense of smell get used to the offending reek of the room.

Bit by bit, he calmed himself, slowly opening his eyes, until he no longer felt deliriously overwhelmed. Again he was greeted by crystal clear vision. As if everything were an HD image on a high resolution screen. The distinct contrast and painful sharpness almost too much to sort out correctly. Then he noticed his current location.

_Glass?_

Chis was sitting on the floor surrounded by what looked like a thousand broken shards.

_And a strange... Something?_

There were massive stains on the floor surrounding him and trailing behind him; a strange amber goo that had mostly already dried. It looked almost like caked blood, the way it clung and cracked on Chris' skin as he flaked it off. He was covered in it, from head to toe. He was also naked. Which immediately brought another thought to mind.

_Wesker!_

Chris sprung up, slightly surprised at how quickly he seemed able to move. He felt strangely light and particularly limber. An after thought questioning his last state of physical health was quickly ignored in favor of getting the hell out of where ever it was where he was.

Glancing around, he realized, he was alone in a large room. There was a vast array of computers and strange devises. He didn't know why, but the room reminded Chris of a hospital facility. It smelled like one. He curled his nose again as he could almost taste the formaldehyde. The overpowering alcohol burned his insides as he took quick breaths. And there was something else, a different smell. It was familiar and disgusting.

_It smells like... I've smelled it before... Blood? Blood and something... Else._

Chris started to move noticing how the strange amber liquid that had dried all over his body cracked and peeled off like old paint. It was strange. Then he noticed a strange clear liquid oozing down his legs. The brunette questioned it only slightly before ignoring it in favor of his more immediate surroundings.

He took a few steps around, peeking behind large metal shelves, looking for any sign of why he was there. He didn't immediately realize it, but he could hear everything. The low hum of the computers, the cold growl of the A/C, the digital clicks of the processing units, even the flow of air in the ventilation shafts graced his ears with their music. And now that Chris had calmed down a bit, he could easily distinguish the difference in sounds; he could pin point their location, distance, and separate their particular rhythms. It was almost mesmerizing. Like listening to a symphony and being able to completely hear each particular instrument; each individual cord and vibration of sound.

It wasn't until the A/C unit shut off that Chris managed to snap out of it. Looking around again, he suddenly felt chills sweep down his back as his eyes auto refocused allowing him to read tiny words written on papers strewn about on the other side of the room. The BSAA agent became suddenly alarmed. He shouldn't be able to read that far; to see like this. Or hear like this. Or smell like this.

_The fuck is going on...?_

Chris glanced back at the stain of amber on the floor where he had woken up. He let his eyes follow the now overtly obvious drag marks that ran from it. He followed them, noticing with each passing step that his heart beat faster. His mind kept flashing back to Wesker. His memories were still a little foggy, like he'd just awoken from a dream and he could barely remember what it might have been about or who was in it or what had happened, but one thing remained resiliently clear - that man: Wesker.

Chris rounded a small computer station and stopped. His eyes continued though. They saw the amber trail lead directly up to what looked like a huge cylindrical aquarium; a huge cylindrical broken aquarium. Chunks of glass shards littered the floor. Some large enough and thick enough to require two hands to lift them. Everything was coated in the same remains of the amber liquid. Chris swallowed. He looked down at his hands; at his body. He was covered in the stuff.

A sinking feeling traveled through the man's spine as he began remembering more and more, like rusty flood gates opening and letting in a devastating deluge.

_I was in a room... Flashes of light. And... A glow. Darkness. Wesker! And then... Such pain! He... So much pain! My team! He-! And then... Wesker! More pain. So much of it! Stop! I want it to stop! Wesker! Make it stop! He... Wesker! He... Then he-_

Chris gritted his teeth. He was shaking; violently trembling. He remembered everything now. The fog was gone. And Chris remembered what had happened. Everything that had happened. Wesker had tortured him. Humiliated him. Raped him. And killed him. No doubt in that. No doubt in anything.

_Wesker killed me._

Chris looked at his hands again. He could see the dried amber liquid peeling off; he could see it clinging to the small hairs on the back of his hand. He could see past it as it had seeped into his pores; he could see the ridges and crevices of his skin; past his skin. He could see the epidermal layers give in to lipids and then veins and muscles. And blood. Red blood.

Chris suddenly snapped his vision back. He was breathing hard. He quickly glanced around and back at his hands again, this time terrified.

_What the fuck is going on? The fuck is happening?_

He looked up at the broken tank and staggered towards it. All around him, shattered glass with the amber liquid pooled and drying. A sudden flash hit him, as he remembered the world through amber; blurry and undefined. A figure emerged; a hand... Wesker!

Chris stepped back suddenly realizing what had happened.

_I was in there. I was in that thing! Wesker! He-!_

Again Chris spun around looking over the room. He was faltering on paranoia again. His senses spinning out of control, laying seige to his reason.

_The fuck did he do to me?_

Bearing his teeth, Chris growled in frustration. He felt powerless at the thoughts that raged through his mind. He felt out of control. His eardrums beat with a cacophony of noises as his lungs burned, asphyxiating him. His eyes contorted, reacting to the flood of fractured light seeping in blinding him; burning him!

Falling to his knees, Chris screamed as his senses assaulted his psyche. "Agh!" Small dings became booming thunder as every tiny beep and click in the room rang through the air like gun fire. Cradling his head, Chris screamed again as he dropped to his side.

_Fuck! FUCK! What the fuck did he do to me!_

The AC unit turned on again and drowned his ears in a hurricane of noise that threatened to blow them out. Covering them, Chris yelled in desperation. His eyes shut tight as if he could ward out the offending chaos. It was too much. He didn't know how to handle it; what to do. His own senses overwhelmed his ability to cope with the information they were receiving. It was torture! And at the center of it all, regardless of his current state, all he could think about was Wesker.

Everything revolved around that man. It became a focus point for Chris in which he centralized his thoughts, his feelings, his anger; everything focused on just that man; that monster: Wesker. And slowly, painfully slowly, bit by bit, the world calmed down. The noise subsided. The blinding lights subsided. And everything fell back into a standstill.

Chris took a deep breath. He was laying motionless on his back. Around him lay broken glass and amber gel. He was staring at the white ceiling wondering what the hell had just happened when he noticed something. A small black half sphere on one of the ceiling panels. It blinked a red light.

It only took the BSAA agent a second to realize what it was.

_A security camera...? Wait. That means somewhere... There's footage of what happened to me!_

Chris quickly sat up and ran directly under the camera.

_I gotta find the security tapes. It'll... It might tell me what happen. What Wesker did to me... Fuck. Fucking shit. _

The man's eyebrows furrowed in anger again at the thought of having been... Done something to. The thought of Wesker having his way with him; of doing god knows what?

_Using me._

He glanced at the tank again, imagining himself inside floating in the amber liquid. Sedated. Powerless. Helpless. It made Chris feel his blood boil. He looked around again, tracing the room with his eyes.

_Computers. Lots of them. Lots of equipment. Maybe... One of them has the security footage on it? Or, maybe some information about... _

Chris faltered. He looked at his hand not entirely unafraid.

_Maybe one of them has information about whatever the fuck that psychopath did to me. _

Completely ignoring the filth and shards littering the floor, Chris walked up to the nearest console adjoining the destroyed tank. He clicked a key, stepping closer as the screen saver flickered off. A program was open. A window flashed an error signal over and over in red.

With a dry mouth and suddenly clammy hands, Chris hit enter, not really knowing what else to do. The error message went away, but another window popped up instead signaling that there was equipment damage. Chris glanced at the utterly decimated tank.

_Guess that's the equipment damage. _

Again he hit enter. This time the window disappeared and fell back to a running program. It seemed to show several data logs, lots of fluctuating numbers and entry points. Sadly Chris couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. He tried to minimize, but couldn't find the mouse.

Frustrated, the brunette moved on to another terminal. Again, no mouse. He clicked a key and the screen saver wore off revealing a similar error message as on the first monitor. Chris hit enter and another error message popped up. It warned that the "Incubation Tank" had suffered critical damages.

_Incubation tank?_

Chris slowly eyed the now destroyed glass tank. He had a vague idea of what that information could mean, and it sent a chill down his back.

_What the hell was Wesker incubating in there?_

A tiny little voice far deep in the recesses of his mind whispered, _'You.' _

And a Pandora's box of fear rippled through his mind.

_Me! Incubating me? Why? What did he do? What's wrong with me? What can I do? Am I infected? Why? Can I leave? Did I die? Why did he-? Jill! Did he get the others? Did they get away? Am I going to infect-? What's wrong with me? Am I going to die? Am I already dead? WHY!_

And Chris felt the surge of terror escalate as he found himself trying to keep focus; trying to keep from loosing control again as a million questions surfaced all once. He staggered back from the control console, stepping on shards of glass and metal, not caring.

_Wesker! He did this to me!_

The BSAA agent narrowed his eyes, his attention fully focused by his hatred.

_I have to find him. I have to- Kill him. I have to find out what he did to me. Then kill him... Then..._

Chris swallowed hard, feeling the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

_Then... I might have to kill myself. _

The room suddenly grew cold. The ex-STARS member open and closed his fist, breathing slowly. It was a realization that he knew he had known; one that he had been trained for: to sacrifice ones self for the good of the many. It was a risk he had always run and a very real possibility - the possibility of becoming tainted; the possibility of infection; the possibility of...

_Death... Needing to die. To keep a biohazard from being released. It's what I'm trained for. _

The BSAA agent felt a strange catharsis flow through his limbs calming his mind and body. He felt better, as strange as it was. Having a mission; a goal, set out in front of him serving as a source of strength. It gave his existence meaning. He could accept anything and everything - so long as it was with the goal of exterminating every biohazard - of exterminating THAT biohazard.

_Wesker!_

Chris lifted his head and scanned the room.

_First things first. I need a weapon._

He took a few steps in search of something he could use in his eventual confrontation with the tyrant. He quickly paused visualizing himself standing before Wesker. He bit his lips realizing he was still naked.

_And some clothes. Need that too._

A quick memory flashed of Wesker ripping his clothes off and grinding him into the ground. The weight of the other man on top of him; his hands gliding down his torso, touching him. Chris snapped his head away breathing hard willing himself to stop thinking about... It.

_I need to get out of here. I need to get a gun. I need to get clothes. I need-_

A door on the other side of the room slid open, the swoosh of the electronic gears alerting Chris of its action. A silhouette of a man stepped through. He was wearing glasses and a lab coat. And was covered in the amber liquid as well.

"Chris," he calmly spoke, pausing to eye the naked man. "You're looking well."

"Wesker!" Chris turned to face him.

The blond man strode into the room, the door sliding closed behind him. "Chris. Dear. Wonderful. Chris." He spat out in a mocking tone. "We have so much," he paused smirking, "to _talk_ about."

The BSAA agent didn't have a gun. Or a plan. Or clothes. And Wesker kept walking towards him.

_Great, just fucking great. _

Chris exhaled both out of fear, anger and general pissed off rage at his ridiculously bad luck.

_Seriously, what the fuck? Agh! This can't get any worse!_

And then Murphy's Law kicked in. And Wesker began to undress.

_... Shit._

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Yoh!

Wooow. I've been gone for WAY too long. So sorry about that guys. Seriously, I am. This fic is so dear to me that I feel awful when I don't write for it. I'll try REALLY hard to write more often. Promise! I won't stop until it's done! You can poke me endlessly to type faster on Facebok if you like, lol. It's DugFinn Shabranigdo. I'm serious! Please feel free to constantly remind me, heh.

A quick update on the RE fan films my group and I are making – We've posted eps 1 and eps 2 already! (Psst, I'm in eps 2 as Alfred Ashford!) Please go watch them and let me know what you think! You can watch them at REResidentialFiles . com or TWABI . com

Thanks guys! Now, on to the reviews – oh, dear gods! So many reviews! Jesus! OK, but still Awesome! PS: It's been so long, please let me know what's up with ya'll? I love hearing from ya'll!

CarEKaos  
Oh, my yes! Tons of smex coming up very soon! Well, you see, it's all part of Wesker's mastermind plan, but also, Wesker's just a bastard, heh, heh.

0000110001  
Thank you Special K man! I utterly love your review! I screen captured it and show it off all the time! Everyone I show it to thinks it's awesome! Thank you so so so much! And I'm not being sarcastic either! I really do love your review! Thank you!

ShivaTheDestroyer  
More meanie badges! Meanie badges for all! Whee! Yeah, Chris is sad. It's OK though. He has Wesker to keep him company, pshhhh.

Love For The Broken Greece  
Thank you so much! I'll try to get some photos for you! Hm... I have a Louis outfit, and my buddy cosplays Wesker. If you'd really like I can get some photos taken, oh-hohohoho!

Desert Starr  
Yeah, tell me about the crazy of busy schedules! I totally hear you! Oh! I'd love to hear any music recomendations! Please! That'd be awesome!

Hahaha! Naw, no ESP. It was more like a messed up dream/hallucination while he was in stasis inside the tank while Wesker did stuff to him. He's all sorts of messed up, heh. Poor Chris. Next chapter should have LOTS of explainations! So no worries!

DeathAngel90  
And for another evil cliffhanger! Da-do-doom! But at least you're about to learn what happened during that year of Bow-chik-a-bow-wow! Hahaha! Hope you like it!

Heh, no worries! Next chapter explain tons of stuff! Also, smut! Whoo! Heh. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the next chapter too!

livxuponxhope  
Yay! I was kinda scared to focus so much of the chapter with an OC doctor, heh. I'm usually one who doesn't like OCs so I try to not write them, but ah, sometimes it just happens, so I'm glad you found it OK. "How hilarious and ironic is it that Chris, who was Jill's partner, is beating Jill up to please Wesker, whom he used to hate?" Yay! I'm SO glad you find the ironic humor in this. I'll admit, I was tee-hee-ing when I wrote the outline for it, heh. Thank you so much! Also, ah! I like those songs so much! Thank you for them! Especially the one by Muse. I showed it to a friend and now he plays it in his car all the time, heh. Thanks!

Oh! I need to go check this song out now! Thank you! Oh? Were your theories correct? Got any more? The next chapter is gonna have tons of stuff explained! Let me know if you got it right! Heh. ^ ^

Clarice125  
Oh, yeah. They got one hell of a messed up thing going on. Totally not healthy, but yeah. Wesker isn't exactly the healthy type, heh. And, well, Chris ain't either. I mean, have you seen the types of steroids he's on! Hahaha!

FraRosa  
Heh, thank you! I'd love for you to see the cosplays! You can see them on (dot)com along with the rest of my RE cosplaying buddies! I'm so glad you like cosplay too! And yeah, even though Chris is working with Wesker, he's not a bad guy. Well, not completly, heh. He keeps Wesker in check. Kinda. Heh. You'll see! Yeah, I actually typed more dialogue between Chris and Jill, but is seemed like too much talking, like it didn't fit the scenario. So I cut it down. It seemed to fit better. Oh, and I can go ahead and tell you that Excella will not show up... If she does, I'd probably kill her character, heh. Not a fan, eh heh.

Heh, thank you! I actually do have a side story I wanna write someday, maybe after I finish this fic or at the same time, that's about Chris and stuff he did in the past, like before STARS while he was in the Airforce, how and why he got kcked out and how he ended up in STARS. I actually have the whole outlibe writen already, but... One fic at a time, heh. Still, it'd be a fun project to write one day, heh.

2ScarletRibbons  
Ooh, I'ma go check that song out again in a bit! And yup! Soon – smut! Whoo!

Yay! Yeah, the next chapter is gonna have bow-chik-a-bow-wow! Oh, and lots of stuff will be revealed and explain and blah – but the smut will begin! Whoo!

Mending Hands  
Oh, wow! Thanks! I hope you liked the rest of the story too! I'm very happy you liked the writing style. I'm told I tend to drag on, lol. But stories seem so dry with out the flavor of imagry, heh, so thank you so much! It really is wonderful to hear this from you!

DamonWesker  
Bwahahaha! Oh my! Your review is simply fantastic! It had me giggling like a little school girl for days, heh. Thank you so much! I'll try to get you the chapters ASAP! Thank you so much!

Yup! You totally got it! Poor Chris. He's just all sorts of F-ed up now, heh. But that's what Wesker's there for, to give him some good ol' fashioned smext Wesker loving, hahaha! The next chapters should reveal a good chunk of the plot too! Questions, will finally be anwsered! Yay!

Forneus  
Heh, yup! Contacts! Ah, the needles are a plot device that will show up in part three of the story (which is the last part). I'm sure most people won't even remember them at all, lol! Figure I'll do a quick flash back to remind everyone, heh. But keen eye for catching that! Oh, have you seen the videos my group TWABI and I film for Resident Evil? Oh! I bet you'll love them! Chris and Wesker are so retarded in them, hahaha! If you watch them, let me know what you think! And thank you again! I love your reviews!

Oh yeah. Chris is all sorts of confused and F-ed up right now. Too bad for him, It's just gonna go down hill from there, eh heh. Oh, and I'm doing pretty groovy. This past year has been one HELL of a rollercoaster. But things are getting better, so I can't complain too much, heh. Thank for asking. What about with you?

jjkkss  
Heh, yeeeah. Wesker is totally just a bastard. Don't get me wrong, he's f-ing smexy as all hell, but, psycologicaly too F-up to NOT know how to NOT double-cross someone regardless of how much he may or may not like them. That's just how he is. It's how he was brought up, you know. But who knows, maybe Chris is just the type of guy to break himn out of that habit... Or maybe not, lol. Either way, makes for a smexy ride! Yeah, I've always like Bruce. He's such an underapriciated character in my opinion. Oh, and the next chapter is finally going to fully 100% explain how Chris got infected! Also, smut! Whoo!

Yup! Oh! We've released eps 1 and eps 2 for the RERF RE fan films we've been making! I'm in eps 2 as Alfred making a complete fool of myself, it's awesome! I'm glad I can fuel your RE obsessions, heh. Hope the next chapter gets you hyped too!

ElleGal  
On the way in flying colors! Next chapter too! Whoo!

esskay  
Yup! Oh that pesky plot always getting in the way of erfectly good smut! No worries! Next chapter's got smexy smex! Whoo! Ah, yes, the needles and blood sample! That will be hinted at and finally explained at the end of part two and used as a plt device in part three! Yeeah, lol. It's a looong story. Heh. Hope you stick for the ride!

Nuki Yin  
Yup! Chris is all sorts of F-ed up in the head. He's got a complex, but I forgot what it's called. Either way, next batch of chapter cover how he gets/got that way. MmMmm! With tons of Wesker loving, that's how! XD Thank you for the review! Always fun to hear what you gotta say!

Hina-86  
Hahaha! You know I saw a guy cosplaying as Professor Oak at a con once and when all fan boy on him. Got my picture taken with his and everything! I don't think I've ever done that with anyone else before, heh, heh. Oh my yes! I love your review! Thank you so much for them! Seriously! They really do motivate me to get writing!

Cheshire  
Thank you! Well, all that's coming up! It's gonna be tons of fun to write, so I hope you like it! Again, thank you!

Laewyn  
Thank you so much! Yeah, cliffhangers always get me all Rawr! when I read them, but I just can't help but write them! They're just so much fun! So please bare with me, heh. I hope you like the rest of the story!

coxcomb  
Hahahaha! Oh my I enjoy your reviews! Thank you so much for them! Egg muffin! XD Hahaha! Yeah, poor Chris, but not to worry, he'll start to enjoy his Wesker loving... Eventually, heh.

Spark Of Insanity  
Oh yes! I listened to them and the songs are awesome thank you so much! I'll def add them! Thank you!

ChristopherWesker  
Heh, thank you! I read in his bio that he has blue eyes, but in every game I play of him he has brown eyes. I've always imagined him with brown eyes too since I was a whee kid and first played Remake. So, I just can't picture him with any other color eyes except brown, heh.

Anonymous 3275 26435  
Eep! Sorry! I'll try to not leave ya'll for too long again! So sorry! But thank you so much for the review!

Tetsuya9  
Heh, thank you so much! I'm glad I made you lol, heh. It always makes me glad to know people enjoy the fic! ^ ^

Heh, hopefully this chapter cleared some of the confusion. The next one will for a lot of things! But thank you so much for the review!

Necrosame  
Yes! Oh my yes! If RE5 had been like this then I would have TOTALLY bought like 10 copies and gone around giving them to friends demanding that eceryone play them immediatly! And thank you! I'm so glad you like this fic! I try to make sure Chris and Wesker stay in character as much as possible, even though they're going through all sorts of weird stuff, especially Chris. I'm so glad to hear you like it! That really makes me happy! Thank you!

snarryvader81  
Oh wow, really? Awesome, and thank you! Yeah, heh, code veronica is one of my favorite RE games plus Alfred is my character for our RERF series. It's on youtube (just type in RERF) and you'll see me making a fool of myself as Alfred, heh. Tons of fun! Heh, and thank you so much for the review!

riridono  
Yay! Thank you so much! I hope you like the upcoming set of chapters – lots of yummy is gonna happen, whoo!

spoonring  
Hahaha! Thank you so much! All your reviews have been SO much fun to read! I'm so glad you like the chapters! And I totally agree with you! And yes, thanks to RE5 I always imagine Wesker shirtless breathing heavy spouting BS about saturation and more heavy breathing like he's jacking off and "Chriiis!" with more heavy breathing "Nnargh, sexual tention! Nnargh!" And then Chris grunting "Weskeeer!" And THATS how RE5 really went down. I dare anyone to say otherwise! They won't, because they can't – because that's actually how the game went down! Yes! XD Oh, lol! Funny story, so when I was younger, like, a little kid, my mom would take me and my brother to the library for hours. I'd while away the day by reading tons of books, and rather quickly I grew boarded of the kiddy section so I wandered out into the big kid books that *le gasp!* had no pictures in them! So I started reading all sorts of books and I'd look up words I didn't know in the dictionary because learning new words was fun (oh woe my awkward childhood, lol). And one day, I read this book with these two guys that were doing weird confusing stuff with each other that was hard to understand because the book was using strange words I'd never seen before. Words like "frot." And well, let's just say after I got through with the dictionary that day, my tiny little child mind became much wiser in the ways of men. True story, bro. XD Oh, let me know what you thought of the RERF youtube videos. I do my best to play Alfred as a total rainbow, hahaha! But yes, I totally loved your reviews! Thank you so much!

TTslivefoxTT  
Thank you! I'm very glad to know that! I hope you like the next chapters too!

Dominick Disaster  
Hahaha! Thank you so much! That's awesome to hear! I hope you liked the rest of the fic too! Let me know what you though! Thanks!

lunarmage726  
Thank you! I'm happy to know you liked it! Oh, wow, I mean, seriously, thank you! Makes me super happy! What was your favorite part?

Razputin  
Thank you! I'm so very glad that you like this fic! I hope you like the next chapter too! And yes! I'm SO looking forwards to RE Revelations! Ah! I have to go get a 3DS just for that game, heh. ^ ^

PervyMonk  
Ah! My bad! I meant to write Chris there! Thank you for pointing that out! I went back and fixed it! I'm so glad you caught that! I'm always happy to have people point stuff out like that! Thanks! Hope you like the next chapters too!

Farferello-Crawford  
Oh, no trust me, I'm totally gonna finish this fic. I just don't have as much free time as I used to so updating is not as frequent as it used to be – but I WILL finish this fic, so no worries there! And thank you for the review! I'm very glad you like the story so far! Hope you like the next chapter too!

Commodorespike  
Not to worry! I may not update as much as I used to, but I will def finish this fic! Thank you so much for the review! You may not know it, but it really does motivate me to update! Thank you!

RenISGayOk  
You're name made me chuckle, heh. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this new chapter! I know you'll like the next one, tee-hee!

NRZWolf 13  
Hahaha! That's halrious! Thank you for that! I'm really glad you like the story so far! Hope you like the rest too! Thanks for the review!

Satoshi-H  
Heh, thanks! I'm very happy you like the story so far! I'm pretty sure you'll like the next chapter too! Hope you do! Thank you for the review! Also, where'd you base your name off of? All I can think of is Ash sitting at his computer reading yaoi fics while Pikachu gives him confused looks, hahaha! Thank you for that image!

prettybutterfly99  
Thank you! That's such a nice thing to hear! I hope you lie the rest of the story too! Thank you so much for the review!

TheDarkHallow  
Not at all! Not to worry! I'm def gonna finish this fic to the very end! I just... Eh heh, I've just been super busy unfortunatly. Sigh, just don't have as much free time like I used to, heh. But I'm gonna stick to this fic until it's done! Thanks for the review! And feel free to bug me to update whenever you like! It actually does motivate me, heh. Thanks!

shaye  
Thanks! I'm very glad you like this fic! Yeah, sadly I just don't have as much free time anymore to write as much as I used to, but I'm def gonna finish this fic! I'll try to be a bit quicker though. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the rest of the story too!

Project X  
Sha-bam! Here's more! Hope you like it! I'm pretty sure you'll like the next chapter too! It's got smut! Heh. Thanks for the review! I'm very happy you like the fic so far!

new reader  
Thanks! And I'll try to update a bit quicker. Thanks for the review, but add your name next time so I can get to know you and reply to you by name. Makes it a lot more fun, you know! ^ ^

kairi-Sparda  
Wow! No sabes que tanto gusto me das en escribirme en espanol, jeje! En serio! No e escrito algo en espanol en anios! Ojala todo se entienda, je porque creo que ya se me olvido como usar los asentos, jajaja! Pero gracias! Estoy tan feliz que te gusta esta historia! Y si! Si! Si! RE5 esta lleno de tension sexual entre Chris y Wesker! Ah! Solo con escuchar Wesker como respira y dice "Chiiiis" jajajaja! No puedo de dejar de reirme porque es sierto! Hasta el actor de su voz dijo eso! Que mas quieren! Ah, en fin, muchas gracias otra vez y ojala te guste el sigiente capitulo! Me escribes otra vez para contestarte, OK!

sephiro90  
Thanks! I hope you like the next chapter too! Thanks for the review!

Crazy-yaoi fangirl28  
Not exactly soon, but, eh heh, here ya go! Hope you like it and thanks for the review!

BloodyPinkRose  
Ah, sadly life has drained me of most of my free time, but that's not to say that I'm not going to give up on this fic! I am totally going to finish it! It just might take a bit, heh. I'm really going to try to work on it more often though. I got tons of motivation back, but that's not to say life won't get in the way again, you know. But either way, thank you SO much for enjoying this fic. It realy does mean a lot to me! Thank you!

sasunaru22fy  
Hahaha, fear not, here! Have another chapter! Hope you like it! And thank you for the review!


	21. Chapter 20 Caprice

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except a sweeeet WXC yaoi desktop! Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to :D and XD them!

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 20 – Caprice

* * *

**Research Facility in Mudon, Myanmar. Five years after Raccoon City.**

Wesker checked the results and growled.

"Again." It was a statement not a question, as if he had already expected the outcome. Frustrated, he slammed the data sheet on the desk nearly denting the wooden exterior. "Why won't it work!"

Enraged, the scientist picked up his 92FS from the table and marched over to a large reinforced steel door, kicking it open. On the other side, the bright light of day greeted the man's black sunglasses, reflecting several dead bodies - zombies. None of them looked particularly decayed, so as to say they were freshly minted.

Before any of them had even an opportunity to look up or take a step towards the blond, Wesker raised his firearm and systematically destroyed each one with a single shot to the head. They fell over limp and lifeless once again; the chains encircling their necks clanking loudly against the concrete floor.

Wesker exhaled loudly, still obviously seething. "Useless." He turned back into the building, leaving the now headless bodies to rot in the enclosure.

This had been the 9th batch of test subjects that had failed to perform as desired and the blond was becoming ever increasingly frustrated with his constant failures. Especially when he knew what the outcome should be. He had done it once before.

The scientist gritted his teeth.

_So why can't I duplicate it again!_

"Argh!" Furious, the man flipped one of the desks sending papers and equipment flying into the air and crashing loudly, shattering a computer monitor.

_I've tried every permutation! Why? Why won't it work! What's different! _

Wesker closed his eyes taking a deep breath, raising his hand to his temple. He had been working non-stop on this for almost two months and thus far every attempt had ended in failure.

_What's different...? _

The scientist opened his eyes.

_Of course. They are not him. _

Wesker furrowed his brows. It was true. They were not HIM.

_Chris. _

It had all started that night. The night on the barge. The night he made Chris; when he had killed that man, and he had refused to die. The night Chris was reborn a tyrant.

Since then, Wesker had labored endlessly to recreate the incident: an attempt to create another one; another tyrant. It had thus far proved futile.

_As it should. William made damned sure the virus would only, COULD only, work on me. So how the hell did Chris manage? It shouldn't have been possible! _

"Rrragh!" If there had been another table nearby, the blond would probably have flipped that one too.

_How did he do it!_

It was an enigma that Wesker could not figure out. And it was driving him mad.

"I've checked the DNA, RNA, chromosomes, enzymes, hormones – nothing!"

_It's all normal! Nothing matches anything that should have activated the virus! So how the fuck did he do it!_

"Argh!" Wesker growled as he stormed through the room ripping the door from the hinges as he made his way into the hallway, ruthlessly flinging it to the side.

Long ago, shortly after Wesker himself had become a tyrant, he had begun research in attempting to unravel the mystery of how Birkin had modified the T-virus to match his genetic code. Unfortunately, Birkin had been killed by the USMS and his research stolen, which meant Wesker had to start from the ground up.

For years, the blond scientist tried modifying his personal version of the T-virus with no success. He remembered Birkin telling him that it would only work on him.

"_I made it that way on purpose," Birkin smirked. "That way no one except you will be able to use it. Anyone else that tries will just get a nasty surprise," he laughed. "Clever, huh? Umbrella thinks the virus is useless. THEY'RE the ones who are useless. I'll show them. I'll perfect the virus yet!"_

"_You really think you can?" Wesker asked while putting the sample away. Birkin was about the only person he had ever viewed as an equal when it came to scientific endeavors. He trusted his science, not that he'd ever honestly admit it to anyone. _

"_Of course I can!" Birkin cringed. "I didn't just waste 18 years of my life on something I didn't think I couldn't make work! Besides, I already coded it to you. It's just a matter of applying the same principle, but based on a more broad spectrum of genetic markers."_

_The blond raised an eyebrow, "You're close then?"_

"_Oh yes," Birkin smiled again. "Very close. Shouldn't be too much longer now."_

Wesker growled. He'd thought that everything had been going according to plan back then - and it was a good plan: well thought out, perfectly strategic, and brilliantly ingenious. His wonderful plan involving his beautiful STARS...

Unfortunately, a slight "miscalculation" had left him with little alternative. He had to cut his loses and acquire whatever data he could to try and sell himself to the highest bidder prematurely. Sadly, that meant he had to give up his precious STARS.

It had actually hurt Wesker slightly to condemn his soldiers. They represented his future aspirations, his hard work, and a waste of a perfectly good plan. But, alas, it had been necessary. He needed combat data for his sale, and under the short circumstances, they posed as the best, although regrettable, solution. They had to die. Except, much to his annoyance, they simply seemed intent on surviving. And although their survival against all odds had afforded him a secret kind of pride, it did not change the fact that it put a walloping damper on his improvised plans.

Wesker stood in the hallway shaking his head. He hated remembering those memories. That had been an unfortunate time. Wesker thought of Chris once again, his eyes slowly going out of focus for a moment.

_Regrettable times... Chris... _

Wesker drifted back to the night on the barge; holding the broken man in his arms; feeling the tainted blood flowing through his veins; his skin pale from death; his lips trembling as he pressed his tongue into his mouth and felt the man passionately respond.

A strange shiver tracing a line down Wesker's back snapped him back into reality. He seemed surprised at how easily he had zoned out. Again. The blond frowned and dug his nails into his palms. It was not the first time his mind had wandered back to that moment. And he was pretty sure it would not be the last. Thoroughly reinvigorated and fully pissed of again, Wesker stormed down the hallway. Although ridiculous, the man couldn't help but blame Chris for his... Distractions.

Rounding several turns and passing up several doors, Wesker entered an elevator and hit the button leading down. He leaned back against the metal paneling and fumed.

_Chris._

It always came back to Chris. Like a rash inside his brain he could not get rid of.

Wesker was not a fool. He knew something was not right. Being a scientist for all of his life, if there was one thing that Wesker excelled at in abundance it was his observation skills. And he could definitely observe that there was something very wrong with his current state of mind. Namely, he could not stop thinking about Chris. And it pissed him off. Immensely.

Granted, before the whole incident with Chris becoming a Tyrant had occurred, Wesker already held a pretty unhealthy obsession with the BSAA operative – rivaled perhaps only by Chris' equally unhealthy obsession with the blond – but now, after all was said and done, that obsession had increased exponentially. After that night on the ship, Wesker found himself dwelling on the other man more and more. After two months, he now could not go more than a couple of minutes without thinking of the brunette. And it infuriated the scientist to no end.

Wesker slammed the metal paneling in frustration, leaving a small dent and rocking the elevator before the doors opened and the man stepped out.

The hallway here held no windows unlike the floors above. The florescent lights seemed almost more cold, as thought the light were too white; too artificial. There were no decorations or furnishings. Even the few doors that lined the corridor where large, metallic and devoid of detail. There were no handles on them, only small key pads.

Wesker calmly walked up to a door that honestly looked exactly like all the others. He entered in an access code and let the doors slide open. Despite his calm exterior, the slight twitch from his fisted hands revealed his true inner rage. Inside, the man was profoundly pissed off.

It was very clear that three things were perfectly evident: 1. Chris had some how side stepped sound science and not died and was now, in fact, a tyrant, 2. Wesker, for the life of him, could not figure out how or why, and, 3. it was painfully evident to Wesker now, that he wanted to fuck that man. Particularly hard.

Inside the room, several machines hummed lightly in the background. Several stations held computer monitors attached to large bulky looking machines that sputtered out data-laced trickles of information. Wesker ignored them all, instead advancing towards the back wall. Wedged amidst several more stations, and inside a particularly hard to miss massive glass tank filled with amber liquid and illuminated on all sides, resided Chris, floating inside the aquarium, nude and immobilized.

The sight of the BSAA operative, unconscious and vulnerable, suspended in the tank made a slight shiver slither its way down Wesker's spine. He held full control over this man now. He could choose his fate – all of it. It was his to decide. The prospect excited the blond.

Stepping up to the tank, Wesker glanced at the machine to the left. It controlled the oxygenation of the nitrogen laced liquid. If he were to, say, disconnect it, Chris would drown. A pathetic sad death. No more trouble than smothering a small infant with a pillow.

"But would that kill you?" Wesker looked back at Chris. "Or would you survive?" The blond licked his bottom lip. "Would you defy death again, Chris? Would you defy me again? And live!"

Wesker felt another shiver of excitement course through his body as his hand twitched to the left console and, without thinking, shut the power off.

"Warning auxiliary power is needed to maintain stasis," a robotic female's voice responded from the speakers.

_He always survives..._

Wesker keyed in the confirmation glancing at Chris, watching the lights dim and turn off. The slow hum of the machine ceased and fell silent.

_He always finds a way..._

The man watched in anticipation letting a slow breath escape as his eyes glued themselves to Chris half expecting him to react and open his eyes in rage – a sudden flash sending him back to the mansion – as Wesker looked onto the glass tank, arms spread wide, watching the tyrant awaken, filling him with excitement and fear as it tore through the glass, impaling him!

Wesker staggered back feeling the full force of that day, nearly doubling him over. The unimaginable pain that had burned through his limbs in the aftershock of having a giant claw rip through his torso had snapped his brain into static as his vision clouded. His last thoughts draining through blood from his mouth – death, the tyrant, surviving - and the last image he saw was that of Chris. Eternally burned into his retinas; entrenched in his soul. "CHRIIIIS!"

An earth shattering crash rang through the facility as Wesker destroyed the glass. Amber liquid poured out around him like the parting sea, glittering, the florescent lights catching the razor sharp shards as brilliant crystals. And into his arms fell Chris.

Still in mid air, Wesker flipped the man, smashing him to the floor, teeth bared, fisting his hair. Nails raked across the brunettes' chest, drawing thick gashes of red, as Wesker landed on top of his soldier and hissed into his ear. "_You always survive!" _

Even now, Wesker felt his control slipping. In every aspect of his life, ever single aspect, without exception, he felt he was in control; knew he was in control. There was nothing that rattled the blond or made him second guess or question himself, his actions, his motives. Nothing - except this man.

"Chris," a voice on edge licked the unconscious man's skin, savoring the heat it gave off. Wesker let his hand glide down the other man's jaw, his stubble like sandpaper, down his neck, near biting his lips envisioning his jugular sliced open, out pouring his blood; tracing the grooves of the collar bone, down the still sun-kissed pecs; the dark pigment of his aureola like an island in a sea of silk sand.

The amber liquid guided his touch like slick oil as Wesker felt a familiar tension in his own body grow. One he knew Chris could satisfy.

Without care to though, Wesker undid his belt as he effortlessly rolled the man over. As if pressed for time, Wesker rushed into spreading Chris apart not bothering to remove his own clothing, not so much as his lab coat. There was a desperate urgency to the blond's moments as he positioned himself over the BSAA agent and unceremoniously shoved himself into Chris.

It was as ungraceful as it was unplanned. There was no motive other than immediate, unfettered sexual gratification. Lust. Pure unadultered and disgusting lust. And it made Wesker exhale in a feral moan.

A deep heat. Like being dipped in delicious hot water. Wesker allowed himself to enjoy the tightness of the brunette, closing his eyes, he began a harsh rhythm, not particularly giving a damn to anything else. It was simply amazing - sweet abandon; the heat of Chris fully arousing him to the apex. Wesker grunted and he fully sheathed himself in the unconscious man, profoundly enjoying himself.

And yet, although pleasant and enticing, the scientist couldn't help but feel a distinct key element lacking. He opened his eyes more than partially annoyed.

_There's something missing..._

No resistance. Passive. Far too quiet. Wesker grimaced. He wanted to hear Chris; he wanted to hear him cry and scream and fight back. The blond growled. He wanted to feel his soldier's muscles strain beneath his hold; to see its strength; to taste its life - to crush its spirit. The thought of Chris, of him resisting, fighting back, made the blond swallow as shivers of anticipation flowed through his limbs envisioning the multiple possibilities.

Wesker felt himself grow particularly excited as he indulged in his fantasy, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist, lifting him up while his other hand twisted the BSAA agent's arm behind his back, shoving his face into the ground, grinding into him, imagining the other man struggling to free himself.

Keeping his eyes shut, he pounded harshly into Chris, rushing himself least he loose the visions of the brunette's cries. He didn't need to rely on the images long though. The constant secret build up of pressure long accumulating over the past few months soon made their presence well known as Wesker felt a sudden release.

Gasping at the unexpected intensity he pressed the other man's body closer, emptying himself fully, his eyes near rolling back.

Exhaling slowly and quickly regaining his senses, he let Chris fall away, dropping him roughly onto the tile floor as he lifted himself to his feet. Stumbling a bit, Wesker arranged his clothes and stepped away, seemingly finally realizing what he had just done - raped Chris. Again.

And it had taken him by surprise.

Wesker stood still, looking down at the naked man. He took a few deep breaths, straightening out his hair, before finally glancing up at the destroyed glass tank. He had done this. It was not past the scientist's ability to see that he had acted rashly. That... He had acted...

_Mghhh_.

He had acted without thinking things fully through. To put it mildly.

_Damn you, Chris._

Wesker felt a sudden urge to kick the prone man. Once again, the BSAA agent had brought out a side in Wesker that even the ex-STARS member seemed reluctant to acknowledge.

The blond growled. With the stasis tank destroyed, it was now a matter of time, short time, before Chris would wake up. Wesker frowned. Perhaps he could keep him subdued with powerful anesthetics. Lots of them.

Hesitating, Wesker growled again before grabbing the brunette by the feet and pulled him away from the tank, not minding the large chunks of glass or debris he dragged him over. He was annoyed. He was pissed off. But most of all, he was actually very confused. He had acted in a manner very unfitting his normal behavior. It was almost as if he had been a different person or under some strange influence.

He looked at Chris, flipping him over so that he could see his face.

_The drugs won't work._

Wesker grimaced. If Chris' body was anything like his own now, then the anesthetic effects would be mild, if anything at all. Even the strongest of tranquilizers would loose effectiveness over a very short period. And at most, they'd just debilitate his ability to use his mobile functions. The stasis chamber he had built specifically for this really was the only form of keeping Chris sedated. He sighed again, casting the man's limbs aside.

_Damn._

"What am I supposed to do with you?" The blond looked away, scanning the amber mess all over the floor leading up to them, then back to Chris. He couldn't help but look his body over, tracing the grooves and dips; sudden glimpses of the man shivering beneath him, crying out, flashing through his mind. Wesker cocked his head to the side. A terribly devious plan popped into his mind at that moment. "Hmm," he narrowed his eyes, compiling data and theory into one. "Perhaps having you conscious might prove interesting after all."

The blond licked the inside of his mouth processing the preparations. It was sudden. He wouldn't have much time. There was plenty to prepare for and, as usual when it came to Chris, the scientist found himself having to accommodate for plans at the very last second.

Running a hand through his hair, Wesker calculated a few more modifications and made up his mind. Yes. He would go through with it. A challenge. Wesker smirked. A perfect challenge. One with a reward so sinisterly sweet, of course , it could only be illegal.

He would train Chris. Like a dog. Turn him into his soldier. His obedient soldier. His perfect Tyrant.

A cruel smile twisted its way onto Wesker's face at the thought of Chris loyally following his every order; looking to him for command; looking to him for discipline. Looking to him for... It was enough to make the blond particularly conscious of his dick getting hard again.

"Hmm," he raised an eyebrow at the curious reaction his body was having towards thoughts of subjugating Chris. "Interesting."

By no means did Wesker consider himself a sexual person. In any sense of the word. He had never particularly felt any sexual urges. Not towards women, and certainly never towards men. But Chris... He had always felt a peculiar... Affinity towards the brunette. Which had only intensified, bordering on obsession after the mansion incident.

At first, it was easily explained through hatred – mutual in effect, as Chris' near borderline obsessiveness equaled Wesker's, if not exceeded it. But it was quickly understood by the scientist, made devastatingly clear to him that cold night on the tankard, that their hatred for each other; their obsessiveness, was something that ran far deeper than mere common hatred.

They lived for one another; their mutual destructive gravitation towards each other as devastatingly blind as their efforts in fully destroying one another.

It was something he could not quite put into words; something he still had trouble fully forming into a concrete explanation. Regardless, it seemed that one of the manifestations of this so called "something" had reared it's ugly head in the form of sexual gratification – for Wesker at least, as he was quite certain Chris had only shared, although forcibly, in the sexual part, but certainly not in the gratification.

Wesker smirked again.

_Curious. I wonder then what other surprises await._

He looked down at Chris, fighting back the urge to fuck the man again.

_I wonder what new interesting surprises you'll have for me._

The ex-STARS Captain turned and quickly set off to get things ready. He was no fool. Chris would wake up confused, upset, physically (and more than likely emotionally) unstable.

_And particularly pissed off too, no doubt._

Wesker laughed as he rounded a corner, having left Chris alone on the facility floor. He had much to prepare for. Much to do. There was no doubt in his mind.

_You don't chase a man as obsessively as you have without having deep seated ulterior motives Chris. What will you do now? I wonder... What will you do...?_

For the second time in his life, Wesker felt ecstatic in knowing Chris had fucked up his old plans. A kind of giddy joy akin to a child playing god atop an ant hill with a magnifying glass coursed through him.

"What will you do, Chris? What will you do when I slip a collar on your throat!"

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Note: FF is having some really weird formatting issues with it's upload. It keeps deleting my ? and !, so please excuse any over obvious grammatical errors. I swear I know how to use ? and ! correctly. FF is just out to make you think I don't. XD

*BAM!* …. Agh... Cho. Ne... Ano... Um... Yoh.

Long time, eh heh. XD Heh.

So, um. What's up? Derp. Heh. Sorry for taking so long in posting this next chapter. I actually revised the story three times since last I posted. This was one of those pivotal chapters where I had "fudged" over important details in my outline. Again, derp. I usually don't do that, but, yeah, my bad. Anywho, it's finally written! Whoo! I got most of the next chapter set up already, so I just need to go in and "color in the lines". Yay!

I also got some fan art for ya' for Valentines Day! It's an old photo, but I still think it's cute, heh. DugFinn . deviantart . com/gallery/28355774#/d2jmens

Um, lots of stuff's been going on in mah life. Some not so great, and some not so bad. It's mostly going in the "getting better" direction at the moment. Let's hope it keeps a due heading north, cho. If you guys wanna chat with me at any time, feel free. My twitter is DugFinn, and my Facebook is DugFinn Shabranigdo, so feel free to hit me up. ^ ~

I belong to a new cosplay group, or well, multimedia group: Evil Pastry Studios. evilpastry . com

They're really awesome people and I'm enjoying working with them SO much! For the next few months, we have one hell of a packed schedule! We're hosting the cosplay contest at SXSW and The Japan Festival of Houston, as well as the video game cosplay contest at A-kon and San Japan, plus tons of other events like Twisted Gears, Evil Pastry Day, Anime Matsuri, Cosplay Day Out, Louisianime, Ultimacon, Otakon, etc, etc, etc – whoo! o.O We're gonna be so busy, ah!

I'm trying to get back into competitive cosplay. I feel like I've been slacking off the past two years, so I'm hoping to make 2012 my super awesome "Win lots of awards for cosplay" year, heh. XD

I'm still really into filming! It's a hobby that takes up a lot of my time, hahaha. But then again, which of my hobbies don't take up a lot of my time, eh heh. I'm working with Evil Pastry Studios on a Steam punk short film for the Celestial Rogues and a prequel film for a web comic, The Youngster. Should have those two finished by the end of summer, yay! RERF has gone into hiatus pending technical difficulties. :( But I'm really hoping we can get back into filming it after summer. :)

So, basically, what I'm trying to say is, it might be a month or two before I get time to write the next chapter, cho. I usually carry my laptop with me everywhere I go and start typing whenever I get a chance, but it's really awkward when people are curious and read over my shoulder and then frown at me after reading a seedy paragraph about Wesker getting it on with Chris, sooo... Yeah, hahaha. XD Eh heh. Ah, fun times.

Anyways, please leave me comments in the reviews! You have NO idea how much I love reading them and answering them! They really make my day and give me SO much motivation! I really appreciate you guys so much! You have no idea how much! Thank you! So much! I'm really glad and touched that you like this fic and have kept with me through till now! This story is my pride and joy and I love you all for sharing your thoughts about it with me. I promise you, I will stick with it to the very end! Have no fear! I will never abandon this fic! ^ ~

Reviews! Wai! Wai!

TheDarkHallow

Heh, yeah. Sorry for the long wait. I really need to work on my time management skills, eh heh. I'm so glad you like this story! Thank you so much!

Kage Mirai

Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too, heh. It had just a little bit o' action, but not too much, heh. Don't worry! It's getting there, heh!

sasunaru22fy

Oh yes! I plan on it! Don't worry, I'll keep going with this fic! Till it's completely done! ^ ^

MistressMaryD

Wai! I love reading your responses! ^ ^ Heh, everytime I write I feel selfish, hahaha. Like, "I really should be editing that video project... But instead I'm gonna write WXC SMUT – YES!" XD It always feel like writing for this fic is like a guilty pleasure, heh, akin to eating iced cream and playing video games, hahaha.

And yes, next chapter starts the training of Chris – eeeeeeeee! :D But, of course, Wesker is Wesker and you just KNOW he has to fuck with Chris' mind first. He just has to. He wouldn't be Wesker otherwise, cho!

Ah! I can't wait to write it! ^ ~ I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you so much!

Satoshi-H

Hahaha! Ah, OK! Yes, I can see that now, hahaha! Ah, well... Guy who isn't Ash, *wink*wink* I'm really glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too! ^ ^

KitsunesEmber

Thank you! I'm really glad you read the chapter! I hope you liked it! I'll try to not take as long next time with the next chapter, cho. ^ ^;

weep

Ah! You read the whole thing in ONE sitting! Mine gosh! Your eyes! Oh, I hope you could see well the next day. XD

And yes! You got it! Chris has always had a complex towards Wesker even back in STARS. He looked up to him as a role model and as someone he could trust with his life. It completely betrayed his trust when he found out that Wesker had never been on his side (go back and watch the cut scene in REmake when Chris asks Wesker since when he'd been betraying them and see how much anger and pain are evident, plus every time he talks about Wesker in RE:CV or RE5, you can hear the "betrayal" speech somewhere in there). He wouldn't be so completely destroyed by the revelation of Wesker's "betrayal" if he hadn't been so fully attached to Wesker to begin with. The more you love or idolize someone, the deeper the pain when they hurt you. And Wesker knows this. He's a smart man. It wasn't hard for him to put two and two together. So now, with the situation Chris is going to find himself in the next few chapters, Wesker is going to TOTALLY take advantage of that obsessiveness Chris has developed towards him and use it to evoke a reaction similar to the Stockholm syndrome while at the same time brainwashing and manipulating Chris – because that's what Wesker does. He's a bastard, after all. Heh, heh.

I really hope you enjoy the next story arc. It's all about how Wesker trains Chris – hohohohoho! Ah! It's gonna be awesome! ^ ^

ShivaTheDestroyer

No problem, school gets in the way of my writing, heh. ^ ^ I'm glad you like the chapter! Hope you like this one too! I'll try to manage more time to write so I can get the chapters out faster, but whooo. It's crunch time on my end. Here's to college and it getting in the way of fun things, heh! XD

zinnyzanny

Hahaha! Oh! I love your reply! Yes! YES! Ooh, next chapter we get to see Chris naked in the shower, mmMm! While Wesker watches, hohohoho! I'm sure you can imagine where that's gonna go, heh heh. ^ ^ Yes! Oh, my. Oh, my Yes!

Also – Tea! I LOVE tea!

ElleGal

Glad you read the chapter! I hope you like this one. It's kinda a like a quick recap of the last chapter but from Wesker's POV. Also, he has his way with Chris, heh. All in all, a good chapter! Heh. I'm sure you'll really like the next one, heh.

Clarice125

Ah! Hahaha, you know, that's actually happened to me so many times too! I love reading fanfics and every now and then, I go back and check out an old favorite and stumble across an update and I'm like, "Bwah?" Heh. I make double sure to add them to my "alerts" but somehow I still miss updates every now and then, heh. Well, I can promise you that I'm going to stick with this fic till it's completely done! That's for sure! ^ ^ Hope you like this chapter too! I know you're gonna live the next one – we finally get into Wesker and Chris action! Yay! ^ ^

Tabbycat

Hahahaha! XD Thank you so much! That review is just awesome! I lve your excitement! I hope this chapter starts to clear up some of that confusion. Basically, Chris was drugged and, uh, drugged. And more drugged. He's been in and out of dreams and stuff for the past two months inside a stasis chamber that Wesker built for him. But now, he's out... And thus the WXC action is about to start, hohohoho! All I can say is, next chapter: shower scene. Oh hell yeah. :D I hope you like it! ^ ^

alexandra101

Thank you! ^ ^ I hope you like this chapter too! Next chapter starts the Wesker and Chris interactions, oh yeah! XD

Kenjii Dae

Oh wow! Thank you! I'm really glad you like fic enough to take it to school! Wow, really? FF is blocked? That sucks! I remember I used to spend my library time on the computers just reading FF, lol. That really sucks! Way to go schools, blocking a site devoted to reading and writing! XD Derp!

But I'm really glad you like the fic so far! It's sadly gonna be at least two months till the next update, but I'll do my best to get it out ASAP! Thank you so much for reading it! ^ ^

Hiezen Uchiha

Oh wow! Even I can't re-read the whole thing in less than like 3 or 4 days (I know, I tried once, heh) – so, my hat off to you good sir!

I'm glad you like the fic! Yes! I LOVE plot! So much! Maybe too much, heh. I hope this chapter was groovy too! Next one finally has Wesker and Chris interaction! YES! Let me know what you think! ^ ^ The plot is about to thicken in the next two or three chapters btw. Lots of thickening! XD

Necrosame

Ah! I'm so sorry for taking so long with updates! Cho! Here! Have this! And the next chapter is gonna have a shower scene! I'm gonna totally make it up to you! ^ ^ Thank you so much for being so patient! Ah, I wish I could just write all day – Ah! That would be so wonderful! I could update WXC like every week, heh. Ne, ne, I'll do my best to be quicker! Hope you like this chapter though! ^ ~

mskurenekoelric

Heh, yes! My mission is complete! Soon, I shall convert the whole world over to WXC, Ooh-hohohohoho! XD

But seriously, thank you for updating! I hope you like this chapter too! I'm really glad you like the fic so far! ^ ^ Hope you like the next chapter too!


	22. Chapter 21 Incursion

Yoh! Disclaimer: I don't own nothing'. Except a comfy chair. Resident Evil and it's many AWESOME characters are all property of Capcom and I am simply borrowing their likeness to sit at my computer and interpret my version of rule 34.

Resident Evil Blood

Chapter 21 – Incursion

* * *

**Research Facility in Mudon, Myanmar****.**

Chris swallowed hard, backing away slowly.

_Wesker!_

He eyed the man warily; refusing to glance away in fear that the monster would disappear and reappear to beat the living shit out of him as per his sadistic habit.

"Chris. Dear. Wonderful. Chris." The blond spoke each word with every step he took. The look of absolute fear that washed over Chris made the mad scientist smirk like a Cheshire cat. "We have so much to _talk_ about."

As if things couldn't get any worse, Chris balked as Wesker began removing his lab coat. Thoughts of death and rape splattered afterimages through the brunet's bruised mind reminding him of their previous encounters. A panic quickly rose to the brunettes throat as he staggered away from the other man, almost slipping on the slick amber liquid coating the floor.

_I don't have a weapon, or a way out – or fucking clothes! Shit. Shit, shit, shit! _

And now Chris was beginning to loose control of his senses again. The AC unit screamed in his ear as the walls around him drifted in and out of focus. The dim glow of far away monitors burned his eyes and the remnant smell of plastic and disinfectant assaulted his lungs.

_Gotta calm now. Shit. Gotta calm down!_

Wesker could easily see how his presence was over stimulating the other man's mind. "Where do you think you're going Chris?" he called out highly amused as he noticed the BSAA agent having trouble keeping his footing while backing away.

As screwed up as Chris' hearing was, he still easily picked up on Wesker's distinct voice through the chaotic array of beeps and machinery, although he couldn't quite make heads or tales in which direction the voice was coming from anymore. If he hadn't know any better, he would have sworn he was in a metal shop during peak hours.

_Well god fucking damn it. _

"What the hell did you do to me!"

Wesker laughed at the desperate attempt to ignore his current situation and decided to rattle the other man further. "I fucked you, Chris." He loved the wide eyed look of shock that struck the BSAA agent. "Isn't it obvious?" Wesker added further taunting the man. He chuckled at the burst of rage that sprung up from his subordinate.

"Son of a bitch!"

Wesker almost laughed as Chris fell to one knee grasping his head in what must have been very obvious pain. "Now, now, Chris," the blond frowned. "No need for profanity. If I remember correctly, it got you into quite the dilemma last time." Wesker's eyes narrowed in warning, "Or might you need reminding?" his voice grew cold and dangerous, crystallizing instant fear onto the other man's face, making him nearly stop breathing. Chris very accurately remembered what happened the last time he pushed Wesker. He had no intention of repeating that same mistake.

_Shit. I need to calm down. What the fuck is wrong with me? Argh, my head! I need to calm down!_

Against better judgment, Chris closed his eyes and tried desperately to clear his mind. It had worked moments before and he could only hope that it worked now.

Wesker smirked at the other man's restraint. He was enjoying watching his soldier shake in furry, trying desperately to control himself. The man being naked was a nice added touch. He patiently waited for Chris to regain his composure.

Chris himself seemed surprised that Wesker hadn't used his moment of weakness to attack him and quickly rose back to his feet after taking several deep breaths. Thankfully, his senses seemed more under control.

"Better?" the blond inquired. "You'll have to forgive my lack of empathy," he continued as he remembered the lab coat he still held in his hands. "It seems I altogether skipped the transitional phase."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Chris practically growled before clenching his jaw shut as vertigo hit him. He closed his eyes as he reached out to catch himself against a nearby table. He opened his eyes again after a slight moment relieved to see the world had stopped spinning. Looking up at Wesker, he almost whispered in a scared voice. "What did you do to me?"

Wesker exhaled. It was obvious that anytime Chris became excited his senses spun out of control. He, himself, had gone through that awkward phase back in the mansion, but it had only lasted a couple of seconds. Nothing really worth noting, but it seemed it was affecting Chris quite badly.

_Perhaps because my mind and body grew accustomed to the changes as they occurred, whereas Chris has been unconscious through the completion of his transformation._

"It seems you haven't yet had time to acclimate yourself. Give it time. The problem will avail itself momentarily."

"Problem? What problem?" Chris shouted. "What the fuck did you do to me? Agh!" He grasped his head as his eyes felt like they were on fire as a terrible migraine sliced through his head. "Shit!"

A slight chuckle escaped Wesker as he grinned. "How fitting. It's as though your own body is punishing you for your insubordination."

Chris growled, but didn't say anything instead opting to just take deep breaths as the pain subsided. He was about to yell something colorful at Wesker when he looked up only to see the man was standing right next to him. Chris opened his mouth to gasp, but was interrupted by the blond holding out his lab coat.

"Here. I'm sure you'd much prefer this to being nude."

Chris froze utterly stunned. Wesker wasn't the type of man to show leniency, let alone charity or compassion. For a second he debated if the lab coat was rigged with poison or some type of neurotoxin. This being Wesker, it was a high possibility.

"Take it," the ex-STARS captain ordered impatiently. Chris reached out, taking the coat instinctively. The brunette's surprise, confusion and fear didn't go by unnoticed by the scientist. It almost made him smirk. "If you want to know what I did to you; what's happening to you now," he said while turning on his heel, "Then follow me." He walked towards the sliding door. "And I'll explain everything."

_Huh?_

"Wait!" Chris called, immediately wanting to slap himself as he realized Wesker was leaving and he had just called the monster back.

"Yes?"

"Uh," Chris stood there, holding the lab coat in front of himself suddenly very aware of his own nudity. He moved his mouth trying to form the words correctly. His brain was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Wesker had just been civil towards him. It was just too much for him to take in. Was this some kind of cruel dream?

A long moment of silence passed while Wesker studied the brunette. It was almost humorous the way Chris seemed at a loss for words; the way he fidgeted under his scrutiny. Finally Wesker just turned around and continued towards the exit again. The electronic door opened and Wesker stepped out. The door slid shut and Chris was left alone in the room.

As if by magic, the tension that had built up dissipated and Chris let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding.

_The fuck just happened? _

It was no secret that Wesker hated Chris with a fiery passion. The feelings were mutual. But Wesker had just acted civil. Or at least as civil as Chris could imagine Wesker acting towards him.

_He didn't outright try to kill me. What the fuck is going on?_

He looked down at the stained lab coat, quickly pulling it on and doing up the buttons, affording himself a meager sense of modesty in the cold laboratory room. Glancing around, his eyes fell on the door. He bit his lip actually considering the notion of obeying Wesker.

_It's probably a trap. It's gotta be a trap. He's just fucking with me. Wesker would never actually... Tell me what's going on. He's just screwing with me again. He'll probably... Do fucked up shit to me again once I go out there._

But still his eyes lingered on the door.

_On the other hand, it's not like he hasn't already fucked me up. And what choice do I have? It's not like I wanna stay in here for the rest of my life. _

A pointed fear peaked inside of him at the thought of being stuck inside a cage, behind glass walls; of being a lab rat for the rest of his life. Chris looked back at the destroyed tank and shattered glass covering the floor. And back at the door.

_What did he do to me..? He said he'd tell me if I followed... Of course, he's lying. This is Wesker. When is he ever not lying?_

A small rage took hold of him again as he fisted his hands at the thought of Wesker toying with his life. Chris gritted his teeth taking in a deep breath. He needed to stay level headed. He needed to find out what the hell was wrong with his body, asses the situation and then find a way to kill Wesker, once and for all. That was his job as a BSAA agent. He could figure out what to do about himself later.

Chris moved towards the exit hesitating slightly as the door slid open automatically. On the other side, he saw a sterile looking hallway with plain white paint, no furniture of any kind and similar electronic doors lining the wall. The entire thing screamed out 'secret evil laboratory' and Chris couldn't help but take note of how cliché it was.

Taking a quick deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat, he stepped out into the hallway, the electronic door sliding shut behind him.

"This way."

Chris literally jumped at Wesker's voice. The blond man was several meters down the hallway standing in front of what looked like an open elevator. Wesker calmly stepped into the entrance and waited patiently for Chris to catch up.

The brunette slowly made his way towards Wesker walking as slowly as he could, trying desperately to figure out a plan of action. He scanned the barren hall way for anything that might help, but other than blank metal doors, there was nothing. He came almost to a standstill the closer he got, near panicking as he realized he was making his way towards the man that had tortured him, raped him, possibly killed his team mates and-

"Do not try my patience, Chris," Wesker chastised from the elevator in an annoyed voice.

As if reading the threat loud and clear, Chris entered the elevator and stood as far away from the mad man as he could. Which wasn't very far away considering the elevator was only about two arms length in size. Under any other circumstances he would have bolted in the opposite direction, as far away from Wesker as he could get, but considering his situation, the BSAA agent thought it best to go along with whatever Wesker was up to.

_I just have to play it cool until I find an opening. Then I'll make my move. Until then, I just gotta keep him from getting too pissed off at me. For some reason he's not trying to kill me right now. Gotta use that to my advantage. _

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride in the history of elevator rides, they finally arrived one floor up. Here, the décor was far less minimalist, although still sparse. The hallway had disappeared to reveal a large gallery with what looked like offices and expanse lounge room. The doors along the walls were the normal push kind and almost all of them were made of thick glass as were some of the room dividers and main walls. Chris could tell that this was a modern facility, but he saw no windows and noticed that the entire place was lite with artificial light. It made him question suddenly what floor they were on.

"Where are we?" Chris mumbled under his breath more to himself than out loud.

"A research facility," Wesker casually answered.

"Underground?"

Wesker glanced at Chris, slightly surprised at the man's sudden astute deduction. "Yes. This way."

Chris frowned at the curt reply, but followed anyway. It would do him no good to try and run now when he still didn't know the lay of the land or where he was.

"A research facility where?" he continued trying to gain information.

"Myanmar."

The name seemed familiar to Chris, but he couldn't quite place it. "Myanmar..?"

"In here," Wesker cut his trail of thought off as he pushed through a set of doors, holding them open for Chris to pass through.

It was weird. It was actually very weird having Wesker act like this. Chris couldn't help but have a very distinct memory resurface from his old days in the RPD.

"_In here," Wesker held open a heavy set of wooden doors motioning for Chris to enter. _

"_Captain, I can explain-"_

"_Save it, Redfield," the blond man entered his office, slamming the doors shut. "What is it with you?"_

_Chris cringed at the fatherly tone his superior had taken. "Sir, if you just let me-"_

"_Let you what?" Wesker suddenly demanded. "Let you explain how you accidentally ditched your partner and went on a vigilante spree after known suspects that I had specifically told you to not investigate?"_

"_But-"_

"_And caused a three lane pile up during a high speed chase while engaged in a public fire fight and caused only gods knows how much property damage?"_

"_It wasn't-"_

"_Never mind the fact that you blatantly ignored my orders and recklessly endangered bystanders with your idiot attempt at apprehending these criminals, but you could have gotten yourself needlessly killed in the process! What were you thinking?"_

_Chris didn't even bother to respond. It was pointless. He'd fucked up. "I'm sorry, sir."_

"_You should be." Wesker growled. "With that stunt you pulled, you'll be lucky to keep yourself out of jail, much less hold onto your badge after the Mayor gets wind of this."_

_Suddenly Chris regretted all of his actions. "Sir-" he started not sure how to continue. He didn't want to loose this job. It was the only thing he had that really mattered to him at the moment. He was new to the force, only a few weeks in, and already he was about to get fired? "Please, I don't- I mean, I-" he stuttered desperately trying to think of something he could say that would make a difference. "Sir, I can't loose this job."_

"_What makes you think you have a choice?"_

_Chris looked despondent. After he had lost his position in the air force, he had returned home like a lost dog. It had been a hard time for him. After what had happened. He wasn't sure what he would do. It was Barry, an old friend of his, that had introduced him to the possibility of starting over at the RPD. It was what Chris had needed. It was like a breath of fresh air that he desperately needed to keep going. And now he was about to loose it?_

"_Sir. This... I can't loose this job," he tried to explain, not sure how to. "I need this."_

"_What you need is discipline," Wesker cut in. "I read your file. How is this any different from what got you kicked out of the air force?"_

_Chris cringed. There was no difference. _

"_That-" the brunette stopped himself shaking his head. What was the point trying to defend himself? If he was already fired, what was the point? "No difference," he admitted lowering his head. Wesker was right. There was no difference. "Sir..." Chris sighed, suddenly feeling the weight on his shoulders. It was a heavy burden. And bitter. "This is who I am. This... This is what I was made for. I don't know how to do anything else." _

_A slight moment passed where Wesker didn't say anything. Chris bit his lips, suddenly embarrassed at his unexpected confession. He glanced up to see Wesker intensely studying him from behind tinted sun glasses, as if judging every aspect of his worth. It almost made Chris flush at the deep scrutiny. The man held a perfect poker face devoid of any emotion, completely hiding any intent on his behalf, but Chris could feel the man's eyes on him like fire. _

"_What you were made for?" Wesker finally spoke, not particularly expecting a response. "Yes. I do believe you're right."_

"_Sir?" Chris frowned, completely confused. _

_The blond stood up, making his way towards the brunette. "I'm putting together an elite team of unique individuals for special assignments not meant for the likes of the everyday RPD officer." _

_Chris blinked even more confused, not at all understanding where his captain was going with this. _

"_And you would fit in perfectly." Wesker practically breathed out as he stepped up to the other man, directly invading his personal space. "Because you are not the everyday RPD officer, Chris." _

_The brunette didn't know if he should hold his ground or take a step back. Did his Captain just offer him a new position? What was going on? He curiously watched as Wesker leaned into him while slowly removing his sunglasses. _

_An immediate wave of alarm penetrated into his sight. Ice. Pure ice. His Captain's eyes were a vast sea of gray ice. He felt his heart beat in his chest as though he had just run a marathon. It was mesmerizing. And almost perversely sinful. Like looking into his Captain's eyes were an unspeakable taboo. Something about this man made every bell and whistle in his brain scream out danger and yet, he couldn't look away. There was an intense aura of power that encompassed him and it radiated a magnetic pull Chris couldn't help but allow himself to get drawn into as easily as being lost in a fog of dense cold gray mist. _

"_Will you follow my orders?" Wesker whispered, closing the little space between them. "Obey my every command? Without question?"_

"_Yes." Chris spoke without thinking. He wondered if he had spoken out loud or if he'd only thought it. He meant it though. This man... He would follow this man into hell itself. _

_A twisted smile crept onto Wesker's lips. _

"_Welcome to STARS."_

Chris closed his eyes. If only he had known that he _would _end up following this man into hell. A sudden depression hit him. Looking at Wesker now, he looked no different than when they had worked together in STARS. Except now, his captain was a cold blooded monster.

_But, wasn't he always?_

Wesker paused momentarily as he allowed the glass doors to close behind him before moving past the other man and continuing through another set of doors and down a narrow corridor. Chris noticed that they had just passed through what looked like a gym. Through one of the glass walls to his left the saw another huge room that almost reminded him of the obstacle courses he had trained in years ago. There was a distinct smell of gunpowder that emanated from that location and Chris could almost visualize the pistol the smell came from.

After passing through a last set of doors, they reached what was obviously a locker room. "In there," Wesker motioned towards a large stall with tiles covering the floor, walls, and ceiling. "I'll retrieve you a proper set of clothes."

The BSAA agent frowned understanding what Wesker intended for him. "You want me to shower?"

"Yes, Chris. That is the idea."

He glanced at the stall. Of course, it was a standard issue shower like the kind in most public facilities, which meant no curtain. Or privacy. He glanced back at Wesker.

_Fuck that shit. _

"I'm not showering with you gawking at me the whole time."

"Really, Chris?" The blond almost laughed. "Even if I promise not to peek?"

Chris immediately raised an eyebrow, stunned.

_Did... Did Wesker just... Joke? Was that a joke? Wesker doesn't joke. The fuck is going on here?_

He had no idea how to react to that other than to stand there with his mouth slightly open.

As if reading his surprise Wesker smirked. "Get in the shower. I'll return momentarily." He calmly turned to walked away. "Unless you'd rather I strip you and forcibly hold you under the water, which, honestly, sounds quite appealing. You're choice."

Chris quickly regained his composure and glared at Wesker as the man disappeared behind a row of lockers. Gritting his teeth, he considered his options.

If he got in the shower, there was no telling what Wesker would do. Recently, he had seen it was quite impossible to predict Wesker's actions. He certainly didn't want the blond watching him as he showered. He'd already been raped by the man. Twice. Possibly more – which made Chris want to hit something. Hard. Preferably Wesker. But on the other hand, he most definitely did not want to incur the mad man's wrath with out necessary provocation. After all, he had already threatened to strip him and force him in the shower. Which reminded him too much of the last time Wesker stripped him and forced him into... other things.

Images of blood and pain hit a nerve in the agent's mind making him break out into a cold sweat at the thought of _that _happening again.

Taking a deep breath, Chris dug his nails into his palms. As much as he hated to admit it, the best recourse was to do as Wesker said and stay alert for the first sign of trouble.

_Just gotta bide my time. Look for the right opening. Just gotta be patient. Besides, it sure as hell would be nice to get this gross shit off me._

Chris scowled in disgust at the dried amber goo that still stuck to his skin. He unbuttoned the soiled lap coat and let it fall off his shoulders as he stepped into the tile stall quickly turning the central nob and letting the water hit his chest. It felt far more wonderful than he could have imagined.

_Damn, have showers always felt this good?_

Closing his eyes, if only for a moment, he sighed, for the first time, allowing himself a small moment to relax as the water slowly increased in temperature. His mind felt like it hadn't slept in days, and yet his body actually felt fine. Better than fine. He felt amazing. Like he could do anything. It was slightly concerning considering his predicament.

_What's wrong with me..?_

A small noise, like the rustling of fabric, immediately snapped him around to see Wesker standing at the entrance of the stall holding a small bundle of black clothes and a pair of boots.

"My," the blond smirked. "You certainly are a sight to behold."

As if speaking on it's own accord, without the consent of it's owner, the brunette's mouth spoke several colorful words and made general insults about the blond being prevalent in the art of giving fellatio and several other vulgar implications - to which Wesker did not take too kindly.

Originally, the scientist's intent was to give his soldier a sense of freedom and equality by treating him to a shower and fresh clothes instead of just beating the shit out of him and chaining him to the wall while fucking his brains out. But now that option seemed far more preferable.

As if reading his mind, Chris gulped and tensed every muscle in his body, readying himself for combat, and internally berating himself for being a loud mouthed idiot.

Damned it, Chris! What happened to all that '_gotta bide my time, be patient and look for the right opening' bullshit? Why can't I keep my- Shit!_

He nearly screamed when Wesker phazed out of sight and slammed him into the back wall, shattering every tile within meters and denting the shower pipes, causing a deluge of water to spay in all direction around them.

The surprise caught Chris off guard even though he had been expecting an attack.

_Fuck! He's fast!_

The BSAA agent fell to his knees as he collapsed from the shock. The surge in alarm making him see starts as the water pressure turned into a tsunami in his ears. Every drop that fell on him burning as his hypersensitive skin registered each one individually; the smell of chlorine as physically assaulting and brutal as the blond's attack.

_Not this again!_

Chris braced himself for a follow up as he desperately tried to calm himself. Which was easier said than done considering he was naked, on his knees, in the shower, and in front of Wesker. And the man was hell'ova pissed off.

And, unbeknownst to Chris, unusually horny.

Wesker practically had to bite his tongue to keep his rage from over powering his desire to punish the man in particularly cruel ways. "Do not try my patience," he clearly warned.

"Fuck... You," Chris, yet again, like always it seemed, immediately regretted speaking.

"By gods, Chris." Wesker almost laughed watching the proud man struggling to regain his composure. "You _are_ an idiot." He carelessly tossed his sunglasses aside. "But if you insist, who am I to not happily oblige."

Despite the myriad of noise laying siege on the brunette's senses, one distinct sound rang through loud and clear, that brought with it untold terror: a zipper. Cringing at the glaring light that near blinded the man, he looked up through the stinging spray of water to see Wesker hovering over him. In one hand he held his belt, in the other, his fully aroused dick.

_Oh, god._

Chris knew fear. He knew fear better than most people know themselves. And at that moment, he knew he would soon visit pain. And agony. Because Wesker had introduced him to them as well. They were Wesker's friends. And it seemed Wesker was intent of getting them all very well acquainted.

Oh, god, no.

An incapacitating force swept through the agent's body as a paralyzing fear froze him; a terror that originated in the depths of despair and spilled over intoxicating every limb.

_Oh, god, please no._

One last time Chris glanced up as those demon orbs in Wesker's skull leaned closer, burning with an evil that let him know he must be dead. Because he was in Hell.

And this man was his master here.

***************************** Author Time! *****************************

Oh my! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I can promise you super yummy sexy shower scene smut in the next chapter, mmMm!

In other news, I'm in Mexico right now, typing this up. Figured, "Holy Mexican jumping beans! I have a week of down time? I gotta totally take advantage of this and type up another chapter! Vroom!" O.o (Because "Vroom" is the sound I make in my hear when I type.) XD

But seriously, I'm glad I got another one out. I'm about to enter into May Madness, because I have non-stop events throughout the next month (and thereafter) so, again, it'll sadly be a while before I can churn out another chapter. Sorry about that. :(

On the other hand, if you're planning on going to Louisianime, Ultamacon, A-kon, Nan Desu Kan, Otakon, or San Japan let me know and maybe we can hang out! :D My Facebook is DugFinn Shabranigdo and my Deviantart is DugFinn.

I've been pretty busy in the real world (pshew, unlike my fake world?) with filming, school, projects, cosplay, traveling, and so on, but I always try to take at least a little time out to keep updating this story! As usual, not to worry! I will write it through to the end! I love it so much and I love all of you that have kept up with it! Thank you so much! Your reviews are words of encouragement that give me strength and motivation to continue! Thank you so SO much!

Reviews! Wheeeee!

sephiro90  
Heh, thanks! My greatest fear is that I can't accurately describe how or why Wesker and Chris end up the way they are or will be. I'm glad to hear it's slowly getting there, heh. And yeah, both of them have got issues. Only thing is, Wesker's finally realized they do and he's kinda not got a problem with it. Chris on the other hand, hohoho, he's still got some convincing he needs doing, heh. And yes! Next chapter is gonna have some sexy violence! Super sexy shower scene violence, mmMm! XD

Kage Mirai  
Thanks! Yeah, life's been pretty eventful these past few months. And look like they're gonna keep up that way, cho. But I'll keep trying to update each chance I get. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm sure you'll get a kick out of the next one. :D

terracannon876  
Oh wow! Thanks! Yeah, I remember when RE5 came out and there was this huge deluge of WXC fanfics and I felt like I was in Heaven! Bit by bit they've been drying up. :( But, I've had this story idea in my head for years now, and damned if I'm not gonna type it all out. Sometimes I wish I could type faster, heh. But, well, I just gotta have patience. I'm so glad that there are still people out there that have patience to wait for updates, heh. Thank you so much for that. It really means a lot! And, oh, dear lords, yes! If I were to try and type all this out on actual chronological order, it would feel like an endless rant, lol. I was hoping to make it a little more interesting and mysterious by splitting up the story into several tenses. I'm glad to hear it's working! :D

I actually have a story line I was thinking about including in this fic about stuff that happened to Chris while he was in the Air Force, explaining how and why he got kicked out and why it's relevant to why he is the way he is in the present (AKA: gaaaay)... but I'm not sure if I want to include it in this story, or if I want to create another fan fic altogether for that story. Hm... Still debating it. What do you think?

sasunaru22fy  
Hahaha, yes! Oh, trust me! Next chapter is gonna have smut and plot! Wesker is finally gonna explain some of what the hell's been going on... After having his way with Chris again, heh. :D Hope you like it!

ShivaTheDestroyer  
Ta-da! A little late, but here ya' go! Hope you like it! Next chapter is shower sex smut! I'm looking forwards to writing that. A lot. Hopefully it won't take too long before an update. XD I'm hoping sometime before the end of June. Let's keep our fingers crossed! :D

Tabbycat  
Ahahaha! Oh my! Poor grandma! What she must think of us young hooligans these days! XD But yes! I wanted to see if I could fit the whole shower scene in this chapter, but I really didn't want to rush the sex scene, so next chapter is devoted to it. Oh, and some plot towards the end, lol. But mostly smut. Loooots of smut. XD Hope you like it!

ZaraZabuza  
Eh? Really! Do you have any photos of your Alfred cosplay? I'd love to see them! :D I'm working on two Alexia cosplays right now. Purple dress and 1st stage. Almost done with the purple dress one. Gotta finish adding the pearls! She has so many! XD I'm really glad you like the story so far! Yeah, a lot of stuff is going to be explained in the next few chapters. So, soon a lot is going to make sense. :)

Weskerlover  
Thank you so much! :D I hope you like the next chapter too! It's gonna have lots of smex! XD PS: Nice name!

LoveOfPower  
Thank you! :D I hope you like the next one too! :)

siberian74  
Oh yeah! I gotta say, the dynamics of WXC has always been my favorite! It's just so interesting and unpredictable! Both characters are so strong and dominant that watching them duke it out is just bewitching. And yummy. Veeery yummy. XD Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites! I may take a couple months between updates, but I'll stick to it to the end! Thank you so much for reading it! :D

jjkss  
Heh, yeah, sorry for taking so long. I'm hoping the next chapter doesn't take as long. XD On the plus side, the next one has a yummy shower sex scene – so it's something to look forwards to! And yeah, of gods, hahaha. I actually had to re-read the fic too to make sure everything was still flowing correctly, heh. Took me a few days, but I was like, "I wrote this? God dAmn!" XD Hahaha! But thanks, seriously! Hope you like the next chapter!

lolling lowel  
Thank you! Hope you like the next chapter too!

Christie Redfield  
Hahaha, too funny! Ah! I had to cut Comic con out of my schedule, but I'm hoping to go next year! Have lots of fun there, groovy! I hear it's amazing! And thank you for reading! I"m really glad you like the story! Hope you like the next chapter too! :D

Yok  
Hahaha, yeah. I kinda wish DA would get a better fic uploader that let's us writers upload chapters, heh. But, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the fic so far! Next chapter has smexy shower mayhem! XD Hope you like it! :D By the way, who are you on DA? :)


End file.
